


Harry Potter: The Affair

by IBegToDreamAndDiffer



Series: Harry Potter: The Malfoy-Black Secret [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 83,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen-year-old Sirius Black is gay and he has a crush on Lucius Malfoy. Unfortunately, the Malfoy heir has just married Sirius' cousin. But a chance meeting at the ceremony brings the two together, and now Sirius has to try and keep it from his best friends, his family, and the Headmaster of Hogwarts. With war looming in the distance, as well as the trials Lucius faces with his family, will the two be able to stay together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** This story is part of a much longer one that I started on FF.Net. This is part one of five. Also, this story has an added warning of "underage" because Sirius is fifteen-years-old when the relationship begins and the legal age in England is sixteen.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The world and characters of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and various publishers/studios. I own nothing but the plot and make no money from this story.

 

 

  
**[This story takes place between 1975-1976** ]

 

 

The wedding was in full swing now. Champagne was flowing freely. There was good food, expensive food, and expensive... well, everything. The tables, the table covers, the chairs and flowers and place settings... it was all a bit much in Sirius Black's opinion.

Sirius was standing off to the side watching people with too much money converse about stupid things like duck liver and politics and who was shagging who. Sirius didn't care and he was starting to regret going to the stupid wedding.

His mother and father had demanded it of him. Well, his father had demanded it, his mother had slapped him around until he agreed. Sirius was in his fifth year at Hogwarts. Not yet fully grown but not the boy he had been, Sirius was tall and thin with black hair that fell to his shoulders and stormy grey eyes. A handsome young man, his face was currently marred by a thin cut that had been inflicted by his mother's wedding ring.

Sirius sipped his butterbeer and sighed. He'd been hoping to avoid the wedding or maybe sneak off. It was being held at Malfoy Manor and he knew there'd be some dark, seedy stuff around that he could use to blackmail someone.

Finishing his drink, Sirius left the glass on a table and made his way through the crowd, artfully dodging his drunker, wealthier family members in search of something a little stronger then butterbeer. He managed to hide from his brother, Regulus, who was trying and failing to chat up a much older Bellatrix Black. Sirius rolled his eyes. Why pure-bloods felt the need to marry family members was beyond him.

Finding a trolley of firewhiskey, Sirius grabbed a bottle and stuffed it into his dress robes. Another requirment of Mummy dearest; Sirius had to look his best for Cissy's wedding. His best involved sticking a Gryffindor pin to his cloak just to annoy all the Slytherin's his family had.

A few minutes later Sirius was walking through the trees that circled Malfoy Manor, pulling the cork from the firewhiskey and swallowing a few mouthfulls. It burned nicely down his throat and Sirius smiled, glad to at least be having a little fun. He'd been pulled out of Hogwarts, away from Quidditch and his mates, for this stupid shinndig; he could at least have some fun.

He found a small lake boardered by flowers and grass and little marble seats. There was a gazebo directly before him but Sirius avoided that in case any other family members went for a stroll. He sat with his back to a large tree, head tilted back as he sipped from the firewhiskey bottle.

 _Two more years_ , he told himself. _Two more years and I can leave this shit hole behind_.

'It's not polite to steal from your host.'

Sirius jumped and looked up, searching for the owner of the voice.

'You scare easily, young Master Black.'

Sirius scowled as he got to his feet, turning to find the person. 'What do you want, Malfoy?'

Lucius Malfoy was a tall, broad twenty-year-old with long blonde hair and pale grey eyes. His hair was currently tied back, leaving his smooth, angular face for all to see. He smiled down at Sirius, at least a head taller then him. He was wearing his best dress robes, the small ensemble no doubt costing a year's salary to any normal family.

'I'm just enjoying my afternoon, Black,' Lucius said pleasently, voice cold and aloof.

'Well go enjoy it somewhere else,' Sirius said. He did _not_ want to spend any more time with his new cousin then he had to. Lucius was a stuck up snob, a man used to getting what he wanted. There were also rumours that he'd thrown himself in with You-Know-Who, what with his father being a Death Eater and all.

What was worse was Sirius' attraction to the older man. Though Malfoy was a snob, a real prat, he was still ridiculously gorgeous. Sirius always suffered from his looks, his cologne, his general person. He hated that he found the older wizard so attractive but there wasn't a lot he could do.

'This is my house and my grounds, Black, I can be where I want,' Lucius said, voice edging towards irritation.

Sirius smirked. If he could annoy Lucius and get him to shout maybe his day could be salvaged.

'What's the matter, Luce?' Sirius sneered. 'Narcissa already annoying you?'

Lucius scowled but turned away, linking his fingers behind his back. He looked out across the lake, back to Sirius.

'I mean, I know how annoying women can be and Cissy takes the cake,' Sirius continued, ignoring the way Lucius' back tensed. 'To marry her... damn, you must be desperate.'

Suddenly Lucius was in his face, slamming Sirius into a tree and making him drop his firewhiskey.

'Oi, that was good alcohol,' Sirius said, breathing heavily as Lucius leaned forward.

'Why must you antagonise everyone you meet, Black?' the Malfoy heir demanded. 'All your family asks of you is that you shut up and do as you're told. Why must you fight everyone?'

Sirius glared at him, face inches from Lucius' own. 'I'm not going to spend my life doing what they want,' he told Malfoy. 'I'm my own person, got it? I don't care what they think.'

Lucius was silent, eyes roaming over Sirius' face. It seemed a very personal gesture and despite himself, Sirius felt his face heat up. 'Even if your family disowns you?' Lucius asked.

Sirius blinked. 'What?'

'You will continue to fight them, to argue, even if it means you get nothing? Even if it means your family walks away, leaving you?'

Sirius swallowed and tried to stand taller but Lucius had him pinned by the shoulders. 'I don't care about money,' he said. 'And they're not my family if they disown me because of who I am. I won't let them decide my present, my future, my sexuality, or who I am.' Lucius inhaled sharply. 'You only get one chance at life, Malfoy,' Sirius said, 'and I intend to live my life as I see fit. I won't let others dictate what I do.'

There was silence as both wizards stared at each other, Sirius scowling, Lucius with an eyebrow raised. Suddenly the taller man shifted and his crotch pressed into Sirius' leg. Sirius gasped at the hardness he felt there and looked up.

Lucius crushed their lips together, kissing Sirius as hard and bruising as he could. Sirius couldn't help the moan that escaped from deep inside his throat and his arms came up, fingers threading through Lucius' tied back hair and pulling.

Lucius pushed their bodies together, effectively rutting their crotches against one another and sending tingling sensations through Sirius' body. The young Black heir would be lying if he said he'd never imagined kissing Lucius Malfoy. For all his pure-blood shit, Malfoy was still a very good looking man. Sirius had had a crush on him for years.

'What do you do to me, Black?' Lucius hissed as they broke apart. He pressed hard kisses to Sirius' jaw, sucking back and nipping on the smooth skin he found. 'Why can't I stop thinking about you?'

'Because Cissy's a prude?' Sirius said.

Lucius slammed him into the tree again and Sirius gasped, looking up into Lucius' furious grey eyes. 'That's my wife,' he hissed.

'And yet here you are, kissing a fifteen-year-old boy,' Sirius said, 'on your wedding day.'

There was a moment of tense silence before Lucius leaned forward to capture Sirius' lips again. This kiss was just as fierce, just as passion driven as the first. Both moaned, licking and biting, pushing and shoving as they tried to meld their bodies together. Lucius had never felt anything as fiery as Sirius Black, had never kissed someone with this much passion; need and hate, anger and lust, there were so many emotions fuelling what he was doing it was making Malfoy's head spin.

But he couldn't forget that he was currently at his own wedding, his new bride no doubt looking for him. And the boy he was kissing... was a _boy_. It was wrong, illegal, even though there was only a five year age gap.

Lucius broke the kiss and Sirius scowled. He felt a sting of rejection that was quickly wiped away when he saw the need in Lucius' eyes.

'We can't do this, not here,' Lucius said, licking his swollen lips.

'Are you saying you want to do it again?' Sirius asked, hope blooming in his chest. Now that he had tasted the forbidden fruit, he couldn't deny that he wanted more.

Lucius fixed his robes and had to re-tie his hair. 'I don't know what it is about you, Black,' Lucius said, eyes never leaving Sirius' face. 'But it's been there for a while.'

Sirius' heart was beating painfully quickly. 'What does that mean?' he asked.

Lucius had fixed his clothes and he stepped forward, Sirius backing himself into the tree. Lucius' hand came up to cup his jaw, thumb running over his skin. 'I'm saying meet me in Hogsmeade next Thursday night. Can you be at the Hog's Head at eight?'

'You want me to sneak out of school?' Sirius asked.

The taller wizard chuckled. 'Don't pretend you've never done that before, Black.' He leaned forward and brushed his lips along Sirius', making the young Gryffindor moan. 'Will you be there?'

All Sirius could do was nod and Lucius pressed their lips together quickly. Sirius would never, ever be able to forget the soft feeling of those lips, or the breath that washed over him as Lucius pulled away. He'd never forget the taste of Lucius' mouth, or the way his tongue had stroked his own.

With one last chaste kiss, Lucius was gone, leaving Sirius to slide to the ground. He grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey and guzzled down a few mouthfuls. His trousers felt way too tight and his head way too light.

He had just made out with Lucius Malfoy...

... and had plans to do so again.

Sirius groaned and let his head fall back. He didn't know how his life had changed this quickly... but damned if he wasn't going to get everything out of this situation that he could.


	2. At The Hog's Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I thought I'd put in another warning; this chapter contains sex where one participant is under the legal age.

'How was the wedding?' James Potter asked as Sirius stepped into the fifth year boy's dormitory, dragging a backpack behind him.

'Alright,' Sirius shrugged, trying hard not to think about kissing Lucius Malfoy. He hadn't seen Lucius since the kissing but had thought about him none stop. In three days he'd be meeting Lucius in Hogsmeade... would he show up? Or would Lucius change his mind?

'Did anything interesting happen?' James asked.

Sirius' head snapped to look at him. 'W-What do you mean?' he asked. Surely James didn't know... no one could know, no one had seen them.

'Just asking,' James said with a shrug.

'You were going on about setting stuff on fire,' Remus Lupin added from Sirius' left, sitting up in bed.

'Did you?' Peter Pettigrew asked, looking like an over-excited four-year-old.

Sirius scowled at the plump boy and went to his own bed, kicking the trunk open and dumping his backpack in.

Remus and James exchanged looks before Remus asked, 'You alright, Padfoot?'

'Fine,' Sirius muttered as he changed for bed.

'Did something happen at the wedding?' James asked.

Sirius shrugged. 'I guess...' he shook his head. 'No, nothing happened.' He'd never told his friends that he was gay, what with James wanting to flirt with everything in a skirt. Remus would be understanding, Sirius knew, but he wasn't quite ready to come out to them yet. And he sure as hell wasn't about to explain his crush on Lucius Malfoy.

'Padfoot?' James asked, slipping from his bed and approaching. 'Are you sure nothing-'

'Nothing happened!' Sirius shouted, keeping his back to his mates. 'My mum was a bitch, Malfoy was a stuck up snob, and Bellatrix wanted to torture little puppies. Nothing happened, alright?'

He pulled back his duvet and sheets violently and jumped into bed. He caught sight of his friends staring at him with wide eyes before he flicked his wand, the drapes falling to shroud him in darkness.

Sirius heard soft conversations as James and Remus no doubt tried to figure out what was wrong with their best friend. Sirius sighed and rolled over, thoughts spinning around Lucius Malfoy. He'd been half-hard most of the day and night and even now, with his mates so close, his cock was twitching, aching to be touched.

Sirius quickly cast a silencing charm and pushed one hand down his pyjama pants. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and stifled a groan, stroking slowly.

His mind drifted to Lucius Malfoy; to his soft lips, his tongue, the way his hair fell over his face. Sirius could imagine it against his own skin; soft, silken, beautiful. And the man's body... he was tall and broad, no doubt very muscled under those expensive clothes he wore.

Sirius groaned louder, hand tightening and moving faster as he stroked his cock. Sirius imagined Lucius' lips on his jaw again, his teeth nipping and tongue licking broad strokes. Pre-ejaculate was leaking from his cock, staining his sheets. Sirius didn't notice as he twisted his wrist, ghosting over the head of his cock and adding another stab of pleasure.

What would Lucius do when they met in Hogsmeade? Would he touch Sirius? Touch the cock Sirius was now stroking? His hands would be bigger, smoother, skin pale against Sirius' tanned thighs.

'Oh Merlin,' Sirius moaned, teeth digging into his lip as his hand sped up. Would Lucius let Sirius touch _him_? Would he be able to use his hands, his mouth, maybe his- 'Fuck,' Sirius moaned, imagining himself pushing into Lucius' tight heat, or Lucius doing it to him. 'Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!'

Sirius came with the image of Lucius wrapping those pretty, soft lips around his cock. He leaked across his hand and the duvet, panting heavily and blinking through the haze that had descended. He was coherent enough to mutter a cleansing spell and pull his pants back up. He waved his wand and lifted the silencing charm.

Sirius ducked out from behind his drapes to place his wand on his bedside table. James, who had the bed next to his, looked up at his messy hair and sweaty face and smirked.

'Shut up,' Sirius growled and rolled back into bed.

'Come on, did you hook up with someone?' James asked. 'Is that why you're wanking?'

'James,' Remus tutted, no doubt sitting in bed with a book or homework.

'Leave us alone, Prongs,' Sirius grumbled, body feeling relaxed even though his thoughts were churning.

'Bloody hell, you never tell me who you hook up with,' James said before pausing. 'Come to think of it, I've never heard a name.'

Sirius closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself. Now was not the time for James to figure out that he was gay.

'You've never had a girlfriend either,' Remus commented from across the room.

''Cause he's a multi-witch man,' James said and Remus tutted again.

_If only you knew_ , Sirius thought before sighing.

'Sirius?' James called.

He pretended to be asleep and eventually his friends went back to their own thing. Slowly they fell asleep, one by one, until Sirius was left lying in bed alone, cock twitching again as he thought about Lucius Malfoy.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Three days later (it felt like a month to Sirius), Sirius found himself sitting down to breakfast at seven with James, Remus and Peter. Like usual, James and Peter were stuffing their faces, and Remus was reading as he slowly brought spoonfuls of porridge to his lips. He ate so slowly he often had to reheat his food.

Sirius picked at his own food, too excited and nervous to be hungry. He was thinking about Lucius, about sneaking out, and wondering if he'd get caught or if Lucius had changed his mind.

Just then the morning post was delivered, more then a hundred owls swooping across the four house tables and dropping off packages, papers and letters. A falcon swept over Sirius and dropped a letter in his cereal.

The falcon flew away before it could be paid and Sirius frowned as he grabbed the letter.

'Who's that from?' James asked.

'Probably Mum,' Sirius said as he turned the letter over to find his name written in blood-red ink. The pure-blood families were known to use falcons, sometimes crows, to deliver their letters rather then owls.

Sirius turned the letter over again to find a wax seal with the Malfoy family crest. He choked on his mouthful of pumpkin juice and hurriedly ripped the letter open, hoping none of his mates would recognise the emblem.

He found a short piece of parchment covered in the same blood-red ink as the envelope. It was written in neat, flowing script, and Sirius found himself smiling; even in his writing Lucius Malfoy was pompous and uptight.

  
  


_Black,_

  
  


_If you remember what we discussed at the get-together, I will be waiting for you tonight. If you don't come I will believe that you have changed your mind. I will only wait one hour._

  
  


_LM_

  
  


Sirius smiled. So Lucius hadn't changed his mind, not yet anyway. Sirius felt his heart thud painfully quickly and his stomach felt like it was filled with pixies. Lucius would be waiting for him, _him_. He swallowed, tongue feeling thick.

'Who's it from?' James asked, leaning closer.

'Mum,' Sirius said quickly and set fire to the letter with his wand. 'Just telling me what a disappointment I am,' he said.

'Mr Black!' Professor McGonagall scowled as she walked past the table, handing out an announcement. 'What have I told you about setting fire to things in the Great Hall?'

'Um... it's a good show of my control over elemental magic?' Sirius ventured.

McGonagall tutted but there was a smile pulling at her lips. 'Quidditch practice tonight,' McGonagall told him and James. 'Don't forget.'

Sirius paled. 'T-Tonight?'

'Four o'clock,' McGonagall said. 'And no funny business, Black, I don't want you bewitching the snitch again to follow Potter.'

James sniggered as Sirius stood. 'But Professor-'

'Yes?' McGonagall asked, already heading down the table. She stopped and turned. 'What is it, Black?'

He gulped and said, 'N-Nothing.' McGonagall continued on her way as Sirius sat down heavily. Four... Lucius wanted to meet at eight. Quidditch practice usually went for three or so hours... would Sirius have time to get back to the dormitory to change and sneak out?

'Padfoot?' James asked.

'Nothing, I'm fine,' Sirius said. 'Just, um... bad cereal,' he finished lamely. He could always fake a stomach ache and take off early if Quidditch went too long.

'We need to practice, don't go flaky on me,' James said. 'I may be your mate but I'm still captain.'

'Alright, James,' Sirius said, irritation creeping into his voice. He stood suddenly and grabbed his bag. 'I'll see you in potions.'

He took off before James could say anything, Peter watching him go and Remus absorbed with his book.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


It was raining heavily by six and Sirius felt the Quaffle slipping from his finger tips. During training, they always played with one Chaser trying to steal the Quaffle from the other two. It was part of James' training; getting used to dirty tactics would make them easier to deal with in a real game.

Chaser Kathy Livitts was hurtling towards him through the rain and Sirius waited until the last minute to twist, hanging upside down from his broom and feeling Kathy shoot over him. He spiralled down and back up, dodging a Bludger smashed at him by one of the Beaters, Jeremie Armstrong. He looped around the hoops, dodged another Bludger and Kathy, and swung around to throw the Quaffle through the far right hoop.

He heard a faint ding that meant he'd scored and the third Chaser, Chrismic Wood, high-fived him, leather hand guards slapping loudly in the rain.

James blew his whistle and the team hurtled towards the ground, Sirius purposely jumping off his broom a metre from the ground and sliding through the mud. He giggled as he came to a halt on his stomach, James' Quidditch boots in his face.

'Grow up, Padfoot.'

'Never, Prongs,' he said as his best mate helped him up.

'We're going good, people,' James said as Sirius stood and tried to brush mud from his robes. 'Kath, try and focus more on what Sirius is doing with his thighs; good Quidditch players use their thighs to turn and hang upside down.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Kath rolled her eyes.

'I mean it,' James said. 'Sirius is using moves that world-class Quidditch players use. Sometimes they'll even use their boots to kick the broom around. Sirius, can you show her when we start again?'

Sirius nodded.

'Good,' James said and turned to the Beaters. 'Okay; Jeremie, Scott, remember that in the rain visibility is lowered, that includes your own. Use the middle of your bat to hit the Bludger otherwise it'll go off to the side.'

Jeremie Armstrong and Scott Thompson nodded.

'Kelly,' James said, looking at their Keeper, 'you have to watch the right hoop more.'

'Yup,' Kelly nodded, wiping rain from his eyes.

'Another hour like this and we'll switch, Sirius can try to get the Quaffle from Kathy and Chrismic.'

'Another _hour_?' Sirius said. 'Come on, James, we've been out here two hours already.'

'And we'll be here another two,' James scowled. 'What's with you, Siri? You usually hound me to make practice seven hours long.'

'I'm just... cold,' Sirius said and mounted his broom. Before James could respond he'd kicked off, twisting and turning through the air before kicking his broom out with his right boot. It twisted in the air and Sirius fell, right hand gripping the broom handle, other whipping through the air. As he fell, he spun the broom back underneath himself and mounted it again, twisting into a dive and speeding to the other side of the pitch.

'That's what I'm talking about!' James shouted, hovering a few feet from Sirius, the snitch buzzing around his head. 'Kathy, did you see that? Sirius suddenly dropped and headed in a different direction in the space of five seconds! It can be the difference between a match-winning score and a lost Quaffle!'

It hit seven and Sirius knew he had to leave. It would take him twenty minutes to get back to the dormitory and change, another forty minutes to get to the one-eyed witch passage and through the tunnel. He'd be lucky to make it to the Hog's Head at eight-thirty.

Sirius landed and clutched his stomach, moaning through fake pain as James landed beside him. 'What's wrong?' his best friend asked.

'Stomach,' Sirius said. 'Snape hit me with a curse earlier and I think it's come back on me.'

James frowned. 'Are you sure you can't keep playing?' Sirius shook his head weakly. 'Alright, head back. Go to the hospital wing if you still feel sick.'

Sirius nodded and trudged off, trying to look sick and weak while James could still see him. As soon as he entered the woods he took off, mounting his broom and speeding towards the school. He twisted through the air, past windows and towers, rain splattering his face and clean air filling his lungs.

He turned towards Gryffindor Tower and hovered before one of his dormitory windows. He spied someone inside and knocked on the glass. Remus jumped and came over, opening the window so Sirius could clamber inside.

'Can't you ever use the door?' the werewolf asked as Sirius shook like a dog, sending rain and mud flying. Remus tisked and waved his wand, muttering a charm to clean up after the taller boy.

'Blah, blah,' Sirius said and went to his trunk. He peeled off his Quidditch robes and hastily changed into jeans and a jumper, pulling his Gryffindor cloak over himself.

'Where are you going?' Remus asked.

'Er... hospital wing,' Sirius said. 'Sore stomach.'

Remus raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as Sirius stuffed his wand into his cloak's wand pocket. He threw Remus a smile before heading off, moving at a normal pace until he climbed through the portrait.

He took off running, pushing past students heading back from dinner. Luckily it was nearing eight and most people were already back in their dormitories.

Sirius reached the third floor and headed for the one-eyed witch, withdrawing his wand and looking around. Suddenly wishing he'd brought the Marauder's Map, Sirius made sure he was alone before tapping the statue and whispering, ' _Dissendium_.'

The witch's hump opened and Sirius quickly clambered in and slid down the stone slide, coming to a halt at the beginning of the twisting passageway. The light above flickered out as the hump closed and Sirius muttered, ' _Lumos_.'

The tip of his wand lit up and allowed Sirius to walk quickly, following the earthy passage, footsteps echoing around him.

Again Sirius wished he'd bought something with him; the pocket watch he'd been given for his thirteenth birthday. He had no idea what time it was but guessed it was eight. Hurrying, Sirius practically sprinted the last few metres before coming to a halt.

Finally he reached the worn steps and climbed them quickly, panting as he reached the trap door. He paused to listen for a minute and, hearing nothing above, pushed the trapdoor open. He climbed out into Honeydukes' cellar and quickly went up another set of stairs, pausing once more to listen. He could hear a few voices and pushed the door open slowly, ducking.

Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were standing to the left, looking at a new sweet; chocolate fudge pixies. Sirius really hoped they weren't actual pixies as he edged slowly and quietly through the shop.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were chatting softly as Sirius reached the door. He pushed it open and a bell went off. Dumbledore turned and Sirius ducked and crouched, knees protesting as he crawled along the cold ground under the window.

He could feel Dumbledore staring through the glass as he made it around the building and ran.

The Hog's Head was at the other end of the busy street and Sirius skirted around witches shopping and young couples out for an evening stroll. He reached the derelict pub panting and pushed hair from his face as he entered.

It was dank and dirty, with a mouldy smell and dark shadows creeping around everywhere, ready to swallow you if you stepped too close. Sirius peered through the gloom and spotted Lucius, the tall blonde wizard standing and counting out Sickles and Knuts.

Sirius rushed forward, pushing past the old man who owned the establishment, the bartender shaking his head as he spotted Sirius' Gryffindor cloak.

'Malfoy,' Sirius said as he stopped, breathing heavily.

Lucius looked up, startled for a second before his handsome features morphed into the aloof facade he always put on. 'Black. I didn't think you were coming, it's almost nine.'

'Well it's not exactly a walk in the park sneaking out of Hogwarts,' Sirius grumbled, falling to sit. He took deep breaths and reached into his pockets, only to find them empty. 'Damn it.'

'Do you want a drink?' Lucius asked.

Sirius nodded and Lucius disappeared. He came back with a butterbeer and slipped into the booth opposite Sirius, watching the teenager sip his drink.

'So...' Lucius said. 'Here we are.'

Sirius nodded slowly and wiped his lips, Lucius' eyes watching the movement. 'What, exactly, do you hope will happen?'

Lucius looked back up at his eyes. 'Excuse me?'

'What do you want from me?' Sirius asked. 'I'm assuming you're still with Narcissa.'

'Of course I am,' Lucius said.

'So why did you kiss me?'

Lucius looked him over carefully. 'I want you.'

'Are you gay?'

Lucius smiled. 'Are _you_?'

'Yes,' Sirius answered without hesitation.

'I am too,' Lucius admitted, 'however, my family wants an heir, wanted me to have a wife, so I-'

'Married Narcissa,' Sirius nodded. 'M'kay.'

Lucius continued to look him over with those pale grey eyes Sirius was sure he was falling in love with. 'What do _you_ want from this, Black?' Lucius asked.

Sirius shrugged. 'In all honesty, I don't know. I want you but I know we'll never have anything public, anything more then an... affair.' His jaw clenched but Lucius didn't say anything. 'I'm young, I don't need decelerations of undying love,' Sirius continued. 'I just need...' he trailed off and looked at Lucius. 'I just need you.'

Lucius nodded slowly and wet his lips. 'You have to understand that if we do this, nobody can know.' Sirius looked up at him. 'I can't have you telling all your little friends.'

Sirius scowled. 'What do you think I am, an idiot?' Lucius didn't say anything. 'I'm not going to out you, Malfoy, I have my own reputation to think about.'

Lucius raised an eyebrow. 'You do?'

'Of course,' Sirius said. 'First of all, I haven't told any of my mates that I'm gay. Second, I'm Sirius Black; I'm the black sheep, the guy who ended up in Gryffindor when generations of his family were in Slytherin. I accept everyone; pure-bloods, half-bloods, Muggle-borns, whatever. Can you imagine what people will say if it's discovered that I'm sleeping with a pure-blood who was in Slytherin? I spend half my time teasing Slytherins and abusing pure-bloods.' He scoffed. 'I don't need this getting out.'

Lucius nodded slowly and looked away. 'So you'll be okay with being my lover?'

Sirius shrugged. 'I don't want to be your boyfriend or your husband so yeah, I am.'

'Okay,' Lucius said, 'so you agree not to tell anyone and I won't either?'

'Yup,' Sirius nodded.

'And we'll just... see where this goes?' Lucius asked. Sirius nodded again. There was a few minutes of silence while Lucius let Sirius drink his butterbeer. When he was done Lucius asked, 'Do you need to get back to Hogwarts any time soon?'

'No,' Sirius said. 'I have a few hours.'

Lucius stood and held out his hand. Sirius took it and was led to the bar, where Lucius had a quick conversation with the old bartender. The grizzled man flicked his eyes to Sirius and shook his head again as he handed a key to Lucius. Lucius ignored the man's look and dragged Sirius upstairs.

He was led down a dark and dirty hallway, Lucius' hand warm and smooth on his own. Sirius' heart began beating painfully quickly as they stopped, Lucius opening the door and stepping back to let Sirius in.

The room was as dank and dirty as the rest of the establishment. There was a dusty double bed in the middle, with two grubby lamps on the dirt-covered dressers either side of the bed. The drapes hung drab and filthy, the floorboards beneath Sirius' trainers covered in dust.

Lucius waved his hand and the room transformed, dust disappearing and a fire springing to life in the hearth. Another quick hand wave and the door was locked, a silencing charm surrounding them in privacy.

Sirius gulped and turned slowly, back to the fire as he faced Lucius. Lucius was undoing his cloak and robes, soon only standing in a button-up shirt and expensive trousers. He loosened his cravat and looked Sirius over.

'Remove your cloak,' he ordered.

Sirius, usually one to do the opposite of whatever anyone told him, found himself obeying immediately. His body was already too warm, cock twitching in his jeans as he did as asked. He laid his cloak next to Lucius' and gulped again, looking up at the taller wizard.

'How experienced are you?' Lucius asked, approaching Sirius like a lion hunting a gazelle. He was all long limbs and graceful movements, making Sirius gulp for a third time.

'Um...' he said, 'n-not very...'

'What have you done?' Lucius asked, getting closer, eyes roaming up and down Sirius' body.

'I've only ever kissed people.'

'People?' Lucius asked.

'A girl at Hogwarts, she jumped me after we won the Quidditch cup in third year. Um... the second time was a Muggle boy in London.'

'I see,' Lucius said slowly as he finally stood before Sirius. He reached out and cupped Sirius' cheek, thumb running over his lips. Sirius shivered. 'So nothing besides kissing?'

'N-No,' Sirius said.

Lucius looked him over carefully before speaking again. 'There are many different ways two men can have sex,' he said, words softly washing over the younger man. 'There is oral sex,' he said, 'using your mouth or hands to bring your male partner to climax.'

Sirius groaned as Lucius leaned forward, pressing his lips to Sirius' cheek. He moved until he was breathing his next words in Sirius' ear.

'You can rub yourself against your partner, either naked or with clothes. Personally I prefer to be naked; feeling another cock against yours, come dripping all over your skin...' he licked Sirius' ear, the Gryffindor groaning loudly. 'And then, of course, there is anal sex.'

He moved back and Sirius opened his eyes, face flushed and eyes dark with lust. His cock twitched again and Lucius moved closer, pressing their bodies together until Sirius could feel his own erection straining against his expensive black trousers.

'Penetrating your partner as fast and hard as they can take it, filling them completely,' he whispered. 'Hitting that one sweet spot that makes everything so much better as you stroke their cock, fucking them into the mattress-'

Sirius launched himself at Lucius, crashing their lips together and kissing him hard. Lucius groaned and wrapped his arms around Sirius' thin waist, pressing their bodies together as his tongue came out.

He plundered Sirius' mouth, dancing with his tongue before licking his teeth, his skin, his lips. Lucius broke the kiss, panting heavily as he looked at Sirius.

'I want that,' Sirius said. 'I want all of it.'

Lucius nodded. 'You're not ready for anal sex.'

'Yes I am.'

'No,' Lucius said sternly. 'We will wait until I think you're ready, do you hear me?' Sirius scowled. 'We will do this according to my rules, Black. You will not order me around.' He paused, raising a hand to brush Sirius' cheek. 'But if there's something you're not comfortable with, if you ever want to stop, tell me and I will.'

Sirius stared at him. 'Seriously?'

'I may be a bastard,' Lucius said with a smirk, 'but I'm not completely evil. So tell me if you're uncomfortable with anything I do... starting with this.'

He dropped to his knees and pulled at Sirius' belt, quickly getting it and his jeans open. Sirius gasped and stumbled, only remaining on his feet because Lucius grabbed his hips.

'Please remain standing,' Lucius tutted. He pulled Sirius' jeans down to his knees and grabbed his boxers. Sirius gasped again as his cock was suddenly on show, standing up against his stomach.

Lucius tilted his head, eyes roaming over Sirius' thick shaft. He reached out and ran his index finger along the heated skin, Sirius shivering and moaning. Lucius ignored him completely, absorbed with what he was doing.

After what felt like hours, Lucius reached out and wrapped his fingers around Sirius' cock. It was better than Sirius had imagined; Lucius' fingers and palm were soft, his skin warm and delicate. He stroked slowly and surely, comfortable and well-practised with what he was doing.

Sirius knew he'd fall over if Lucius stopped gripping his hip with his left hand. He continued to pump Sirius' cock slowly, flicking his thumb over the head and spreading pre-ejaculate. When Sirius hissed, Lucius smirked.

'Shut up,' Sirius groaned, biting his lip as the older man twisted his wrist.

'Keep that tongue in check, Black,' Lucius told him, 'or I'll leave right now.'

Sirius highly doubted that. Lucius' eyes were black with lust, his breathing hitched and his tongue darting out to wet his lips. There was no way in hell Lucius was leaving before they both reached a climax.

Lucius shuffled forward and if Sirius had been in his right mind, he would have thought it hilarious to see the proud Lucius Malfoy on his knees. As it was, his cock was suddenly encased in a warm heat and he just groaned.

Lucius sucked back, twirling his tongue around Sirius' cock and swallowing pre-come. Sirius stumbled and Lucius' fingers tightened on his hip, manicured nails digging into his skin. Sirius barely felt it; all he could focus on was Lucius' talented tongue, the way his lips pressed around his cock and the way his fingers wrapped around the base of his shaft.

The older wizard pulled back, lapping at Sirius' slit before plunging back down and taking most of Sirius' cock into his mouth. Sirius was glad for the silencing charm as he moaned embarrassingly loudly, Lucius smirking around his cock.

'Fucking hell,' Sirius groaned, head falling so he could watch his cock sink into Lucius' polite mouth. He never imagined this would happen, never thought that the boy, and later man, he'd admired from afar would fall to his knees and take his cock.

He'd never thought that Lucius Malfoy of all people would be interested in men, in _him_. Sirius was the black sheep of the Black family, the boy nobody wanted to know in pure-blood circles. He was popular at school, yes, but with the people Malfoy associated with he was scum, a disgrace to the Black name.

None of that seemed to matter as Lucius moaned in obvious enjoyment, taking Sirius' cock completely down to the hilt and swallowing to stimulate his head. Sirius nearly came right there and thrust forward, trying to get deeper as Lucius pulled back.

'No,' Lucius ordered, pressing kisses to the side of Sirius' shaft. 'Not yet.'

'Please,' Sirius gasped as Lucius took him in his mouth again, sucking hard. Sirius had never felt this hard, or this turned on. 'Please, Merlin, I need to come.'

'Not yet,' Lucius hissed. He stood suddenly and grabbed Sirius by the shoulders, forcing the younger man to his knees. 'Take my cock out, _now_.'

Sirius did as asked quickly, fingers shaking as he pulled at Lucius' belt. He got the man's trousers down and nearly ripped his underwear apart. When Lucius was freed Sirius groaned. He was much larger and thicker than anything Sirius had ever dreamed of. He couldn't imagine all of Lucius ever fitting into his mouth, it was physically impossible.

He licked his lips and took Lucius' cock in one hand, the man's shaft twitching as though it were begging. Sirius looked up to see Lucius watching him, grey eyes dark, hair spilling across his face.

Licking his lips again, Sirius leaned forward and, eyes locked onto Lucius', licked the man's shaft from root to tip. Lucius let out a deep growl as Sirius teased him again, licking broad strokes up and down the heated skin before moving to the head.

He took a tentative lick, Lucius' pre-come salty on his tongue. He swallowed and lapped at Lucius' head again, cleaning him quickly even as more pre-come oozed down his tip.

'Suck me off now, Black!' Lucius hissed.

Needing no more encouragement, Sirius leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Lucius' cock. Lucius immediately thrust forward, burying half of his cock into Sirius' tight mouth. He let out an animalistic groan as Sirius sucked back, trying not to hurt Lucius as he drew back slowly.

'Fuck,' Lucius groaned, fisting one hand in Sirius' curly hair. Sirius hissed as his hair was pulled sharply but Lucius didn't loosen his grip. He pulled Sirius forward and back, setting a quick pace. Sirius just tried to hollow his cheeks and keep up, jaw already aching.

Suddenly Lucius slammed in to the hilt, cutting off Sirius' breathing and making him choke. It just seemed to make Lucius growl even more, pausing as his cock slid down Sirius' throat. When Sirius choked again he pulled back, the Gryffindor gasping for air. Oxygen flooded his brain and fresh arousal speared through his body. Lucius, sensing how much Sirius had enjoyed it, did it again; he thrust in hard, burying himself down Sirius' throat and making him gape for air.

He drew back a few seconds later and once more Sirius sucked in air, stimulating the head of Lucius' cock. This was kept up for at least five minutes, Lucius losing control of himself as he approached an orgasm. Sirius sucked back harder, wanting the proud and dangerous Lucius Malfoy to come apart in his mouth because of _him_ , Sirius Black.

Lucius groaned and started thrusting, hips jolting as he fucked Sirius' mouth. Sirius looked up just as Lucius shouted, 'Sirius!' and climaxed hard, shooting his seed down Sirius' throat.

It was salty and bitter, leaving a weird taste in Sirius' mouth as he swallowed. Lucius cock softened and he slipped out, Sirius breathing heavily as the Malfoy heir fell to sit in one of the armchairs. His trousers were around his knees and looked thoroughly debauched; hair all over the place, pale face sweaty and flushed, cock limp and covered in saliva.

Sirius stayed on his knees, unsure what to do. His throat felt raw and his mouth ached. He rubbed his jaw and licked his swollen lips, the salty taste of Lucius' seed still there.

Suddenly Lucius was standing and pulling his pants up. He fixed himself up and Sirius paled, thinking this was it; Lucius had what he wanted, he'd leave.

But instead of going, Lucius dragged Sirius up and kissed him, hard, mouth making Sirius' already red lips ache. Lucius' tongue darted into Sirius' mouth and he tasted himself, groaning as he backed Sirius to the bed.

Sirius fell and found his jeans being pulled down once more. He had a second to admire the view of Lucius Malfoy leaning over him before the Slytherin was sucking his cock, moving faster and harder as Sirius groaned.

'Fucking hell,' Sirius groaned, thrusting up into the dark, wet cavern. It was amazing, brilliant, and Sirius never wanted it to end. But at the same time he needed to come, needed to experience the release Lucius had had earlier.

The way Lucius was bobbing up and down, lips hard and tongue licking, hair brushing Sirius' thighs... Sirius wasn't going to last long.

It was better then he could ever have imagined and, two minutes after starting, Lucius sucked particularly hard and stroked Sirius' balls. The younger man gasped and arched up as he came, burying his cock deep into Lucius' mouth and climaxing down his throat.

Lucius just sucked harder, cheeks hollowing as he drank Sirius down. It was the best and most intense orgasm Sirius Black had ever had. His entire body felt alight, like he'd been dipped into a very hot bath filled with butterbeer, or maybe firewhiskey. He felt like he was flying through a thunderstorm, skin on fire and gut flipping like mad. Lucius had one hand on his hip, the other still wrapped around his cock as he licked him clean. It sent little tremors through Sirius' body and he jerked, groaning and panting, eyes squeezed shut. He never wanted the feeling to end.

All too soon Lucius let Sirius' cock fall and he crawled up the bed. Sirius managed to open his eyes and looked up into the soft eyes of Lucius Malfoy. Lucius leaned down and kissed him gently, lips tender and tasting of Sirius' own seed.

'Sleep,' he said softly, pulling Sirius' jeans back up.

'But... school...' Sirius murmured, eyes already feeling heavy. It was like he'd played a three-week game of Quidditch. His limbs ached and his head felt fuzzy. He'd never felt so relaxed in his life.

Lucius ran a hand through Sirius' long hair and dug into his scalp, nails scraping his skin and making Sirius moan. 'Sleep,' Lucius whispered again, voice sounding gentler then Sirius had ever heard it.

Finally Sirius lost the battle to stay concious and his eyes drifted shut. Lucius wrapped his arms around the smaller man and sighed, kissing his forehead softly and thinking about what they'd just done.


	3. Secrets and Lies

'Shit!'

Sirius was jolted awake by the mattress bouncing. He yawned and sat up, body aching as he tried to figure out where he was. The room was dark, a fire burning out in the hearth. Sirius looked around and rubbed sleep from his eyes.

Lucius Malfoy came into focus and Sirius blinked. 'Malfoy?'

'We fell asleep,' the older wizard said, tugging his robes on and doing them up.

Sirius stared. 'What?'

'It's almost six,' Lucius told him, stuffing his pocketwatch back into his robes. He grabbed Sirius' cloak and threw it at him as he pulled on his own. 'You'd better get back to Hogwarts,' he said, fastening the clips of his cloak.

Sirius slipped out of the bed and did his jeans and belt up before pulling his cloak on. Once done Lucius grabbed him, pulling him in for a soft kiss.

'I enjoyed myself,' Lucius said, 'I'll send a letter when I'm free again.' Sirius just nodded as Lucius continued, 'You go first, I don't have an appointment until ten.'

After another quick kiss, Sirius tore from the room, stomping downstairs and into the bar. The old bartender, Sirius vaguely recalled him being called Ab, scowled.

'Don't make this a habit,' he told Sirius. 'I make it a point not to judge other people's business,' he said, 'but I won't have you worrying Professor Dumbledore by spending the night out with an older man.'

Sirius nodded and said, 'I'm sorry, I fell asleep.'

'Just go, boy, and remember what I said.'

Sirius nodded again and took off, slamming the door shut and sprinting down the street. He reached Honeydukes a minute later and cursed, the door locked. He pulled out his wand and muttered, ' _Alohomora_.'

A shrill alarm filled the street and Sirius froze. He swore again and started running, heading for the Shrieking Shack. He'd learned the hard way in first year that some wizards and witches put spells over their doors. If you tried to magically unlock them you'd set off an alarm. Professor McGonagall preferred the goo charm; if you used _Alohomora or Bombarda_ , you'd be covered in a sticky green goo that froze you to the floor.

He reached the fence surrounded the Shrieking Shack and saw the building in the distance. Knowing it was empty (there wasn't a full moon until the end of the month), Sirius ran down the rocky path, watching where he placed his feet.

If it was six, Remus would already be up. Breakfast was in an hour and slowly students would begin making their way to the Great Hall. James, Remus and Peter would all wonder where Sirius had been all night.

He tried to think of a believable excuse as he reached the Shack, squeezing beneath a broken door and into the dusty house. He ran through rooms and went downstairs, finding the trapdoor that would lead him to the tunnel.

Sirius wasted no time in jumping down and running through the tunnel, eventually reaching the opening beneath the Whomping Willow. He pressed the root closest to him and the tree froze.

Sirius scrambled across the grass and got to his feet, cloak bellowing around him as he ran. He stuck to the trees as he climbed the hill, running past the weird rock formation where students ate lunch. He pounded down the bridge, footsteps echoing and breath fogging as he panted heavily. He leapt over the stairs and entered the courtyard, a professor who taught Muggle Studies shouting at him to calm down.

There were a few students walking around as Sirius tore past them, his Muggle clothes making him stick out.

Four short cuts and a lung later, Sirius found himself standing before the Fat Lady.

'C-Cough S-Sy-r-rup,' he managed to pant, clutching his aching side as he fought for breath. The Fat Lady tutted and swung open, Sirius' cloak getting caught on the step. He fell and hit his kees, groaning and staying down.

He felt more tired then he had the previous night, lungs aching and fit to burst. He had a stitch in his right side that stabbed painfully every time he moved and his knees felt weak.

Suddenly strong arms yanked him up and Sirius stumbled, falling into the wall.

'Where the hell have you been?' Remus demanded. James and Peter stood behind him, both looking as angry as the prefect.

'S-Sorry,' Sirius panted, 'f-fell... s-sleep... out-out-side...'

'What?' Remus demanded.

Sirius swallowed, trying to find his voice. 'Madam... Pomfrey suggested a... a walk to make-make me feel... feel better,' he said slowly, still breathing heavily. 'I decided to... to search the... Forbidden-Forbidden Forest,' he lied. 'Fell asleep... after I... threw... up...'

It was a pretty flimsy lie but one that seemed to convince his friends. After all, why would Sirius lie to them?

'Don't do that again,' Remus sighed.

'Sorry,' Sirius said weakly.

James tugged him forward and ruffled his hair. 'Up for some food?'

Sirius didn't think he'd ever eat again, not with his stomach aching like it was. But he nodded and told his friends he'd meet them in the Great Hall. Left alone again, he trudged up to his dormitory and fell onto the bed, groaning.

His breathing was back to normal and he hadn't got in trouble. Now Sirius' mind went back to Lucius and what they'd done.

It had been good... really, _really_ good. Sirius smiled as he remembered Lucius' lips on his cock, and his own sucking Lucius' shaft. He felt ridiculously happy, having reduced the great Lucius Malfoy to a groaning mess.

Still smirking, he changed into his school robes and brushed his hair back. Thinking about getting a hair cut, and about Lucius' fingers tangled in his hair, Sirius went down to breakfast.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'You seem awfully chipper,' James commented. They were in Charms, Sirius with his wand rolling between his fingers. They were supposed to be making their books race around the room. Instead Sirius' and James' were fighting, paper raining down on the two Gryffindor's as James' book ripped a chunk from Sirius'.

'Do I?' Sirius asked.

'Mm, like you got some,' James grinned.

Sirius rolled his eyes. His mate only ever seemed to care about sex. It wouldn't normally bother Sirius but as he had recently got off with Malfoy, he didn't want to talk about girls with the other boy. James only ever wanted to talk about girls, one girl in particular.

'Come on, tell us who you were with,' James said. 'As long as it wasn't Evans, I don't care.'

Sirius snorted but didn't say anything, instead focusing on flipping his book over James'.

'Siri, come on,' James begged. 'You never tell us any details.'

'Maybe I'm just a gentleman,' Sirius said, flicking his wand. His book opened and latched onto James', tearing a chunk out and flinging it into a group of Hufflepuff girls.

'Bullshit,' James said.

'Potter!' Flitwick scowled.

'Sorry, Professor,' James smiled. Flitwick opened his mouth but had to dive aside when Sirius' book flung James' across the room. It slammed into the wall and burst into flames.

Sirius grinned and held out his hand. Grumbling, James pressed a gold galleon into his best friends' hand.

'Ten points from Gryffindor!' Flitwick shouted as he was helped up by a Ravenclaw boy.

'Sorry, sir,' Sirius grinned.

James chuckled and charmed Sirius' school bag, sending it hurtling around the room. Sirius just smiled, glad James wasn't asking any more questions. It wasn't just his sexuality he didn't want to discuss, it was his feelings for Lucius.

Sirius knew Lucius was a prat, a bastard, a Dark Magic loving, pompous arse. But there was something about him that was so appealing to Sirius. Maybe it was the danger of being with an older man, one who was related to him through marriage and an ex-Slytherin. Sirius had always liked danger, had always loved a challenge. Sneaking around with Malfoy and having sex covered all of Sirius' loves. He could imagine the look on his mum's face if she discovered that Sirius and Lucius were having an affair just days after Lucius married Narcissa.

When class ended Sirius had a smirk on his face. He was tricking everyone; his mates, his family, the world. No one but Sirius, Lucius, and that old bartender Ab knew that Sirius was sleeping with Lucius Malfoy.

And it just made him chuckle.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Sirius knew he was in trouble when he was called to Professor Dumbledore's office. For all the shit he and his mates did, it was rare for them to be called together or individually to the Headmaster's office.

He gulped as the gargoyle stopped spinning, letting him out into the small room. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, Dumbledore's voice coming from the other side.

' _Come in_.'

Sirius pushed the door open and entered, straightening his tie as he did. Dumbledore was up the small stairs sitting behind his desk. Sirius climbed them and approached, close to sweating.

'You called me, sir?' he asked.

Dumbledore nodded and gestured to the seat before his large desk. Sirius sat and fidgeted with his robes, looking anywhere but at Dumbledore's face. Dumbledore stared at him, Sirius could feel it. It always felt like Dumbledore had x-ray eyes; like he could see right through to your mind. Sirius had heard of Occlumency and immediately moved his thoughts away from anything that could be associated with Lucius Malfoy.

Unfortunately, Dumbledore said, 'How was the Malfoy-Black wedding?'

Sirius paled but kept a straight face. 'The wedding, sir?'

'Yes,' Dumbledore nodded. 'I understand that you didn't want to go.'

'No, I didn't,' Sirius said. He was now glad that he had; if he hadn't he wouldn't have... whatever he and Lucius had.

'Did you enjoy yourself?' Dumbledore asked, looking at Sirius over his half-moon spectacles.

Sirius gulped. 'It was boring, sir,' he lied. 'Just... rich people drinking too much.'

'And young Master Malfoy?' Dumbledore asked.

Sirius' heart was beating quickly. 'M-Malfoy?'

'I know that he has tried to get on your family's good side for years,' Dumbledore said. 'I do hope he wasn't too nasty to you.'

Sirius managed a shrug that he hoped seemed nonchalant. 'He was... well, you know the Malfoys.'

Dumbledore nodded slowly. 'Are you aware that someone tried to break into Honeydukes this morning?'

Sirius stared. _Shit, he knows_ , he thought, mind whirling. _Shit, shit, shit_... 'Sir?' he said, trying to keep his voice calm.

'Somebody tried the _Alohomora_ but fortunately Honeydukes is immune to such spells,' Dumbledore said.

'Um...' Sirius said, 'what... what's that got to do with me, sir?'

'I was just wondering if you'd heard anything.'

'Of course not,' Sirius said.

'Professor Bespottle shouted at you this morning for running through the school,' Dumbledore said slowly, light blue eyes roaming over Sirius' face. 'You were wearing your cloak and Muggle clothes.'

'Um...'

'And a student, a Gryffindor student, was seen in Hogsmeade last night,' Dumbledore continued, now staring at Sirius. 'Do you know anything about that?'

Sirius shook his head. 'No, sir.'

'Are you sure?' Dumbledore asked.

Sirius nodded his head vigorously.

'I see...' Dumbledore said slowly. 'Lucius Malfoy was in Hogsmeade last night.'

Sirius blinked. 'Um... o-okay...'

Dumbledore surveyed Sirius again and the young Gryffindor kept his mind focused on Quidditch, on his potions homework, on anything that wasn't Lucius Malfoy.

Suddenly Dumbledore leaned forward, hands pressed together. 'Is there anything you wish to tell me, Sirius?'

Sirius was silent a few seconds, staring at the Headmaster. Dumbledore had to know, right? Why else would he mention Honeydukes and Malfoy and Sirius running around in Muggle clothes? He knew, he knew... _Oh Gods_ , Sirius thought, wondering how much trouble he'd get in for sneaking out and sleeping with someone while he was underage.

'Um... no, sir,' he shook his head. 'Nothing.' Sirius thought it'd probably be best if he just admitted to everything, if he told Dumbledore the truth. But he couldn't, he didn't want to. And Lucius would get in trouble too. Sirius didn't know what the punishment was for sleeping with an underage wizard. Lucius' reputation would be destroyed, his marriage over a week after it had begun... Sirius couldn't do that. As much as Lucius annoyed the absolute fuck out of him, he still... he cared about the man.

'Are you sure?' Dumbledore asked, breaking Sirius out of his thoughts.

'Yes, sir, there's nothing,' Sirius said.

Dumbledore stared at him for a minute before nodding. 'Very well, Mr Black, you may go.'

Sirius nodded and stood, thanking Dumbledore and leaving quickly. He stood on the stairs as the gargoyle twisted down, depositing him in the corridor. He breathed out and sighed, thinking about how close he'd come to ruining everything.

He gulped and walked to class, trying to ignore the way Dumbledore had looked at him.


	4. Experiences

Sirius was eating breakfast a week later when another falcon arrived. This time it stayed long enough to accept a piece of bacon and Sirius smiled as it swept back into the air.

It was the same envelope and parchment as last time, with the Malfoy family crest pressed into the back in wax. Sirius slipped his nail beneath the parchment and broke the seal. His friends watched as he flipped the envelope open and pulled out a piece of parchment;

  
  


_Black,_

 

_The same place, same time, Monday night. I will wait an hour._

 

_LM_

  
  


Sirius tried to keep the smile off his face as he once again set fire to the letter, keeping an eye out for McGonagall as he did.

'Your mum again?' James asked.

'No, Dad this time,' Sirius lied. 'Being a bastard and saying I have to come home for the Christmas holidays.' 

James snorted. 'Like that's gonna happen.'

Sirius nodded as he watched the letter burn, heart thumping quickly at the thought of seeing Lucius in three days.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


James, Remus and Peter all went to bed early Monday night. There'd been a thunderstorm and the Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin (with Slytherin winning by twenty points) went for five hours.

James and Remus nodded off as soon as they got to bed, both skipping dinner. Though Remus wasn't on the team he'd been there as long as James and Sirius, battling the elements as he cheered for his house.

Sirius laid in bed and waited until he heard Peter's snoring to get up and dress. He grabbed James' invisibility cloak, figuring James wouldn't mind if he didn't know it was missing.

Pulling it on, Sirius held the Marauder's Map closely as he sneaked out of the dormitory.

The storm had made the sky grey and rain hit Sirius as he trudged across the grounds. He had to pass Hagrid, the gameskeeper stomping down the dirt path to avoid students slipping.

He headed for the Whomping Willow and used a spell Remus had taught him to immobilise it. Slipping into the tunnel, Sirius began running, already excited at the thought of seeing Lucius.

It took him an hour to get through the Shrieking Shack and Hogsmeade, pushing the door of the Hog's Head open and peering in.

It was packed with old looking wizards and witches and Sirius barely avoided being crushed as he pushed through the crowd. Lucius was sitting in the same booth sipping from a wine goblet, checking his pocket watch every few minutes.

Sirius nudged him and hissed, 'It's me, I'm invisible.'

Lucius smirked. 'Me who?'

'Albus Dumbledore,' Sirius said, 'don't be a knob, Malfoy.' Lucius' grin widened. 'Go to the room,' Sirius continued, 'I'll meet you there.'

Lucius stood and went to the bar to pay for his drink before buying two butterbeers. He took the key from Ab, who scowled at him, and headed upstairs. Sirius followed close behind, ducking and hissing when people stepped on him. He pushed a wizard aside, flinging the guy into his mates. Sirius sniggered as he followed Lucius.

Lucius unlocked the door and Sirius slipped in, pulling off the invisibility cloak. Lucius admired it as he shut the door, waving his hand to cast the silence and locking charms.

'Where did you get that?' he asked.

'None of your business,' Sirius said.

'Tut, tut, Master Black,' Lucius said as he pulled off his cloak. He took the butterbeers from his robes and handed one across. 'Join me in a drink?'

'Spiked them, have you?' Sirius asked as he twisted the cork free and took a sip.

Lucius chuckled. It was like music and made Sirius' skin tingle. 'Yes, Black, I'm trying to get you into bed.'

'It's working,' Sirius said and put his butterbeer down. He removed his own cloak and threw it and James' invisibility cloak on the armchair.

'Is it now?' Lucius asked, placing his drink on the table. He took off his robes and Sirius groaned. He was wearing a deep green silk shirt, the top few buttons undone to reveal a muscular chest. His trousers were jet black and pressed, so tight Sirius could see the bulge his erection was making.

Sirius smirked. 'Bit horny, are you?'

'It's been over a week,' Lucius said.

'Narcissa a prude, then?'

Lucius stomped towards him and grabbed Sirius around the throat. 'Shut up, Black!'

Sirius stared back defiantly. 'I'm not scared of you,' he said and licked his lips. 'Turned on by you, yeah.'

Lucius' scowl turned into a smile and his hand loosened. He ran a finger down Sirius' neck, smiling broadly when the younger man shivered. 'You're a whore, Sirius Black.'

'Only for cheating Slytherins,' Sirius retorted.

Lucius chuckled again and began pulling at Sirius' buttons. When he had them undone, he slipped Sirius' shirt off, letting it pool on the grubby floor. They hadn't got this far before and Lucius took a few minutes to look over Sirius' torso.

He was fit from Quidditch, with a well muscled chest and abs. He had a small dusting of chest hair that went down to his bellybutton and further. His shoulders were broadening as he grew older and his nipples were already hard from the cold air.

Lucius leaned forward and brushed a thumb over Sirius' left nipple, making him shiver. With a smile, Lucius took the nipple and twisted slightly, sending a spark of pleasure through the Gryffindor's body. Sirius moaned softly as Lucius did it again. He shouted when Lucius' mouth clamped over his nipple, lips sucking and tongue flicking.

'Holy fucking Gods,' Sirius groaned, arching into the contact. He wanted more; more twisting and sucking and licking. Lucius pulled back to lick along his chest before sucking on the other nipple, fingers twisting the left one.

'This is to show you the many different ways to bring pleasure to your partner,' Lucius said, lips ghosting up Sirius' chest. 'Your turn,' he whispered.

Sirius reached out and began undoing Lucius' buttons. The silk of his shirt was soft against his skin and made Sirius bite his lip. Lucius watched with dark eyes as the younger wizard got his shirt undone.

He pushed it from Lucius' broad shoulders, marvelling at the man's sculpted body. He was just as Sirius had imagined, only better; muscled, broad, with well developed arms and a toned chest and stomach. His chest hair was blonde and thin, stopping below his pecs. The hair circling his bellybutton was also blonde and it disappeared beneath the waistband of his trousers.

'Fuck,' Sirius said. 'Um... can... can I...?' He gestured at Lucius' chest, the Slytherin smiling.

'Black, you don't need to ask. If you do something I don't like I will tell you.'

He always sounded so gentle and warm like this, Sirius thought as he stepped forward. He wasn't the snarky, pompous pure-blood everyone else saw. He was warm, kind, wanton.

Sirius wet his lips before leaning forward. He gave Lucius' right nipple an experimental lick. It hardened under his tongue and Lucius inhaled sharply. Smiling, Sirius did it again. This time he got a moan and Lucius threaded his fingers through Sirius' long hair.

'You need a haircut,' he murmured and Sirius chuckled against his nipple. Lucius inhaled again and pulled, trying to get Sirius to do more. Sirius sucked back hard, tongue flicking over the warm nub and making Lucius moan. He bit around the nipple softly and Lucius swore. 'Fuck, again.'

Sirius did it again and Lucius pushed his crotch forward, rutting against Sirius as his free arm snaked around the Gryffindor's waist. Sirius moaned and moved to the other nipple, sucking back and biting.

'Not too hard,' Lucius warned, 'I don't want to have to explain it to Narcissa.'

'Just heal it, you dick,' Sirius said and bit down harder then before.

'You little- _ah_ ,' Lucius moaned and let his head drop, nuzzling into Sirius' hair as the younger man nibbled on his chest. He raked his nails down Lucius' back, the Slytherin arching into him again. 'Fuck, yes.'

He began biting Sirius' neck, Sirius gasping and groaning around Lucius' nipples. Suddenly he was being backed towards the bed and Sirius let himself be pushed. Lucius climbed atop him, thrusting forward so their trapped erections rutted together.

'One day soon I'm going to fuck you hard,' Lucius hissed in Sirius' ear before sucking on the lobe.

'Oh Gods,' Sirius groaned, pushing up. With one wave of his hand, the Slytherin had himself and Sirius naked, the younger man gasping. Lucius muttered a spell and suddenly his warm, wet hand was around Sirius' cock.

Sirius gasped as he felt Lucius' own erection slide against his own. 'Holy fucking hell,' he moaned as Lucius stroked them together.

'Feels good, yes?' Lucius asked, a smug look on his face.

'If you stop I'll fucking murder you,' Sirius warned.

Lucius chuckled. 'Tut, tut, Master Black.'

'Fuck you, Master Malfoy.'

Lucius caught his lips in a searing kiss, sucking the bottom one into his mouth and biting. Sirius swore and thrust himself up, trying to fuck Lucius' hand. The pleasure cascading through his body was better then last week and he gave himself over to it, moaning and cursing and generally making a fool of himself.

Lucius didn't notice, too busy running his fingers down Sirius' hot body and stroking their cocks. He'd never seen anyone as handsome, as perfect, as Sirius Black. Of course he'd never say it out loud but right then, in that room, he thanked Merlin that Sirius allowed him to do this.

Lucius' hand was getting tighter, his movements not as steady as he approached an orgasm. Sirius groaned and said, 'H-Harder, please, I n-need-'

'Yes,' Lucius groaned, falling forward to kiss Sirius again. 'Yes, fuck, more!'

Sirius could only kiss him back, too far gone to speak any more. His orgasm spiralled towards him, pushing everything else aside; all that was left was pleasure and heat and Lucius kissing him.

'Lucius,' Sirius gasped into his mouth. The sound of his name on Sirius' lips pushed Lucius over the edge. He groaned loudly as he came, shouting Sirius' first name as he spilled across the younger man's stomach.

The sudden wetness on his stomach, the way Lucius squeezed his cock, forced Sirius to tumble after him. He arched up and moaned, coming fiercely and covering his already sticky stomach in his own semen.

He fell back down and Lucius rolled clear, settling on his back and panting.

'That...' he said a few minutes later, '... is another way to... have sex... with a man.'

Sirius grinned. 'I like that.'

Lucius chuckled and said, 'Good.'

'Can we do that again?' Sirius asked.

Lucius rolled over to check his pocket watch, which he'd magiced to the bedside dresser. 'Yes, I think so,' he said. 'It's only nine.'

'I'll leave at ten,' Sirius said. Suddenly he found himself being rolled onto his side, Lucius' arm wrapping around him. He leaned down and kissed Sirius softly. 'Malfoy?' Sirius asked.

'Just... shut up, Black,' Lucius said and yawned.

'Don't go to sleep,' Sirius warned.

'Shut up,' Lucius said again.

Sirius smiled and snuggled into the taller wizard's side. Unbeknown to him, Lucius was smiling too.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'What do you do all day?'

Lucius moved next to him, head turned so he could look at Sirius. 'Pardon?'

'I mean, you're rich and everything,' Sirius said, drawing patterns on Lucius' chest. 'You don't need to work so what do you do?'

Lucius shivered as Sirius circled his nipple. Sirius smirked and Lucius rolled his eyes. 'My family isn't rich because they sit on their arses all day,' he said. 'I meet with investors, with charities, I make sure my family's money is being put to good use.'

'Like funding You-Know-Who?' Lucius' arm tightened around Sirius' back but he didn't answer. 'You're a prat,' Sirius said.

'Excuse me?' Lucius demanded, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius grinned and looked up at him. 'I bet you just sit around all day shagging blokes like me.'

Lucius smiled. 'Yes, _that's_ what I do. Narcissa has no problem with it.'

Sirius giggled. 'Do you always make that face?'

'What face?'

'The one that looks like you got a chilli flavoured Bertie Bott's,' Sirius said. He leaned on his elbow to make the face at Lucius. 'You do it when you're about to come.'

'I do not,' Lucius scowled and Sirius laughed. Lucius pushed him back and climbed atop him, crotches pressed together. 'What was that?' Lucius asked when Sirius gasped.

'N-Nothing,' the Gryffindor said.

'Hmm,' Lucius breathed, trailing his lips along Sirius' jaw. 'I think that _was_ something.'

'You know we don't have all night,' Sirius said. 'Dumbledore suspects something.'

Lucius drew back quickly. 'What?'

'Dumbledore called me to his office,' Sirius explained, 'and he asked about the wedding and told me you were in Hogsmeade. He made it seem like he knew we were together.'

'What did you tell him?' Lucius demanded.

Sirius rolled his eyes and said, rather sarcastically, 'I spilled my guts.' He frowned and pushed Lucius away. 'Don't be a fuck-whit.' He crawled out from under the tall man and sat with his back to Lucius, pouting. 'I'm not an idiot, you know.'

Lucius wet his lips before saying, 'I'm sorry.'

Sirius snorted. 'Yeah right,' he said. 'If they're not rich and a Slytherin, they mean shit to you. Oh, add pure-blood to that.'

'You _do_ realise that you're a rich pure-blood, right?' Lucius said, shuffling across the bed.

'Not a Slytherin though,' Sirius said.

'What house you're in doesn't matter to me,' Lucius said, pressing into Sirius' back. He felt the younger man shiver and smiled. 'You being fit and a prat I care about.'

'Um...' Sirius said as Lucius' arms wrapped around him.

'You have a gorgeous body,' Lucius said, pressing kisses to Sirius' neck. _So much for not telling Black I like his body_ , he thought. 'And your temper, it's a turn on.'

'Really?' Sirius mumbled, eyes shutting as Lucius worked up to his ear.

'Mm-hmm,' Lucius nodded. 'Besides, I don't want a Slytherin slut.'

Sirius chuckled and leaned back so he could kiss Lucius properly.

'I want a Gryffindor whore,' Lucius told him.

'Fuck off,' Sirius said and pushed him back. For a second Lucius thought he'd gone too far but then Sirius straddled his hips and pushed forward. Lucius groaned as Sirius hissed in his ear, 'I'll show you a Gryffindor whore.'

'Oh, please do,' Lucius smirked.

Sirius grinned and captured his lips in a searing kiss as Lucius' hands pressed into his back, nails digging in.

'I watched you play Quidditch today,' Lucius moaned. 'Do you have... any idea how sexy you look... on a broom?'

'I know,' Sirius said, pushing his tongue into Lucius' mouth.

'You're so far up your own arse, Black, I'm amazed you're still a virgin.'

'I'm not, I've had sex with you,' Sirius said before pausing. 'But you're right, maybe you don't count.'

'Don't make me curse you,' Lucius warned.

'Ooh, scary,' Sirius grinned.

Suddenly Lucius flipped him and he towered over Sirius, blonde hair framing his face. 'Don't test me, Black,' he said.

'I'll do whatever the fuck I want,' Sirius said.

Lucius smiled. 'There's that temper I love.' He leaned down to kiss Sirius again, both their heart's thumping.

_Did I just say that?_ Lucius thought. _Bullocks... hopefully he didn't hear me._

_He loves something about me?_ Sirius thought as Lucius kissed him, hard. _No, forget it, he's just horny_.

They both let it go as Lucius moved to grip their cocks, both gasping into each other's mouths.

'Fuck,' Sirius gaped.

'Merlin,' Lucius moaned. He started twisting his wrist, stroking their cocks slowly.

Soon, they both stopped thinking completely.


	5. Birthday Surprises

Three months later Sirius was sitting on the grass near the lake when a falcon swooped down. It allowed Sirius to pet it as he took the letter.

'Your mum's writing an awful lot this year,' James commented.

Sirius just shrugged. He and Lucius usually met up once a week, sometimes twice when the ex-Slytherin was particularly horny. Sirius felt his stomach clench and heat pool in his crotch as he tore the letter open.

  
  


_Black,_

 

_Meet me at at six tonight. I know that's early and short notice but there's something I need to discuss with you. I don't care how, just make it there._

_Regards,_

 

_LM_

  
  


Sirius tore the letter up and set it on fire, smoke curling above his head.

'Something annoying?' Remus asked, pulling his nose from his book.

'Um... Mum wrote to Dumbledore, said I fucked up at the wedding, the Malfoy one,' Sirius lied. 'She wants me to take extra potions lessons as punishment. Dumbledore agreed so I gotta go meet him.'

James frowned. 'That sucks, dude.'

'I'll be back late,' Sirius said, standing and checking his pocket watch. It was five... he could make it if he ran. 'See ya later,' Sirius said and started walking.

It was early enough to use the one-eyed witch passage and Sirius made his way there quickly. He looked around to make sure he was alone before tapping the hump, muttering the spell, and climbing in.

He made good time through the tunnel, thoughts drifting around Lucius. He wondered what the Slytherin wanted to discuss; did someone know about them? Or did Lucius want to stop?

Sirius knew it was bad; Lucius was older, he was married... but Sirius really couldn't stop now. He didn't know if it was love but there was something there, something other then lust that kept him going back to Lucius Malfoy.

He sighed as he reached Honeydukes' cellar and sneaked through the store, managing to get outside. He kept his head down, cloak drawn around him. It was almost December, the November air cold, and snow threatened to fall at any moment. Sirius was aware he was in his school uniform as he entered the Hog's Head.

Thankfully it was mostly empty, just one or two people dotted around the tables. Lucius was standing by the staircase and nodded at Sirius before turning and heading up. Sirius followed, not caring when the bartender shook his head.

'Malfoy?' Sirius asked as he stepped into the room, a fire already burning in the hearth. 'Where are you?' 

The door behind him slammed shut and Lucius was on him, pulling at his uniform and leaving it strewn about the floor. Sirius swore as he was pushed onto the bed, Lucius pulling his shoes and socks off. Soon his trousers and boxers followed.

He looked up at a still dressed Lucius Malfoy. 'Gonna let me lay here naked alone?' Sirius asked.

Lucius smirked and pulled at his own clothes. Sirius noted that his hair was tied back and bit his lip. His cock was already hard and standing up against his stomach, oozing pre-ejaculate. He needed Lucius right then and there.

Thankfully Lucius seemed to feel the same way and quickly mounted the younger boy, thrusting their bodies together. Sirius groaned and twisted his fingers through Lucius' hair, dragging the Slytherin down to mesh their mouths together.

Lucius groaned against his mouth, body rocking back and forth, cocks sliding together and leaking all over Sirius' stomach.

'Merlin, please,' Sirius said, not above begging. 'Need... you...'

The words went straight to Lucius' cock and after a quick spell his left hand wrapped around their shafts and pulled, spreading lube. Sirius frowned, not used to Lucius using his left hand. The man was right handed and usually used his left to rake Sirius' torso or play with his nipples. He was just about to voice his thoughts when he felt a finger slip between his cheeks.

'What are you doing?' he gasped.

'You were so eager to have me penetrate you,' Lucius breathed against his jaw. 'I figured now would be the perfect time to ease you into it.'

Sirius felt heat flush his face and his stomach flipped as Lucius stroked his entrance, finger wet and warm. 'Fuck,' he moaned.

'Do you want me to stop?' Lucius asked, drawing back to look Sirius in the eye. 'If you're not ready I can wait.'

'No, now, please,' Sirius begged. 'Just... um, go... go slow?' he asked.

Lucius nodded and bent down to kiss Sirius softly. His lips were gentle, warm, and Sirius felt affection burst through his chest. He knew he shouldn't feel that way, knew this was an affair; they were lovers, nothing more. But he couldn't help himself, couldn't help thinking about Lucius when he was in detention or stuck in potions. The man was gorgeous, funny, smart. They often spent an hour after sex just talking about politics and books and anything that took their fancy.

Sirius was falling in love.

And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

His thoughts were wiped away when Lucius' long finger breached his tight ring of muscles, making him gasp and squirm beneath Lucius' weight.

'Okay?' Lucius asked, halting himself.

'Y-yeah,' Sirius nodded, blinking. It didn't hurt, it was just very strange. He wet his lips and said, 'Keep going.'

Lucius did, finger slowly pushing all the way in to be wrapped in Sirius' tight heat. He moaned softly and Sirius looked up at him. 'So... tight...' Lucius gasped. 'You have no idea how hard it is to not fuck you as hard as I bloody can.'

Sirius grinned. He wondered how many people had heard Lucius Malfoy swear like that. But that was another dangerous road to go down. Sirius didn't want to think about Lucius' sex life with Narcissa, or anyone else for that fact. Clearly Lucius was experienced with other men. He'd never asked if Lucius had other lovers. He didn't really want to know.

Lucius pulled his finger out slowly before going back in and once again Sirius' mind was wiped clean of any thoughts. He was focused entirely on what Lucius was doing, on the odd feelings spreading through his gut from his backside.

'Gods, that's... nice...' Sirius managed.

Lucius chuckled. 'Nice?' he teased.

'Fuck you,' Sirius moaned as Lucius started moving quicker, finger sliding into Sirius' arse with little resistance.

'Would you like another?' he asked.

Sirius nodded and felt a second finger breaching his hole. This time pain speared through his lower half and he winced. Lucius stopped but Sirius said, 'No, keep going, I want to get used to it.'

Lucius moved slower now, fingers pressed together as he slid them in and out of Sirius' entrance. The pain was a dull ache, nothing Sirius couldn't handle; he'd had worse at his mother's hand and during Quidditch matches.

Soon all he could feel was pleasure, his body feeling nicely full as Lucius kneeled between his legs. 'Alright?' Lucius asked after a few minutes.

Sirius nodded. 'Yeah, it's... really good.'

'I'm going to touch your prostate,' Lucius said. 'It makes this feel better; stimulation.'

Sirius nodded again and felt Lucius' fingers curl inside him. He brushed past a certain spot and a tingling sensation spread through Sirius' arse. He bit his lip as Lucius continued to stroke that cluster of nerves, each push building on the pleasure Sirius was already feeling.

'Oh,' he moaned. 'That's... yes, more of that!'

Lucius grinned and started thrusting in and out quickly, curling his fingers every third push to touch his prostate. Sirius' pleasure continued to build until he was pushing himself down onto Lucius' fingers.

Suddenly Lucius dropped and licked Sirius' cock, the young Gryffindor moaning at the duel pleasures he was feeling.

'Merlin,' he moaned, rolling his hips, trying to get more. Thankfully Lucius seemed eager to move things along and wrapped his lips around Sirius' shaft, sinking down until his nose pressed into Sirius' pubic hair.

Sirius lost all sense of time as Lucius fucked him with his fingers, mouth pulling on his shaft as he sucked back. There was just heat and pleasure, wetness and that full feeling spreading through his lower half. Sirius was a mess, begging and thrusting down, pushing his cock deeper into Lucius' mouth and ripping at his own hair.

'Lucius, fuck! More, please!' he begged. Lucius' grey eyes were bright, pupils wide as he watched Sirius moan. 'Fuck, more, I'm begging you, please, I need... I need...'

Lucius sucked back hard, tongue twirling around his slit, while at the same time thrusting his fingers in deeply and stabbing at his prostate. The white hot pleasure that burst through Sirius' body was monumental. It blasted everything else aside and made his muscles ache and his body shake. He screamed Lucius' name as his mind went completely blank, body jerking beneath Lucius' form.

'FUCK!' he shouted as he emptied himself into Lucius' mouth. 'Fuck, Lucius, fucking hell, Godric are you a fucking... FUCK!'

He knew he wasn't making any sense but couldn't care, not when Lucius' fingers slipped from his aching hole. He groaned and felt a hard, hot shaft being pressed into his hand.

'Jerk me off, Black,' Lucius demanded. ' _Now_.'

Sirius moved on auto pilot, fingers wrapping around Lucius' cock and pulling. Lucius groaned and pressed their lips together, chewing on Sirius' bottom lip and drawing blood. Sirius hissed as Lucius sucked back on his lip, his tongue, moaning Sirius' name again and again. He began thrusting himself forward, fucking Sirius' hand.

'Yes, yes, fuck, Sirius,' Lucius moaned. Sirius jerked harder. 'F-Fuck... _Sirius_!'

Sirius felt warm liquid spill over his hand and thigh before Lucius fell on him. He was heavy and sweaty, hair tickling Sirius' nose. Neither man could care, not when their bodies thrummed in post-coital bliss.

Sirius was feeling thoroughly fucked as Lucius drew back, lips running over his jaw. 'Happy birthday,' the older man whispered.

Sirius blinked. 'W-What?'

'Happy birthday,' Lucius repeated.

'It's not my birthday until-'

'The 30th,' Lucius said. 'I know but I'll be away on business. And I assumed your friends would notice if you disappeared on your sixteenth. So... here we are.'

Sirius grinned and leaned up to kiss Lucius properly. 'Thank you,' he said. 'Best present ever.'

Lucius chuckled and drew back. 'That wasn't your present,' he said. Sirius raised an eyebrow as Lucius slipped off the bed and went to his clothes. He pulled a slim package from his robe pocket and sat back on the bed. He leaned over and pressed the brown-wrapped package into Sirius' hands. 'Happy birthday.'

Sirius unwrapped the present quickly and two mirrors fell into his lap. He frowned and picked them up. 'Um... thanks?'

Lucius laughed again. 'Let me show you,' he said and took one of the mirrors. 'Look into yours.'

Sirius did and gasped. Rather then looking at himself, he was staring into the face of Lucius Malfoy. He looked up to see the Slytherin grinning.

'No matter where you are, when you look into this mirror you will see whoever has the other one,' Lucius explained. 'I thought they might come in handy when you and your friends are in detention.'

Sirius grinned and leapt forward, wrapping his arms around Lucius' neck. 'Thank you,' he said. 'This is... thanks.'

Lucius smiled and kissed him quickly. 'Not a problem.'

Sirius re-wrapped the mirrors and pushed them into his own robes before turning to face Lucius. 'So... you wanted to see me so quickly to do that?' Lucius nodded. 'Good,' Sirius said and climbed onto his lover's lap. 'I'm glad.'

Lucius kissed Sirius softly. 'There's something else I wanted to discuss with you.'

'Mm?' Sirius murmured, pressing his lips to Lucius' neck.

'Christmas is coming and with it the Christmas holidays.'

'Mm?' Sirius repeated.

'I was wondering...' Lucius said before trailing off.

Sirius pulled back to look at him. 'What?'

Lucius seemed nervous, arms tense where they were wrapped around Sirius' waist. 'I was wondering if... you would like to spend Christmas with me.'

Sirius blinked. 'What?'

'Narcissa is travelling to Europe with her sister,' Lucius explained. 'And I'd rather not walk around the Manor alone. I was hoping you would join me.'

Sirius continued to stare at him.

'We wouldn't have to hide our relationship and we could spend more than three hours together,' Lucius continued. 'But I understand if you're spending your holidays at Hogwarts with Potter-'

Sirius cut him off with a kiss, tongue licking into Lucius' mouth. Lucius groaned as Sirius thoroughly plundered his mouth, tongues dancing together. They broke apart for air and Lucius looked at the younger man.

'Is that a yes?' he asked.

'Yes, hell yes,' Sirius nodded and kissed him again. 'A few weeks of none stop sex? Why the hell would I say no?'

Lucius chuckled and fell back onto the bed, rolling until Sirius was beneath him. 'I was hoping you'd see it that way,' he said and threaded his fingers through Sirius' long hair. 'So...' he said a few seconds later... 'did you like my fingers?'

Sirius smiled. 'Yeah,' he said, 'so get them back in me.'

Lucius grinned and kissed Sirius again.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Sirius woke up on the 30th of November to find a pile of gifts sitting at the foot of his bed. Grinning, Sirius sat up, only to receive a pillow to the face.

'Oi!' he shouted as James ducked, Sirius throwing the pillow back.

'Stop being a prat!' James laughed.

Sirius picked up a gift and threw that too, Remus waving his wand before it could hit James. 'Grow up,' he told his mates, hopping out of bed.

James poked out his tongue and was thrown off his bed when Remus flicked a stunner at him.

'Arsehole,' James moaned as he stood, rubbing a hand through his messy black hair. 'Come on, Padfoot, open your presents,' he told Sirius.

Sirius received a new broom from James and his parents, a book on dangerous potions from Remus, and a collection of Muggle clothes from Peter. There were a few gifts from various Hogwarts students, including a mountain of chocolates from girls.

'What a stud,' James giggled as he grabbed a chocolate box, shovelling coconut covered chocolate frogs into his mouth.

Sirius rolled his eyes. 'Like I'm gonna ask 'em out 'cause they bought me chocolate,' he said.

'You should ask _one_ of them,' James mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate. 'Everyone'll start ta think you're a prude.' His hazel eyes went wide as he choked on a frog and Remus had to smack him on the back.

'I'm right, thanks,' Sirius said, turning one of his new Muggle shirts in his hand. 'I don't need a girl following me around Hogwarts.' Remus was staring at him oddly and Sirius looked at him. 'What?'

'Nothing,' Remus said quickly.

'What's this one?' James asked, grabbing another wrapped present.

Sirius shrugged. It was wrapped in brown paper and his heart beat quickly as he recognised the handwriting on the card. He quickly ripped it open and found a box of little firewhiskey bottles.

'Awesome!' James shouted, pulling the box open as Sirius read the card;

  
  


_Happy birthday, Sirius Black._   
  


_\- L_

  
  


Sirius grinned as Remus read the card over his shoulder. 'Who's L?' he asked.

'Dunno, probably a cousin,' Sirius shrugged.

'It looks like Lucius Malfoy's writing,' James said as he opened a firewhiskey bottle. 'Remember, he used to write in red ink when he was giving out detentions.'

Sirius looked down quickly as Remus said, 'I remember that. Why would Malfoy be sending you a present?'

'Probably trying to suck up to the Black heir,' James grinned, sipping firewhiskey. 'You know, I heard he was queer.'

'What?' Sirius spluttered, nearly choking on his own tongue.

'Yeah, there was a rumour he got caught snogging some fourth year bloke when he was in his seventh year,' James said. 'Got yelled at by Dumbledore and almost expelled, what with the guy being underage and Malfoy being eighteen. Some of the Slytherin's said they'd been caught together in bed after... you know...' He gestured with his hands, apparently trying to convey sex.

'Um... well, probably just a... a rumour,' Sirius said quickly and bent to inspect his presents. He could feel Remus staring at him.

'Maybe he wants you,' James giggled and chugged back on the little firewhiskey bottle. 'Poor Narcissa.'

Peter laughed. 'I bet he married her to get to Padfoot.' He and James burst out laughing.

'It's seven o'clock in the morning, Prongs, you shouldn't be drinking,' Remus said, tearing his eyes away from Sirius to scowl at James. James gave his mate a crooked grin and Remus sighed. 'Why do I bother?'

'Dunno, Moony,' James chuckled.

Peter was munching on chocolates, leaving James and Remus to argue over alcohol and girls. Sirius stared at the card, running his fingers over Lucius' handwriting. The man had already given him a gift, yet had shelled out another ten galleons to purchase him a box of firewhiskey.

A grin tugged at his lips and Sirius quickly grabbed the book Remus had given him, hoping none of his mates had seen him smile.

He didn't notice Remus staring at him.


	6. Holiday Plans

'But you _always_ come to my place,' James whined. 'Can't you say you're staying at Hogwarts?'

'I tried,' Sirius said, 'but Mum was all shitty 'cause I acted up at the wedding.' He hated lying to his mates and it was getting harder. He used to love going to the Potters for Christmas, or staying at Hogwarts and goofing around. But this year he really wanted to be with Lucius. The sex was amazing and Sirius' young body ached for more. He wanted Lucius to fuck him for a week long.

That thought alone had Sirius lying through his teeth to his best mates. He'd told James, Remus and Peter that he was going home, while he'd sent an owl home saying he was staying at Hogwarts. Sirius just hoped nobody found out he was lying.

'You're a prat,' James groaned. 'Ruin the holidays, why don't you.'

Sirius smirked. 'Like you need me to fuck around with at home. Remus is coming over, ain't he?'

James nodded and fell back to lean against the couch. He, Sirius and Peter were in the Gryffindor common room, Wormtail lying on his stomach playing wizard's chess. Remus was off doing something academic, no doubt cramming a month's worth of homework into three hours.

'Well there you go,' Sirius said. 'You can set your aunt's hair on fire with Moony.'

James chuckled and crossed his legs, pulling out a Quidditch magazine. It was two days before the holidays and Sirius was feeling nervous. He'd only been at Malfoy Manor for short visits and for the wedding. What would it be like spending an entire month there with Lucius?

He bit his lip as he tried to concentrate on his homework, knowing he wouldn't get any of it done during the holidays.

Eventually he gave up and focused on Lucius and what that man could do with his fingers.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Sirius and his mates got up early for the trip back to King's Cross station. By eight they were all on the Hogwarts Express, James making fireworks and bubbles shoot down the corridor. Sirius giggled as he tried to focus on the book he'd brought.

Soon the usual crowd of girls walked past, cooing as they watched James catch a snitch he'd nicked from the Quidditch shed. He grinned and snatched it before it could shoot out the open window.

'Isn't he amazing?' Marnie Morgans said to Sirius.

Sirius rolled his eyes and didn't bother answering.

'What are you doing for the holidays, Sirius?' Annie Forswathe asked.

Sirius looked up at her. 'What?'

'What are you doing for the holidays?' the fifth year repeated.

Sirius shrugged. 'Stuff.' That seemed to make them more interested and Sirius frowned.

'Have you got a girlfriend yet?' Annie's mate, Abigail Peteroa, asked.

''Course he does, he's gorgeous,' Annie said.

Sirius ignored them and felt Remus' eyes on him. The werewolf had been staring at him a lot lately and Sirius tried to ignore it. Remus had always been smart, smarter then James and Sirius put together. No doubt he'd figure everything out soon and tell everyone.

Abigail opened her mouth to ask another question and Sirius stood quickly. 'I gotta go find my brother,' he lied and left the compartment, Abigail and Annie sighing.

He made his way down the corridor, brushing his hair back as he did. He had no plans to find Regulus, the little twerp would no doubt demand to know why he wasn't coming home. Sirius didn't need his mates finding out he was lying.

Sirius ran into Severus Snape and Lily Evans halfway down the corridor, the latter smiling at him. 'Black, hi.'

'Evans,' Sirius nodded.

'Where's your little cheer squad?' Snape sneered, referring to the group of girls who usually followed him and James.

Sirius wasn't in the mood to antagonise Snape and just said, 'Have a nice holiday,' before brushing past them.

He heard Severus turn to Lily and say, 'What's wrong with him?'

Sirius ducked into the bathroom, splashing water on his face and taking deep breaths. He didn't know how people spent all their lives lying. It was taking a toll on Sirius, nibbling at his mind and making him feel guilty. He'd never lied to his mates about anything... but this, he couldn't tell them this. There was no way in hell they'd accept that he was with Lucius Malfoy.

Sirius spent a good two hours in the bathroom, sneaking cigarettes that he'd bought from an older student. Stubbing out his fourth one, he tied his hair back and went back to his friends.

Remus looked up, worry clear in his light blue eyes. Sirius just shrugged and sat down. Wormtail was playing a game of exploding snap with himself and James was asleep, drooling over the seat as the snitch buzzed around his head.

Remus went back to his book as Sirius stared out the window, feeling more and more nervous the closer they got to King's Cross. Would Lucius be waiting? Where would they be meeting? Sirius cursed himself for not asking. All Lucius had said the last time they'd met was to be at King's Cross at eleven thirty. Well, it was almost eleven thirty and Sirius had no idea where to meet the man.

He could feel Remus' eyes on him occasionally but chose to ignore his mate, focusing on drawing pictures on the cold window.

Finally the train rolled to a stop beside Platform 93/4. James was shaken awake by Wormtail and yawned as he stood to get his stuff. He and Remus turned to look at Sirius when their friend made no move to get up.

'Padfoot?' Remus asked.

'I'm just gonna stay here,' Sirius said. 'Let Mother dearest come and drag me off.'

James grinned and slapped his best friend on the back. 'That'll show 'em,' he said sarcastically.

Sirius smiled and the four said their goodbyes, James, Remus and Peter hopping off the train and following the rest of the students through the barrier. Sirius waited ten minutes before standing and grabbing his backpack.

He slowly made his way through the empty train, not one student left behind. No doubt they'd all run as soon as they could, eager to start their holiday away from school.

Sirius stepped out onto the platform and turned, heading for the barrier. He slipped through it and found himself between platforms 9 and 10. He looked around, unsure what to do, and gnawed on his bottom lip. Maybe Lucius _had_ changed his mind.

Suddenly there was a warm hand on his shoulder and Sirius jumped, turning quickly. Before he could say anything, Lucius Malfoy had grabbed his arm and apparated them away.

Sirius stumbled and fell on his arse as soon as Lucius let him go. He winced and rubbed his aching backside as he looked around. He was sitting in the foyer of Malfoy Manor, everything decked out in dark wood and stone. He looked up to see a chandelier hanging low from the ceiling, light flickering from the fifty or so black candles that were stuck to it.

'How have you been?' Lucius asked, leaning down and offering Sirius his hand.

'Not bad,' Sirius said, groaning as he stood. 'Does that ever get better?' he asked, referring to the apparition.

Lucius shrugged. 'You get used to the effects,' he said.

Sirius hoisted his bag further up his back. 'So... um, where's your dad?'

'In America,' Lucius said before changing the subject. 'I'll show you to your room.'

'Oh,' Sirius said and Lucius raised an eyebrow. 'I just thought we'd be... um...'

'Staying together?' Lucius asked. When Sirius nodded, the Malfoy heir smiled. 'We are. But did you really think I'd want to sleep with you in the bed I share with Narcissa?' He shook his head. 'No, we will stay in one of the guest bedrooms... together, if you want.'

He looked nervous and Sirius grinned. 'Yeah, that sounds cool,' he nodded.

Lucius breathed a sigh of relief before his face was back to it's usual aristocratic smugness. 'This way,' he said and held out his arm. Sirius threaded his own arm through it and Lucius stared at him.

'At least lead your lover through the house,' Sirius tutted.

Lucius chuckled and pulled him along.

The Manor was just as big and imposing as the last time Sirius had been there. It was all dark wood and green drapes, portraits of old family members on the walls. Lucius had blacked them all out so they couldn't see Sirius and tell anyone that the young Black heir was there.

'What about your house elves?' Sirius asked as he was dragged up a spiral staircase.

'My father's elves are with him, Narcissa's travelling with her and Bellatrix. Only my own elves remain and they are under strict instructions not to tell anyone about you and me.'

Sirius nodded as they finally stopped walking. Lucius pushed open a large mahogany door and led Sirius into the room.

It was larger then Sirius' room at home, telling him just how much richer the Malfoys were than the Blacks. _No wonder Aunt Druella wanted Narcissa to marry Malfoy_ , Sirius thought. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room, the four posts holding up dark red drapes. The Malfoy family crest had been carved into the dark headboard and Sirius smirked as he dumped his bag on the black silk sheets.

Lucius was silent, watching as Sirius turned to survey more of the room. There were dark wooden tables either side of the bed with lanterns, parchment and quills. To the left was a black marble fireplace, wood stacked in the hearth just waiting to be lit. To the right were two bay windows, curved and filled with black cushions and a table each. The heavy red drapes were drawn and Sirius approached them.

Before he could pull them back, Lucius had flicked his wand. Sunlight streamed into the room as the drapes folded themselves back and Sirius grinned, leaning against the glass to look across the grounds. He saw lush grass and tall trees, peacocks strutting about the stone paths and disappearing into the trees.

'Beautiful,' he murmured, thinking about his own house at Grimmauld Place. There was nothing beautiful about the Black house.

'Pardon?' Lucius asked.

Sirius blinked and turned to smile at the Malfoy heir. 'Nothing,' he shrugged. 'Um... where can I put my stuff?'

Lucius indicated the door directly behind Sirius and the young Black walked across to it. He opened it to find a walk in closet, one side empty, the other filled with clothes.

'I take it that's your stuff?' he asked.

Suddenly Lucius was behind him, dropping Sirius' bag on the floor. 'Mm,' he murmured, wrapping an arm around Sirius' waist and pulling him back. Sirius gulped when Lucius' erection pressed into his back through both their trousers. 'I thought we could discuss everything later.'

'Um... okay,' Sirius said and allowed himself to be dragged back.

Lucius was already kissing his neck and Sirius felt his body go weak as Lucius' tongue lapped at his skin. His teeth suddenly nipped bellow Sirius' ear and the Gryffindor moaned.

Lucius chuckled and pushed Sirius gently onto the bed. The sheets were soft and silky beneath him and as Lucius approached, Sirius raised his legs. He pushed his trainers against Lucius' thighs, the blonde raising an eyebrow.

'Isn't it customary to do as your guest wishes?' Sirius asked. Lucius' other eyebrow joined the first one. Sirius rolled his eyes. 'Undress me, you prat, and get over here.'

Lucius tutted but started working on Sirius' laces. 'Are you always this demanding?' he asked.

'Yup.'

'You're a brat.'

'And?' Sirius asked.

'Just thought I'd state the obvious,' Lucius said, getting Sirius' trainers free. He let them drop and pulled at Sirius' socks, the Black heir wiggling his toes when they were free.

'Come on, hurry up,' Sirius said, raking his toes along Lucius' clothed thigh. Lucius shivered and closed his eyes. 'Thinking about me naked?' Sirius teased. 'Maybe sucking your cock? Or fucking you?'

Lucius groaned and remained still.

'Dream about that, do you?' Sirius asked. 'Want me to fuck you?' Lucius wet his lips. 'I could do it right now, you know,' Sirius said, feeling excitement course through him. He'd been the one dreaming about it, about slipping into the older man's heat. 'I want to, I want to fuck you,' Sirius said, voice losing the teasing tone he'd had before. 'P-Please?'

Lucius' eyes snapped open and he climbed onto Sirius, almost crushing the younger man beneath his weight. His lips were hot and hard, sucking back on Sirius' own. He pushed his hands through Sirius' curls, twisting and pulling hard enough to make Sirius gasp, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

'You want to fuck me?' Lucius asked. Sirius managed to nod. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes,' Sirius said, licking his lips. 'Please let me.'

Lucius looked him over carefully. 'No.'

'What? Why not?'

Lucius looked away but not before Sirius saw the fear there. He doubted Lucius had never been penetrated before but guessed this was a trust thing; Lucius didn't trust him enough to let him do that.

'Fine, that's fine,' Sirius said quickly, not wanting Lucius to stop. 'You can... you know, penetrate me.'

A small smile pulled at Lucius' lips. 'What would I get you for Christmas if I did that now?'

Sirius' eyes went wide. 'Are you serious?'

'Yes,' Lucius said.

'You're gonna... do that on Christmas?'

'Yes,' Lucius repeated.

Sirius couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. Lucius smirked and leaned forward to lick at Sirius' jaw.

'You're such a filthy little wizard.'

'Nothing little about me,' Sirius shot back.

Lucius chuckled. 'Prove it,' he hissed.

Sirius took that as an invitation to take control. He flipped Lucius over, the Slytherin letting out a breath as Sirius straddled his hips. He pushed himself forward, their trapped cocks rubbing together and making Sirius bite his lip.

'Like that?' he asked. Lucius looked at him with a raised eyebrow, a sneer on his lips.

Sirius scowled and pushed forward again before grabbing Lucius by the hair. He twisted, forcing Lucius' head back. The blonde gasped as Sirius latched onto his neck, biting hard and sucking. Lucius groaned as Sirius' tongue lapped at his bruised skin, Sirius feeling stubble beneath his taste buds.

He pulled back and grazed his lips, teeth and tongue along Lucius' neck, fingers digging into Lucius' scalp.

'You were saying?' he breathed in Lucius' ear before nipping the lobe.

'I was saying that you're a poor excuse for a wizard,' Lucius said.

Sirius pulled back to glare at him. 'Shut the fuck up, Malfoy.'

'That's not what you said last time,' Lucius teased. 'I believe you moaned my first name quite loudly.'

Sirius knew it was true. Whenever he climaxed he always shouted Lucius' name. 'But you do too,' he said, 'you always say my first name when you come.'

Lucius just continued to stare at him, eyes taunting and lips smiling.

'Fine,' Sirius said. 'I'll show you.'

He set about doing just that; licking and biting, teasing and pulling, doing all he could and using all his skill to make Lucius Malfoy come apart beneath him. Lucius was a strong man, though, and good at hiding his arousal (apart from the hard bulge in his trousers). He taunted Sirius the entire time, commenting on his Gryffindor stupidity and lack of imagination.

Sirius took each taunt in his stride, too used to his mother and father bullying him to let Lucius' words affect him. He knew it was part of what turned the Slytherin on; he loved baiting Sirius, loved taunting him, it just made the Malfoy heir harder.

Sirius smirked when he saw Lucius start to break. He had at least six hickeys on his neck and his white-blonde hair had come undone, tumbling over the silk sheets and his face. His usually pale cheeks were red and he was sweating, chest rising and falling as he breathed rapidly. He was pushing his crotch up, trying to rub against Sirius' own erection.

'What was that?' Sirius asked when Lucius groaned.

'N-Nothing,' the blonde said.

'No, that was something,' Sirius said, grin widening. Usually it was Lucius in this position; usually he was on top. Not today, though. It was Sirius' turn to take over.

'You're hearing things, Black,' Lucius said.

Sirius smiled. 'I think you should call me Sirius,' he said, ghosting his lips over Lucius' ear. The older man moaned. 'If you do I _might_ just grab your cock.'

Lucius swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing but lips remaining pressed together.

'No?' Sirius said and pulled back. 'Well then...' He got off the bed and Lucius sat up quickly.

'Where are you going?' he demanded.

Sirius smirked and began pulling off his jacket. He pulled his shirt over his head and Lucius wet his lips, tongue darting along his skin quickly. Slowly, like the tease he was, Sirius unbuckled his jeans. He slipped from them and stood in one of the guest bedrooms of Malfoy Manor in his boxers.

_Never thought this would happen_ , Sirius mused as he rubbed himself through his underwear. Lucius made an audible moan but Sirius ignored him, instead licking his lips slowly and biting his bottom lip.

He moaned and undid the two buttons trapping his cock. He slid his shaft through the thin material and began stroking slowly from root to tip, flicking his thumb over the head and spreading pre-come.

Sirius could feel Lucius' eyes on him but made no attempt to move or even open his eyes. He just stood tall, head tipped back and left hand moving over his chest, fingers flicking a nipple as he jerked himself off.

'Merlin, that feels good,' Sirius said, mouth falling open and back arched.

'Black...' Lucius said, voice broken and raw with lust.

'Mm?' Sirius asked, eyes still closed.

Lucius was silent.

'What was that, Master Malfoy?' Sirius asked, twisting his nipple again as he thrust into his own fist.

Lucius was stuck to the bed, grey eyes wide as he watched the sixteen-year-old stoke and touch himself. His mind had stalled, only one thought moving through his brain; _Dear Merlin is that boy beautiful_.

He wanted to get up and grab Sirius, to throw him down and fuck him into the mattress, but his legs refused to co-operate. He couldn't move or even apologise for being a snarky arse. All he could do was stare, drooling, as Sirius shoved a finger into his mouth.

'Mm,' Sirius murmured around his digit. He finally opened his eyes to see Lucius kneeling on the bed, eyes bright and fixed on his lips. He was breathing heavily, cock straining noticeably against his expensive trousers. He was swallowing convulsively, fingers curled into fists. 'Sorry, did you want me to touch you?' Sirius asked, a trail of saliva extending from his finger to his mouth. Lucius gulped again. 'Master Malfoy?'

Lucius opened his mouth to answer but closed it again, unable to articulate exactly what he wanted.

Sirius took a step forward. 'Malfoy? What do you want?'

This time Lucius managed a gurgled sound.

'Hmm?' Sirius teased again, dropping his wet finger to trace a circle around his nipple. Lucius' eyes dropped and focused entirely on Sirius' chest as the Gryffindor stepped closer to the bed. He finally touched his nipple and moaned loudly.

It broke Lucius completely and he reached out, grabbing Sirius and tugging him forward. Their lips crashed together and Sirius gasped as his mouth was violently assaulted.

'I need you, Sirius, _now_ ,' Lucius begged. 'Please.'

Sirius grinned and managed to move back. 'Get your clothes off and lie on your back,' he said as he pulled his boxers down.

Lucius complied immediately and Sirius watched in amazement as the great Lucius Malfoy stripped at his command, lying on his back, pale body contrasting deliciously with the deep dark sheets.

'Beautiful,' Sirius murmured, only this time he wasn't speaking about the Manor grounds. He climbed atop the blonde, rutting their cocks together. This time Lucius moaned loudly and his fingers dug into Sirius' arse. Sirius grunted and reached for his wand.

'What are you doing?' Lucius demanded, grabbing Sirius and making him sit back on his lap.

'Need my wand for the lube charm,' Sirius said.

Lucius rolled his eyes. 'You still need your wand for that?'

'Shut up, Malfoy,' Sirius said.

With a smirk, Lucius waved his hand and Sirius felt lubricant drip from his fingers.

'Prat,' he muttered.

Lucius' retort was cut off by a gasp when Sirius wrapped his fingers around his cock. He pumped Lucius' shaft a few times before taking his own. His hands were smaller then Lucius' and Sirius had trouble keeping their cocks together. He bit his lip as he focused, scowling when his cock yet again fell from his fingers.

'Allow me,' Lucius said. Sirius looked up and was kissed, Lucius' tongue licking at his lips, demanding entrance. Sirius allowed him in as Lucius took hold of their cocks, helping Sirius pump.

They both moaned and Sirius started thrusting forward, trying to get more friction. His body burned and ached, arms straining as he hovered over Lucius, holding himself up by leaning on his knuckles.

'Please let me fuck you soon,' Sirius begged, moaning as Lucius twisted his wrist. 'Please, Gods, I need to fuck you.'

'Yes,' Lucius nodded. 'Soon, I... promise...' His eyes slid shut and his mouth parted. Sirius ducked to press their lips together, Lucius panting into his mouth. Sirius pushed his right hand down, wrapping it loosely around Lucius' own hand.

It added to the pleasure they were already feeling and Sirius knew he wouldn't last long. He groaned into Lucius' mouth and sucked his bottom lip, teeth digging in.

'M-More,' he begged. 'Almost... there...'

Lucius' strokes became jerky, his hips lifting up in an attempt to get Sirius closer. Sirius pushed down at the same time and they rubbed against each other, both moaning and panting.

Sirius' hair fell to cover his eyes but he kept kissing Lucius. He wanted to taste him, hear him, _feel_ him come undone.

'Lucius,' Sirius groaned. 'Merlin, I'm going... I... Luce!' He came with a strangled gasp, leaking all over Lucius' fist and abdomen. He groaned and bit Lucius' mouth, his lips suddenly coated in the metallic taste of blood.

Lucius shouted beneath him, Sirius' given name falling from his lips as he climaxed. Sirius let himself drop, knowing Lucius could handle his weight. He laid mostly still, face turned and cheek pressed into the Slytherin's heated chest as he panted. Sweat dripped down his nose and Sirius grinned, body thrumming and arms aching.

'Mm,' he murmured.

'Get off me, Black,' Lucius said. His tone was gentle so Sirius remained where he was. 'Black?'

'Sorry? What did you call me?' Sirius asked, still not moving.

'Black,' Lucius answered.

'Not what you said a few minutes ago.' He yelped when Lucius rolled him onto his side. He went with him though, and his arms came around Sirius, pulling the younger man in.

Sirius blinked but smiled, allowing himself to be held against Lucius' chest. _This is nice_ , he thought, letting his eyes close and yawning. _A guy could get used to this_.

As Sirius drifted to sleep, Lucius looked down at him, one hand brushing through Sirius' tangled curls. _What do you do to me?_ he wondered, watching the young Gryffindor fall asleep. _Why am I willing to risk my marriage and my reputation by sleeping with you_?

They were the same questions Lucius asked himself every time he and Sirius met up. He knew it was wrong; he was married, and until recently Sirius had been underage. If it ever got out that they'd been together before Sirius turned sixteen, Lucius would be facing a lengthy stint in Azkaban.

He sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of Sirius' head, the teenager humming contently in his sleep.

'What do you do to me?' Lucius whispered. He didn't think he was ever going to find an answer.


	7. How Malfoy Feels

They spent the first day lounging about and just enjoying each other's company. Malfoy Manor had an extensive library and Sirius stared at the bookcases in wonder. He'd always liked reading but his own library at home was filled with books about dark magic and pure-bloods, things Sirius really didn't care about.

The library at Malfoy Manor was filled with all kinds of books; plant life, animals, astronomy, literature, wizard law... Sirius spent an hour trying to pick out just one book to read.

He settled on a tomb about the ancient magical world and how it was affected by Athens and Sparta going to war. He sat on one of the many couches, the massive book across his knees, a rubber band keeping his hair back.

Lucius left him to write some letters and when he came back two hours later Sirius was lying on his stomach, feet in the air, twirling a strand of hair around his index finger as he read. He was concentrating so hard he didn't even sense Lucius' presence.

The Slytherin leaned against a bookcase and smiled, watching Sirius carefully. The teenager was something else entirely and Lucius couldn't put his finger on what it was that caught his attention completely. Sirius was obviously gorgeous; his thick, curly black hair framed his tanned, angular face and his grey eyes were light and bright, showing an intelligent and mischievous young man.

He had his own beliefs, everybody knew that. He didn't follow what his parents said, he made up his own mind about the world. He formed his own views on people, on life in general. He was strong, resilient, fit, able to defuse or make a situation worse then before.

Sirius was a great Quidditch player, able to play both Chaser and Seeker depending on what his team needed. He was loyal to his friends, his house, and didn't let his poor childhood get him down.

He was intelligent, able to pass all his exams in the top three percent of his year. He was a good dueller, a strong wizard, and had a fiery temper. A born trouble maker, he was always the first to suggest breaking the rules and always the last to stop having fun.

All of these things, and so many Lucius couldn't describe, where why the Slytherin liked him so much. Sirius made him laugh and think, made him angry and annoyed and horny. Sirius was... an interesting person, a smart man, someone Lucius could converse with freely without being scared of the ramifications. Although the Malfoy heir was always worried that he'd say the wrong thing and Sirius would leave.

Lucius could be himself around Sirius. He wasn't expected to be cold and enigmatic, wasn't expected to hold his head high and converse about architecture and politics and gossip about who was sleeping with who. Lucius could act his age; he could talk about Quidditch and work and what it was really like to be the twenty-year-old Malfoy heir. Sirius didn't expect anything of him, he accepted Lucius for who he was. He didn't lie and fake emotions to get Lucius on his side; he liked him for him.

Lucius was beginning to worry that he was in love with the younger man. If that was true, there wasn't a lot he could do. Lucius had made a commitment to Narcissa and would see that through to the end. He wouldn't leave her just because of some feelings for a boy five years his junior.

And Sirius had said he didn't love Lucius, right? Why would he? Lucius stood for everything Sirius despised. He was power hungry, a pure-blood lover, someone who despised Muggles and half-bloods and anyone who was beneath him. He liked flaunting his power, his looks, and always made friends with the strongest, the smartest people. There was also his family's, and his own, interest in the dark arts, in the wizard who was slowly bending people to his own ways.

Sirius should have hated Lucius and in some ways, Lucius supposed he did. But for some reason the Gryffindor kept coming back.

They'd never make it as a real couple. Lucius knew that soon enough Sirius would meet someone his own age, someone who took his breath away.

And then he would leave.

A cold weight settled on Lucius' chest and he sighed. He didn't want that day to come. He wanted Sirius to himself, forever and always.

'Malfoy?'

Lucius blinked and looked up. Sirius had rolled onto his side and Lucius could see the outline of his fit body through his thin Muggle shirt. With a smile, Lucius stalked towards the younger man and saw Sirius' breathing pick up, cheeks flushing.

'Are you done reading?' he asked.

'M-Maybe,' Sirius said and licked his lips.

_Why does he do that_? Lucius thought. _He has_ no _idea what that tongue does to me_. Flipping the book shut and slipping it from Sirius' fingers, Lucius dragged the Gryffindor up by his wrists. His body was suddenly flush against Sirius' and he had to bite back a moan. There was no need to let Sirius know how powerless he was to the boy's body.

'Bedroom?' Lucius asked.

Sirius could only nod as Lucius turned and steered him towards their shared room.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


A week later Sirius sat up in bed suddenly. He and Lucius had just spent the morning rubbing each other all the right ways, and the Slytherin was more interested in sleeping then speaking.

'Mmf,' he mumbled when the blankets fell down and he grabbed the edge to pull them back up.

'We should go out,' Sirius said.

'Why?'

''Cause it's nearly Christmas.'

'That makes no sense,' Lucius grumbled. 'Go back to sleep.'

'Come _on_ ,' Sirius whined. 'You've kept me locked up here all week.'

'You wanted to come here,' Lucius reminded him.

Sirius rolled his eyes and nudged the other man. 'Malfoy, come on.'

'No, go away.'

' _Pleeeeeeeeease_ ,' Sirius breathed heavily in Lucius' ear. Malfoy shivered and swallowed, body suddenly feeling very much awake. 'Come _ooon_ ,' Sirius continued. 'We can go to Muggle London, no one will see us. You can charm my hair a different colour or something. _Pretty pl-eeeease_... _Lucius_...' He whispered the man's name right in his ear and Lucius shivered. He rolled over and forced Sirius down, mounting him quickly.

Sirius smirked and rolled his hips, arching up into the blonde man and rubbing their hardening shafts together.

'You're a filthy little tease,' Lucius told him, bending down to suck on the teenager's neck.

'You love it,' Sirius shot back. He pushed his hands through Lucius' long hair, pulling him closer and twisting his head so Lucius had more access.

_Merlin help me, I do_ , Lucius thought as he licked strips up Sirius' tanned neck, pausing to nip at the skin beneath his jaw. Sirius moaned beneath him, his breathy tones going straight to Lucius' groin. No one had ever turned Lucius on as much as Sirius did. His smile, his eyes, the way he moved... all of it was enough to make Lucius weak in the knees.

Lucius shifted to hold his weight up on one arm, the other hand moving beneath the sheets.

'Ah, ah, don't think so,' Sirius said, moving away.

'What?' Lucius growled.

'Promise we'll go to London and I'll let you,' Sirius grinned.

Lucius scowled. 'Don't play with me, Black.'

'That's what I just said,' Sirius smiled. 'I _won't_ play with you if you don't take me to London.'

'I'll throw you out right now,' Lucius threatened.

'Go on, then,' Sirius retorted.

It was a face off, both staring at each other, Lucius above Sirius, Sirius lying on his back. Lucius could feel every part of Sirius' body beneath him; the long legs, broadening chest, his thighs and toes and arms... Sirius' hair was all over the place, curling into his eyes and making him shift his head to see. His eyes were bright, his colour a stormy grey to Lucius' pale grey.

Lucius frowned, feeling his resolve weaken as Sirius raised a warm hand, fingers calloused from playing Quidditch. He brushed Lucius' hair back slowly, fingertips sweeping over his forehead.

'Gods,' Lucius groaned and bent to kiss Sirius hard, lips warm and wet. 'Fine, fine, we'll go to fucking London.'

'And buy me cigarettes,' Sirius mumbled against his lips.

'Whatever,' Lucius hissed. He'd give Sirius anything as long as the teenager touched him. Sirius' hand slowly dropped, tracing patterns over his own chest before he tweaked a nipple. Lucius groaned and thrust himself forward, cock rubbing against Sirius' leg. 'Black, _please_.'

Sirius winked and brought his hand up to lick it. Lucius frowned, wondering what he was doing as the Gryffindor spread saliva over his own skin. He was about to ask when suddenly Sirius pushed his hand under the covers and wrapped his fingers around Lucius' cock.

'Fuck,' Lucius gasped, shaking as he finally got the stimulation he needed.

'I want your fingers in me, now,' Sirius demanded.

Lucius nodded but before he could say the lubricant charm, Sirius was sucking on his fingers, tongue flicking over his fingertips. Lucius' mouth fell open and he watched in rapt attention as Sirius moaned around his digits. He let Lucius' fingers fall from his mouth with a wet, erotic sound and grabbed his wrist.

With lust-filled eyes, Sirius guided Lucius' hand beneath the covers and down; over his stomach, tracing his cock, beneath his balls and further. Sirius groaned and bit his lip as he forced Lucius' fingers between his cheeks, rubbing his own entrance.

Lucius just stared, his arousal continuing to mount. How was it that Sirius could do this? One minute Lucius was happy to sleep, content. Then Sirius breathed in his ear and Lucius just _had_ to have him. And now, Sirius' own saliva on his cock, touching the teenager's entrance-

-and suddenly inside as Sirius breached his own ring of muscles, pushing Lucius' index finger in slowly but steadily.

'Fuck, Malfoy,' Sirius groaned, stomach clenching and hips lifting. Lucius moaned in response, head dropping and eyes shut as his finger was swathed in Sirius' heat. He'd promised himself he'd wait until Christmas to penetrate Sirius with his cock... but it was hard to resist, he was _so_ tight. 'Move, fuck!' Sirius shouted.

Lucius complied, withdrawing his finger before thrusting back in. Sirius groaned, grip on Lucius' cock tightening. When Lucius drew back again, he shoved another finger in, quickly breaching Sirius and sinking in up to his knuckles.

Sirius hissed as his muscles were stretched, pain flaring through his lower half and making him clench his teeth.

'Okay?' Lucius asked, pausing.

'Keep going, you fucking...' Apparently he couldn't think of a suitable thing to call Lucius and just groaned, rolling his hips and pushing up. 'Just... please... fingers... more...' Sirius begged.

Lucius bent down to kiss Sirius passionately, tongue lapping at Sirius' lips, demanding entrance. Sirius opened up only after Lucius started moving his fingers again. His groan was swallowed by Lucius, the Slytherin shoving his fingers into Sirius' arse deeply as he trailed his free hand down Sirius' chest.

He brushed against a nipple, the little nub hardening under his touch. Lucius flicked it lightly and Sirius groaned into his mouth, eyes now shut as his senses were assaulted. Lucius was everywhere; fingers breaching him nicely and rubbing his prostate, filling him; fingers touching and twisting his nipples, adding little stabs of pain that made Sirius' peak approach even faster; lips bruising as they crushed Sirius' own, tongue dominating Sirius' mouth and searching, memorising.

Lucius moved to kiss Sirius' jaw, his neck, always wanting to suck back and mark Sirius has a taken man, as _his_. Sirius belonged to Lucius Malfoy, end of story.

'Yes, yes, yes,' Sirius groaned, now above teasing as his body was attacked. 'F-Fuck, L-Lucius!'

Lucius groaned, done playing now that Sirius was saying his name. Three fingers now burried in Sirius' tight heat, he moved his free hand to grip his cock. Muttering the lubricant charm, Lucius' wet fingers slid up and down Sirius' heated shaft.

'Merlin,' Sirius grunted, arching up and moving his own hand up and down Lucius' prick.

'More,' Lucius begged as he licked and sucked at Sirius' jaw. 'Fuck, Sirius, please.'

Sirius complied and soon they were moving in tandem, hands flashing up and down hot skin as Lucius forced his fingers deeper and deeper into the teenager, brushing his prostate and adding more stimulation. He knew Sirius was close when the Gryffindor starting mewling, lips moving, searching for Lucius' own.

Their lips pressed against each other quickly, tongues forced together, just as they both climaxed. Lucius shook above Sirius as he shot his load over Sirius' fist and abdominal. He groaned loudly and Sirius swore before shouting Lucius' name again, come leaking across his skin.

'S-Siri-us...' Lucius groaned before rolling onto his side, panting heavily and blinking sweat from his eyes.

Sirius whimpered before brushing a hand over his face. 'Bloody... hell...'

Lucius grinned. 'I'm a fantastic lover.'

His partner chuckled and turned, fixing him with a warm stare. 'Mm, didn't you say you weren't.' He paused before adding, 'Still a snob, though.'

'And you're a brat,' Lucius said.

'Vain, pompous, git,' Sirius teased.

'Show-off, idiotic, Gryffindor whore,' Lucius retorted.

'I'm still better looking than you,' Sirius smirked. ' _And_ I'm not married.'

'Just makes me more skilled,' Lucius said and nudged Sirius with his foot.

Sirius giggled and turned, rolling into Lucius' overheated body. They snuggled together beneath the covers, neither caring that Sirius was sticky.

'You _are_ very skilled,' Sirius murmured before yawning.

Lucius looked down at him. 'I thought you wanted to go to London.'

'Later,' Sirius yawned again and rubbed his eyes. 'Too... tired...'

'Sirius,' Lucius said, pushing him again. He was met with a snore. With a small smile, Lucius settled back down, own eyes feeling heavy.

_Little... brat..._ he thought before falling asleep.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'And... done.' Lucius stepped back, tilting his head to look Sirius over. The sixteen-year-old was the same height and weight he'd always been, but now his eyes were bright green and his hair short, straight and blonde. He looked a bit like Lucius and could have passed as his brother.

Sirius turned to look at himself in the mirror opposite the clothes racks. He and Lucius were standing in the walk-in wardrobe, getting ready for their day out in Muggle London.

Sirius surveyed himself before nodding in assertion. He was wearing a v-necked dark blue sweater with a white shirt underneath. His jeans were old and scruffy, torn over his dirty trainers.

Looking at Lucius, who was still staring at him, Sirius said, 'Your turn.'

Lucius blinked. 'My turn?' he echoed.

'Well what if someone sees you out in London with a teenage boy?' Sirius asked. 'Do you _want_ people to gossip? Everyone'll assume you're into young men.' He smirked. 'Which you are.'

Lucius rolled his eyes and said, 'Fine.' With a few quick twirls of his wand, his own appearance and outfit changed. Gone were his dark black robes and fancy dress shirts, replaced with a button-up dark green cotton shirt that was tucked into black trousers. He was wearing expensive and highly polished shoes, which was no different to what he usually wore really.

His hair was still long but now dark brown and tied back, his skin slightly darker and eyes a stormy blue. 'A few simple charms,' Lucius said to Sirius' raised eyebrows.

'I know,' the teenager grumbled before running a hand through his short hair. Lucius would never admit it aloud, but he preferred Sirius with longer hair. 'Alright,' the Gryffindor said, 'let's go.'

Lucius helped Sirius into his jacket, the younger man blushing and mumbling a thanks. With a smirk, Lucius pulled on his own coat and held out his arm. 'My dear.'

Blushing harder, Sirius threaded his arm through Lucius' and, with a gut-wrenching heave, was apparated to London.

They appeared with a soft pop in an alley. Sirius rubbed his stomach before stepping forward, only to have Lucius yank him back. 'What?' Sirius asked.

Lucius leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Sirius' lips. 'As you have said,' he breathed softly, 'you are _my_ guest. So I should treat you accordingly.'

With a smile, Lucius kept Sirius' arm in his own and led the teenager from the alley.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


They received some looks, mostly because homosexuality wasn't completely accepted in the Muggle world yet, but other then that they weren't disturbed. For a pure-blood, Lucius knew a lot about Muggle London and showed Sirius around.

They spent most of the day looking in shops and walking along the Thames. Lucius found an antique shop he liked and walked around staring at everything, Sirius taking note of the objects he lingered over. He still hadn't got his lover a present and wondered what Lucius Malfoy would like.

Books seemed to be a favourite of Sirius', the teenager dragging Lucius into every single bookstore they passed.

'I don't get to read much,' he admitted as he searched the bookcases, standing on his tiptoes to reach the taller shelves. 'Mother and Father only have books about nobility and pure-blood ways and dark magic.' He paused to lift a young adult novel from the shelf, flipping it over to read the back. 'Moony only ever reads about potions and animals and the solar system, never anything interesting.'

'Moony?' Lucius questioned.

'Oh, Remus; Remus Lupin,' Sirius muttered, flicking to the first page of the book. 'He likes stuff like that; politics, history, anything really. I like novels.' He read the first paragraph before smiling and putting the book back. 'And Prongs- that's James Potter- he doesn't like reading, Peter either. They'd rather start trouble.'

He turned to face Luicus, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

'I'm not saying that I don't love them, they're my mates, but... well, James doesn't read, I'm not sure Peter knows how, and Remus and I have different tastes in books so... I don't get to read much.'

He shrugged again and went on looking at the many books the small store had to offer. Lucius watched him carefully. He never would have guessed that the known trouble-maker loved reading. But looking at his face as he stared at a book, the way he handled them, it was obvious he was a bibliophile.

_He surprises me more and more every day_ , Lucius thought as Sirius giggled at a book he was reading. _Fascinating._

Eventually they left the bookstores behind to search for dinner. While he would prefer to dine in an up-scale restaurant owned by wizards, Lucius knew he couldn't risk being seen with Sirius in any wizarding establishment. They were cousins through marriage, yes, but Sirius had lied to everyone. He was supposed to be at Hogwarts or home, not out with Lucius Malfoy. They had changed their appearances but there was always the chance that someone would recognise them so Lucius settled for a five star French Muggle restaurant that Narcissa's sister, Andromeda, had recommended back when she and her family were on speaking terms.

They sat in the back at a small table that was softly lit and private. The waiter approached with their menus and Sirius once again surprised Lucius by speaking perfect French, his accent surprising even the waiter. After ordering his own food and drinks for the two, Lucius smiled at Sirius as the waiter poured his wine and Sirius his soft drink.

'What?' Sirius asked, sipping his drink.

'You surprise me,' Lucius admitted.

'Oh?' When Lucius didn't say anything, Sirius raised an eyebrow. 'Is that... a good thing?'

'Oh yes,' Lucius nodded. 'I hate being bored. You...' he ran his eyes over Sirius, delighted at what he saw, '... you will never bore me.'

Sirius found his cheeks heating up and looked down, playing with his napkin.

'Do I bore you?' Lucius asked.

'What?' Sirius said, looking back up. 'No, 'course not. You're all... you know, enigmatic and... stuff.'

Lucius chuckled. 'Stuff?'

'Yeah,' Sirius said and shrugged.

'See,' Lucius said, 'that is what I'm talking about.' Sirius raised an eyebrow. 'You have the ability to speak French,' Lucius continued, 'and talk for hours on books of all subjects. Yet you run around Hogwarts cursing people with your friends and showing off on a broomstick. You are the perfect blend of intelligence and childish humour.'

Sirius blinked. 'Erm... th-thank you?'

Lucius smiled. 'Yes, it was a compliment. And you're welcome.'

They lapsed into general conversation when their food arrived, both giggling over shared information, snapping at each other when they disagreed, and touching each other under the table whenever anyone was near. Lucius took great delight in rubbing his foot over Sirius' crotch, making the teenager blush and knock his drink.

Unfortunately Sirius was just as much a tease and made sure to eat his pasta sloppily, licking his fingers and lips, his fork and glass. Lucius' crotch heated up every few minutes and he'd shift uncomfortably as Sirius' tongue made another reappearance, leaving a trail of saliva over his full lips.

An hour and a half after arriving, Lucius was ready to go home. He paid quickly and dragged Sirius up, ushering the Gryffindor outside and down the street. Waiting until they entered a dark side street, Lucius grabbed Sirius around the waist and apparated them.

They landed on the bed, Sirius groaning as his full stomach was jolted. 'You'll be fine,' Lucius insisted before kissing him, sticking his tongue into Sirius' mouth and tasting pasta.

'Mmf,' Sirius replied, rolling so he was straddling Lucius' hips. He tore at Lucius' shirt, trying to get the cotton open. When he did he ducked to press his lips to Lucius' heated skin, the Slytherin moaning as a warm, wet tongue trailed up and down his flesh.

'W-Wait,' he breathed out, pulling Sirius up. Sirius frowned when Lucius pulled out his wand, cursing as it caught on his shirt cuff. 'Stupid... useless... I need to find something to keep it in,' he grumbled before raising it. 'Now...'

Waving his wand and muttering under his breath, Lucius quickly changed Sirius' and his own appearances back. Soon Sirius' hair had grown back to its usual length, dark curls falling over his face and shoulders. His eyes returned to their stormy grey, pupils dilated with lust.

Lucius' own hair turned back to its platinum blonde, coming out of its tie as Lucius fixed his pale grey eyes on Sirius. He hooked his arms around the teenager's neck and hauled him back down, lips pressing together so they could exchange heated kisses.

Sirius got his hands down Lucius' pants, trying to squeeze his hardening shaft but finding there wasn't enough room. With a grunt, and a whine from Lucius, Sirius sat back up and attacked Lucius' trousers, getting his belt and buttons open.

Shifting, Sirius pulled Lucius' trousers and underwear down just enough to get at the man's cock. Lucius let out a gasp and a groan when Sirius' warm, wet mouth closed around the head of his cock. He pushed up but Sirius held him down, fingers digging into his pale hips as Sirius looked up.

His eyes were bright from beneath dark lashes and Lucius felt something pull at his heart, like someone had attached a piece of string between it and Sirius Black. Whatever Sirius Black did would affect the organ beating in Lucius' chest.

It was amazing, terrifying, absolutely the most pleasurable thing Lucius Malfoy had ever felt. With every shift of Sirius' weight, his heart beat quicker, begging Sirius to stay. He needed the teenager's warmth, his eyes, his brain and laugh and voice and just... everything, forever and always.

In that moment, his cock buried in Sirius' mouth, gasps escaping his polite lips and pleasure building in his body, Lucius Malfoy promised himself that he'd keep Sirius safe. It didn't matter if this relationship ended one day, if Lucius got hurt in the process. As long as Sirius was okay, Lucius would be happy.

'Sirius, fuck,' Lucius moaned. 'Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , more!'

Sirius sucked back harder, nails bruising Lucius' skin. He twirled his tongue around Lucius' slit, swallowing pre-come and moaning as Lucius' hot, hard flesh slid over his tongue. He could taste everything and feel every vibration, as though Lucius' cock was twitching more and more as it got closer to releasing.

Brushing his hands up Lucius' hips and under his shirt, he rubbed the warm, slightly wet skin he found before flicking over Lucius' nipples.

'Sirius!' Lucius shouted and orgasmed, shooting down his lover's throat and moaning. Sirius drank it all down, Lucius' now familiar taste making him just that much harder. He lapped at Lucius' shaft as the man came down, panting heavily as his softening cock slipped from Sirius' swollen lips.

Lucius stared, eyes wide at the thoughts and feelings spreading through him. He'd never felt this strongly about someone, not even his wife... of course that could be because she was a woman. Lucius had never wanted nor needed someone as much as he needed Sirius Black.

Swallowing back his fear, Lucius pushed Sirius down, the teenager rolling to lie on his side. Lucius shifted behind him, muttering a lubricant charm as he got the Gryffindor's jeans down. Sirius shivered as Lucius' warm, wet fingers slipped down his underwear and moved to his cheeks, rubbing softly before his index finger pushed in.

'Merlin,' Sirius moaned as Lucius' familiar fingers filled him completely. He shifted to get him in deeper and Lucius teased his prostate while his left hand was shoved roughly under the teenager's body.

Up,' Lucius hissed in his ear. Sirius leaned on his elbow and allowed Lucius' arm to snake underneath him. 'Down,' Lucius ordered and Sirius laid back down. Lucius moved a bit before he got comfortable and suddenly his left hand was wrapped around Sirius' prick.

'Oh fuck,' Sirius groaned, head tipping back to rest on Lucius' shoulder. He pushed his face up and Lucius met his lips, exchanging soft, sloppy kisses with the Gryffindor as his fingers moved, his right thrusting in and out of Sirius' tight entrance, the others wrapping around his cock.

Sirius moaned and thrust forward and back, fucking Lucius' hand and fucking himself on the Slytherin's fingers. Lucius did little more then sit there, marvelling at the way Sirius' body writhed beside his own.

Their lips stayed locked, Sirius twisting so they could continue kissing and touching. Lucius' right leg wrapped around Sirius' own, opening his legs so he could thrust his fingers deeper into Sirius' hole.

'So... wet...' he moaned into Sirius' mouth. 'So... _tight_...'

Sirius grunted in response.

'I want you to come,' Lucius ordered, hissing against Sirius' mouth. 'I want you to come with my fingers in your arse.' Sirius moaned. 'Look at you, you filthy little whore,' Lucius continued. 'Fucking my fist, my fingers deep in you. You love it, don't you?' He squeezed the teenager's cock when he failed to respond. ' _Don't you_?'

'Y-Yes,' Sirius moaned, arching more off the bed, body taut and ready to snap. 'Yes, fuck, yes.'

'Say it,' Lucius demanded.

'I'm... a... wh-whore...' he whimpered.

'For who?' Lucius asked, twisting the three fingers he had inside the Gryffindor violently. Sirius shuddered. 'For _who_?'

'You, only you,' Sirius said, tears springing into his eyes as his body was overwhelmed with pleasure.

'Say my name,' Lucius whispered, licking Sirius' ear.

'I'm a wh-whore for you, L-Lucius,' Sirius choked out.

Smirking, Lucius buried his fingers into Sirius' hole, curling to press his prostate. At the same time he jerked the teenager's prick, twisting his wrist as he ghosted over the head. And, just as Sirius arched again, he sank his teeth into the Black heir's neck and bit down, hard.

Sirius cried out as he came, body writhing violently as every nerve was lit with pleasure. His climax overtook him completely and come leaked over Lucius' fist and the bed. Sirius was half off the bed, one elbow pushed into the mattress, the other twisted so his fingers could grab Lucius' hip. Both feet were planted on the bed, helping him keep his weight up as he groaned and shook through his orgasm.

His body thrumming and aching, Sirius dropped and Lucius eased his fingers out, the teenager whimpering slightly at the loss. He slowly rolled Sirius onto his back and muttered a cleansing spell, come and sweat lifting and disappearing from the sheets.

As soflty as he could, Lucius drew back the bedsheets and pushed Sirius under, the Gryffindor mumbling under his breath.

'What?' Lucius asked, leaning over him.

'Never got... my... smokes...' Sirius mumbled before nodding off, body exhausted and mind completely relaxed.

Lucius stayed hovering over him before smiling. He shifted to lay on his side and pulled Sirius in, playing with the younger man's hair as he closed his eyes.

His mind was immediately assaulted by the feelings he'd had earlier, the thoughts that Sirius had become the most important person to him. Lucius paused before exploring the feelings a little and wasn't surprised to find that he cared about the teenager. He always had, he'd just been too arrogant to see it.

But now... Lucius couldn't imagine his life without the eldest Black boy. They'd been together only four months but it had been the best four months of Lucius' young life. He wasn't ready to admit it, especially not to Sirius. What could he possibly say? 'I really do love you, Sirius, but I'm still staying married to Narcissa.'

Lucius groaned and buried his face in Sirius' hair, pushing his thoughts and feelings down in favour of sleep.


	8. A Birthday Gift

Sirius got his cigarettes the next day. He sat lounging in Lucius' study, feet up on the coffee table as he blew grey smoke above his head.

'Did I say you could smoke in here?' Lucius asked, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

Sirius smiled at him, using a goblet as an ashtray. 'No, but you didn't say I _couldn't_ smoke in here, now did you?'

Lucius chuckled and walked into the room, eyes trained on Sirius. When he got closer he took the cigarette, bringing it to his own lips.

'Oi, that's mine,' Sirius grumbled as Lucius sat beside him.

'Now, now, you never said I _couldn't_ take it, did you?' Lucius asked.

Sirius threw a small pillow at him but smiled. He withdrew another cigarette and lit it with the small lighter Lucius had bought.

'I shouldn't be allowing you to smoke,' Lucius mused as they sat on the lounge together.

'Don't see why it bothers you,' Sirius said, taking a drag. He blew smoke above his head. 'I mean, you were fine with fucking while I was fifteen.'

Lucius frowned. 'It was only a few months before your birthday.'

'Still illegal,' Sirius said. 'Not that _I'm_ complaining.'

'You won't tell anyone, will you?' Lucius asked, suddenly looking scared.

'No, I already said I wouldn't,' Sirius reassured him. 'I don't want this getting out either, remember?'

Lucius nodded and they lapsed into silence, each smoking and lost in their own thoughts. Sirius spent a good few minutes imagining people's reactions if he announced he was fucking Lucius Malfoy. His mates would be outraged, his family furious that he'd slept with his cousin's husband. Sirius smirked to himself.

'What?' Lucius asked.

'Just imagining Aunt Druella's face if she learned we're having sex,' Sirius said.

Lucius shivered. 'I don't even want to think about that,' he said. 'Your aunt is a nightmare.'

'Hey, that's your mother-in-law,' Sirius grinned.

'Shut up, Black, or I'll toss you out on your ear.'

'Ooh,' Sirius chuckled.

Lucius nudged him but smiled.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


A week before Christmas, Sirius woke to Lucius swearing. 'Son of a bitch,' the Malfoy heir snarled and Sirius sat up, rubbing his eyes.

'What?' he yawned. He looked around to see Lucius standing by one of the windows, sucking on his index finger and scowling. There was a large owl sitting on the back of one of the armchairs, a roll of parchment tied to its leg.

'Bloody bird bit me,' Lucius mumbled around his finger, licking blood from his nail. It was a large owl, snowy white, with flecks of black around its eyes and it's wings.

Grinning, Sirius threw back the duvet and stood. 'That's Prongs' owl.' When Lucius raised an eyebrow, Sirius said, 'James, James Potter.'

'Ah,' Lucius said, suddenly looking worried. 'He doesn't know you're here, does he?'

'No, he just always tells Sherlock to bite anyone who tries to take my letters.' He gestured at the bird, who raised it's leg obediently. 'Thanks, Sherlock,' Sirius said and petted the owl as he rolled open the letter;

  
  


_Dear Padfoot,_

  
_It's chaos here. Dad broke his leg when me and Moony were stuffing around with magic (Rem was right, the Ministry can't tell you're using magic if you're in a place with grown wizards) and Mum went sparse, thought she was gonna knock me out. Dad's fine, though; he went to the healer and they mended him up. He's just gotta rest, which he never can, you know._

  
_Moony says hi and Wormtail too, got a letter from him a few days back. Remus is writing on the bottom of my letter cos the git can't be bothered getting his own parchment._

  
_Anyway, hope you're alright at home. Are you sure you can't come over Christmas? Mum said she'd apparate over, no worries, but I thought I'd ask first. If not, maybe we can meet in London before going back to school? Peter was telling me about something called the pictures; they move like our own pictures and tell a story. Doesn't make any sense but he said they're good._

  
_Just let us know, Sherlock's waiting for your reply. I made sure to tell him to bite anyone who tries to take the letter so I hope Regulus made a snatch for it, the slimy git. If we can't meet up Christmas I'll send your presents with Sherlock and Katniss._

  
_Prongs_

  
  


Sirius grinned and said, 'Blame James for your finger.' Lucius glared at the owl as Sirius read Remus' letter;

  
  


_Sirius,_

  
_I hope you're not too uncomfortable at home, I know your family can be a nightmare. But remember that they_ _ are _ _your family so at least try to have_ _ some _ _fun._

 

_I know James told you about his dad, I feel horrible. Mr Potter is always so nice to me and I hate that I got him hurt. Mrs Potter was mental, reminded me of a dragon._

 

_Try and meet up soon, yeah? James won't stop going on about how much better at pranks you are. Also said you two like to set things on fire. I knew it was you and not Snape who lit one of the Christmas trees on fire last year._

 

_Anyway, hope your brother isn't being too much of a pain._   
  


_Regards,_

 

_Remus_

  
  


Sirius smiled as Lucius asked, 'What do they say?'

'Just the usual; hope your family isn't too horrible, Regulus is a git, I broke my dad's leg.'

Lucius raised an eyebrow before saying, 'Your brother _is_ a git.'

Sirius chuckled and asked, 'Do you have a quill and some ink?'

The Slytherin nodded and went to one of the bedside tables. Sirius sat beside him and used the table to write out his letter.

'You can meet up with them if you want,' Lucius told him. 'Though I'd prefer to have you all to myself come Christmas.'

Sirius grinned and said, 'Well... maybe just after Christmas, around the 27th?'

Lucius nodded and stood to get his wand to mend his bloody finger, leaving Sirius to write in private;

  
  


_Dear Prongs and Moony,_

 

_Jeez, Jamie, why do your parents put up with you? No wonder they like me better. Rem, calm down, the Potters know it was an accident and they know you're not mental like Prongs._

 

_I'm fine, really, just hiding out in my bedroom like usual. Got a picture of a Muggle woman above my bed, used a permanent sticking charm. Should have seen my mother's face. Regulus looked like I'd beaten him over the head with my broom._

 

_We_ _ have _ _to meet up, I'm going crazy over here. Dad's going on and on about how Narcissa chose a lovely partner and that I should too and not be like Andromeda. Well Andy was the best cousin out of the lot, I reckon. Maybe I'll run off with some Muggle guy haha._

 

_I can't meet up Christmas, we've gotta do the whole, 'Open your presents so I can shout at you because you make a face' thing that Mother likes. I can meet up in Muggle London around the 27th, so let me know if that's good for you guys. And moving pictures, what the hell is that? Wormtail is insane, I've always said it._

 

_Anyway, gotta go, Mother's shouting that Regulus needs me. Hopefully he's got himself charmed to the oven again. Miss you guys._

 

_Sirius_

 

 

Sirius sighed slightly at the amount of lies he'd printed. Before he could go crazy and write out a three page essay detailing his affair with the Malfoy heir, he rolled the parchment up and tied it to Sherlock's leg.

'Now, you,' he told the bird, who blinked with large golden eyes. 'Don't go telling James that I'm at Malfoy Manor, got it?'

The bird blinked again and Sirius smiled. After ruffling the bird's feathers, he pushed the window open and Sherlock swooped out, quickly disappearing into the morning light.

'Something wrong?' Lucius asked, coming up behind Sirius.

'No, just... lying can be a bastard, you know?'

'Mm,' Lucius nodded, wrapping his arms around Sirius' waist. 'I _am_ sorry you have to lie.'

Sirius shrugged and leaned back, letting Lucius' warmth seep into him. 'Not your fault.'

Lucius just hugged him. They stood there for a few minutes, staring out at the Manor grounds. Suddenly Lucius cleared his throat. 'Breakfast?'

Sirius nodded and allowed his lover to pull him from the bedroom.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


_Padfoot,_

 

_That sucks! Just sneak out, who cares about your mum. Although, she'd probably Avada you just for sneaking out._   
  


_The 27th works, Mum said she'd take me and Moony in. She says hi and is gonna send you a heap of sweets with your presents. Honestly, she really does love you more then me, you little bastard._

 

_Meet up at King's Cross station at nine, we'll make a whole day of it. Wormy's coming too, says his mum is too doting (dunno why) and he wants to hang out. Probably just wants to tell us more about these moving pictures of his. I agree with you, he's mad._   
  


_Moony said he misses your calming nature, reckons I'm too insane without you. If he had it his way we'd both end up married and adopt him. But as you've already expressed your desire to run off with some Muggle man, I had to break his heart. I'm hurt, Padfoot, I thought we had something special. (If Mum reads this she's gonna think I'm queer haha)._

 

_Anyway, yeah, I'll see you then. Expect lots of gifts, I'm probably gonna have to send Android as well as Katniss and Sherlock. By the way, what did you do to my poor bird? He slept for a day after getting back. Grimmauld Place isn't_ _ that _ _far away, or did your mum stun him?_   
  


_See you soon, mate,_

 

_Prongs_

  
  


'Your friend is weird,' Lucius commented, having caught the 'I thought we had something special' paragraph.

'He's just funny,' Sirius said. 'Don't worry, he's not trying to steal me away. James is as straight as they come.'

Lucius paused before sitting at the table, at a right angle to the Gryffindor. 'Do your friends really not know that you're gay?'

Sirius shrugged as he wrote out a quick response. He didn't answer until he'd sent Sherlock on his way. 'I dunno, honestly. I only realised in third year when Amanda Lamoor asked me out. The thought of kissing her, like I'd seen James making out with so many girls, just made me feel a bit sick. I thought about it more and more and... well...' he blushed and looked down.

'What?' Lucius asked.

'Um...' Sirius said and bit his lip. 'Do you remember when you graduated?' Lucius nodded. 'You and a few of your mates went swimming in the lake. Me and my friends were sitting under that big oak tree. Remus and Peter were playing chess and James was chatting to a Hufflepuff girl, Remelda something.

'Anyway, one of the other Slytherin's threw you into the water and you got your hair all wet. You were shouting and they were laughing. You climbed out of the lake and just stood there half naked, dressed in only boxers, water dripping down you...' He had to bite back the moan that came with the memory and Lucius smiled.

'Remelda was the one who noticed and she spent five minutes going on and on about your fit body and your gorgeous hair and how sexy your arse was. James nearly threw up, Remus didn't even hear her, and Peter just laughed.'

'What did you do?' Lucius asked.

Sirius was now a deep red and he refused to look Lucius in the eye. 'I was staring at you,' he admitted. 'I heard everything Remelda said and my body agreed. I'd never been that hard in my life and... well, didn't take much to figure out I was gay.'

Lucius grinned and Sirius burned red, face feeling like it was on fire.

'Ever since that day, well... I knew I liked blokes. I didn't know how to tell my mates, what with some wizards still being against gay people. So I just... never got around to it.' He sighed suddenly. 'I think Moony knows.'

'That's Lupin, yes?' Lucius asked.

Sirius nodded. 'On my birthday, James recognised your handwriting and we had a little chat about you.' He finally looked up at Lucius, the Slytherin's left eyebrow raised. 'James said how you'd apparently been caught snogging some fourth-year bloke in your seventh year. I just tried to change the subject and Remus stared at me, like he knew I liked men too. And lately he's been looking at me a lot whenever anyone mentions the fact that I don't have a girlfriend. I think he's put everything together.'

'I see,' Lucius said slowly. 'Does he suspect that you're with me?'

'I don't think so,' Sirius said, 'but who knows? Moony's heaps smart, always top of the year. If he's figured out I'm gay, it'll only be a matter of time before he realises why I acted so weird after the wedding and why I act strange when you're mentioned.' He sighed and leaned back. 'And here I thought my life was complicated enough.'

Lucius smiled and stood, rounding the table and pulling Sirius up. He kissed the teenager softly and said, 'It doesn't matter, I'm sure your friends will be understanding when you choose to come out. Besides, you can always deny that we are together. Lupin won't have any proof.'

'Mm,' Sirius mumbled against his lips. Suddenly Lucius was dragging him towards the door. 'But... lunch...' Sirius muttered.

'Can be reheated,' Lucius said and kissed him harder.

Sirius grinned and allowed the older wizard to lead him away.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'Hey, you're twenty, right?' Sirius asked.

Lucius looked up from his paperwork. 'Yes.'

They were sitting in Lucius' study, the teenager spread out on the sofa reading, the Slytherin sitting behind his desk looking over investment reports and charity paperwork.

'But you said you're five years older than me.'

'I am,' Lucius said.

Sirius frowned. 'But then you should be twenty-one.' Lucius just smiled, waiting for Sirius to figure it out. Suddenly the teenager's eyes went wide. 'Oh...' He looked across the room. 'Your birthday's this month?'

'Yes, it is,' Lucius nodded and went back to his paperwork.

'So...' Sirius said, '... um... when is it?'

'December 23rd,' Lucius told him.

'That's tomorrow.'

'Why yes, it is,' Lucius nodded.

Sirius tilted his head. 'Don't your dad and wife want to celebrate it?'

Lucius shrugged and said, 'Birthdays have never been a big thing in my family and I told Narcissa to enjoy her holiday.'

Sirius frowned. 'But... it's your birthday.'

'Have you ever enjoyed _your_ birthday?' Lucius asked.

'Um... no, not till I got to Hogwarts,' Sirius admitted. 'Mother and Father always buy me dark stuff or something boring like robes.'

'Exactly,' Lucius said, 'and that is why I didn't mention it; it's not important.'

'It is so.'

'Adding an extra number to my age doesn't concern me,' Lucius said before signing a piece of parchment. He flipped it onto the already large stack of finished work and started reading another.

Sirius frowned but didn't say anything. Lucius was aware of the Gryffindor staring at him and looked up again. Sirius looked him over carefully before going back to his book, eyes focused on the top of the page he was on.

'It really doesn't matter,' Lucius said.

'M'kay,' Sirius shrugged.

Lucius blinked before looking down at his paperwork, glad the subject had been dropped.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


It hadn't been dropped. The next morning Lucius woke to a grinning Sirius Black, the teenager sitting cross-legged on the bed.

'What...?' Lucius mumbled, yawning and sitting up.

'Happy birthday,' Sirius said and pushed a wrapped package into the Slytherin's hands.

Lucius looked down at it. 'What is this?' he asked, holding up the long, slim package.

'It's a birthday present,' Sirius said, like he was explaining it to a five-year-old.'

Lucius blinked. 'Why?'

Sirius rolled his eyes and said, 'Don't be a prat; it's your birthday, you get presents on your birthday, end of story.'

'But...' Lucius frowned. 'I told you I don't celebrate my birthday.'

'So don't, I will,' Sirius said and smiled when Lucius looked at him. 'I'm celebrating it.'

Lucius rolled his eyes but couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips. He sat straighter to unwrap the gift, the brown paper coming apart beneath his nimble fingers quickly. He found a slim black box and quickly pulled the lid off.

Lucius stared, eyes going wide as he took in his present. It was a long cane, the very one he'd looked at in the antique shop all those weeks ago with Sirius. It was made of plain black wood but there was a silver serpent head with bright green eyes sitting atop.

'Here,' Sirius said and grabbed the cane. He twisted the top off easily and held the two pieces out for Lucius. 'I had a hole drilled into the bottom of the serpent head and in the cane too so you can fit your wand in.'

Lucius stared at him and Sirius blushed.

'Well...' he mumbled, looking down, 'you were saying that you wanted to put your wand somewhere, that you didn't like it being in your wand pocket or up your sleeve so... well, you liked this walking stick and I just thought... you know, you could enchant it to repel spells and stuff and your wand will always be close at hand and... and...'

He was cut off with a soft and gentle kiss, Lucius smiling against the teenager's lips. When they broke apart Lucius said, 'Thank you, Black. This is the best present I've ever received.'

Sirius grinned. 'Yeah?'

'Yes,' Lucius nodded and took the walking stick back.

'Well, I actually got it for you for Christmas,' Sirius admitted. 'So we'll have to go shopping again if you want a Christmas present.'

Lucius chuckled and put his new cane and the wrapping aside. He dragged Sirius close, pressing their lips and bodies together. ' _You_ are my Christmas present, Sirius Black,' he said and smiled at the Gryffindor. 'And you are far better than any walking stick.'

Sirius grinned and climbed atop the blonde wizard, bodies heating up as they kissed softly. They didn't leave the bedroom for the rest of the day, having breakfast, lunch and dinner delivered (as well as birthday cake). It was definitely the best birthday Lucius Malfoy had ever had.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


That night they laid in bed together, one of Sirius' legs wrapped around Lucius', his arm across the Slytherin's torso. Lucius was leaning back on his arms, staring up at the ceiling looking content.

'Hey, you know the school founders?' Sirius said and Lucius glanced down at him. 'Slytherin and all that?'

'Mm,' Lucius nodded.

'Did they have any kids?'

Lucius paused to flip through his memory. 'I think Rowena Ravenclaw did... yes, her daughter is a ghost at the school; the Ghost of Ravenclaw.'

'Oh...'

'Oh?' Lucius echoed.

'Well, I've been thinking,' Sirius said and traced his index finger down Lucius' chest to his bellybutton. 'You know how Gryffindor and Slytherin were best friends?'

'Yes.'

'Well, what if Slytherin didn't leave the school because they disagreed over the sorting, what if... you know...' His finger dropped lower and he ran it over Lucius' shaft to make his point.

Lucius shivered before wetting his lips. 'Are you telling me that you think Gryffindor and Slytherin were lovers?'

Sirius smiled. 'They could have been,' he said. 'I doubt people were very accepting of homosexuality back then. I mean, look at people these days, wizards and Muggles included.'

Lucius rolled his eyes and dropped one arm to haul Sirius in. The teenager gasped as his chin was suddenly yanked up, mouth plundered.

'You are a strange creature,' Lucius breathed over his lips.

'I still reckon they were boyfriends,' Sirius said, 'which means Gyrffindors and Slytherins are _supposed_ to have sex.'

Lucius drew back only enough to look into Sirius' eyes. 'Are they now?' Sirius grinned and Lucius smiled back. 'Well then,' he said and grabbed the blankets. 'We should do our part to uphold their legacy.'

Sirius giggled as Lucius pulled the blankets up over their heads, pushing Sirius down and climbing atop.


	9. Christmas

Sirius woke Christmas day to an owl hooting at him. Grinning, he sat up to find three owls perched on the armchairs across the room. They had various presents tied to their legs and Sirius quickly scrambled across the bed, and across a sleeping Lucius Malfoy.

'Mmf...' Lucius grunted, yawning awake and rolling over to watch Sirius untie the presents from James' owls Sherlock, Katniss and Android. 'What are you doing? Come back to bed.'

'It's Christmas,' Sirius said and ruffled the owls' feathers. They all hooted and remained where they were, no doubt wanting to rest after their trip.

'So?' Lucius said and rolled back over, lying on his stomach.

Sirius jumped across the room and landed on Lucius, the Malfoy heir grunting. 'Come on, wakey-wakey.'

'Fuck you,' Lucius mumbled into the mattress.

'Tut, tut,' Sirius grinned. He ran his fingers through Lucius' hair, the Slytherin groaning and trying to roll over. Sirius let him and straddled his hips, smiling down at the handsome man. 'Come on, let's open our presents.'

'I'd rather stay here,' Lucius said, ghosting his hands over Sirius' chest.

Sirius shivered but tried to remain strong. 'We can d-do that... l-later,' he choked out as Lucius tweaked one of his nipples. Lucius smirked but sat up, pressing a quick kiss to Sirius' lips.

Wrapped in dressing gowns and carrying gifts, the two made their way downstairs to the sitting room, where a fire and breakfast was waiting. Eating eggs, toast, and bacon, Sirius and Lucius opened their various gifts.

James had got Sirius various Quidditch paraphernalia; moving posters, a Howling Wolves jumper, a new Gryffindor sweater to be worn when he couldn't play, a magazine on the 1976 Quidditch season, and a box of Quidditch polish, tweezers, and a bunch of other stuff.

Remus had got him four books; _The Hogwarts Founders_ by Theenten Seber, _Oliver Twist_ by Charles Dickens, _The Howling Wolves; 1908-Present_ by Fransburg O'Malley and _Animagi; The History_ by Maggie Surgery.

Peter had given him more Muggle clothes and Sirius grinned as he pulled on a brand new jumper. 'How's it look?' he asked Lucius, turning and stuffing a chocolate frog from Mrs Potter into his mouth.

'I'd prefer you without it,' Lucius said as he examined a new pocket-watch his wife had sent him.

Sirius rolled his eyes. 'Don't you ever think about anything other then sex?' he asked as he swallowed the frog, nearly choking.

Lucius snorted. 'You are my lover, Black, not my boyfriend.'

'Doesn't mean you can't say nice things,' Sirius said.

Lucius stood, dropping his half-wrapped gift and walking to Sirius. Sirius wondered if he'd said the wrong thing right up until Lucius wrapped his arms around his waist.

'You're right,' the Slytherin said. 'Mr Black, you look very... sexy, in your new jumper. Now, take it off.'

Sirius grinned and leaned up to kiss Lucius softly. It soon turned heated, Lucius cupping the Gryffindor's cheek to keep him in place. Sirius groaned into Lucius' mouth, hands coming up to fist in his dressing gown. He pulled the taller wizard closer, standing on his toes to deepen the kiss.

Lucius threaded his fingers through Sirius' hair, the other arm drawing around his waist and pulling him close. Their bodes were flush against each other, their lower halves heating up in the cold morning.

They stood kissing for a minute, or maybe an hour, Sirius lost track of time. Suddenly his jumper and shirt were both being yanked off, leaving his torso exposed to the chilly air.

'Bedroom?' Lucius breathed, nibbling on Sirius' ear.

Sirius groaned and nodded. Suddenly his stomach lurched and all the air left his lungs. There was a loud pop and Sirius landed on something soft, breathing heavily as Lucius leaned over him.

'Fuck you, I've told you not apparate us onto the bed,' Sirius grumbled as Lucius straddled his hips.

'Mm-hmm,' Lucius mumbled, pressing kisses to Sirius' jaw.

Sirius' stomach soon turned from churning to fluttering, the familiar feeling of Lucius' lips never getting old. He'd be happy to lie in bed all day every day as long as Lucius was atop him.

Lucius continued to kiss his way across Sirius' face before moving down to his neck, licking and nipping, sucking and teasing. Sirius gasped and his hips pushed up, hardening cock looking for friction as Lucius sucked back on his skin.

'Merlin,' Sirius groaned, head pushed to one side so Lucius had better access. Lucius licked a strip up his tanned neck before sucking on a spot just below his ear. 'Oh fuck.'

'Hmm?' Lucius mumbled.

'Fuck,' Sirius grunted. His hands came up, one pushing through Lucius' platinum blonde hair, the other grabbing at the neck of his dressing gown. 'M-Malfoy,' he mumbled.

Lucius sat back, Sirius' hands falling back to his sides. He looked up as Lucius shrugged from his dressing gown gracefully, long and lean body being exposed as the dark green silk was tossed aside. Sirius groaned and reached up, running his hands up and down Lucius' arms, his chest.

'Ah, ah,' Lucius said, taking Sirius' wrists and pressing kisses to his knuckles.

'What?'

'Today is a very special day and not just because it's Christmas,' Lucius told him. He bent forward and breathed in Sirius's ear. 'Do you remember what I told you?'

Sirius groaned as the Slytherin licked his ear. 'Um... s-something...'

'I said I was going to fuck you today,' Lucius said. 'So I am.' Sirius moaned again. 'Are you ready for that?' Lucius asked.

Sirius nodded vigorously. 'Y-Yes, fuck yes,' he said. 'Please, Lucius, I need you.'

Lucius felt his heart skip a beat but shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about his feelings, not when he had a man to fuck. 'Are you sure?' he asked.

'For Merlin's Beard,' Sirius scowled. 'Get your cock in me.'

Lucius chuckled and shimmied down Sirius' legs. He pressed soft, gentle kisses to Sirius' neck, his collarbone, before moving down to lick his nipples. Sirius grunted and bent his head to watch Lucius work. The Slytherin's tongue flicked from between plump, pink lips. Sirius bit his own as Lucius' pressed against his skin, tongue lapping at Sirius' right nipple.

Sirius groaned and fisted his hands in Lucius' hair, tugging and pulling, keeping the older wizard against his chest. He arched up into the contact, wanting more tongue and lips and-

'Shit!' Sirius shouted when Lucius bit down around his nipple. 'Merlin, do that again!'

Lucius grinned and moved across Sirius' chest, nipping and sinking his teeth into the soft skin he found. He latched onto the other nipple, biting and sucking back, his tongue flicking over the nub and making it hard.

'Ah... ah... oh my G-Gods...' Sirius bit into his bottom lip hard and arched up again, rutting his crotch into Lucius' stomach. Lucius groaned and moved, licking down to Sirius' stomach and circling his bellybutton. The teenager groaned as Lucius went further, hooking his fingers under the waistband of the Gryffindor's pyjama pants. 'Please...' Sirius begged when Lucius paused.

Lucius pulled his pants down and Sirius kicked them free. Suddenly he was lying on the bed naked, body feeling overheated and hair splayed on the pillow. Sirius gulped as Lucius moved to straddle his legs again, covered arse pressing into his ankles.

'Malf-'

He cut himself off with a groan as Lucius sank onto him, lips wrapping around his cock and tongue lapping at the head.

'Oh Gods, that's... y-yes...' Sirius nodded, fisting a hand in his own hair, the other scratching at his stomach.

Lucius just smiled around his shaft and sucked back, soon moving into a slow, steady rhythm. Sirius was caught up in the pleasure; the heat and wetness, the way Lucius' tongue stroked the underside of his cock, his lips wrapping completely around his width. He only opened his eyes when a wet finger slid between his cheeks.

Sirius gasped and thrust up, burying his cock deep into Lucius' mouth as the Slytherin forced a long index finger into his arse. 'Bloody hell,' Sirius groaned, body thrumming with pleasure as his senses were overloaded; a finger all the way in, a warm mouth around his cock... yes, Sirius could die happy.

Lucius started thrusting in and out with his index finger, working Sirius' entrance open and trying to make him loose enough. His palm slapped into Sirius' arse with each thrust, forcing him up so his prick slid into Lucius' mouth.

The teenager just groaned and grunted, eyes squeezed shut as Lucius assaulted his body, making waves of pleasure crash over him. Soon three fingers had been worked into him and they glided over his prostate.

The added stimulation had Sirius coming, shouting Lucius' name as he emptied himself into the taller man's mouth. Lucius licked and sucked him clean, lapping up all his come and licking his lips when Sirius fell from his mouth.

'But... but....' Sirius tried. 'S-Supposed... to...'

'Oh, we'll still be doing that,' Lucius smiled coyly. He slid off the bed to remove his own silk pyjama pants, Sirius watching with rapt attention. Lucius was glorious; pale, firm, muscled with blonde chest and pubic hair. His long, thick cock was erect and oozing pre-come. Sirius watched as Lucius palmed his own shaft, stroking softly. 'Mm...' the Malfoy heir hummed.

'Can... I want to,' Sirius said, holding out one hand.

Lucius tilted his head, regarding the Gryffindor with lust-blown eyes. 'Hmm? I thought you were done.'

'I am not,' Sirius growled.

'Oh, so you could come again?' Lucius asked.

Sirius nodded vigorously. 'I can, I _will_ ; you'll see.'

Lucius smirked. 'Well... you'll need at least five minutes to get yourself up again.' He wet his lips and continued. 'What ever will you do while you wait?'

Sirius sat up quickly and raised his right hand. He beckoned Lucius forward and the Slytherin smirked, stepping back towards the bed slowly. Sirius hooked his arms around Lucius' waist and hauled him down, the Malfoy heir shuffling until he was on his back.

Sirius quickly went to work. He snogged the absolute shit out of Lucius Malfoy; his lips were hard, demanding, tongue licking it's way into his mouth to plunder and dominate. Lucius groaned beneath him, arms wrapping around Sirius' neck.

But Sirius moved before he could get a proper hold, shifting his way down Lucius neck to lick and bite and suck just like the older man had done to him. Lucius mumbled under his breath, eyes shut as his neck tingled and his cock throbbed. Sirius sucked back on his collar bone, forming a nice, dark bruise, while his fingers played with Lucius' nipples, starting with one before flicking the other.

'Fuck, Black,' Lucius groaned, scrambling for Sirius' hand. 'Touch my cock.'

'Not yet,' Sirius teased, nibbling at Lucius' skin.

'Please,' Lucius begged.

'Hmm... call me by name and I might.'

Lucius bit his lip before saying. 'Fine, _fine_ ; Sirius, please touch me.'

Sirius smirked and ducked quickly to kiss Lucius on the lips. 'You're such a pushover.'

Lucius' scowl was wiped from his handsome face when Sirius closed his right fingers around his cock. He groaned and tipped his head back, fingers twisting in the bedsheets beneath him.

Sirius stroked softly, slowly, spreading pre-come with his thumb every time he flicked it over the head of Lucius' shaft.

'Fuck, Sirius,' Lucius groaned. 'M-More, please...'

Seemed he was full of begging today and Sirius smirked as he stroked harder. He kissed his way down to Lucius' shaft, tongue coming out to lick right down his cock. Lucius shivered and cried out when Sirius' warm, wet lips closed around the head of his cock.

Sirius sucked back, tongue swirling around the slit and cleaning pre-come away. He swallowed it all and moaned. He enjoyed all of this; getting his own shaft sucked was great, yes, but Sirius also liked giving Lucius pleasure. The way the man's cock slid along his tongue, filling his mouth and stretching his lips... and the taste... it was salty and warm, spreading across his tongue and down his throat.

'Mmf,' Sirius grunted around Lucius' cock, sucking harder. He used his right hand to scratch deep, red marks on Lucius' stomach, his left to cup and fondle the man's balls.

'Fuck, Sirius, stop!' Lucius demanded.

Sirius did so immediately, letting Lucius' shaft fall from his lips with a wet, erotic sound. He licked his red and swollen lips. 'What? Did I do something wrong?'

Lucius was panting heavily as he sat up. He grabbed Sirius around the neck and hauled him in for a sloppy, wet kiss. When they broke apart Lucius smiled. 'No, you didn't do anything wrong.'

Sirius frowned. 'So why-'

He was cut off by another kiss. 'It might take me slightly longer to recover after coming,' Lucius told him, 'and I thought you wanted to be fucked.'

That thought had blood rushing through Sirius' body and his cock gave an interested twich. Lucius smiled and pushed Sirius back, the Gryffindor once more finding himself on his back.

'Now...' Lucius said and rubbed his warm, smooth hands up and down Sirius' thighs. 'What do I have to do to make you hard?'

It seemed he figured three fingers shoved right into Sirius' arse would work. The teenager groaned and writhed beneath him, once more feeling full and wonderful and just oh so good. His cock was taking a bigger interest in these events, especially when Lucius once more sucked on it.

Another minute and Sirius was ragingly hard, pre-come dribbling down his shaft and into Lucius' mouth. Lucius pulled back, Sirius' cock falling from his lips with a wet _pop_. Lucius withdrew his fingers and muttered a quick spell.

Hand dripping with lubricant, Lucius quickly slicked himself up. Sirius bit his lip as his knees were pulled apart, the Slytherin shuffling to rest between them.

'Are you absolutely sure you're ready?' he asked.

Sirius nodded. 'Yes, please.'

'Take a few deep breaths,' Lucius told him, 'and try not to clench.'

The teenager did as asked, sucking in lungfuls of air and trying to keep his body relaxed. He felt something cold and hard poke at his entrance and gasped.

'Sirius...' Lucius warned, halting.

'Sorry,' Sirius said. 'Keep going.'

Lucius looked back down to watch what he was doing. Suddenly Sirius' entrance was being breached, his hole stretched far wider then it ever had been before. Lucius went slowly but Sirius still felt the burn, the ache, his arse slowly filled completely.

He gasped and let his head drop back, knuckles turning white as he gripped the sheets beneath him. Lucius continued to push forward, even when Sirius swore loudly and winced.

Suddenly Lucius was all the way in, the last three inches of his cock swallowed quickly by Sirius' tight heat. Lucius paused and groaned softly, fingers digging into Sirius' legs.

'Are...' He wet his lips before continuing. 'Are you okay?'

Sirius couldn't speak. His hole was achingly stretched, his body so wonderfully full. He could feel Lucius there, in him, cock warm and hard and just... 'Fucking _hell_ ,' Sirius finally grunted.

'Sirius?' Lucius questioned, rubbing the teenager's thighs.

'That... fuck,' Sirius said.

'Will you answer me?' Lucius demanded.

Sirius looked up at him, breathing heavily. He let his fingers loosen, dropping the sheets as blood rushed back into his digits. 'S-Sorry, just...' He gulped. 'Bloody hell does that feel good.'

Lucius stared at him. 'Are you sure?'

Sirius nodded. 'Yeah, just... well, hurts a... a bit,' he admitted, 'but I've never felt so-'

'Full?' Lucius interrupted. Sirius nodded again. 'Wonderful, isn't it?' Lucius said, gazing down at Sirius. 'Perhaps soon I'll let you do it to me.'

Sirius grinned and felt around for a pillow, finally finding one and shoving it under his head. 'Well...' he said and smiled. 'When you're ready.'

Lucius chuckled. 'Always so demanding.' He leaned forward to kiss Sirius softly, slipping out a little and making Sirius grunt against his lips. With a smile, Lucius drew halfway out. Eyes fixed on Sirius' own, Lucius thrust back in slowly.

'Fuck,' Sirius groaned, head once again pushed back. 'Oh Gods, that's... yes... more of that...'

Lucius smiled and set up a slow, steady rhythm. He wanted to fuck Sirius hard but knew he couldn't; the teenager had to be prepared, even now. He rubbed at Sirius' soft and tanned skin, marvelling at the hard muscles he felt beneath. Sirius was glorious, even writhing on the bed, grunting and sweating, face turning red as he was filled again and again.

_Beautiful_ , Lucius thought as the teenager's muscles tugged at his cock. _Absolutely exquisite._

He started to speed up after a few minutes, thrusting in with more force. Sirius groaned and nodded, staring up at Lucius with dark eyes. He'd never felt this wonderfully full and it was just getting better. Each thrust was more glorious then the last, adding onto Sirius' pleasure and making it build, expand, engulfing his body completely like nothing ever had before.

'Gods,' Sirius said. 'F-Faster, p-please.'

Lucius complied, drawing all the way out before slamming back in. Sirius scooted back across the bed and Lucius had to grab him and hold him in place as he drew back out. Sirius started swearing loudly, curses and random words falling from his mouth as Lucius fucked him much harder then before.

'Fuck, Gods, Merlin, _holyfuckinghellLuciusyes_!' Sirius' breathing was coming in short gasps, teeth occasionally sinking into his lip, his tongue making an appearance to lap at the marks.

Lucius groaned and leaned forward to kiss him again, pushing their chests together. Sirius grunted into his mouth, teeth clacking together and tongues sloppily plunging into mouths as they exchanged heated kisses.

'S-Sirius,' Lucius groaned. 'I c-can't go much... l-longer...' Sirius had already come, had already had his release. Lucius hadn't and he couldn't keep it in much longer. Sirius' heat, his body, his kissing and moans and just... _him_... it was all making Lucius' orgasm crash towards him, swelling in his stomach and making his mind start to go fuzzy, his thoughts winking out slowly.

'Yes, please,' Sirius begged. 'Need... cock... touch...'

Lucius wrapped one hand around the teenager's shaft and pumped in time with his now eratic thrusts. His hips were jolting, knees aching, body covered in sweat. His long blonde hair framed his face and moved as Lucius continued to pound into the body beneath him, all senses on fire as they fucked.

'Gods, Lucius,' Sirius groaned. 'Lucius, Lucius, Lucius...' He continued to mutter and moan the blonde's name, eyes squeezed shut even as Lucius panted against his lips.

'Sirius,' the Malfoy heir gasped. 'I'm going... to...'

'Lucius!' Sirius shouted and came, entire body breaking down as pleasure washed over him. His mind went completely blank and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He arched up and his muscles clenched, come shooting across his abdomen and even his chest, leaving long white streaks across his tanned skin.

Sirius had immediately clamped down once coming and it tore Lucius' own orgasm from him. 'Fuck, Sirius,' he grunted, emptying himself into the teenager, hips jolting but still moving, thighs bumping into Sirius' arse. White hot pleasure crashed over him and he fell, body thumping into Sirius' own.

They were both panting heavily, covered in sweat and come and just... lying there, boneless. Sirius felt like he'd never walk again, his whole body ached and thrummed in a very nice way. Lucius was a pleasant weight atop him, smothering his body and pinning him. Sirius was too tired to move so left Malfoy there, watching and feeling the older man breathe slowly.

'I'm sorry,' Lucius mumbled suddenly and sat up. He withdrew slowly and Sirius winced, both from the stab of pain in his aching hole and from the loss of Lucius' cock. He felt empty now and immediately closed his legs. 'No, wait,' Lucius said. Sirius frowned but allowed the Malfoy heir to push his knees apart. Lucius reached for his wand and muttered a few quick cleansing spells.

Soon the sweat and come was gone, leaving Sirius and Lucius clean but still tired. Lucius dropped his wand on the bedside table and crawled up the mattress. He flopped onto his stomach and groaned, eyes drifting shut immediately.

'Lucius?'

'Mmf?' the Slytherin mumbled.

'We're doing that again when I remember how to move,' Sirius muttered.

Lucius chuckled and remained where he was. 'Mm,' he nodded. 'Let's do... that...' He heard a snore and laughed again, letting sleep overtake his tired body.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


When Sirius woke his body ached even more and he winced as he rolled over.

'Okay there?' The teenager looked up to see that Lucius was awake, sitting in bed with tea and a book. He smiled at Sirius and said, 'Well?'

'Bit sore,' Sirius admitted and sat up groggily. He rubbed his eyes and brushed hair from his face. 'Um... more then a bit sore...' he mumbled and groaned. His entire body ached like he'd played a month-long Quidditch game. His arse in particular was thrumming like... well, like it'd had a rather long cock shoved in it.

'Don't worry, it'll pass,' Lucius said. 'Tea?'

Sirius nodded and sat against the headboard, accepting a china cup from the Malfoy heir. He sipped the warm tea and smiled, the liquid sliding down his raw throat nicely and filling his stomach. 'What's the time?' he asked.

'Almost two,' Lucius said. 'You were asleep quite a while.'

'Yeah, well...' Sirius said and took another sip of tea.

'Don't worry, Black, penetrative sex can be tiring, especially the first time.' He smiled warmly and reached over to push a strand of dark, curly hair behind Sirius' ear. 'Do you want something to eat?'

Sirius' stomach growled in response and Lucius chuckled. He called a house elf, the little creature (who was introduced as Lerr to Sirius) bowed respectfully and popped away. When he returned he had a tray of sandwiches and soft drinks.

Sirius thanked the elf and immediately stuffed his face with various sandwiches; ham, tomato and cheese, pickles and relish, cheese and-

'What the hell is this?' Sirius demanded, choking down a large mouthful of lemonade.

'Vegemite,' Lucius told him.

'Vegie- _what_?' Sirius spluttered, poking his tongue out.

'Vegemite,' Lucius repeated, 'it's an Australian sandwich spread.'

Sirius scowled. 'Those Australians are mental,' he muttered and threw the sandwich back down. Lucius chuckled and picked it up, taking a large bite and chewing.

'I like it,' he said after swallowing.

'You're insane,' Sirius muttered and grabbed another ham sandwich. Lucius poked his tongue out and Sirius giggled.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


They ate dinner in the bedroom too and Sirius hummed after they'd cleaned their teeth, showered, and fallen back into bed. He wanted Lucius to penetrate him again but his body still twinged a bit.

'We have plenty of time, Black,' Lucius told him. 'Just sleep.'

'Slept all... all... d-day,' Sirius said through a jaw-cracking yawn.

Lucius smiled and threaded his fingers through Sirius' hair, scratching the Gryffindor's scalp. Sirius groaned and stretched out beside him, rubbing his body against Lucius' own.

'Sleep,' Lucius told him again.

'Luce?' Sirius mumbled, half asleep.

Lucius frowned, never having been called Luce before in his life. It annoyed him when he realised he quite like it. 'Yes?' he said.

'Merry... Christmas...' Sirius mumbled.

'Merry Christmas... Sirius,' Lucius replied.

Sirius hummed as Lucius continued to pet him, the Malfoy heir not stopping until Sirius was snoring. Lucius kissed his forehead and settled down himself, knowing that he'd just had the best Christmas of his life.

It made him grin stupidly and he slept soundlessly that night.


	10. Meetings and Actions

Sirius woke early on the 27th to someone kissing him. A warm, wet tongue licked a strip down to his cock, which was waking faster then Sirius' mind and already hard. Sirius blinked and looked down just in time to see Lucius' mouth sink down onto his cock.

'Merlin,' he moaned as Lucius licked and sucked. Sirius shifted on the bed, the duvet having been thrown aside. 'W-What...?' Sirius questioned as a wave of arousal washed over him.

Lucius let the teenager's cock slip from his lips and said, 'You're meeting your friends today.' He pumped Sirius' shaft quickly. 'I want you to remember who you belong to.'

Sirius groaned as a warm, wet finger breached his arse gently, quickly swallowed by his heat. 'Fucking hell, Malfoy!'

'You're mine, Black!' Lucius hissed, sinking another finger in and making Sirius whimper. 'Don't forget that.'

'Mm... 'k-kay...' Sirius nodded weakly. He and Lucius hadn't had penetrative sex since Christmas and Sirius' body was aching for it. He wanted to be filled, fucked... owned. He belonged to Lucius Malfoy and his body wanted to know it. 'Please, Gods, hurry.'

Lucius smirked and worked a third finger into the teenager's quivering hole, quickly stretching him. Five minutes after starting he muttered the lubricant charm and said, 'Flip.'

Sirius stared before complying, rolling over onto his stomach. A strong arm wrapped around his waist and hoisted him up, Lucius pushing and shoving until Sirius was on his hands and knees. Before Sirius could say anything, Lucius was sinking into him.

He swore as fresh pain flared through his body, but a nice full feeling followed. Lucius wasn't being gentle this time and immediately started with long, hard thrusts, drawing all the way out before slamming back in.

Sirius whimpered and bit his lip, his body not sure if it should like or hate this. At first it settled in the middle; a dull ache accompanied by a brilliant amount of pleasure. Soon only the latter remained, Sirius' body thrumming in pleasure as Lucius pounded into him.

'Fuck, yes, Gods,' Sirius grunted, arching his back before dropping. He pressed his forehead against his arms, gripping the sheets tightly as Lucius fucked him. 'Mmf... guh... ngh...'

Lucius smirked behind him, his own pleasure making his muscles burn, his body ache. He gripped Sirius' hips tightly, nails digging into tanned flesh, sure to leave bruises.

'You won't heal any bruises with magic, do you hear me?' Lucius ordered. 'You'll leave them and feel them; I want your arse aching when you see your little mates.' He gave a snap of his hips to enforce his point, cock sliding along Sirius' prostate.

Sirius cried out as even more pleasure was forced upon him. He felt like his body was going to explode. Surely nobody could handle this amount of pleasure?

'Did you hear me, Black?' Lucius asked, slamming in to the hilt and squeezing Sirius' hips tightly.

'Y-Y-Yes,' Sirius stuttered.

'You're _mine_ ,' Lucius hissed, slapping Sirius' arse and making the Gryffindor moan. 'Always... mine... Black...' Each word was punctured by a hard thrust, balls slapping into Sirius' arse.

'Fuck... y-yes...' Sirius groaned. 'Please...'

Lucius wrapped a hand around Sirius' cock and pumped in time with his thrusts. He upped his pace, slamming into Sirius with abandon.

'Look at you,' Lucius said, grunting in his effort to keep fucking the teenager. 'Just lying there, letting me fuck you like the little Gryffindor whore you are.'

Sirius whimpered.

'You're a slut, Black,' Lucius said, slamming into his prostate. Sirius cried out in pleasure. 'My very own little slut.'

He let out a loud, low growl, cock aching and being squeezed so tightly. 

'Come,' Lucius ordered. 'I want to fuck you while you're spent.'

It seemed all it took was Lucius' voice. Suddenly Sirius was coming with a cry, biting on his own hand with sharp teeth as he came across the sheets and Lucius' fist, shuddering and gasping against his skin.

He clamped down but Lucius kept fucking him, slamming into his tight hole again and again and again. Sirius was little more then a quivering lump, shaking as pleasure continued to cascade over his body.

Finally, a few minutes after Sirius had come, Lucius did too, hips jerking as he leaked into the teenager. He groaned and stroked Sirius' back, the younger wizard's skin hot and sweaty beneath him.

Lucius pulled out and heard Sirius wince. He flipped the Gryffindor onto his back, Sirius panting heavily and blinking. Lucius leaned over him, crushing Sirius' body with his own. He pressed their mouths together in a bruising kiss, plundering Sirius' pliant mouth.

He grabbed Sirius' chin tightly, squeezing with his thumb and index finger. 'Remember that you are _mine_ ,' Lucius said. 'Got it?'

'Yes,' Sirius breathed, looking at him with glassy eyes. 'I'm... yours...'

Lucius smiled, satisfied, and kissed Sirius again. And then he was gone, getting to his feet and disappearing into the en-suite bathroom.

Sirius just laid on the bed, willing his body to calm down as he heard the shower start. When he could move he sat up. His own seed was stuck to his back, making him feel sticky and disgusting. He looked down to see Lucius' come trickling down his inner thighs.

Sirius looked at the closed bathroom door, brain running a million miles an hour as he tried to figure out what the hell had just happened.

He knew Lucius was possessive, controlling; he liked people to know that he was well-connected, intelligent, cunning... and he liked Sirius to know that the teenager belonged to him. There had always been an element of that to their sex life. Lucius was always the top, the dom, Sirius just along for the ride.

But that...

Sirius blinked and got out of bed, wincing as his bruised body complained. He couldn't figure out exactly why Lucius had decided to get so possessive all of a sudden. He'd been nice, sweet, over the holidays...

He wondered if it had anything to do with Sirius meeting his mates. He was going to be spending the entire day in London with the other Marauders. Maybe Lucius had figured he and Sirius would be together, alone, for the entire holiday period.

_But he said I could go_ , Sirius thought as he sat on the edge of the bed. _If he had a problem..._

Sirius shook his head. He realised thinking about it would just make his head hurt. He'd never figure out Lucius Malfoy... and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

He laid back on the bed waiting for Lucius to be done, figuring he needed a shower before getting dressed.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


They apparated with a pop, appearing in a dark alley behind a fast food restaurant. As soon as Sirius stood straight Lucius grabbed him, hauling him in for a possessive kiss.

'I'll be here at three o'clock,' he told the teenager. 'Make sure none of your little friends follow you.'

Sirius gulped before nodding. After one last kiss he was walking away, quickly disappearing into the crowd of Muggles.

Lucius watched him go, heart beating quickly. Three hours earlier he'd woken to stare at Sirius, knowing the Gryffindor would be spending the entire day with his friends. Lucius hadn't wanted him to go, had wanted to forbid it and keep Sirius all to himself. But he knew that wouldn't go down too well. He wasn't the boss of Sirius and the Black heir had a mind of his own, a fiery temper. Lucius could very well have ruined what they had by demanding that the teenager stay.

So he'd done the only thing he could think of; he'd fucked Sirius into submission, had reminded the boy just who he belonged to.

A stab of guilt when through Lucius' heart and he bit his bottom lip. He didn't know what was happening to him. How had an affair, a part-time shag, become... whatever this was? Why was Sirius always on his mind, buried in his thoughts as he sipped champagne at functions, as he laid in bed with his wife, as he listened to his father drone on and on about the Dark Lord?

Sirius was always there, in his mind, his heart, a memory on his lips and in his pants. Lucius shook his head.

_Get a grip_ , he berated himself. _He's a shag, a hot male body, that's_ it.

Telling himself that over and over again (his heart refused to listen), Lucius apparated back to the Manor, prepared to bury himself in paperwork and await Sirius' return.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Sirius' face broke into a grin when he saw his mates, aching body suddenly in the back of his mind. James grinned and threw an arm around Sirius, pulling him in for a hug.

'Not dead, then,' James grinned.

'Nah, Mum's getting old,' Sirius said as he patted Remus on the shoulder and smiled at Peter. 'How have your holidays been?'

'Apart from almost killing my dad? Just fine,' James said.

Sirius rolled his eyes. 'I dunno why they put up with you.'

'Me either,' James grinned. 'So, where are we going then?'

'To the movies,' Peter said and James giggled.

'It's a real thing,' Remus said, turning and heading down the street. 'You'll see.'

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


It turned out Wormtail _wasn't_ completely insane. The movies were real. They were pictures projected onto a massive screen, moving and talking like real life. Sirius and James, as pure-bloods, had never seen anything like it and gaped, popcorn and other snacks forgotton. Remus and Peter were half-bloods and had grown up with both the Muggle and magic worlds so they just sat back and enjoyed the movie.

All too soon it lost it's interest for Sirius and James, who took to throwing popcorn at each other. They realised they couldn't use magic and face expulsion so settled for lobbing chucks of chocolate at each other and spitting ice from their straws.

They'd spent too long apart and all their manic energy came out. Sirius jumped behind a seat as jelly babies flew over his head, some hitting other movie-goers and making them scowl. Sirius ignored them all and threw his half-finished icy at his best friend.

James yelped as flavoured ice slid down his back, shouting and cursing Sirius to Azkaban as he hopped around. Sirius laughed himself stupid, sitting on the floor and holding onto a chair to stop from tumbling down the aisle.

Remus was trying to shut them up, far too many people now looking. Peter was giggling in his seat, enjoying what his friends were doing but not brave enough to join in. Remus had just got his hands on James when a torch flicked on, showering the four boys in light.

Still giggling, Sirius and James were marched from the theatre by four Muggle men in black uniforms. Remus trailed behind cursing them and Peter just grinned stupidly.

'Awesome, let's go to another one,' Sirius said, brushing popcorn from his shoulder-length hair.

James grinned and said, 'See? That's what I've been missing.' He pushed Sirius into the wall and leapt away laughing. Sirius chased after him and Remus and Peter had no choice but to follow, far too used to their friends' antics to be surprised.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


They found a park and skipped stones across the lake, Peter feeding the ducks from a loaf of bread he'd bought. Sirius lounged on the grass, body aching from Lucius' rough man-handling and from flying over seats running from James.

Sirius smiled and closed his eyes, snow melting into his back and jeans.

'You'll catch a cold,' Remus remarked, leaning against a tree and blowing on his hands.

'And?' Sirius said. 'I can use it as an excuse not to come out of my room when I get home.'

'What'd you tell your parents?' James asked as he came over, brushing dirt off his hands.

'Didn't tell 'em anything,' Sirius said with a shrug. 'Just got up and walked out.'

James grinned. 'Your mum'll love that.'

His friend shrugged again. 'I don't care,' the Black heir muttered. 'She can go to hell.'

Remus and James exchanged looks, both knowing that Sirius' family situation was worse then he made it out to be. He always joked and laughed about it but they'd seen the cuts, the bruises, the occasional growth from one of his mother's spells. They both just hoped that the woman didn't do anything _too_ harmful.

'Soon we'll all be of age,' James said, kicking snow across the ground. 'We can move out.'

'Where?' Remus asked.

'Dunno, Godric's Hollow?' James said. 'Always wanted to live there ever since I heard the name.'

Sirius smiled as Remus said, 'That's a stupid reason to choose a neighbourhood.'

'We can't all be as careful as you, Remy,' James teased, ducking as the werewolf swiped at his head.

'Nothing wrong with being careful,' Remus shrugged.

'Yeah,' Peter agreed, joining them again, loaf of bread half gone.

'I'll be seventeen next year,' Sirius said, 'I can't move out on my own.'

'Why not?' James asked.

Sirius had always been a year older then his three best friends. Because his birthday was in November, he hadn't been able to attend Hogwarts until the year he'd turned twelve. He'd been born in 1959, his three friends in 1960. Mostly it didn't matter, Sirius was only a year older. But when it came to things like coming-of-age, it seemed like a huge gap.

'I just... I doubt my parents will give me any money,' Sirius said. 'They want me to marry some stupid pure-blood witch when I turn seventeen. As if I wanna do that.' He poked his tongue out, both at the thought of getting married in a year and the thought of marrying a woman.

Remus smiled in sympathy and James grinned. 'Maybe your mum'll pick a gorgeous woman.' Sirius snorted. 'Nah, think about it,' James continued. 'Maybe you'll marry Bellatrix.'

Peter choked on the chocolate bar he'd been munching on, giggles erupting from his mouth. Remus rolled his eyes and Sirius scowled. 'She's my cousin.'

'So? As if most pure-bloods care,' James said, smiling at Sirius. 'Ah, your babies would be _so_ cute.'

'Shut it!' Sirius shouted and threw snow. James continued to giggle. 'Maybe I'll marry Evans,' Sirius said.

James stopped dusting snow from his hair and narrowed his eyes. 'You wouldn't dare.'

'Why not? She's pretty,' Sirius said, though he really had no idea what blokes looked for in a girl. 'She's smart, sweet... yeah, imagine her eyes and my hair on a baby.'

James launched himself at his best friend and they went tumbling across the snow-covered grass, slapping at each other and pulling hair.

'Oi, watch it!' Sirius shouted when James nearly kneed him int he crotch.

'My glasses!' James retorted as they went flying.

'Ow!' Sirius groaned when they came to a halt, holding his backside with one hand as he tried to get up. It seemed Lucius had done more damage then Sirius had first thought; his entire arse was aching, legs feeling weak as he stumbled up.

'You okay?' James asked, hazel eyes squinting as he tried to find his glasses.

'F-Fine...' Sirius said, wincing when he took a step. He managed to hide the pain as Remus and Peter joined them.

'Are you guys alright?' Peter asked, helping James look for his glasses.

'Idiots, you always take it too far,' Remus scowled.

'Sorry, Mum,' Sirius said, brushing snow from his hair. He bit back another groan as his back protested. 'I'm fine, honestly,' he said to Remus' raised eyebrows.

'Ah, shit,' James said, forcing his glasses back on. The right lense had cracked and he peered through the broken glass.

'Just mend 'em when you get home,' Sirius said.

'Serves you right,' Remus sniffed. 'Come on, let's go get something to warm up.'

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


They sat in a Muggle cafe sipping hot chocolate and watching people walk past. Sirius' body was still protesting but he managed to bite the inside of his mouth every time a wince threatened to break free. Remus was watching him though; light blue eyes bright and narrowed. Sirius ignored him in favour of his drink, which was countering the wet patches all over his body.

A bell chimed as someone stepped through the door and suddenly James knocked the sugar packets over.

'Watch it,' Sirius scowled, picking the packets up and stuffing them back into the stainless steel holder.

'It's Lucius Malfoy!' James hissed under his breath.

Sirius jumped and looked up as his mates did the same. He and the others were sitting in the middle of the café, two tables pushed together so they could sit comfortably. James was right; Lucius Malfoy, wearing a jet-black suit, dark grey coat, and thick blue scarf, had stepped into the café. He walked straight to the counter and Sirius ducked, cursing for having decided to sit right in front of the cash register.

He ordered a coffee to go and Sirius kept his head down as his friends stared, all wondering what Malfoy was doing in a Muggle café.

When he'd got his drink, Lucius turned and, as though he were purposely _looking_ for Sirius, his eyes locked onto the Marauders. Sirius cursed as Lucius approached, gloved fingers wrapped around the paper cup.

'Well, well, well,' he said in that soft, pompous tone Sirius had grown used to. 'What _do_ we have here?'

'Mr Malfoy,' Remus nodded, trying to keep the peace even as James scowled at the Malfoy heir.

Lucius' lip raised in a sneer as he regarded the shabby young wizard. Though his family wasn't poor, being a werewolf took its toll on Remus _and_ his parents. They used most of their money trying to find a cure or funding research into a potion that could help. Remus always looked a bit haggard and worn; he had scars across his young face and his thick hair was already greying at the temples.

'What are _you_ doing here?' James demanded, not known for his subtlety. Sirius wanted to kick him but figured that'd raise questions.

'I don't have to explain my actions to _you_ , Potter,' Lucius said, voice once more laced with superiority and general dislike. His eyes flicked to settle on Sirius, who tried very hard to not blush. Lucius' lip curled again and he said, 'Cousin.'

'Malfoy,' Sirius said, trying not to sweep his eyes over the older man. He hadn't realised how much he missed Lucius until he saw him. The short day apart suddenly seemed much longer and now Sirius wanted to kick _himself_. How was he going to handle going back to school?

'I haven't seen you since you caused a ruckus at my wedding,' Lucius said. 'I hope my dear mother-in-law's sister taught you a lesson.'

Sirius nearly smiled. He'd gone over his various lies with Lucius and now the man was validating them, helping Sirius lie to his friends.

It was then that Sirius noticed the cane Lucius was holding. It was the one he'd got the Slytherin for his birthday; the long black wood and silver serpent head fit perfectly with Lucius Malfoy.

Realising he'd been silent too long, Sirius fixed a sneer on his face and tried to act like he used to around the rich man. 'Well, she _tried_ to curse me, but Mother's getting old,' he said. 'Plus she doesn't like you much,' he continued, narrowing his eyes at Lucius. 'Thinks you're a pompous git.'

James choked on his drink and Peter slapped him on the back. Remus was shooting Sirius a warning look but Sirius ignored them all in favour of staring at his lover.

Lucius sneered down at Sirius but there was a glint in his eyes, the kind he got when he was about to jump Sirius and tear the teenager's jeans off. Sirius felt a shudder of lust pass through his body and swallowed.

'Big words from the boy dragged out of my wedding by his ear,' Lucius said.

He was lying of course, Sirius had gone with his parents willingly after getting snogged by Lucius. But James, Remus and Peter didn't know that.

Sirius scowled. 'Yeah, well better to leave with my mental parents then with Cissy. Tell me, is she as boring in bed as she is in person?'

He had nothing against Narcissa, barely knew her actually, but he wanted to get a good hit in. If Lucius was going to be a prat then so was he.

Lucius looked dangerous now as James snickered behind his cup. Peter looked scared, Remus looking like he was going to go for his wand. Suddenly Lucius smiled and said, 'Well played, Black. I suppose I'll see you at the next family get together... that's if your parents haven't got rid of you.'

'I wish they would,' Sirius told him and looked down.

Lucius' eyes softened slightly before they went back to their usual steely grey. 'Have fun playing, boys,' he told the group. 'Some of us actually have work to do.'

And then he was gone, sweeping from the cafe and leaving the Marauders staring after him.

'Ha, did you see his face when you called him a git?' James grinned. 'Good one, Sirius.'

'You shouldn't antagonise Malfoy,' Remus warned. 'He's got all the right connections.'

'He's a stupid sod,' James said, leaning back as Peter grinned at Sirius. 'He deserves everything he gets.'

Sirius just tried to smile and laugh with his friends, secretly hoping he hadn't upset his lover. He wondered if Lucius would still be apparating him at three.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Peter was the first to go, his mother apparating to a dark alley to pick up her son. She was a small, thin woman, with the same sandy hair as Peter and dark blue eyes. She smiled warmly at the boys before taking her son's hand, both of them disapparating.

'I gotta go too,' Sirius told James and Remus, checking his watch. 'Mum'll be home around four and I gotta make sure I'm in my room or she'll curse my ear off.'

'Sucks to be you,' James said and ruffled Sirius' hair. Sirius pushed him but was smiling as Remus said goodbye too.

'See you at King's Cross,' Remus said and he and James watched their friend walk away.

Sirius did a bit of jogging, a bit of double-backing, to make sure that James and Remus hadn't followed him. He wouldn't put it past Remus to have figured everything out and if he told James the Potter heir would stalk him through London.

When he was sure he was alone, Sirius headed back to the alleyway where Lucius had apparated him. Malfoy wasn't there and Sirius stuffed his hands into his pockets, shivering as a cold wind picked up and snow began to fall. He was beginning to regret rolling around in the snow with James as the wind chilled him to the bone. He started shaking and running his hands up and down his arms, teeth chattering.

There was a soft pop and Sirius turned. A firm hand grabbed his forearm and Sirius' stomach lurched, his whole body feeling like it was being squeezed. When it stopped he was standing in Malfoy Manor, a bright fire burning in the hearth of the bedroom he and Lucius were sharing.

'Idiot boy,' Lucius tutted, unzipping Sirius' hoodie. 'What were you thinking, walking around soaking wet?'

Sirius allowed the blonde wizard to strip him, suddenly finding himself naked and pushed under the covers. Lucius joined him, his equally naked skin pressed up against Sirius'. The teenager moaned and burrowed into his lover, his warmth and strong body instantly warming him up.

'What were you thinking?' Lucius asked again.

'Just having... f-fun...' Sirius mumbled as he pressed his cold face to Lucius' chest, the Slytherin yelping.

'Stop that, you're cold.'

Sirius grinned and moved closer, wrapping his legs around Lucius' own and pressing his freezing feet to Lucius' warm calves.

'Fuck you!' Lucius shouted and squirmed, trying to move away.

Sirius held on tight, hands latching onto Lucius' shoulders and pulling.

'Sirius, I'm warning you,' Lucius growled, blowing hair from his face.

Sirius froze. He'd never heard Lucius call him by his first name unless they were about to have sex. He stopped moving and Lucius put his arms around the teenager, drawing him in to share his body heat. Sirius hummed in content, eyes sliding shut.

A few minutes later, when he'd stopped shivering, Sirius said, 'You came into that cafe on purpose, didn't you?'

Lucius didn't answer for a full minute. 'Maybe,' he finally admitted.

Sirius giggled. 'Missed me, did you?'

'I will admit that the Manor is... quiet, without you.' He didn't say that he hadn't got any work done, that he'd stared at the bed they'd been sharing and wished Sirius was in it.

'Mm, you missed me,' Sirius said.

'Shut up, Black, I just missed the company.'

'Nope, don't believe you,' Sirius grinned.

Lucius rolled his eyes and grabbed Sirius by the chin. He lifted his face up and pressed a soft, warm kiss to his lips. It was different to the last kiss they'd shared. It was all gentle and nice, not hard and possessive. Sirius realised he liked both kisses. He liked when Lucius was hard and dominant _and_ when he was caring and loving.

Sirius kissed him back and soon it was growing more enthusiastic, the teenager's body quickly warming up.

'Black...' Lucius mumbled, managing to push the Gryffindor back. 'Can you handle another round?'

''Course I can,' Sirius scowled.

Lucius smirked. 'Well, you seemed a bit... _sore_ , this morning.'

'Only because you fucked me into the mattress,' Sirius grumbled.

Lucius pushed him down and climbed between Sirius' legs, the Black heir gasping as his hardening shaft was grabbed. 'Want me to do it again?' Lucius asked, breathing softly against Sirius' ear.

'Gods, yes,' Sirius swallowed.

Lucius trailed a finger down his cock, making Sirius shiver. 'Are you _sure_?' he purred. 'Perhaps you're too... _weak_.'

'Fuck off, I'm fine,' Sirius scowled, hooking his arms around Lucius' neck. He kept the man in place as he leaned up, nipping at his lips. 'I'm younger then you, Malfoy, let's not forget that.'

'I'm more experienced,' Lucius countered.

'I bet I can make _you_ come before you can make _me_ come,' Sirius said.

'Hmm...' Lucius said, pale grey eyes roaming over Sirius' face. 'Challange accepted.'

He dropped to press their bodies together, Sirius moaning and wrapping his legs around Lucius' waist. Lucius thrust forward, erection sliding against Sirius' own.

Their lips were hard and heavy, Lucius kissing the cold away to leave Sirius' body hot and wanting more. His tongue plunged into Sirius' mouth, licking and exploring as his teeth pulled back on Sirius' lips, biting in hard and making Sirius groan.

'Fuck,' he grumbled, pushing Lucius away to attack the man's jaw. Lucius growled in satisfaction, turning his head as Sirius' mouth moved down to his neck. He nipped at the soft, pale skin he found, licking circles and sucking back with his lips. He could feel Lucius leaking over his stomach and it just spurred him on, making him harder.

Suddenly Lucius shimmied down his body, blankets being pulled aside as he licked a strip down Sirius' cock.

'N-Not... f-fair...' Sirius groaned as Lucius' lips wrapped around his cock. Lucius just smirked and got to work; sucking and licking, teeth grazing Sirius' shaft to make him jump. 'Fuck you,' he growled.

'Mmf,' Lucius mumbled around his shaft, lapping at his head and swallowing pre-ejaculate.

' _Aah_...' Sirius let out a loud, deep groan, the noise making Lucius' own cock twitch. He let Sirius fall from his lips and kissed his way back up to the Gryffindor's lips, taking them and licking at his teeth.

Suddenly Sirius flipped him and wrapped his fingers around Lucius' cock, the Malfoy heir groaning as he was pushed onto his back. With a smirk, Sirius shuffled down and licked up and down Lucius' shaft, pressing kisses to his balls before licking at his slit.

'Fuck, Sirius,' Lucius groaned, thrusting up and rubbing his cock against Sirius' lips.

Sirius grinned and sucked Lucius' shaft only long enough to spread enough saliva.

'So...' he said, picking up Lucius' right hand. Lucius watched as the teenager sucked back on first his index finger, then his middle and third fingers. Lucius groaned and licked his lips as his fingers fell from Sirius' mouth with a wet slide. '... are you going to make me come or what?' Sirius finally finished.

Lucius made the teenager turn, Sirius' back flush against Lucius' front. Using his right knee, Lucius nudged Sirius' legs apart and stroked his entrance. Sirius shivered in anticipation and groaned loudly when Lucius breached him, first with one finger and then with two.

He worked them quickly inside the younger wizard, Sirius' head tipping back to rest on Lucius' shoulder. Lucius kissed him hard, lips and tongue both demanding as he thoroughly plundered the Gryffindor's mouth.

'L-Luce...' Sirius groaned, arching up as Lucius brushed against his prostate. 'Please...'

Smiling, Lucius withdrew his fingers and grabbed his still wet cock. He moved to Sirius' dilated entrance and pushed. Sirius and Lucius both groaned as Lucius slid in gently, slowly filling the teenager until his thighs were resting against Sirius' arse.

They kissed again, Sirius' tongue sloppily licking against the Slytherin's own. Lucius drew back slowly before thrusting back in, knowing Sirius was still tender from their earlier exploits. Sirius groaned against him, lips parted and breath warm against Lucius' face.

Sirius moaned loudly as Lucius fucked him; in, out, in, out, in, out, slowly filling Sirius over and over again. Sirius moved with him, hips jutting forward every time Lucius thrust in and moving back every time he drew out. Sirius started making little mewling sounds in the back of his throat, eyes squeezed shut and teeth now digging into his supple lips.

Lucius kissed him, hungrily lapping his way into the teenager's mouth and groaning when he tasted him. Sirius' tongue was thick and filled Lucius' own mouth, the tip flicking against Lucius' tongue and mapping out his teeth.

Lucius grunted as he snapped his hips, starting to move quicker now that Sirius had been opened up. The Gryffindor moaned and turned away, head dropping as he tried to keep himself propped up on one elbow. His other arm was resting across his stomach, occasionally brushing against his cock but mostly just flapping around like Sirius didn't know what to do with it.

The angle they were at meant Lucius could fuck Sirius hard, hips jolting across the bed as he buried himself deeply into the other wizard. Sirius grunted and swore when Lucius started fucking him quick and fast, slamming into the teenager and making him cry out in pleasure.

'Fuck, Lucius, yes,' Sirius begged, head tipping back again. Lucius sucked at his neck and watched Sirius carefully, watched the teenager's eyes flicker open and shut as pleasure assaulted his body. 'Sh-Shit...' he moaned.

Lucius fucked him hard, right arm coming up to wrap around Sirius' chest and keep him in place. He groaned and latched onto Sirius' neck, sinking his teeth in and sucking back.

'Gods,' Sirius moaned, panting heavily. 'Fuck, fuck, L-Luce...'

Lucius slowed his movements only so he could grab Sirius' cock. He stroked slowly with his now gentle thrusts, Sirius swearing loudly and squeezing his eyes shut. 'Mm...' Lucius mumbled, kissing Sirius' neck, his jaw, moving to his lips.

They kissed again and Lucius sucked on Sirius' tongue, teeth grazing his taste-buds and making Sirius shiver. ' _Aahh_...' the teenager groaned. Lucius moved in long, slow thrusts, pulling out completely before sliding back in, Sirius as tight as when they had started.

'Fuck, look at you,' Lucius groaned, licking Sirius' lips. 'So tight, so hot, just for me.'

'Uh-huh...' Sirius nodded, panting heavily.

'Do you know how much it turns me on,' Lucius said, thrusting to hit Sirius' prostate, 'to know that I'm the only one to ever do this to you?'

'Mm...' Sirius groaned, not able to put a sentence together.

'So soft...' Lucius murmured, running his right hand up Sirius' arm while his other was stuck under the teenager's body. 'Yet so hard...' he traced Sirius' shaft, the Gryffindor's cock bobbing up and down as Lucius continued to thrust into him. 'What do you do to me, Sirius?' he mumbled, sucking back on Sirius' ear.

'Guh...' Sirius replied, arching his neck to give Lucius more access.

'I want to hear you scream,' Lucius told him, thrusts now speeding up. 'Can you do that for me? Can you scream like a good little Gryffindor?' Sirius managed a nod and Lucius said, 'Grab yourself, I want you to jerk yourself off in time with my thrusts.' He snapped his hips to prove his point and Sirius groaned, hand shakily wrapping around his cock.

Lucius' thrusts got progressively faster, filling Sirius and slamming into his prostate. Sirius whimpered and grunted, groaned and moaned and made every noise under the sun as he was fucked hard. He stroked himself like Lucius had ordered, whimpering and biting his lip.

Lucius grabbed his chin and made him turn, Sirius' mouth suddenly plundered and owned so completely, so thoroughly, that the Gryffindor felt a low sound of submission escape his lips. Lucius growled in response and his thighs slapped into Sirius' arse as he fucked him, fingernails digging into the teenager's chin.

'Fuck, Sirius,' he groaned. 'Fuck, fuck...'

'Lucius...' Sirius said.

'Louder,' Lucius demanded.

The dark-haired wizard's mouth fell open as he began moaning loudly. 'Fuck, Lucius, right there! Right there, fuck me, fuck me harder!'

Lucius groaned, slamming onto Sirius with abandon.

'Gods, yes!' Sirius continued, arching his back and trying to push his hips down at the same time. 'Lucius, fuck me, that feels so good... so... so...'

Lucius came suddenly, emptying himself into his lover and groaning loudly. His hips jerked and his grip on the teenager tightened, so much so that blood dripped from under his fingernails. Sirius gasped in pain and pleasure, insides suddenly slick with Lucius' seed. That thought, and the pleasure of Lucius' cock and his own hand, had Sirius coming too.

'LUCIUS!' he shouted as he climaxed, shuddering and leaking across his fist and thigh, come dripping down his skin as he road out the orgasm, still stroking his cock softly to make it last longer.

They panted against each other, Sirius suddenly feeling boneless and very weak. Lucius drew out slowly but Sirius barely felt it, entrance now feeling achingly used. Lucius muttered the cleansing spells and Sirius felt himself being rolled under the covers. He was aware of his hair being brushed back and a soft kiss being pressed to his lips. Lucius murmured a quick healing charm and the bloody cuts on Sirius' face healed.

Suddenly Sirius grinned.

'What?' Lucius asked, voice low and thick.

'Made you come first,' Sirius mumbled, face pressed into Lucius' chest.

Lucius chuckled, arms tightening around the teenager. 'Yes...' he said softly. 'You win.'

Sirius was still smiling when he fell asleep.


	11. Howlers and Warnings

It was New Year's Eve and Sirius was wandering around the library while Lucius busied himself with paperwork. He picked random books and read bits and pieces before putting them back. Eventually he settled down on one of the many black couches to read one of the novels Lucius had got him for Christmas.

He'd received a stack of books from the Malfoy heir, all novels he'd picked out and scanned in one of the many book stores they'd visited when in London together.

Sirius smiled to himself as he rested his head against the armrest, book held up above his body. Lucius had paid attention enough to get Sirius what he actually wanted and that made the teenager stupidly happy.

Suddenly there was a tap at the window behind Sirius and he stood. A large falcon was standing on the window sill and Sirius frowned as he opened the window.

'Archer?' he murmured, recognising it as his mother's falcon. The bird dropped a red envelope at Sirius' feet before shooting out the window, quickly disappearing into the grey clouds.

Still frowning, Sirius stooped to pick up the envelope and turn it over. The envelope jumped out of his fingers just as Sirius realised what it was. Staring with wide eyes, he watched as the Howler morphed into a face, red ribbon spitting at him like a tongue.

And then it started shouting;

  
  


" _SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW_ DARE _YOU LIE TO YOUR FATHER AND ME! I OWLED DUMBLEDORE AND HE SAID YOU'D GONE HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS! WHERE THE_ HELL _ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT?!_

" _YOU BRING SHAME ON OUR ENTIRE FAMILY WITH YOUR MUDBLOOD LOVING WAYS, YOUR MISBEHAVIOUR, AND YOUR_ LIES _! DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD LIE TO US AND GET AWAY WITH IT?!_ DID YOU _?!_ "

Sirius stared at the Howler as it snapped and snarled at him, his mother's voice screaming higher and shriller then he'd ever heard it.

" _YOU'RE A FUCKING LITTLE BLOOD TRAITER AND I'M ASHAMED TO BE CALLED YOUR MOTHER! WELL THAT. IS._ IT _!_

" _OUR FAMILY WIPES OUR HANDS OF YOU, YOU ARE_ NEVER _TO SET FOOT IN OUR HOME AGAIN! DO NOT CALL US FOR HELP, DO NOT CONTACT US AGAIN! GO AND LIVE WITH YOUR MUDBLOOD LOVING FRIENDS BECAUSE WE. ARE._ DONE _!_ "

And then it tore itself up, bursting into flames and making Sirius shield his face. When he looked down the Howler was a pile of ashes at his feet.

Sirius felt numb, cold, like his heart had stopped beating and his blood turned to ice. He'd always figured this would happen, that his mother would blast his name off the Black Family Tree like she had with Andromeda and anyone else who went against the family. He just hadn't expected to feel anything other then joy.

But it was there, in his heart and in his head. A hatred so deep and dark that it made his gut ache and his eyesight go blurry. Why him? Why did _his_ family hate _him_? Sirius always looked at Mrs Potter, at Mrs Lupin, and saw how much they adored their boys, how much they loved their sons just because they were _their_ sons.

His mother and father had never been like that. Sirius had shown a different way of thinking even before he went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor. He'd been a disgrace, a rebellious little shit by the time he was seven. He'd never understood his family's pure-blood beliefs and love of the dark arts. It had seemed insane and still did.

Sirius stumbled back, eyes locked onto the ashes as his mother's screams echoed in his head. He felt tears fall down his cheeks, body shuddering as he took in deep, rasping breaths.

'Why me?' he whispered. 'Why can't they just love me for who I am?' He choked back a sob. 'W-Why...?'

'Sirius?' Lucius came into the library quickly, having heard the screaming. He looked from the open window to the ashes on the floor. 'Sirius?' he asked again.

The now disowned Black shook his head and stumbled again. Lucius' arms wrapped around him as Sirius cried, burying his head in Lucius' chest and crying.

Lucius stared down at him, not understanding. 'Sirius, what happened?' he asked, too worried to use the teenager's last name. 'What's wrong?'

Slowly, and having to repeat himself because he was still crying, Sirius told Lucius that he'd been disowned, that he had no home, that his parents didn't want or love him. He cried until his body ached and snot dribbled from his nose. He cried so hard Lucius had to carry him to bed.

He laid the younger wizard down, Sirius immediately curling into him and hugging him tightly. Lucius let him, wrapping his own arms around the shaking teenager and whispering in his ear.

'It'll be okay,' he told Sirius, though he didn't know how. Sirius was effectively homeless now, no one in the Black family (Lucius' wife included) would ever speak to him again. Lucius realised that meant that _he_ was supposed to sever ties with his lover too.

But he wouldn't, he couldn't. He didn't care what Sirius' mother said, what Narcissa or his father said. He'd continue seeing Sirius because he cared about the boy, had grown to... yes, maybe love him. He wouldn't let other people's opinions change his own.

'It'll be okay,' he repeated, Sirius sobbing against his chest. 'I'll make sure of it,' he promised.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Sirius didn't sleep and neither did Lucius. They spent hours in bed, holding each other, Sirius occasionally sniffing and crying. Suddenly Sirius climbed atop Lucius, kissing the Malfoy heir passionately.

'S-Sirius,' Lucius stuttered, trying to push him free. 'You're upset.'

'Duh.'

'Stop.'

'No, I need you,' Sirius said. Lucius pushed him back and Sirius sniffed again. 'Please,' he whimpered. 'I need to feel something other then anger and... and hurt...'

Lucius sighed and pulled him back down, threading his fingers through Sirius' hair as he kissed him again. Their kisses were delicate, light, nowhere near as hard as they could be. Neither cared though, more then happy to take this slowly. It wasn't the time for hot and heavy sex. Sirius needed to be loved, to be caressed, and Lucius was happy to do that.

He let the teenager stay atop him and magiced their clothes away, soon working a long, wet finger into the Gryffindor. Sirius gasped into his mouth as Lucius worked him open.

Finally loose enough, Sirius pulled himself up and grabbed Lucius' cock. His free hand pressed against Lucius' stomach, he gently lowered himself onto the man's shaft, penetrating himself slowly and completely. Both groaned loudly as Sirius came to a rest, fully seated on Lucius' lap. He bent down to kiss Lucius softly before moving, pulling himself up and down and slowly fucking himself on his lover.

It was slow and gentle the entire time. Neither knew how long they went for, how long they waited until finally allowing themselves to tip over the edge and come. All Lucius remembered was Sirius' warm body above his own, the teenager panting into his mouth and making so many delicious sounds. And all Sirius knew was Lucius; his silky smooth hair, his eyes dark with lust, his body firm beneath him. He was there, just there, making Sirius feel warm and needed and human.

When Sirius climaxed it was with his entire body; gasping, eyes rolling into the back of his head, shooting come over his lover's stomach. He felt Lucius push up into him, coming deeply and leaking into Sirius' body.

Sirius rolled off and Lucius pulled him in, kissing the back of Sirius' neck and humming his ear.

'Thank you,' Sirius whispered, slightly breathlessly.

'Not a problem,' Lucius replied. A clock went off somewhere, chimes echoing throughout Malfoy Manor. Lucius looked around before smiling and settling back down. 'Happy New Year, Sirius.'

'Happy New Year, Lucius.'

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


When Sirius woke he was alone, the bed beside him cold. He rolled off the mattress and grabbed the dressing gown he'd been wearing his entire stay, pulling it on before shuffling from the room and through the Manor.

The dining room was empty so Sirius went into the sitting room, crossing the large foyer and rubbing his eyes. He found Lucius sipping tea and reading over some letters, a fire burning brightly in the hearth. He immediately looked up when Sirius walked in and smiled.

'Good afternoon.'

Sirius blinked. 'Afternoon?'

'Yes,' Lucius nodded. 'It is one o'clock on January 1st.'

'Oh...' Sirius said. 'Well...'

'Are you okay?' the older wizard asked, setting his tea cup down and glancing over the teenager's body.

Sirius shrugged and padded into the room, bare feet feeling cold on the floorboards. 'I'm... fine.'

'Fine?' Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.

The Gryffindor sighed and stopped beside the couch, fiddling with his robe's sash. 'I thought... well, I didn't think, I guess.' He paused to wet his lips. 'I always assumed my parents would disown me but I never realised I'd breakdown like that.'

Lucius nodded. 'However horrible they are, they are still your family, Black,' he said. 'It still hurts when they do that.'

Sirius smiled. 'Back to being Black, am I?'

With a small smile, Lucius stood and approached Sirius. 'Yes, _Black_ , you are.'

'You're weird,' Sirius chuckled as Lucius wrapped his arms around the teenager.

'Yes, I am,' Lucius agreed. 'Yet here you are.'

'Mm...' Sirius said and leaned up, brushing his lips along Lucius' own. 'I don't want to be anywhere else.'

They kissed softly, Lucius gripping Sirius' chin, the younger wizard running a hand through the blonde's hair. Both groaned and pressed their bodies together, getting lost in each other.

The flames in the fireplace leapt and danced, turning a brilliant shade of green. Sirius and Lucius broke apart and turned just in time to see Albus Dumbledore step from the fireplace. He turned and spotted Sirius and Lucius before the couple could move; Sirius had his arms around Lucius' neck and one of Lucius' hands was pushed under Sirius' dressing gown.

'Um...' Sirius said.

'No more lies, Mr Black,' Dumbledore said. 'You, me, and Mr Malfoy are going to discuss this _now_.'

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'I'm sixteen,' Sirius said quickly. Dumbledore was sitting in Lucius' armchair, a goblet of water in his hands. He leaned back to watch Sirius, who had changed into jeans and a jumper, pace across the sitting room, and Lucius, who was standing by the door, looking like he was ready to run if Dumbledore decided to use his wand. 'I know I'm not an adult but I'm... I'm old enough to have sex.'

'I know that, Mr Black,' Dumbledore said and looked at Lucius. 'But this has been going on longer than fives weeks, hasn't it?'

'No,' Sirius lied.

'Mr Black-'

'It hasn't,' Sirius said. 'All we did was kiss, I swear; Malfoy never touched me, he refused to until I was sixteen.'

Dumbledore's light blue eyes raked over him and Lucius remained silent. 'Mr Malfoy has never touched you inappropriately?'

'No,' Sirius said.

'And your sexual relationship didn't start until after your sixteenth birthday?'

'Yes,' Sirius said. 'I... we-we met at the beginning of the holidays.'

Dumbledore surveyed him slowly. 'Please don't lie to me about _everything_ , Mr Black.'

'I'm not!'

The Headmaster smiled. 'Sirius, there is nothing I can do if you choose to deny everything.' He sighed. 'Now, let us talk about your family situation.'

'I'm not going back,' Sirius said. 'I won't, they're not my family any more.' Lucius looked at him, worry clear on his face. Dumbledore saw it before the Malfoy heir could wipe it away.

'They are your legal guardians until you turn seventeen,' Dumbledore said.

'Well I'll just run away,' Sirius said. 'If you send me there when fifth year ends, I'll run. I'd rather live on the streets then go back to Grimmauld Place.' He folded his arms, trying to look defiant. 'I refuse to go back.'

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back.

'You can threaten to expel me or turn me into the Ministry or whatever you want,' Sirius continued. 'I'm not going back there.'

Dumbledore held up a hand. 'Calm down, Sirius. I've spoken to your mother; she has refused to take you back.'

'Good,' Sirius muttered, hurt pulling at his heart.

'She has already blasted your name off the Black Family Tree.' Sirius smiled. Another notch on the pro column. 'I have three choices,' Dumbledore said, catching Sirius' attention again. 'One; I can take you to the Ministry and they'll put you in an orphanage.' Sirius scowled. 'Two; I find a family member to take you in.' Sirius rolled his eyes. Yeah, like that was going to happen. 'Or three; I find somebody willing to become your legal guardian.'

There was silence after Dumbledore's words, Sirius and Lucius both staring at him. Sirius wet his lips and opened his mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say.

This was it, Dumbledore was going to send him to an orphanage. His family were all a bunch of pure-blood lovers who'd now see him as a blood traitor; he'd never be welcomed in any of their families again. And there was no one else, no one he was close enough with to take him in.

_Fuck_ , he thought, fingers curling into fists. He wanted to smash something, someone; blast a heap of shit aside with his wand. Why him? Why did _he_ get stuck with the evil parents? James, Remus and Peter all had loving parents. They looked forward to going home, their parents actually loved them. Sirius was stuck with a bunch of Muggle hating psychopaths.

Suddenly Dumbledore smiled. 'Relax, Sirius, there's no need to get angry.'

'You basically just told me I'm going to a home,' Sirius said.

Dumbledore chuckled. 'No, I said I had three options.'

Sirius frowned. 'But none of my family members will take me in.'

'Unfortunately that is true,' Dumbledore said and suddenly looked sad.

'So-'

'There are two wizarding families who would be happy to take you in,' Dumbledore said. 'Unfortunately the Lupins have enough on their plate with their son's condition.' He smiled again. 'The Potters, on the other hand, said they would be happy to be your guardians.'

Sirius stared at the professor. 'R-Really?' he asked.

'Yes,' Dumbledore nodded. 'Aaron and Penelope said you are more then welcome to stay with them during school holidays, but only if it is okay with you.'

'Of course it is!' Sirius said, close to shouting. 'I love the Potters, that's... I can't... I need to sit down...' He sat heavily on the couch across from Dumbledore, staring into space. He couldn't quite believe that he'd be living with the Potters. He'd never again have to go back to Grimmauld Place. He wouldn't have to attend family functions and be smacked around by his mum. He wouldn't have to watch Regulus suck up to their parents and follow his mother's and father's stupid pure-blood ways.

Sirius grinned and Dumbledore smiled.

'Wait,' Sirius said suddenly and looked up at the Headmaster. 'You didn't... didn't tell them where I was, did you?' he asked, throwing a look at Lucius. The Malfoy heir still hadn't moved from beside the door. 'I don't... I haven't told anyone that I'm... um...'

'Gay?' Dumbledore ventured and Sirius nodded. 'Surely your best friends would understand.'

'They would, probably,' Sirius mumbled. 'I just... not ready,' he said weakly.

'I take it you also don't want them to find out about Mr Malfoy?'

Sirius nodded.

'Don't worry, Sirius, it is not my place to tell your friends about your relationship with Lucius.'

'Really?' Sirius asked.

The Headmaster inclined his head. 'If you and Lucius didn't start a sexual relationship until you turned sixteen then there is nothing I can do,' he said. 'All I ask is that Lucius doesn't sneak into Hogwarts to see you.' He looked at Malfoy.

'Of course,' Lucius said quickly, speaking for the first time since the Headmaster had arrived.

'And you, Sirius, will stop sneaking out of Hogwarts.' Sirius blushed and looked down. 'You will wait until Hogsmeade visits to see him.'

'Okay...' Sirius said, not sure if he'd be able to do that. He was young, he had needs.

Dumbledore smiled softly. 'Please try, Mr Black. I have a responsibility over you while you are at school. I would hate anything to happen to you because you snuck out of the castle.'

'Yes, sir,' Sirius said.

'You can spend the remaining holidays here if you wish,' Dumbledore said, standing and placing his water on the table. 'But in the future you will inform me and the Potters if you are staying with Lucius.'

'Yes, sir,' Sirius repeated.

Dumbledore looked him over again before turning to Lucius. 'May I have a private word with you?' he asked.

Lucius nodded and led Dumbledore into the foyer, Sirius staying in the sitting room. 'Yes?'

'I know for a fact that you and Sirius started a sexual relationship before he turned sixteen,' Dumbledore said.

Lucius stared at him, face paling. 'Dumbledore, this is _my_ home,' Lucius said, trying to sound aloof and uncaring even as his heart rate increased. 'You barged in without-'

'As much as I dislike this, it doesn't seem that Sirius entered this relationship against his will,' Dumbledore said, talking over Lucius and not even looking at him. 'Me telling him to stop wouldn't have worked.' He turned to look at Sirius, the young Gryffindor peering at them through the door.

'I don't see the need to drag both your names through the mud simply because you two decided to start having sex a few months before his sixteenth birthday,' Dumbledore continued, 'and I have no proof if Sirius refuses to admit to it. I don't like that he is sleeping with a married man but it's none of my business; he's old enough to know that what he's doing is wrong.' He sighed and finally looked at Lucius. 'I will allow this relationship to continue, and keep that information to myself, on three conditions, Lucius.'

'Okay...' Lucius said, swallowing hard.

'One; you will _not_ see him if it is not a Hogsmeade weekend or if you haven't asked my permission. I know how young men are and one day a fortnight will not satisfy either of you. If Sirius has been good, and if I trust you enough, I will allow you two to have a room in Hogwarts for a day a week.'

Lucius' eyes lit up but he didn't say anything.

'Two; you will _not_ force him to do anything he doesn't want to. Your reputation is important to you, Lucius, I know; you will not allow Sirius to tell anyone about your affair. If he wants out of this relationship, or if he wants to confide in his friends, you will let him. Is that understood?'

Lucius nodded quickly. 'And... the third condition?' he asked when Dumbledore paused.

Dumbledore turned to look at him, blue eyes hard. 'You will take care of him. He may just be a lover to you but he is young, he has feelings. Do not hurt him if you can help it.'

Lucius nodded again. 'I understand, Dumbledore.'

Dumbledore looked him over before turning to the fireplace. 'Say goodbye to Mr Black for me.'

'I will,' Lucius said and watched as Dumbledore stepped into the foyer's fireplace, throwing down a fistful of floo powder, yelling, 'Hogwarts!' and disappearing in a swirl of green flames.

Lucius breathed out and let his shoulders fall. Suddenly Sirius was by his side. 'What did he say?' the Gryffindor asked.

'Warned me to take care of you,' Lucius said.

'Oh,' Sirius said.

'Why? What did you think he said?' Lucius asked.

Sirius shrugged. 'I thought he was going to tell you to stay away from me.' He looked down, fingers curled into fists. 'I know this is an affair, Malfoy, and that you don't actually care about me. But... I don't want to stop seeing you.'

Lucius blinked.

'I... well, I care about you,' Sirius said. 'I'm not saying I love you or anything, just... I mean, we're sleeping together and you were my first; of course I care about you. And we're family through marriage...'

Lucius stepped forward and drew Sirius in for a hug, wrapping his arms around Sirius' thin body.

'M-Malfoy?' Sirius said.

'I don't want to stop seeing you either,' Lucius said, heart beating quickly. 'I care about you too... Sirius.'

Sirius smiled and wrapped his arms around Lucius' lower back. 'Really?' he asked.

'Yes,' Lucius said softly.

'M'kay,' Sirius said. 'So... we'll keep meeting up, yeah?'

'Only when you're allowed out of the castle,' Lucius said.

Sirius stepped back but kept his arms around his lover. 'What?'

'Dumbledore's orders.'

'But... how am I gonna get away from James and the others? They won't just let me wander off.'

'Tell them that... I don't know, just lie.'

'Easy for you,' Sirius scowled.

'Do you really think so?' Lucius asked. 'Do you know the amount of lies I have to make up to get away from my father and wife? I can't simply step out of the Manor and disappear for five hours to have sex with you. Narcissa and my father both have questions; I have to try and convince them I'm working.' His eyes narrowed. 'I have to keep up appearances too, you know.'

Sirius rolled his eyes and pressed his face back into Lucius' chest. 'Whatever.'

Lucius smiled. 'Is that Black for, 'You win'?'

'Shut up,' Sirius muttered.

Lucius chuckled and bent down to kiss him. 'Bed?' he asked.

Sirius grinned and nodded. Lucius linked their fingers and dragged Sirius upstairs, both smiling.


	12. With the Headmaster's Help

The holidays came to an end all too quickly for Sirius. He was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts, the castle was the only home he'd ever known. It was the first place he'd had fun and felt safe, he'd met people he cared about and who actually cared about him. He loved the corridors and stairs, the Great Hall and ghosts. He even loved Peeves.

But going back meant leaving Lucius Malfoy and Sirius wasn't sure he could do it. He'd grown used to seeing the man every day, of being able to touch him and kiss him without having to hide. And the sex...

Sirius had been used to no sex before Lucius. He'd been used to sex only once a fortnight _after_ Lucius. But during the holidays they'd been able to fuck whenever they'd wanted. Sirius could just grab Lucius and fall to his knees, sucking and licking until the Slytherin came apart in his mouth. Lucius could grab _him_ and push him against the wall, forcing his hands above his head as he slowly filled the teenager over and over again until Sirius climaxed all over the place.

This term they'd have even less time together because Lucius was adamant they'd follow Dumbledore's rules; Sirius wasn't to sneak out of the castle to see Lucius and Lucius wasn't to sneak in to see Sirius. They had to wait until Hogsmeade visits which only happened every fortnight.

And then there were the extra Quidditch practices that James often held on Hogsmeade trips, and the detentions Sirius was sure to get, and the simple fact that his mates would wonder just where the hell he was disappearing to. It seemed this term was going to be harder than the last.

The morning Sirius was due back at King's Cross Station, Lucius woke him at five for a quick tumble across the bed. Sirius didn't have to be at the station until twelve so they had a good few hours together.

And then Lucius grabbed him in the shower and fucked him until he slid down the wall, water beating into his sensitive body. That was followed by some quick oral sex in the dining room.

Then a fondle in the library while Sirius was looking for his books.

Then a few fingers and a hand in the bedroom.

And then Lucius took him in the study while they prepared to apparate to the station.

By ten to twelve Sirius was feeling thoroughly used. His entire body ached and he was so tired, his lips chapped and sore. But it was glorious to know that Lucius was going to miss him, that the Malfoy heir had grown used to having him around too.

With one final kiss in a secluded alcove at the station, Lucius said, 'I'll write.'

'M'kay,' Sirius said. 'Um... thanks for having me over.'

Lucius smiled and brushed hair back from Sirius' face, tracing the cut he'd inflicted when slamming Sirius into a bookcase. 'It was my pleasure, young Master Black.'

Sirius snorted. 'It was _my_ pleasure, Master Malfoy.'

A smile on his lips, Lucius bent down to kiss him again before Sirius was going, backpack slung over one shoulder and another bag with his presents in his right hand. Lucius felt his heart tug as the teenager disappeared, like a part of him was leaving with Sirius.

He sighed and apparated back the Manor.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


James Potter immediately hugged his best friend when he entered the compartment.

'Um... Jamie?' Sirius questioned.

'Heard about your family,' James said, 'that sucks, dude.'

Sirius pushed the anger away, not wanting to breakdown again. It reminded him of just how hurtful his mother's words and actions had been... and how Lucius had comforted him afterwards.

'It's fine,' he said with a shrug. 'Long time coming.'

James, Remus and Peter still looked worried and it grew when Sirius sat. The teenager winced, arse aching after Lucius' thorough and various sexual acts.

'You okay?' Remus asked.

'F-Fine,' Sirius said, rubbing a bruise on his hip. 'Just... you know...'

He hoped they'd think it had been his mother. She'd slapped him around before, had cursed him and cut him, bruised him.

'Okay,' James said softly before sitting back, the train starting to move. Sirius sighed and leaned against the window, staring out at the disappearing crowds and wishing he was somewhere else.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


That night Sirius couldn't sleep and it pissed him off. His bed seemed too small, too cold, like there was something, some _one_ , missing. He punched his pillow and growled at himself under his breath.

'Get a grip, you can survive without him,' he muttered, rolling over again. 'He's not your boyfriend and you don't need him.'

Sirius scowled, fingers curled into fists beneath his pillow. He couldn't deny that he missed Lucius' warmth and body, the way the tall man would take up the entire bed and pull Sirius in. When they woke up together it had always been in each other's arms; Sirius curled into his chest, arms to his body, Lucius' own wrapped around him. The man's scent had been comforting, intoxicating, making Sirius feel loved and wanted. And waking up to someone kissing you, stroking you, _touching_ you... Sirius missed that.

'Fuck it!' he shouted and rolled over yet again, kicking the sheets free. It was a warm night but somehow he felt cold.

'Pa'foot?' came James' sleepy murmur from the bed beside his. 'Wha's wrong?'

'Nothing,' Sirius mumbled. 'Sorry, go back to sleep.'

James was snoring five seconds later and Sirius laid on his back, staring up at the dark canopy of his bed.

He felt more alone then he had in years.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Lucius wasn't fairing any better. He'd immediately returned home to go through the entire Manor and make sure there was no evidence of Sirius' stay. He'd made up the guest-room and closed it, had informed his elves that they weren't to tell anyone about Sirius staying. He'd taken the charms off all the paintings, who had snarled and snapped at him for keeping them blind and deaf for a month.

Lucius was just looking over his study when there were two pops. Turning, he found himself face to face with his wife and her sister, Bellatrix Black.

'Lucius,' Narcissa smiled and walked across to hug her husband, dumping bags as she went. Lucius put on a smile and hugged her back, senses immediately assaulted by her scent. He tried not think of a certain _other_ person as he drew back.

'Darling, how was your trip?'

'Wonderful,' Narcissa said. 'Really, Lucius, you should have come.'

'I had a lot of work,' Lucius lied yet again before looking at the other woman. 'Bellatrix.'

Bellatrix eyed him carefully. She'd never really liked Lucius. He wasn't as pure-blood loving and manic as the rest of his and Narcissa's families. Though Lucius was not as outwardly vocal about his beliefs as Sirius, Bellatrix had always suspected that the Malfoy heir was a blood-traitor.

'Malfoy,' she finally sneered and stomped off to terrorise the house elves.

'Ignore her, she's tired,' Narcissa said.

'She's a bitch,' Lucius muttered, too low for his wife to hear.

'So, tell me all about your work,' Narcissa said, going to the drinks trolley. 'Did you get a lot done?'

Lucius' mind drifted back to Sirius; his supple body, brilliant smile, the conversations they'd had and the way Sirius had felt beneath him-

'Yes, quite a lot,' he said, clearing his throat.

'Well that's good,' Narcissa smiled, sipping her firewhiskey and approaching. 'I missed you,' she said and leaned up to press a soft kiss to Lucius' lips.

Again Lucius had to force his mind to stop wandering. He was remembering another set of lips, ones that were softer, warmer, ones that had the ability to turn him on in two seconds flat. But he tried not to think about that as he kissed his wife.

'I missed you too,' he managed to lie.

That night they laid in bed with at least a good foot between them. Narcissa had wanted sex and Lucius had been unable to preform. It wasn't just that she was a woman (Lucius had never and would never be sexually attracted to women), it was also the simple fact that Lucius had had sex at least six times just that morning.

Usually he could ignore Narcissa's curves and her noises, instead projecting a hot male body onto her with his imagination. It was usually enough to get him hard, to get him through the actual sex and eventually climax.

But he hadn't been able to, just couldn't imagine Sirius there instead of Narcissa. He'd been imagining the teenager every time he'd had sex with his wife. But after spending a full month with the other wizard, Lucius had grown to know his little quirks; the way Sirius curled in on himself when he slept, the way his lips parted when he was deep asleep, the way he managed to hum in content when Lucius wrapped him in his arms.

He just couldn't imagine all that properly while with Narcissa, at least not yet. Maybe some time apart would do them good, would make him and Sirius appreciate each other more and make the sex even better.

Lucius sighed as he heard Narcissa shift, her body making the mattress dip. He tried not to think about another body, a warmer and much sexier one, as he slept next to his wife.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Sirius was getting jumpy by the second week in. There wasn't a Hogsmeade visit until the weekend after the one coming and it was setting Sirius on edge. He hadn't had sex in ten days... ten whole days... ten long mother fucking days.

Sirius scowled and tapped at the bench beneath him, the professor's words entering his brain as a low buzz and getting lost before his mind could interpret the meaning. Someone was nudging him, Sirius could vaguely feel a warm shoulder jolting his own, but his mind was elsewhere.

He was daydreaming about Lucius; about Lucius' hair and lips, his tongue and fingers, his very long and thick co-

'Mr Black!'

Sirius jumped as his name was called and his arm pinched. Growling and shooting James an annoyed look, Sirius looked up to see Professor Slughorn staring at him.

'What?' Sirius asked.

Slughorn's eyes narrowed and even James stared at him. Usually Sirius knew how to charm his way out of trouble and, usually, he showed respect to the professors even while he was fucking up in the back of class. His tone now, though, was filled with irritation, like Slughorn had rudely interrupted something important.

'Ten points from Gryffindor for your rudeness, Black,' Slughorn said. 'Now, did you hear what I said?'

'Obviously not,' Sirius grumbled. He was feeling even angrier then before. At least daydreaming about Lucius helped dull the ache he was feeling. It was like Lucius Malfoy was a drug and Sirius Black was addicted; he needed a hit and daydreaming was the closest he was going to get.

'Pardon?' Slughorn demanded.

'I said no!' Sirius snapped. 'Obviously I wasn't bloody paying attention!'

Remus was tugging on his sleeve but Sirius ignored him, eyes narrowed at Slughorn's own. The teacher looked like he was going to explode, his face an ugly shade of red.

'Twenty points from Gryffindor,' Slughorn said.

'For what?' Sirius demanded. 'You asked me a goddamn question and I answered the question! You didn't specify that I had to answer it without fucking swearing!'

Slughorn turned to the bench he was standing beside and yanked forward a piece of parchment. He took a quill from one of the Slytherins and quickly scribbled a note.

'Another twenty points from Gryffindor, Black,' Slughorn said, rolling up the parchment. 'Take this to Professor McGonagall and don't come back.'

Scowling, Sirius threw his stuff into his bag and snatched the parchment from Slughorn. Hoisting his bag over one shoulder, he stormed from the class, slamming the classroom door loudly and stomping away.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'I'm used to you getting into trouble, Black, but this seems out of character even for you,' Professor McGonagall said. Sirius was standing before her desk in the transfiguration classroom, shuffling from foot to foot. 'It says here that you ignored Professor Slughorn, snapped at him rudely, and proceeded to shout and swear.'

She looked down her nose at Sirius, who fiddled with his robes. 'I didn't shout,' he mumbled.

'Mr Black-'

'I was thinking about my family situation,' Sirius lied quickly. 'I didn't mean to yell but... I got upset...' He saw McGonagall's eyes soften and realised he was getting away with it. 'I know that's no excuse for my behaviour, Professor, and I should apologise to Professor Slughorn. I just... got upset...'

'Of course,' McGonagall nodded. 'Well, Professor Slughorn didn't put you on detention so I think as long as you apologise this will all blow over.'

Sirius smiled his thanks.

'Go wait for your next class, Mr Black.'

'Thank you, ma'am,' Sirius said and hastily exited. He blew hair from his face as he walked to Muggle Studies, the one class he and James didn't share. Sirius had only taken it to annoy his parents but had soon found it was an interesting course.

So he sat outside the classroom waiting, mind once more drifting to Lucius Malfoy and his lips.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Sirius lost a further hundred points for Gryffindor over the course of the week. In Muggle Studies he didn't realise Professor Bespottle was talking to him until he'd snapped at the woman to shut up.

In Care of Magical Creatures he was so focused on his memory of Lucius bending him over in the Malfoy library that he let his swamp toad escape and nearly swept four Gryffindor girls into the lake.

Professor McGonagall snapped when he stuffed up in Transfiguration. The cushion he was supposed to be changing into a duck instead morphed into a fire-breathing dog that terrorised the students and ate four duck-cushions before McGonagall could stop it.

Shouting and taking an additional fifty points from Sirius for his lack of concentration (and for setting fire to her favourite set of robes), Professor McGonagall set him to Dumbledore's office.

He waited over an hour before the Headmaster saw him, Sirius shuffling and dragging his feet. He kept his head down even as he sat, Dumbledore peering at him from across his desk.

'Mr Black, Professor McGonagall tells me that you've been in a lot of trouble over the past week, more so then usual.'

Sirius didn't know what to say so remained silent.

'She tells me your excuse is your family situation. I, however, think it is something else entirely.' Sirius looked further down. 'I believe,' Dumbledore continued, 'that you are thinking about Mr Malfoy while you should be studying.'

'I'm sorry,' Sirius found himself blurting. 'I really am, Professor, it's just hard. I got used to being with him all the time and... it's hard to adjust back to Hogwarts. I know that's not an excuse, I'm sixteen and should know how to pay attention. I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again.'

Dumbledore surveyed him silently, Sirius looking anywhere but at the Headmaster. When Dumbledore spoke again, his voice was soft and gentle.

'Sirius, I only see a few options here,' the older wizard said and leaned back. 'I can turn both you and Lucius into the Ministry and watch both your reputations get destroyed and Lucius possibly face a sentence to Azkaban for inappropriate acts towards a minor.'

Sirius' eyes went wide but Dumbledore continued before he could say anything.

'I can forbid you to see Mr Malfoy and for him to see you. No doubt you will go back to sneaking out of the castle to see him and I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt while attending this school.'

Sirius gulped but Dumbledore wasn't done.

'I can threaten to expel you if you don't stop seeing him but I doubt that will stop you in the long run and I'd rather you have a proper education.'

'Um...' Sirius mumbled.

'And my final option is to allow you and Lucius one night a week together for you to get it out of your system.'

Sirius stared at the grey-haired wizard, eyebrows coming together. 'Sir?'

'I don't like the idea,' Dumbledore said, 'and I'm sure past Headmasters and Headmistresses would agree with me. However, my concern is for the students of this school, and if you cannot focus on your classes because you are thinking about Lucius Malfoy, that concerns me. You are sixteen, old enough to have sex, as you've informed me-'

Sirius blushed.

'- and you entered this relationship with Lucius of your own free will,' Dumbledore continued. 'I don't like that he is having an affair with you, Sirius, but I can do little to stop it.'

Sirius was still confused. 'Um... I don't understand, sir.'

'I will find a place for you and Mr Malfoy to meet on Friday or Saturday nights,' Dumbledore said. 'It will be in the castle so you are safe but in secret so nobody finds out. Your work and behaviour must be impeccable, Mr Black, or I will put a stop to the meetings before they've even begun, do you hear me?'

'Yes,' Sirius said quickly.

'Go back to class, Mr Black. I'll send an owl after I've discussed this with Mr Malfoy.'

Sirius thanked the Headmaster and left quickly, heart thudding in his chest.

Dumbledore watched him go, fingers linked as he thought about Sirius and Lucius. He didn't want to do it, didn't want to condone this kind of behaviour. But he knew the two young wizards would continue to see each other regardless of what anyone else said, Dumbledore included.

It was an affair, yes, but Dumbledore knew there was more to it. He'd known Lucius Malfoy since the Slytherin was eleven. He'd always been proud, intelligent, cunning...

But Dumbledore had never known him to care about anyone with all his heart; not his dark arts loving father, or his pure-blood and aristocratic family, not even his wife, Narcissa.

The look on the blonde's face when Sirius had been upset, had thought he was going to a home or possibly out on the streets... Dumbledore had known in that moment that Lucius Malfoy loved Sirius Black with all his heart, even if the man was denying it to Sirius and himself. And Sirius felt that way too, his love was a bit more obvious. The way they looked at each other was... it was love, pure and simple.

And for that reason alone, Dumbledore was willing to let the two meet in secret in the castle. There wasn't enough young love these days, it was all about sex and who was the best looking girl (or boy in this case).

Smiling to himself because he knew how difficult it was for two men to be together, even in this day in age, Dumbledore pulled a fresh piece of parchment towards himself and started scribbling a letter to Lucius Malfoy.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


The next morning while at breakfast, a barn owl swooped down and dropped a letter on Sirius' toast. His name was written in elegent green script and, puzzled, Sirius tore the letter open;

  
  


_Mr Black,_

_Tonight at six o'clock, head to the seventh floor, to the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. Walk past the opposing wall three times, thinking about what you need; "I need to go to the place where I can be with Lucius Malfoy". It is called the Room of Requirement and you must also specify that you want no one but you and Mr Malfoy to enter the room, otherwise others can find it._

_If you do this correctly, Mr Malfoy will be waiting for you. You and he will be able to spend some time together in private. Please do not talk about this room with your friends, I have a hard enough time keeping the four of you in line as it is._

_Also, make sure your school work is done and that you are back in your dormitory by midnight._

_Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

  
  


Sirius found a grin spreading across his face and blood rushed through his head. He was going to see Lucius, tonight, for seven hours... seven whole hours naked with the Malfoy heir.

'What's that?' James asked, shovelling oatmeal into his mouth.

'Letter from Dumbledore,' Sirius said, which wasn't actually a lie. 'He wants me to meet him in his office tonight to discuss my family and my... less then admiral behaviour.'

James snorted and Remus said, 'I told you so.'

Sirius just smiled and rolled the parchment up, sticking it in his back pocket. He wanted to spend the rest of the day fantasising about what he was going to do to Lucius but remembered Dumbledore's words; his school work had to be impeccable.

So, reluctantly, Sirius busied himself all day paying attention in class and doing everything that was asked of him. He didn't stuff around once with James, his best friend rolling his eyes and muttering that he was a coward.

Sirius didn't care though; his thoughts focused on Lucius Malfoy as he counted down the hours.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


As six o'clock approached, Sirius said goodbye to his friends and left them in the Gryffindor common room. He made his way across the seventh floor and down a corridor, looking around to make sure his mates had followed.

Sirius stopped before the blank wall and did as Dumbledore told him; _I need to go to the place where I can be with Lucius Malfoy_ , he thought, _the place where we can be alone together without anyone finding us._ He thought it over and over again while walking back and forth in front of the wall. Suddenly a grating noise pierced the night air and Sirius turned.

His mouth dropped open. A small wooden door had appeared in the wall. Looking around to make sure he was alone, Sirius walked forward and opened the door.

The room was large and... breathtaking. The walls were rounded and made of stone, the floor black marble and polished to perfection. To Sirius' left was a large king-sized, four-poster bed with heavy black drapes and silk covers. Just beside it was a large marble fireplace, a bright fire already burning and bathing the room in light.

To Sirius' right was a small kitchen complete with cooler boxes, a sink, and kitchen counter, all made of marble and stainless steel. Directly before Sirius was a wooden wall, what was behind it covered. Before it was a small sitting area with two couches, two armchairs, a rug, a bookcase full of books and magazines, and a small coffee table.

And, standing by the closest couch, folding his cloak over the leather, was Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius looked up and smiled when he saw Sirius, the teenager's heart beating quickly. They both crossed the room and fell into each other, Sirius hooking his arms around Lucius' neck and Lucius wrapping his own around Sirius' waist.

They kissed hard and hot, lips and teeth and tongues all being used as they tried to cram three weeks worth of need, of lust, into one gesture.

'Gods, I missed you,' Lucius breathed, kissing Sirius' jaw.

'Missed... you... too...' Sirius grunted. Suddenly he was being lifted, Lucius carrying him to the bed. He laid Sirius down gently before hovering over him, pulling the teenager's shoes and socks off. Sirius lifted his hips as Lucius fiddled with his belt, eventually pulling his school trousers off.

He palmed Sirius' crotch, rubbing the teenager's erection through his underwear. Sirius groaned and pushed up, thrusting into Lucius' touch as the man moved over him again, ducking to kiss and nip Sirius' plush lips.

'Fuck, I missed this,' Sirius grunted, pressing kisses to Lucius' jaw. 'I couldn't pay attention in class.'

'Yes, Dumbledore told me,' Lucius murmured, eyes shutting as Sirius' tongue licked at his skin.

'Merlin, don't talk about him while you're touching me.'

Lucius chuckled and pulled back to un-button Sirius' shirt. Sirius himself got started on Lucius' expensive cotton and they ripped their shirts off together, throwing them aside as Lucius mounted Sirius, crotches now pressed together.

'You really shouted at Slughorn?' Lucius asked as he kissed to Sirius' ear, licking the crest and making the teenager moan.

'Uh... uh-huh...' Sirius muttered, twisting his head and trying to coax Lucius to suck on his neck.

'What were you thinking about?' Lucius whispered, licking up and down Sirius' skin.

'Y-You...' Sirius managed to gasp out, hands coming up to grip Lucius' shoulders.

'What specifically?'

'Uh...' Sirius whimpered, Lucius pushing his crotch forward and rutting their erections together. 'You're... you're hair...' he said and twisted his right fingers through it. 'Your lips...' He turned and kissed Lucius again long and deep, tongue shoved in as far as it could go. He wanted to be overwhelmed by Lucius' taste and warmth, his scent and just _him_. 'Your cock,' Sirius continued and pushed up.

Lucius groaned and a shudder passed through his body. He wet his lips before saying, 'Is that so?'

Sirius nodded. 'I was daydreaming about you fucking me and the sod took fifty points from Gryffindor.'

Lucius grinned. 'Well, well, well...'

'What?'

'Gryffindor lost fifty points because one of their star Quidditch players was dreaming about being fucked...' he trailed off to breathe his next words over Sirius' lips, '... by a _Slytherin_.'

Sirius swallowed as Lucius' lips swept over his. 'Two hundred.'

'Hmm?'

'I got about two hundred points taken off because I was... less then enthusiastic about my... my school work and... a bit... r-rude...' Lucius drew back to grin. 'Shut up,' Sirius scowled.

Lucius chuckled and said, 'Black, I lost many points over the years because I was daydreaming about certain people.' He ran his pale grey eyes over Sirius.

'Seriously?'

Lucius nodded. 'That day Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup in your third year, Potter hoisted you onto his shoulders and an older Gryffindor tipped pumpkin juice over you. Your shirt was sticking to you... I thought I was going to have a heart attack. And then...'

He pressed his lips to Sirius' softly, words a mumbled whisper.

'... then you went and took your shirt off and a Slytherin tried to hex you. I couldn't very well have you putting your shirt back on so... I may or may not have cursed the stupid boy and then had twenty points taken from Slytherin for fighting.'

Sirius grinned and said, 'You're just a dirty old man, perving on a fourteen-year-old.'

'I was only nineteen at the time,' Lucius said. 'And this _dirty old man_ , as you put me, is going to fuck you into the mattress.' He brushed his lips along Sirius' jaw. 'And _don't_ pretend you haven't been thinking about it.'

Sirius groaned as Lucius started moving again, rutting their achingly hard cocks together.

'You're such a little whore,' Lucius told him, 'getting points taken because you were daydreaming about being filled by me.'

'Uh-huh,' was all Sirius could mumble.

'I'm going to do just that,' Lucius said. 'I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow.'

'Fuck, yes,' Sirius nodded.

'Up,' Lucius ordered.

Sirius did as he was told and his underwear was ripped down. Lucius made him kneel on the bed, legs apart, hands gripping the wooden headboard. Lucius stood on the mattress and kicked his shoes and socks off before sliding from his trousers and boxers. When he knelt back down he was completely naked and Sirius shivered in anticipation.

He groaned loudly when Lucius' long, weeping cock slid between his cheeks, Lucius teasing him for a minute or two.

'Please, Lucius,' Sirius begged. 'I need you.'

'Do you now?' Lucius asked.

'Yes,' Sirius said. 'Now and forever.'

Lucius paused before grabbing Sirius by the head, fisting his hand in the teenager's hair. He yanked back and Sirius gasped, Lucius looking down at him. 'Do you mean that?' the Slytherin asked.

'Yes,' Sirius repeated. 'I do.'

Lucius searched his eyes for a minute before kissing him long and deep, Sirius' head resting on his shoulder as they tongued their way into each other's mouths. When Lucius let him go, Sirius was panting heavily.

'Don't prepare me,' Sirius asked.

Lucius stared. 'It'll hurt.'

'I want it to,' Sirius said. 'Please, I need to ache for days, I need to be reminded that you fucked me long and hard.'

Lucius rubbed a hand down Sirius' back before running a finger between the Gryffindor's cheeks. Sirius shivered. 'Are you sure?' he asked. When Sirius nodded, Lucius waved his hand and his cock was suddenly dripping with cool gel. He pulled Sirius back by the hip, making the younger wizard arch, back dipped as his arse stuck up in the air. With a low groan, Lucius moved his cock between Sirius' cheeks and to his entrance.

'Deep breaths,' he told his lover. Sirius sucked in his first lungful of air just as Lucius pushed.

He was amazingly tight and Lucius groaned, fingers digging into Sirius' hip. Sirius grunted in pain, a low whine escaping his throat as he bit his lip. Lucius continued to push, Sirius' muscles resisting completely but being forced open all the same. Soon Lucius had managed to get all the way in, Sirius squeezing around him tighter then he ever had before.

'Fucking _hell_ , Sirius,' Lucius groaned. 'You're... _fuck_!' Sirius whimpered and Lucius stopped. 'Are you okay?'

'Mm-mm,' Sirius murmured.

'Sirius?'

'N-No,' Sirius admitted weakly. 'Just... give us a minute, please?'

'This was your idea,' Lucius reminded him.

'Shut... up... M-Malfoy...' Sirius grunted, trying not to move, knuckles white where they gripped the headboard.

Lucius smiled and pressed their bodies together, feeling Sirius' body heat flush against his chest and stomach. He sighed in bliss and tilted his head to kiss Sirius' shoulders, hands rubbing up and down the teenager's sides. He kept his hips still as Sirius was still clenching around him.

After a few minutes Lucius began to lick and nibble at the Gryffindor's left shoulder, sucking back on the tanned skin he loved so much and humming under his breath. Sirius was growing more relaxed the deeper he breathed and soon he was murmuring softly, tilting his head to give Lucius more access.

Leaving a large and deep bruise on his lover's skin, Lucius turned to bite the other shoulder and Sirius gasped. While his mind was occupied, Lucius drew out slightly before pushing back in.

Sirius groaned and let his head drop, eyes shut as pleasure washed over his body.

'Okay?' Lucius asked. Sirius nodded and he drew out again, thrusting in a little more. Sirius groaned loudly and Lucius smiled.

Now moving freely, Lucius started thrusting into him in a steady rhythm, the teenager _aahing_ under his breath every few seconds.

'Oh Gods,' Lucius moaned, snapping his hips as he buried himself deeply into the other wizard. 'I've missed this so much.'

'Me too,' Sirius said. 'Got so used to fucking I need it like oxygen.'

Lucius grinned and pressed his torso up against Sirius' back while continuing to fuck him. His head bent and Sirius tilted his own back so they could kiss. 'I'm never going to be able to stop,' Lucius told him when they'd broken apart, breathing slightly uneven as he fucked the Gryffindor.

'I don't want you to,' Sirius said. 'Don't stop, please.'

'I won't,' Lucius said. He didn't know what he was promising, and Sirius didn't know what he was asking. What they _did_ know was that they needed each other. Neither could ever see this ending, could ever imagine a time when they wouldn't be sneaking around to kiss and touch, to fuck and just be together.

Sirius was right. It was like oxygen, like a drug, their minds and bodies and souls needing the other to survive. Lucius was completely enchanted by Sirius Black... and Sirius Black felt the same way about him.

Lucius' thrusts had sped up and he was now slamming into Sirius' prostate. Sirius cried out in pleasure and his head fell back, hitting Lucius' shoulder. Lucius tipped them both back, now resting on his legs with one arm wrapped around Sirius' stomach. The other came up to touch his cock and Sirius gasped.

Lucius didn't stroke, instead just fisting his hand around Sirius' shaft. He pushed up, burying his cock deeper and deeper into Sirius' arse and forcing the teenager to bounce on his lap. Sirius' cock was pushed through Lucius' hand, the Gryffindor effectively fucking his first.

'Oh Merlin, fuck, that's... oh Gods,' Sirius groaned, head still tipped back. His fingers were digging into his own thighs, his legs aching as he helped Lucius push him up and down. It was an odd position, a weird one, but both men were too far gone to try moving now.

'Fuck, Sirius, just like that,' Lucius grunted when the teenager clenched, milking his cock. 'Shit, keep... keep doing... I...'

Lucius thrust up and came, spilling into his lover with a strangled cry. His fingers tightened around Sirius' cock but the other wizard didn't come, instead just groaning as he felt Lucius' release slick his insides.

Lucius fell onto his back before rolling himself and Sirius onto their sides. His right hand still around Sirius' cock, he began pulling quickly and fucking Sirius again with his own softening cock. Sirius cried out, this angle familiar and brilliant. Lucius continued to slide in and out and along his prostate, his wrist twisting and fingers pulling at Sirius' cock.

A few more thrusts, a few more tugs, and Sirius was finally climaxing, his cry echoing around the circular room. It was music to Lucius' ears, the Slytherin pulling out of Sirius' still dilated hole.

He cleaned them up and they laid together atop the blankets, the fire and each other's bodies keeping them warm.

'Gotta go at midnight,' Sirius mumbled. He was still wearing his watch and Lucius grabbed his arm to read it.

'It's only seven-thirty,' he said.

Sirius grinned. 'Is that so?'

'Mm.'

'So we can have sex at least another... five times.'

'Five?' Lucius gaped.

'What, too much for you?' Sirius teased.

'Don't make me slap you, Sirius Black.'

Sirius twisted his head to look at the Malfoy heir out of the corner of his eye. 'Hmm, maybe I want that.'

Lucius raised an eyebrow but Sirius didn't answer, instead letting his head fall again and yawning. 'With the way you always fall asleep after sex, we'll be lucky to fuck two more times,' Lucius said.

'You sleep too,' Sirius grumbled.

'Ah, but you're the one getting fucked,' Lucius said with a smile. 'Maybe it just takes more out of you.'

'Shut up.'

'I make you weak in the knees.'

Sirius raised a hand to slap Lucius but managed to barely nudge his hip. 'Take _that_ ,' he mumbled sleepily.

Lucius chuckled and drew the teenager in, resting their bodies together.


	13. Part Truths

They ended up having sex twice more, much to Sirius' annoyance and Lucius' ego. They broke apart at ten to midnight, the Slytherin adamant that they'd follow Dumbledore's rules. Sirius tutted but kissed his lover again before leaving.

He walked back to Gryffindor tower with a huge grin on his face. Finally the ache he'd been feeling ever since boarding the Hogwarts Express was gone. He knew it would return, most likely by the following morning, but he could hold out until the following Friday.

Sirius grinned, whistling under his breath and not even caring if he was caught out of bed. Nothing could wipe the smile off his face.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Except returning to his dormitory to find three very worried friends.

'Where have you been?' James demanded.

'Um... Dumbledore's office,' Sirius lied. 'Remember? I have to talk to him once a week about my family.'

'Until midnight?' Remus asked, sitting up in bed and putting his book down.

Sirius nodded and went to his bed. 'Yes... until midnight.'

'Why would Dumbledore keep you that long?' James asked.

Sirius shrugged. 'Don't ask me how that guy's mind works.' He busied himself changing for bed; pulling on a ratty t-shirt, sliding into silk pyjama pants. His school shirt smelled like Lucius and Sirius smiled as he threw it into his dresser drawers.

'We're worried about you, Padfoot,' James said. 'You've been acting real weird lately.'

Sirius ignored him.

'Come on, mate,' Peter said. 'You can tell us if something's wrong.'

Sirius ignored him too.

Remus fiddled with his book, standing by his bed and looking from one friend to another. 'Sirius...' he said slowly and the older teenager looked at him. 'We're worried,' he continued. 'You've been really quiet and you're always sneaking out. Don't deny it, we've all seen you. You don't have to tell us where you're going if you don't want too but... please, just tell us you're alright.'

'I am,' Sirius insisted. 'Look, I know I've been a bit... quiet,' he said. 'But honestly, I'm alright.'

'Are you sure?' James said. 'Your parents disowning you must have been hard.'

'It was a long time coming, Prongs,' Sirius snorted. 'I'm better off without them.'

'But they're still your family-'

'No they're not,' Sirius cut Remus off. 'They're not, alright?' He sat on his bed and sighed, running a hand through his shoulder length hair.

There was a minute of silence before James tried again. 'Padfoot... something's clearly eating you up. You were quiet when we met up after Christmas and you always seem... lost, like you're thinking about something. Come on, mate, you can tell us.'

'Nothing's wrong,' Sirius said.

'You've been a bit odd since your cousin's wedding,' James said.

'For fuck's sake!' Sirius shouted, leaping to his feet. Peter squeaked, Remus dropped his book, and James' eyes went wide. 'Why do you have to know _everything_?' he demanded. 'Can't a guy have a few secrets, huh? We're not joined at the fucking hip; I have a life of my own!'

He turned his back on them, seething with anger.

'We didn't say you couldn't keep stuff to yourself,' Remus said softly, 'but we're your friends. You all accepted me when you found out I was a werewolf.'

'We just thought you'd extend us the same courtesy,' James grumbled. 'We're supposed to be friends, practically brothers. We're just worried.'

Sirius felt like a right bastard. His friends were scared, concerned for him, and what was he doing? Running around with a married man, lying, keeping his mates in the dark about his sexuality.

With a sigh, Sirius turned to face them. He bit his lip before saying, 'There are things about me that... that I haven't told anyone.'

His friends just stared at him, waiting.

'I... I'm not ashamed or anything,' Sirius said, feeling his heart beat quickly. 'I just wasn't sure how to... to tell you guys...'

'Tell us what?' James asked. Wormtail too looked confused but Remus was suddenly nodding knowingly and fixing Sirius with a look.

'I guess I should have told you when I first realised,' Sirius said. 'I'm sorry.'

'Why?' James demanded but Sirius was still looking at Remus. James did too and said, 'What is it?'

'Sirius, you don't have to if you're not ready,' Remus said.

'No, Moony, I have to,' Sirius said. 'I'm sick of lying.' And he was, he really was. He couldn't tell them about Malfoy... but he could confide in his best mates that he liked men. 'I... well... you know how I don't have a girlfriend and never have?'

James and Peter both nodded.

'I... don't want one,' Sirius admitted.

James frowned, puzzled, and Peter said, 'Why not?'

'I don't... like... girls...' Sirius said softly, looking down and folding his arms. His mates were still confused; James and Peter looking around the room, as though waiting for the punch-line.

'What?' James said.

Remus rolled his eyes and sat on his bed, still watching Sirius. Sirius sighed. 'I don't like girls and I never have,' he said. 'I'm gay.'

There was silence, James and Peter both staring at Sirius, mouths falling open. Remus looked from one boy to the other, waiting for their reactions. Sirius just stood silently, staring at the floor.

'W-What?' James asked.

'I'm gay,' Sirius repeated.

'Why?' Peter asked.

Sirius frowned at him and Remus rolled his eyes again. 'He didn't choose to be gay, Wormtail,' the prefect tutted. 'People are born gay, or straight, or bisexual, sometimes even asexual.'

Wormtail looked at Sirius, as though wanting him to confirm Remus' words.

'I can't change who I am,' Sirius said. 'I'm sorry if you guys can't accept it but... I wouldn't change it for the world. I like being me and I like being gay, end of story.'

More silence, Peter continuing to stare, James frowning, eyebrows furrowed. Sirius looked at him, trying to gauge his best friend's reaction. Remus accepted him and, in all honesty, Sirius didn't care about Peter's opinion. Wormtail would follow whatever the other's did. It was James Sirius was worried about. Would their five year friendship end because Sirius liked the same sex?

Suddenly James stood and the other three watched as he rounded his bed, approaching Sirius. When he got closer Sirius flinched, thinking his mate was going to punch him.

Instead James threw his arms around Sirius' neck and pulled him in for a hug. Sirius' mouth dropped open. 'J-James?'

'I don't care if you like dudes, Siri,' James said, hands pressing into the other Gryffindor's back. 'You're my mate, my best mate, got it? You're like a brother to me and I love you, no matter who you wanna make out with.' He drew back and smirked. 'But don't go getting any ideas, alright?' he said teasingly. 'I mean, not that I wouldn't be flattered, but control yourself.'

Sirius felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and smiled. 'Jamie, you're really not my type.'

James huffed in mock anger. 'What? Look at me; I'm the perfect male specimen.'

'Your ego outweighs your looks,' Sirius said.

James pushed him back onto his bed and said, 'Don't tease me, Sirius Black. I know you want me.'

Remus chuckled and climbed onto his own bed, sitting against the headboard and flipping his book open. 'In your dreams, Prongs.'

James choked and said, 'No thank you.' He quickly looked at Sirius. 'Not that it's wrong or anything, but... well... just the thought of... of...'

'Two guys shagging makes you feel a little iffy?' Sirius asked and James nodded. 'Don't worry, Prongs, I feel the same way about the thought of shagging a girl.'

'Girls are sexy,' James said.

' _Boys_ are sexy,' Sirius countered.

James rolled his eyes but was smiling. 'So... what boys _do_ you like?' He wrinkled his nose. 'Not Snape, right?'

Sirius chuckled and Remus smiled. 'No, not Snape,' Sirius said. 'He's too annoying.'

James jumped onto his bed but paused before grabbing the covers. 'Wait...' he said and the others looked at him. 'Why would you be sneaking out if you're gay? I mean... that doesn't make sense.'

Sirius turned away quickly, feeling three sets of eyes on him as he pulled his own duvet back.

'Oh...' James said, putting it together. 'You... were you meeting someone?'

Sirius froze, fingers clenched in his blanket. He'd been hoping to avoid this, had hoped his deceleration would satisfy his mates.

'Padfoot?' James asked. ' _Have_ you been meeting someone?'

_Might as well admit it_ , Sirius thought. 'Yes,' he mumbled. 'I was meeting... someone.'

'A... _male_ someone?' James asked. Sirius nodded. 'Oh... right...'

'He's older,' Sirius said quickly, 'you don't know him.'

'But why wouldn't you tell us?' James asked. 'I get that you were worried we wouldn't understand but... well, now you can tell us.'

'No, I can't,' Sirius said.

'Why not?' James asked.

'I just can't,' Sirius said. 'It's... complicated.'

'How?' James asked.

Sirius sighed, rubbing his eyes. He suddenly felt tired and it had nothing to do with the late hour. 'He's not... not my boyfriend, exactly.' He turned when no one said anything. James, Remus and Peter were all staring at him. 'He's my... lover.'

James' eyebrows came together in confusion. Remus, as the smartest of the lot, figured it out in a second.

'The person you're seeing is _married_?'

'Yes,' Sirius said.

'To a woman?' Remus asked.

'Yes, alright?' Sirius said. 'He's only twenty-one, though, so... it's not that bad.'

'Not that bad?' James exclaimed. 'You're having an affair!'

'No, _he's_ having an affair,' Sirius said. 'I'm just having fun.'

His mates continued to stare.

'Look, we're just having fun,' Sirius said. 'It's just sex.' James winced. 'Oh, grow up!' Sirius shouted. 'We've been having sex since September, alright? I like it, he likes it, and it's consensual. He's married, yeah, but that's not my problem. We're not in love and I don't want him to be my boyfriend.'

Sirius felt a stab at his heart and a small voice in the back of his head whispered, _Now you're lying to yourself._

'It's a fling, alright, we just fuck,' Sirius continued, ignoring his heart and head. 'We meet up, have sex, end of story.'

His friends were all staring at him, eyes burning into the back of his head. Sirius couldn't stand it, he needed air. Grabbing his shoes and a hooded jacket, Sirius walked from the dormitory.

'Sirius, wait!' James called.

Sirius stomped down the stairs and, stopping in the common room to slip his trainers on, stepped from the portrait.

'Students shouldn't be wandering the corridors at night!' the Fat Lady called after him. Sirius ignored her.

Walking through the courtyard, Sirius pulled the grey hoodie on and zipped it up, stuffing his hands into the pockets. He walked out across the bridge and stopped halfway, leaning against the railing.

His hands shook and Sirius wasn't sure if it was from the cold, his words, or his feelings. Everything he'd said was true; he and Lucius weren't in love, they weren't boyfriends... they were lovers, their relationship was one of sex and danger and the knowledge that they were doing the wrong thing.

But Sirius could no longer ignore the way the Slytherin made him feel. His heart beat quickly whenever Lucius looked at him. The conversations they had made Sirius think and feel, and the way Lucius touched him, fucked him, it made Sirius feel needed, wanted... loved.

He shook his head, told himself to get a grip. They'd only been together six months. It wasn't a relationship, it was sex.

'Don't bring feelings into it,' Sirius muttered to himself. 'You'll only get hurt.'

Sirius stood in silence for a few minutes, cold snow falling around him. He shivered, wishing he'd brought a scarf.

'Here.'

Sirius jumped and turned. Suddenly Remus appeared, shrugging off James' Invisibility Cloak and pressing a scarf into Sirius' hands.

'Thanks,' Sirius said and wound it around his neck. Hands back in his pockets, he looked down at the inky black valley below, mind churning.

'It's Malfoy, isn't it?' Remus asked and once again Sirius jumped. 'It's Lucius Malfoy, right?' Remus said, turning to look at his friend.

Sirius gaped, looking like a mermaid caught out of water. He gasped for air before saying, rather weakly, 'N-No, of course not. D-Don't be ridiculous.'

Remus tutted. 'Sirius, please,' he said. 'You've been acting weird ever since Malfoy's wedding. You've been receiving a lot of letters from someone who writes in red ink, which we all know Malfoy does, and whenever you receive a letter like that you grin stupidly and end up sneaking away.'

He paused to look at Sirius, the taller boy still staring, eyes wide.

'You said your lover was married, twenty-one years-old... Malfoy's married and he's twenty-one. You changed the subject when James brought Malfoy up on your birthday. Oh, and he bought you a heap of firewhiskey.' He wet his lips. 'It's Malfoy.' This time it wasn't a question.

With a sigh, Sirius nodded.

'Fucking hell, Padfoot,' Remus said. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'I don't know, alright?' Sirius admitted. 'At the wedding I stole some firewhiskey and snuck off, Malfoy found me. We argued and he slammed me into a tree...' he trailed off, remembering the day clearly. 'Next thing we were kissing and he asked me to meet him at the Hog's Head a few days later. I went and we talked and... well...'

'Sirius,' Remus shook his head.

'It's consensual, I _want_ him,' Sirius said.

'But you were only fifteen-'

'I know,' Sirius cut him off. 'I know.'

Remus looked him over carefully. 'You were with him at Christmas, weren't you? That's why James' owl was so tired.'

Sirius nodded. 'Yeah, I was at Malfoy Manor.'

Remus turned to lean on the railing, looking out across the grounds. 'Sirius... do you love him?'

'What?' Sirius said.

'Do you love him?' Remus repeated.

'No.' Remus scoffed. 'I don't, Moony... h-honestly,' Sirius said and bit his lip. 'Look, that first night, before we did anything, we both talked it over. He asked if I'd be his lover, if I'd be comfortable with that. I said yes; I'm young, I don't need a relationship, there's plenty of time for that when I get older. I wanted him, I still do, so... that's that.'

'That's that?' Remus queried and Sirius nodded. 'Okay, Sirius, if you say so.'

'You... won't tell anyone, will you?' Sirius asked. 'James and Wormy, I mean. I don't... I don't want them to know.'

Remus nodded. 'I won't tell them.'

'Thank you, Rem.'

'No worries.'

They lapsed into silence, feeling snow melt on their hair, their clothes.

'So...' Remus said. 'You two have...?'

'Hmm?' Sirius said.

Remus bit his lip as his mate looked at him. 'You've had... sex?'

'Um... yeah,' Sirius nodded.

'What... what kind of sex?'

Sirius turned his body to look at Remus, eyebrows coming together. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, um... I was just... c-curious...' Remus stuttered.

Sirius eyes went wide as his friend continued to ramble on. 'Merlin, not you too?'

Remus turned red. 'Not... completely.'

Sirius' mind drifted back to the dormitory, to Rem saying people were born gay, straight, asexual and-

'You're bisexual?' Sirius asked.

Remus nodded. 'At least I think I am,' he said. 'I look at... both boys and girls,' he admitted. 'I've never... I've kissed girls but never... well...' He trailed off again and coughed.

Sirius grinned and threw an arm around the werewolf's shoulders. 'Ah, little bisexual Remy.'

'Shut up,' Remus said and nudged him.

'S'alright, I get it,' Sirius said. 'I turned you bi with my fabulous good looks.'

'Fuck off,' Remus said and pushed him away completely.

Sirius giggled but quickly set a soft smile on his face. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you,' he said. 'I understand.'

'Yeah?' Remus asked.

Sirius nodded. ''Course. You like both.' He wrinkled his nose. 'Though why you'd like girls is beyond me. They're all... curvy.' Remus giggled and Sirius said, 'So... want some details or just general information?'

'Um... bit of both,' Remus admitted.

Sirius smiled and stood next to Remus again, picking at the wooden railing beneath his forearms. 'Well... we didn't have anal sex at first,' he said and Remus blushed. 'He wanted to wait until I was ready.'

'So what did you do first?' Remus asked.

Sirius grinned. 'Let's just say that Lucius Malfoy has a very talented mouth.'

Remus choked on his own tongue and Sirius laughed, patting his back.

'What... what's it like?' Remus asked after he'd cleared his throat.

'Fantastic,' Sirius said. 'I like him doing it and I like doing it. It's like... well, it's like wanking only heaps better.' Remus looked like a tomato. 'It's all wet and warm and there are hands involved and... well, it's just really good.'

'And... um... the other thing?'

'Penetration?' Sirius asked and the other boy nodded. 'It's... it hurts at first,' he admitted. 'Lucius used his fingers first, around my birthday we started. He wanted me to get used to it. It's... a bit weird, but added with oral sex it's awesome.' He grinned. 'Seriously, orgasming with fingers in you, or something bigger, is just really, really fantastic.'

Remus didn't say anything and Sirius looked at him. The werewolf was wearing an odd expression, half torn between bemusement and sadness.

'Moony?' he asked.

'You called him Lucius,' the werewolf said.

Sirius blinked. 'What?'

'You called him Lucius, not Malfoy.'

'Oh...' Sirius said and looked away. 'Yeah, well, when we have sex we... call each other by our first names.' He wet his lips. 'I was just... caught up in memories.' He shrugged, hoping Remus would move on.

'Okay,' the other fifth year said and Sirius breathed a soft sigh of relief.

Soon they grew cold and Remus grabbed the Invisibility Cloak.

'Wanna head back?' he asked. 'Jamie and Pete are probably asleep.'

Sirius nodded and Remus held the Cloak up. 'Wait,' he said and Rem looked at him. 'Anyone you fancy?'

Remus turned red and said, 'N-No, not really.'

'Bull,' Sirius grinned. 'Come on, who?'

'Well... um... I can s-see the draw that certain S-Slytherins have.'

Sirius' mouth dropped open as the first name popped into his head. 'You like _Snape_?'

'I didn't say that!' Remus said. 'I just said... certain Slytherins are... are... good-looking.'

Sirius cackled as his mate turned bright red. 'You like Snape,' he teased. 'Remy and Snivvley, ridin' on a dragon-'

'Shut up,' Remus seethed.

'Remy likes the scales and Snivvley's a braggin'.'

'Sirius, shut up,' Remus tried again.

'At first it's just a kiss,' Sirius continued singing, 'then it's in a bed. It all ends sudden-ly when Snivv-ley is dead- _oi_!' Remus had grabbed the hood of his jacket and yanked it over Sirius' head.

Still grinning, Sirius looked up at his mate.

'I hate you,' Remus said and pulled the Invisibility Cloak around them both. Sirius giggled and followed Remus back into the castle.


	14. At Home With The Potters

Sirius and Lucius continued to meet in the Room of Requirement. Usually Sirius was perfectly fine until Thursday, when his mood would begin to sour and he'd get points docked for being rude in class. Not even stuffing around in class with James, and running around with a werewolf once a month, could sway Sirius' mood.

He made sure that his school work was impeccable, always worrying that Dumbledore was going to change his mind and force him and Lucius to stop seeing each other. Thankfully it hadn't happened yet and Sirius spent his Friday nights wrapped in Lucius Malfoy's embrace.

The teenager grew to love and hate Hogsmeade weekends. The visits meant he could see Lucius and spend a good four or five hours in their old room at the Hog's Head locked in a sweaty embrace.

But it also meant he had to lie to his mates.

Remus was a goldmine in that area; always covering for Sirius when the disowned Black lied about detentions and extra homework and stomach aches. They both had the feeling that James knew the truth but the Potter heir was yet to say anything, preferring not to think about Sirius' sex life.

They continued to see each other regardless of the risks. Narcissa was growing more suspicious of her husband's lack of enthusiasm towards sex, as well as where he disappeared to every Friday night. She hadn't said anything, though, and for now the couple felt safe.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Suddenly Sirius' fifth year was behind him, his O.W.Ls done and the teenager waiting for the results. It was with a grin that he packed his trunk, knowing that for once he wasn't going back to Grimmauld Place. No, he was spending his holiday with James Potter.

Sirius was still grinning when they got off the train. He spotted Regulus through the crowd and smirked, glad he was never going back. Regulus could have their mental parents.

Penelope and Aaron Potter were both in their early fifties. They smiled at the boys and hugged them all hello. Remus and Peter went their separate ways after saying goodbye.

'Thank you so much for having me over,' Sirius said. 'Honestly, you've saved my life.'

Aaron smiled as his wife hugged Sirius again. 'Don't be silly, Siri; we love you, you know that.'

'More then me I reckon,' James said. His dad chuckled and grabbed their bags.

He shrunk them before saying, 'Best be off, then.'

Before Sirius could move, he spotted a familiar blonde through the crowd. His mouth fell open as Lucius smiled at him. The older wizard pointed at the toilets to his left and walked towards them.

'Um, can I go to the loo first?' Sirius asked.

James raised his eyebrows. 'Can't you wait till we apparate home?'

'Can't, sorry,' Sirius said and started jumping from foot to foot.

'Go on,' Penelope said.

Sirius thanked her and took off, pushing through the Muggles to get to the bathroom. He pushed the door open and stepped in. Lucius was at the end of the room and Sirius approached him, aware of the young guy standing by the door. Sirius turned a tap on and busied himself washing his hands, looking at Lucius from the corner of his eye.

When the other guy disappeared, Lucius grabbed Sirius around the waist and hauled him into a cubicle.

'What are you doing?' Sirius gasped as the door slammed shut. Lucius locked it and turned to kiss the teenager, immediately assaulting Sirius with his lips.

The Gryffindor moaned before breaking the kiss. 'Malfoy, we can't-'

'I'll be out of the UK on business for two weeks,' Lucius told him.

Sirius frowned. 'So...'

'I won't be able to see you for a while,' Lucius said.

'Oh... um... that's f-fine,' Sirius lied. The thought of not being with Lucius for two whole weeks filled him with dread. He didn't have time to think about it though, because Lucius was kissing him again. 

Sirius wasn't even aware his trousers and boxers had been pulled clear until a wet finger was preparing him. He gasped and pulled back, looking up into Lucius' pale grey eyes.

'We can't,' Sirius said.

'Why not?' Lucius asked.

Sirius swallowed thickly, biting his bottom lip as another finger penetrated him. 'J-James...' he moaned, '... P-Potters...'

'They won't miss you,' Lucius told him.

'W-Will,' Sirius grunted before pushing down, trying to get more of Lucius' fingers into him.

The Slytherin chuckled and muttered the lubricant charm. He wrapped both arms around the teenager and hoisted him up, Sirius' back sliding against the grimy wall. He wrapped his legs around Lucius' waist as the blonde positioned himself.

He slid in and they both groaned at the feeling. Lucius wasted no time in fucking Sirius hard, the teenager burying his face in Lucius' neck to stop moaning too loudly.

It was hard and hot, passionate and fast, Lucius wrapping a hand around Sirius' cock and pulling in time with his thrusts. Sirius bit into his shoulder and groaned, muscles clenching around the Slytherin's cock tightly.

'Fuck, Sirius,' Lucius grunted.

'Fuck me,' Sirius moaned. 'Harder, Luce, harder!'

Lucius pounded into the teenager, both grunting and groaning. Sirius grabbed Lucius by the hair and yanked his head up. He crushed their lips together just as they both came, Sirius spilling over Lucius' hand and Lucius filling the Gryffindor.

Lucius leaned against Sirius heavily, the boy being squished into the wall. Sirius didn't care though, he was feeling too good to care. He clung to Lucius desperately as he tried to regulate his breathing.

Slowly Lucius pulled out and placed Sirius on his feet. He wobbled a bit but managed to remain standing as Lucius cast the cleaning charms. They dressed in silence before Lucius kissed his lover quickly.

'I'll miss you,' Sirius admitted.

Lucius smiled. 'I'll miss you too.'

Their relationship had changed, they both knew that. Ever since Sirius had been disowned, they'd grown... closer? Was that the word? Sirius didn't know and quite frankly he didn't want to know. He was still waiting for the day Lucius would grow bored and disappear. He wasn't sure what he'd do if that happened.

Lucius could tell the younger wizard was thinking too hard and kissed him again. 'Keep an eye out for my owl,' he told Sirius. 'I'll tell you when I'm back.'

Sirius nodded and, after another quick kiss, watched Lucius disapparate with a pop. Sirius smoothed down his clothes and exited the cubicle. He went to the sinks and quickly splashed water on his face before brushing a hand through his hair.

'What are you doing?' James demanded, walking into the bathroom.

'Sorry, not feeling well,' Sirius lied.

James frowned and noticed his flushed cheeks. 'You okay?'

'Yeah, I'll be right,' Sirius said and tied his hair back before following James from the bathroom.

'Oh dear, you look flushed,' Penelope said and felt his forehead.

Sirius wasn't used to anyone worrying about him so he brushed her concern aside. 'I'll be fine, honestly. I just need to... um... rest, I think. Didn't sleep well last night.'

Penelope smiled and took his hand. Sirius felt the familiar tug of side-apparation and when he blinked he was standing in the Potters' front room. 'Off you go, dear,' Penelope said. 'I'll have Jamie bring your stuff up.'

'Thank you, Mrs Potter,' Sirius said and disappeared upstairs. He'd stayed with the Potters before and always used the same guest room. He quickly stripped to his boxers and jumped into bed, turning to face the wall.

Sirius frowned when he thought about two whole weeks without Lucius. He remembered Dumbledore saying that Lucius had to ask the Potters for their permission if he wanted to take Sirius anywhere. The dark-haired teen didn't think that'd go down too well. He could imagine the looks on the Potters' faces if Lucius turned up to take him out.

He snorted and rolled over again, yawning and closing his eyes. He fell asleep to the wonderful memory of Lucius Malfoy taking him against a wall.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


The following two weeks were the best of Sirius' life. He could wake up when he wanted, go to sleep with he wanted, and best of all he got to eat and laugh. Mrs Potter didn't curse him like his own mum did and Mr Potter was always joking around with him and James.

James had brooms and Quidditch equipment so the two could play in the clearing a few miles from the Potters' large country house. They played exploding snap and wizards chess, tried to play pranks on Aaron and all the wizards and witches who visited. Sirius was having the time of his life.

But there was a niggling in the back of his mind, an ache in his crotch that got worse as the days wore on. He hadn't heard from Lucius in so long and it was maddening, especially to Sirius' teenage hormones. Every night he stuffed a fist in his mouth and masturbated to the memory of Lucius touching him, tasting him, _taking_ him. James would give him a knowing look the next morning that just made his best friend blush darkly.

Sixteen days after arriving at the Potters', Sirius and the others were sitting at the breakfast table when a large barn owl swooped through the window. It wasn't any of the Potters' owls and Sirius didn't recognise it. It came to a rest on the back of Sirius' chair and looked down at him with large yellow eyes.

The Potters all looked at him as Sirius untied the rolled up parchment and gave the owl his last piece of bacon. The owl stayed where it was, telling Sirius it wanted a reply, so the teenager quickly rolled the parchment open and read;

  
  


_Sirius,_   
  


_Can you meet me behind the Potters house at eleven tonight? Send your reply with the owl (I would have sent my falcon but I figured that would raise questions with your foster family. You can say this is a letter from Dumbledore)._

_I hope you're well._

_Regards,_   
  


_L_

  
  


Smiling, Sirius stood and went to the kitchen counter, pushing through the top drawer to find a quill and some ink. Scribbling a hasty yes, Sirius re-tied the parchment to the owl's foot. It hooted and took off, quickly disappearing outside.

'Who was that from?' James asked.

'Jamie,' his mother scolded, slapping her son over the head lightly. 'He doesn't have to tell you everything, that letter might be private.'

James had told his parents Sirius was gay (well more like _blurted_ ) and his mum was very understanding.

'It was just Dumbledore,' Sirius said with a shrug. 'He wanted to know how I'm doing.'

'He's a good man,' Aaron said, grabbing bacon from his son's plate.

'Oi!' James shouted.

Mr Potter grinned and shoved the lot in his mouth.

'Aaron,' Penelope rolled her eyes. 'Honestly, and you wonder why James is always screwing around.'

Sirius grinned as Aaron blew his wife a kiss.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


That night Sirius went to bed early and laid in the small room the Potters had cleaned out for him. It was a quarter of the size of his room back at Grimmauld Place but it was so much better. Here he could put up whatever posters he wanted. He could have time alone and when he locked the door it stayed locked. The Potters, James included, respected his privacy.

Sirius couldn't sleep and tossed and turned, staring at his wrist watch in the soft moonlight every few minutes. He heard the Potters go to sleep first, followed by James three hours later. He was sure his mate was looking at porn from the noises he was making and tried not to think about Lucius.

He failed, of course, and thought about Lucius right up until ten to eleven. Dressing quickly, Sirius climbed out his bedroom window and dropped to the grass. Pausing to make sure James hadn't heard him, Sirius ran across the lawn and jumped the short fence, walking into the trees that surrounded the Potter property.

Sirius didn't know exactly where he was supposed to meet Lucius and stayed just inside the trees, hands stuffed into his pockets as a cool breeze blew across his face. Smiling, Sirius breathed in deeply, loving the summer air.

'Sirius.'

Sirius jumped and turned. Lucius Malfoy stepped from a well-worn path, his hair out and blowing in the breeze. He was wearing a white button-up shirt and dark slacks, a thin sweater wrapped around his torso.

Sirius grinned and ran to him, throwing his arms around Lucius' neck and hauling him down for a kiss. Lucius groaned and dropped his cane. His hands pressed into Sirius' back, pushing the teenager forward so their bodies were flush against each other.

Their tongues wrapped around each other, licking and lapping, both breathing heavily against each other. When they finally broke apart Sirius rested his forehead against Lucius' chest. 'I'm sorry.'

'Why?'

Sirius ran a hand down Lucius' chest, the blonde shivering. 'I just... I should learn to control myself.'

Lucius chuckled and let a hand drop to squeeze Sirius' arse. The Gryffindor gasped as Lucius said, 'I don't _want_ you to control yourself, Sirius.'

'Is that so?' Sirius smiled. He noted that Lucius had used his first name twice and hadn't called him Black. He decided not to say anything though.

'Mm,' Lucius said and bent down to grab his cane. Suddenly he was pulling Sirius towards the house, fingers wrapped tightly around the teenager's wrist.

'What are you doing?' Sirius gasped.

'Taking you to bed,' Lucius told him.

'But... but...' He had to press his lips together when they approached, not wanting to wake the Potters. He climbed through his bedroom window first and, after checking to make sure the room was empty and James was asleep in the next room, let Lucius climb in.

Lucius waved his cane twice before saying, 'Silencing charm, we won't be heard.'

'We can't...' Sirius began, Lucius smirking, '... we can't have sex _here_.'

'Why not?' Lucius asked.

Sirius stared at him. 'We... what if we get caught?'

'I put a silencing charm on the room as well as a locking charm. Your little friend won't disturb us.'

'But... can't we go somewhere else?' Sirius asked.

Lucius shook his head as he placed his cane on Sirius' desk. 'I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't take you away from the Potters unless they knew,' he said, taking off his sweater. 'As I am horny and I don't want the Potters to know about us... well, here we are.' He placed his folded sweater on the desk too and turned to face Sirius.

Sirius wet his lips, body already heating up as Lucius approached him. 'But... but...' There were a million reasons why it was a bad idea but Sirius forgot all of them as Lucius' hands gripped his hips. He leaned down and kissed Sirius softly before the Gryffindor deepened the kiss, lips opening so Lucius could explore his mouth.

He groaned when Lucius' tongue dove in to stroke against his own. He was slowly backed towards the bed until the backs of his knees hit the mattress. Lucius lowered him to the mattress before climbing on too, making Sirius scoot back up the single bed and lie against the pillows.

'Bed's... too... small...' Lucius mumbled as they continued kissing.

'Who... cares...' Sirius replied.

Still kissing, Lucius reached for his buttons and began undoing his shirt, hovering over Sirius on his knees as the cotton slowly came free. He shrugged it off and Sirius moved to latch onto one of his nipples, biting and sucking back.

Lucius groaned and his head tipped back, eyes shut and teeth digging into his bottom lip. Sirius licked at his nipple until the skin around it was bright red. He moved to the next one, trailing his tongue over Lucius' toned chest as he went.

'Bloody hell, Sirius,' Lucius moaned.

It used to take Sirius making him come for Lucius to say his first name. Now... now he said it with a few kisses and some tongue.

Lucius' hands threaded through Sirius' hair, keeping the teenager in place as he continued to suck and nip at his nipple. Suddenly Lucius tugged him up, Sirius gasping as his hair was pulled. Lucius plundered his mouth again, licking in with long, broad strokes. Sirius scratched at his chest, fingers digging in as his arousal climbed and climbed.

Strong fingers yanked at Sirius' jumper and the couple had to break apart. Lucius pulled the jumper and shirt free at once, exposing Sirius' torso to the cool night air. Groaning, Lucius tugged him back in, bodies flush against each other as they kissed heatedly.

Slowly Lucius pushed his lover down so Sirius was on his back. He kissed him again for a minute before moving down, licking to Sirius' own nipples and sucking back on them. Sirius arched into the contact but Lucius kept moving, licking and kissing his way down Sirius' ribs, his abdomen, stopping to lick across the top of his jeans.

Sirius was breathing heavily as Lucius' long, lean fingers grabbed at his trousers. The button came free and the zip followed, Lucius yanking his jeans down to his thighs. Sirius was straining against his underwear, shaft visible through the thin cotton.

Licking his lips, Lucius pulled Sirius' underwear down to free his cock. He started work immediately; one hand wrapped around the base of his shaft as Lucius licked up and down it, twirling his tongue along the head and cleaning away pre-ejaculate.

'Oh Merlin,' Sirius groaned, pushing up, cock sliding along Lucius' lips. Lucius pressed kisses to the head before going down his shaft and to his balls, taking one into his mouth and sucking. 'Ah!' Sirius grunted, head tipped back, fingers curling in his duvet.

Lucius kissed his way back up and took Sirius' cock in his mouth, bobbing up and down over half his shaft, sucking and licking, groaning as his mouth was filled over and over again. Sirius was whimpering sofly and biting his lip, alternating between watching his cock disappear into Lucius' mouth and closing his eyes to allow pleasure to assault him.

Soon Lucius was pulling Sirius' jeans and underwear completely free and sliding a wet finger to Sirius' entrance, stroking and playing before diving in. Sirius grunted as he was slowly penetrated, lifting his hips to give Lucius better access.

Sirius let out a breath once Lucius was buried up to his knuckle. 'Been too long,' he murmured.

Lucius smiled around his cock. 'Mm,' he replied and went back to sucking Sirius' shaft and fucking him with his fingers.

It didn't take long for Sirius to start begging. Lucius kept everything gentle and slow, taking a good ten minutes to work three fingers into his lover. His lips and tongue were ghosting his glistening cock.

'Please, Lucius,' he begged, 'no more teasing.'

Lucius smiled and moved back up Sirius' body to kiss the teenager's lips, his tongue tongue tasting like Sirius' own seed. 'Mm...' Lucius mumbled before pulling back.

He stood in the small room and slipped from his shoes, bending to pull his socks free. Sirius watched in rapt attention, eyes dark with arousal as his lover finally took his expensive trousers off, boxers falling in a heap on the floor. Before Lucius could get back onto the bed, Sirius had shifted on the bed. The Gryffindor grabbed the blonde's cock and leaned forward.

'Fuck,' Lucius let out a grunt as Sirius' lips closed around his cock and sucked. Sirius wasn't taking his time; he licked, sucked, and dribbled all over Lucius' shaft until the Slytherin was wet and begging for more.

Sirius laid back down and Lucius climbed onto the small bed, moving between Sirius' legs. He took his cock in one hand and rubbed Sirius' hip with the other as he moved his shaft to the teenager's dilated hole.

He pushed in slowly and Sirius gasped, grabbing Lucius' arms and squeezing tightly as he was slowly filled. The last few inches of Lucius' cock were swallowed quickly and he groaned loudly as he was fully seated inside his lover.

They paused to kiss again, Lucius wrapping an arm around Sirius' back and hauling him up so they could crush their lips together. Sirius moaned into Lucius' mouth, tongue and lips sloppy as he licked his lover's lips.

Still kissing, Lucius drew out slowly before thrusting back in. Sirius grunted against him, fingers tightening on Lucius' shoulders. They stayed in that position, Lucius holding the Gryffindor up, Sirius latched onto his shoulders, their lips and tongues pushing against each other while Lucius slowly fucked his lover.

'Oh _Gods_ ,' Sirius moaned. 'That feels so good...'

'I'm a fantastic lover,' Lucius told him. Sirius' giggle was cut off when Lucius snapped his hips, sliding deeper in and stimulating Sirius' prostate.

' _Ooohh_ ,' he moaned again and kissed Lucius hard.

Lucius lowered Sirius to the bed so he could fuck him harder. He threaded his left hand through the teenager's hair, twisting the dark strands through his fingers and pulling. Sirius gasped, neck suddenly on show, and Lucius bent to suck back and bite.

'Fuck, Lucius,' Sirius groaned, turning his head to give the blonde wizard more to work with. 'Shit, that's... y-yes...'

Lucius continued to slide into him, slowly building to faster thrusts, right hand rubbing Sirius' thigh, his chest, flicking across his nipples. Soon he'd moved down to touch Sirius' cock and the teenager groaned loudly, pushing up, prick sliding through the Slytherin's fingers.

Wrapping his fingers around Sirius' dripping shaft, Lucius tugged in time with his thrusts. Sirius' body was assaulted by pleasure. His arse was wonderfully full, Lucius sliding against his prostate and adding extra stimulation. His fingers used just the right amount of pressure on his shaft, thumb flicking over the head and spreading pre-come. His lips were sucking on Sirius' neck, teeth nipping his skin and tongue lapping at the bruises he created.

Sirius was squeezing so tightly around Lucius that the Malfoy heir was having a hard time keeping it in. He felt ready to burst, his cock being swallowed again and again by such delicious heat. Sirius was writhing beneath him, nails scratching at Lucius' back and legs wrapping around his waist.

'Luce... fuck... gonna c-come...' Sirius grunted.

'Yes,' Lucius said, leaning to kiss Sirius again. 'Come, I want to feel you climax.'

Sirius groaned, eyes squeezed shut.

'Come...' Lucius whispered before kissing him again.

Sirius gasped and came, arse tightening around Lucius' cock as he did. Come spurted across his stomach, dripping down his skin warmly. Lucius managed a few more thrusts before he too was coming, shooting his seed deep into the teenager's body. He shuddered and groaned, lips parting against Sirius' as he panted.

They stayed where they were for a few minutes before Lucius rolled onto his side, shifting Sirius' legs so they were still connected. He stayed inside the teenager as he rested on his side, pulling Sirius in.

'W-What... are...' Sirius mumbled.

'I can't leave, not yet,' Lucius said. He didn't think he could pull out of Sirius if his own wife walked through the door. 'Please...'

'Mm... s'alright,' Sirius said thickly, reaching to brush Lucius' face sluggishly.

Lucius smiled and took his hand, threading their fingers together and kissing Sirius' knuckles. 'Thank you, Sirius.'

'No worries,' Sirius mumbled, letting Lucius' warm body wash over him. 'Lucius,' he yawned before falling asleep.


	15. A Marked Man

When Sirius woke Lucius was still there and he grinned. It was early morning, Sirius would have guessed around five am, and the Malfoy heir was a warm presence behind him. Sirius yawned and snuggled back into the older man, who's arms immediately tightened.

Lucius nuzzled into Sirius' neck and said, 'Sleep well?'

'Mm,' Sirius murmured, too tired to give a proper answer. They lapsed into silence until Sirius scrubbed his eyes and said, 'I missed you, you know.'

'I know,' Lucius said, pressing a soft kiss to the Gryffindor's neck.

'You were away a while,' Sirius commented.

'Family business,' Lucius told him. 'My father's been rather strict lately.'

'Hasn't he always been strict?' Sirius said, thinking about Abraxas Malfoy. He'd been at Lucius' and Narcissa's wedding and had remarked that Sirius was a disgrace to the Black name.

'He has,' Lucius nodded, 'but lately...' He trailed off to sigh and Sirius turned, trying to look at the man properly.

'Lately?' Sirius echoed.

Lucius moved back so Sirius could roll over. Lucius' right arm went under the pillows, his left draped over Sirius' waist. Sirius brought both arms up to his chest and looked at Lucius.

'Lately,' the blonde said, 'my father has been... stranger than usual. All he does is work, talk about the Dark Lord, and tell me to start a family.'

Sirius froze. 'F-Famly?'

Lucius looked at the teenager carefully as he said, 'My father wants me to produce an heir. He wants to ensure that when he passes and I become Lord, that there's another Malfoy male to become the heir.'

Sirius swallowed thickly and looked down. 'Right.' Of course he'd always known that Lucius, as the firstborn and one day patriarch of the Malfoy family, would have to have a male heir. It had been expected of Sirius before he was disowned, now that job would fall to Regulus; marry a nice pure-blood woman and spit out a male to continue the line.

But he didn't want to think about Lucius and Narcissa. He knew Lucius preferred men, and he hadn't mentioned any other lovers, so as far as Sirius knew the Slytherin wanted to be with _him_ , not Narcissa. But a baby, a son, an _heir_... Sirius just couldn't compete with that.

He remembered that powerful wizards could carry children, if potions and a spell were used-

Sirius stopped that thought before it could become any crazier. What the hell was he thinking? Lucius was _married_ , Sirius was only sixteen; the man didn't want to to have kids with Sirius and Sirius didn't want to have Lucius' kids...

... did he?

Lucius was stroking Sirius' arm but the Gryffindor was lost in thought. He liked Lucius, yeah, and the sex was fantastic. Lucius was still a snobby bastard who looked down on everyone who wasn't himself. But Sirius still liked him a lot.

Did he love him? Sirius bit his lip as he thought about it, chest fluttering and stomach churning. No, no he didn't; it was an affair, they were lovers. Sirius had told himself long ago not to go down that road. He and Lucius would never have anything real.

'Sirius?'

The teenager blinked and looked up. Lucius was clearly worried, grey eyes looking soft and gentle. Sirius had to stamp down on the feelings building up in his heart.

'Sorry, just thinking,' Sirius said, adding a small shoulder shrug.

Lucius smiled. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah,' Sirius nodded. 'Sorry.' He took a deep breath, willing his thoughts and feelings away. 'So, when do you have to leave?'

Lucius held out his hand and a silver pocket-watch flew across the room. Sirius watched as the Slytherin clicked it open.

'I should have left hours ago,' he murmured before clicking it shut. He smiled at Sirius and tossed the watch on the bedside table. 'But I think I can stay a little longer.'

Sirius grinned and leaned up to kiss him, lips warm and soft in the early morning. 'Mrs Potter doesn't get up until nine,' he mumbled.

'Well then, I'd better get to work,' Lucius said and dragged the covers up.

Sirius giggled and rolled onto his back.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Lucius dressed slowly, aware that Sirius was watching him. The Gryffindor had quickly slipped into jeans and a shirt, looking every bit the messy youth he was. But Lucius had to make sure his trousers, shirt, and sweater didn't hint at his night-time (and early morning) activities.

He ran his wand over his entire outfit, smoothing out the wrinkles that had been made when Sirius fisted his sweater. That was followed by another spell to remove any of Sirius' scent; it wouldn't do for Narcissa, who was already suspicious, to smell another man on him.

Sirius smiled when Lucius was done, the blonde picking up his serpent-headed cane. Sirius opened his bedroom window as Lucius took down the silencing and locking charms.

'Come back soon, yeah?' Sirius whispered.

'I'll owl you,' Lucius said just as softly. He pulled Sirius closer and they kissed softly, Lucius not caring when the Gryffindor once again tugged on his sweater.

When they broke apart both sighed and stared at each other, eyes committing everything to memory, breathing heavy.

'I have to go,' Lucius said, sounding like he wanted to do anything but.

'I know,' Sirius nodded, running his hand down Lucius' chest.

Lucius groaned. 'Stop that or I'll never leave.'

'So don't,' Sirius muttered.

Lucius sighed and kissed him again. 'I have to.'

Sirius groaned but broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to Lucius' chest. 'I know, I know.'

Lucius wrapped his arms around the teenager and rested his chin atop Sirius' curly black hair. He didn't want to go, he never wanted to leave Sirius' side. The younger wizard was beautiful, charming, a delight to be around. He didn't shout at Lucius for doing a poor job handling the family money, he didn't demand that Lucius follow him around clothes shopping, and Sirius didn't expect Lucius to push his preferences down and have sex with a woman.

But life wasn't fair. If it was Lucius would admit that he felt more for Sirius than he should. He'd admit that he never wanted to leave and he'd take Sirius away where they could be together happily. Lucius wouldn't be married to a woman with a father who followed a mad-man and a teenage lover who he maybe, kind of, most likely loved.

Lucius sighed and pushed Sirius back, the teenager's head staying down. Lucius lifted his face by the chin and pressed a last, soft kiss to the lips that had the ability to make him crumble.

'Sirius, I...'

He trailed off and Sirius blinked. 'You what?'

Lucius bit his lip before rubbing Sirius' cheek with his thumb. 'I'll miss you.'

Sirius smiled briefly. 'I'll miss you too, Lucius.'

Lucius kissed his cheek before turning and looking out the window. After making sure there was no one around he quickly clambered through and walked across the lawn, reaching the trees safely.

Once he was out of sight Lucius turned to see Sirius leaning against his window, staring at the trees with sad eyes.

_Gods, how I love..._ Lucius shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and turned, disapparating with a pop.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Lucius appeared in the foyer and sighed, rubbing his eyes. Before he could move the double doors to his right opened and Narcissa and Bellatrix walked out.

'Lucius,' Narcissa smiled tightly, approaching her husband. She pecked him on the lips and Lucius had to fight to keep the revulsion from his face. 'You were due back last night, what happened?'

'A sudden meeting was called and I couldn't get away,' Lucius lied. Bellatrix was glaring at him and Lucius said, 'Bella, how wonderful to see you.'

'Malfoy,' she growled.

'Darling, Bella has wonderful news,' Narcissa beamed, annoyance at her husband's tardiness disappearing in an instant.

'Oh?' Lucius said.

'She and Rodolphus have finally got engaged,' Narcissa said, smiling at the older woman. 'Isn't that wonderful?'

_Crazy Bella marrying Insane Rodolphus? Oh yes, marvellous_ , Lucius thought dryly. 'Of course it is, my congratulations,' Lucius said out-loud.

'Mm-hmm,' Bellatrix said.

Narcissa smiled at them both before she turned to Lucius. 'Join us for a drink, darling?'

Lucius opened his mouth to decline but his father's voice broke through.

'Son, I need to speak with you.'

Lucius turned to see Abraxas Malfoy at the foot of the stairs. He was a large man, both taller and broader then Lucius, with thick brown hair and the steel-grey Malfoy eyes. He was wearing robes the colour of dried blood, clasps done tightly at his wrists.

'Of course, Father,' Lucius said, inclining his head. He turned back to the witches. 'Forgive me, ladies. Bella, do tell Rodolphus to join me for a drink.'

'I will,' Bellatrix said, hate of Lucius suddenly overshadowed by her respect for the Malfoy patriarch.

Abraxas held out his arm and Lucius walked to him obediently, following his father up the stairs and along the first floor. They walked down a long corridor before Lucius found himself in his father's study.

It was a large room with black walls, bookcases filled with all manner of dark objects, a mahogany desk and leather-backed chair to the right, a coffee table and plush armchairs to the left. A fire crackled in the green-marble hearth and a Malfoy Family Tree dominated the wall above it.

Lucius followed the elder Malfoy to the coffee table and Abraxas poured two tumblers of scotch, handing one to Lucius before seating himself. Lucius followed suit and sipped his drink, walking stick placed against the table.

'I noticed the new cane,' Abraxas said, nodding his head at the serpent-headed walking stick.

'Yes, a new acquisition,' Lucius said, touching the cane fondly. 'I find it suits my duelling style more than carrying my wand in my sleeve.'

Abraxas nodded, grey eyes running over his son. 'How was your trip?'

'Productive, Father,' Lucius answered.

Abraxas nodded and swirled his drink. 'I heard you speaking with Narcissa and Bellatrix.' He paused, eyes on his son. 'I know for a fact that you returned last night, your luggage arrived at eleven.'

Lucius kept his features schooled and sniffed his scotch. 'Forgive me, Father, I didn't want to lie to my wife,' he said. 'I was looking at travelling for mine and Narcissa's one year anniversary.'

'You're planning something?' Abraxas asked.

'I thought a romantic getaway might help us conceive an heir,' Lucius said.

'Do you know what would help, Lucius?' Lucius was silent. 'Actually spending time in your chambers with your wife, instead of going to social gatherings with other _wizards_.'

His tone was hard at the end and Lucius swallowed thickly. His father wasn't an idiot; he knew that Lucius was gay. Abraxas had been owled when Lucius had been discovered in bed with an underage wizard.

But Abraxas didn't care for that type of thing. To him, being gay was a weakness, a fault. Real men married women and produced children, and even though a powerful wizard could carry a baby, it wasn't the "proper way" as Abraxas put it.

He'd tried to beat it into Lucius' head, literally; twenty canes a night for seven days, along with shouting that only "sick fucks were queer" would be enough to turn any young man away from a gay relationship.

Not that it had stopped Lucius. But the Malfoy heir _had_ married Narcissa, and did preform his husbandly duties at least once a week. It wasn't his fault that he liked men, and it wasn't his fault that Narcissa wasn't pregnant yet.

'Lucius!' Abraxas growled, the younger man snapping out of his thoughts. 'Did you hear me?'

'Yes, Father.'

'Clearly you aren't trying hard enough,' Abraxas scowled. 'You were conceived on my wedding night, just like I was, and my father before me. No Malfoy has gone this long without producing a child.'

'Yes, Father,' Lucius said tonelessly.

'Spend time with your wife and give me a bloody grandson, do you hear me?' Abraxas scowled. 'I don't care how long it takes, just do it.'

'Yes, Father.'

Abraxas nodded and leaned back, sipping his scotch and murmuring his delight. 'I didn't just call you in here to shout, son.'

Lucius sat up straighter. 'What is it?'

'You know that the Dark Lord is gathering more power and followers, yes?'

Lucius' eyes widened a fraction but he managed to sound normal. 'Yes, you've told me countless times of the... good, he's doing.'

Lucius didn't think any of the Dark Lord's ways were good. Yes, keeping pure-bloods in power and keeping the Muggle-borns out, sure. But destroying families? Killing people? Following a tyrant? No, Lucius wanted no part of that.

'He's a charismatic man,' Abraxas said.

_A bloody lunatic_ , Lucius thought.

'He will do good things for our world,' Abraxas continued. He placed his tumbler on the coffee table and leaned forward. 'Yesterday I became one of few to be acknowledged as a trusted follower.'

Lucius frowned, confused. 'I'm sorry, Father?'

Abraxas unclasped his left sleeve and slowly rolled up his robes. Lucius waited patiently as his father said, 'I'm in the inner-circle, Lucius.'

Lucius' eyes widened and his mouth fell open as his father's forearm was revealed. Like all Malfoys he was pale, skin smooth and free of blemishes. But now, on his left forearm, a mark burned pale white, the skin around it inflamed and bright red. Lucius couldn't help leaning forward to get a better look; the skull, the snake, Lucius knew it well.

It was the Dark Mark.

The Mark of Lord Voldemort.

'I've been honoured, Lucius,' Abraxas said with a smile. 'The Dark Lord has saw fit to bring me in.'

His words made Lucius feel sick. He'd heard stories; the inner-circle were the Dark Lord's most trusted followers, the ones who were asked to kill, to shed blood, to help destroy Muggles and Muggle-borns alike.

Abraxas Malfoy was now branded as a follower. Lucius didn't understand how he could do it; Malfoys didn't follow anyone, they didn't bow down or kiss anyone's robes. What the hell was his father thinking?

Lucius realised he'd been silent too long and swallowed down his revulsion. 'That's... wonderful, Father,' he managed to say thickly. 'Congratulations.'

'One day you'll follow my foot-steps, son,' Abraxas said. 'When you prove yourself you'll take the Dark Lord's Mark too.'

Lucius could only manage a nod, throat suddenly closed up, a rock sitting in his chest.

'The Dark Lord is the future, Lucius,' Abraxas said, sitting back and taking his glass. He drank deeply and glanced down at the Mark burned onto his forearm, a look of utter joy in his eyes. 'Remember that.'

Lucius just stared.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


When he was finally allowed to leave, Lucius could barely keep his thoughts coherent. His father was officially a Death Eater. It was easy to lie, to pretend that you weren't following the Dark Lord. But receiving that Mark meant you well and truly accepted what the Dark Lord said.

Lucius was disgusted. He loved having power, wealth, being an influential pure-blood. But he could do all of that without killing people and following someone else's rules.

Abraxas has been sucked in, like so many before him, and Lucius was having a hard time not throwing up. His father had sealed his fate; blood, death, and destruction were what the Fates had in store for Abraxas Malfoy.

And what of Lucius? What would he do when faced with the Dark Lord, a man he knew to be extremely powerful and barely human? He'd never met the man, had only heard stories from his father and his father's associates. Lucius was too young, too weak to meet such a powerful wizard.

Would Lucius breakdown? Would he fight back?

Would he be branded for all his life?

Lucius was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice when someone else joined him. He'd retreated to the library, a place his father, wife, and sister-in-law barely visited, to try and wrap his head around his father's news.

He was on his second glass of firewhiskey when he felt someone watching him and looked up to see Bellatrix.

'Bella, can I help you?' Lucius asked.

Bellatrix folded her arms. 'Your father told you?'

'About...?'

'His Mark.'

Lucius hesitated before nodding. After all, there was no one who loved the Dark Lord more than Bella. Lucius was surprised she hadn't tried to marry him instead of Lestrange.

'It's a great honour,' Bellatrix said, eyes alight with pleasure. Lucius' lip curled in disgust. 'I've heard that the Dark Lord is considering branding women as well.'

'I see,' Lucius said.

'Imagine it,' Bellatrix said, 'being branded as a devoted servant, as a powerful pure-blood.'

'Mm.'

Bellatrix's ink-black eyes settled on the Malfoy heir once more. 'You don't seem excited, Malfoy.'

'I'm trying to contain it,' Lucius said dryly.

'You should watch how you speak and act,' Bellatrix said. 'The Dark Lord doesn't take kindly to weaklings and... liars.'

Lucius placed his book aside and looked at the woman properly. 'What are you insinuating, Bellatrix?'

'You know.'

'No, I don't,' Lucius said. 'Whatever you have to say, just say it.'

'Okay, fine,' Bellatrix said, eyes suddenly narrowed. 'You have failed to produce an heir, yet you've been married almost a year. You spend more time at work or with your associates than you do with your wife. You don't seem very invested in your marriage, Malfoy.'

'I love your sister and we will have an heir when we do, I cannot do any more than I have.'

'You can start by actually having sex with your wife,' Bellatrix said.

Lucius' eyes darkened and he sat straighter. 'Be careful how you speak to me, Black. This is my home, and _my_ marriage. Don't speak about what you don't know.'

'I know that you hardly ever look at Narcissa in the bedroom,' Bellatrix said. 'Women talk, dear Lucius, and I haven't been hearing nice things.'

'I don't care what you've been hearing,' Lucius said dismissively.

'You're up to something, Malfoy, I know you are,' Bellatrix said, Lucius glaring at her. 'When I find out, and I will, you'll be sorry you were ever born.'

'I look forward to it,' Lucius sneered.

Bellatrix growled at him before turning and sweeping away, leaving Lucius to sink back into his chair and sigh.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Sirius was sitting in the dining room when the Potters got up. Penelope was talking to a small house elf named Willsy about breakfast, Aaron was yawning and shuffling through the mail, and James was blinking bleary-eyed at the table.

'Morning,' Sirius said brightly.

'Hazz-nn,' James grumbled.

'It's nine-thirty,' Sirius said.

'Not all-all-all of us wake-wake-wake up early,' James said, two yawns breaking through his sentence.

Sirius just chuckled and flipped through the magazine he'd been reading. Suddenly James gasped and jumped across the table, grabbing Sirius by the shirt. The older teenager squawked as he was dragged from his seat, dropping his magazine and leaning heavily against the table to stop from falling.

'James, what the hell are-'

'Are those _hickeys_?'

Sirius blushed deeply as James stared at his neck, surprise evident in his hazel eyes.

'Um... um... n-no,' Sirius said weakly.

'What... you... what?' James gaped.

Sirius yanked himself from his best friend's grip and fell back into his seat. He clasped a hand to his neck and said, 'I didn't... um, they're not...'

'Your lover was _here_?' James hissed.

Sirius turned darker. He and James hadn't spoken about it since Sirius had come out and admitted to sleeping with a married man. There were the odd looks from the Quidditch captain, the disapproval and confusion, but they'd never brought it into words.

Now James was glaring at his mate, who could do little more than sit there blushing and rubbing his neck.

'Jamie, what's that charm you use to hide them?' Sirius asked.

James continued to scowl.

'James, _please_ ,' Sirius begged. 'I don't want your Mum or-'

'They should know that you're having a bloody affair under their roof,' James growled.

'Prongs-'

James cut him off with a glare but drew his wand. He pointed it at Sirius' neck and muttered something under his breath. 'There.'

'Thank you,' Sirius breathed.

'This isn't over,' James glared as his mother walked to them.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Sirius had run after breakfast but James found him outside behind his dad's shed. The former Black heir was on his fourth smoke and flinched when James sat on the grass beside him.

'So,' James said, staring straight ahead, 'your... what did you call him?'

'Lover.'

'Right, your _lover_ ,' James continued, 'snuck in last night and you... you...'

'Yeah,' Sirius mumbled.

James brushed a hand through his hair, making it messier then it already was. 'Sirius-'

'I'm sixteen,' Sirius cut in.

'My parents are your legal guardians,' James said. 'How would they feel if they learned that you're shagging some married bloke?'

'James, I love your mum and dad, but it's none of their business,' Sirius said, flicking ash across the lawn.

James picked at the grass, eyes on his knees. 'You won't tell me who it is?'

'It doesn't matter,' Sirius said.

'Siri-'

'It _doesn't_ ,' Sirius insisted. 'We're not together, it's an affair, it... it doesn't matter.'

James glanced at him but Sirius refused to meet his eyes. He didn't want to see the disapproval.

'Right,' the younger wizard mumbled. 'Does Remy know?'

'No,' Sirius lied.

'Does anyone know?'

Sirius hesitated before saying, 'Dumbledore.' James gasped. 'Dumbledore knows.'

' _What_?'

'He doesn't like it,' Sirius continued. 'But he can't do anything; I'm legally old enough to have sex, and as long as I don't sneak out...'

He trailed off, not wanting to tell James that Lucius was allowed in, that they spent every Friday night together when at Hogwarts.

'Right,' James said, because he really couldn't think of anything else to say.

'I know you don't like it.'

James snorted. 'I hate it, Sirius. I mean, you're gay, that I get; I accept that. But... can't you get a boyfriend? A student, even a _Slytherin_ would be better. It just seems stupid and completely immoral to sleep with a guy who's married.'

'He's the one cheating, not me,' Sirius said.

'It takes two to cheat,' James pointed out. 'What about this bloke's wife?'

Sirius shrugged. He tried not to think about Narcissa, about the fact that he was sleeping with his cousin's husband.

James sighed and went back to staring across the lawn. 'Fine, fine, I won't say anything more,' he said. 'But... you won't do it forever, right? You'll move on eventually?'

'Yeah,' Sirius lied. ''Course I will.'

James nodded in satisfaction, while Sirius tried not to imagine a future without Lucius Malfoy.


	16. Letters

The next two weeks were much the same. Sirius either helped out around Potter cottage, learning to cook with Penelope and her house elf, learning more about what Aurors did with Aaron, stuffing around with James (and Remus when he visited) and staring at his homework, trying to figure out how to magic it to do itself.

Lucius hadn't managed to sneak back over, but he and Sirius had been owling each other regularly. Every time a barn owl swooped to Sirius and dropped off a letter, James would scowl at him disapprovingly. Sirius learned to ignore his best friend.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


_Dear Sirius,_

 

_First you should know that I've charmed this paper so no one but you will be able to read it. I doubt your friends know the counter-spells. I've also included another piece of parchment so you can write on it and only_ _ I _ _can read it._

_I'm afraid I can't get away any time soon. Father has seen fit to keep me indoors all day going over financial plans and how I should run the empire when he steps down. He's also introducing me to some questionable "associates" of his who I find thoroughly disturbing._

_Not as disturbing, of course, as my dear sister-in-law following me wherever I go. I can't sneak out for a cigarette without Bellatrix's bushy head popping into view._

_As much as I'd love to see your delightful face contorted in pleasure, I don't think I'll be able to see you until at least next weekend. I'm sorry, please know that I'd much rather be in bed with you than listening to Narcissa drawl on about clothes and parties._

_I hope you're well, Sirius. Keep yourself safe._

_Regards,_

  
_Lucius_

  
  


**Dear Lucius,**

 

**Actually, I'm pretty sure Remus knows every spell ever created, but I've only seen him twice these holidays, so he won't look over anything. James is too busy trying to set everything on fire to bother reading my letters.**

**That sucks, I was hoping to see you soon. Life sucks, though not much we can do about that, I guess. I'm sorry to hear about your dad. I have a fair idea of what you mean by "associates" and I hope you're safe.**

**Bella, she's always been a nut, should've been thrown into a river at birth. She doesn't suspect that you're having an affair, does she? I hope your home life isn't** **too** **bad, though it can't be much worse than it was living at Grimmauld Place.**

**I'm okay, keeping busy with homework and stuffing around with James. We came up with a new jinx to get Snape when we get back to school; James purposely made it for him, can't wait to see that git's face.**

**Hope you're well. I honestly miss you, even though you're a bastard.**

**Cheers,**

 

**Sirius**

  
  


_Dear Sirius,_   
  


_You're not funny, did you know that? And even if I_ _ am _ _a bastard, I'm still gorgeous, so there you go._

_I'm as safe as I'm ever going to be in a house with Abraxas Malfoy, Bellatrix Black (soon to be Lestrange), and more dark artefacts then I can count. I know how to take care of myself, Sirius, don't forget that._

_Bellatrix is sure that I'm doing something wrong, she just doesn't know what. She keeps fishing around for information, hoping to catch me out, but as I haven't left the Manor for the past ten days, there's nothing for her to discover._

_How have you and your friends not been expelled yet? Dumbledore plays favourites, Gryffindors can never do anything wrong. If half of what I've heard about your escapades is true, I can't believe you still have all your limbs._

_Also, leave Severus alone, he's a good boy. He's a bit odd, yes, but he grew up in poor conditions. Maybe you could take it easy on him?_

_As I said before, I'm perfectly fine (though I'm pretty sure my cock's going to drop off, is there something you can do about that?) I miss you, even if you are a brat._

_Regards,_

 

_Lucius_

  
  


**Lucius,**   
  


**You're a dick, you know that? A giant, egotistical, selfish bastard... but gorgeous, yeah (I've learned that it's impossible to convey sarcasm in letters so I was joking just then... or maybe not).**

**Poor Lucy, don't you like dark artefacts? And here I thought you were a dark wizard and all.**

**Sorry, I've been a bit down lately. James and his parents had this massive row, though weirdly enough they didn't hex each other. It's a bit odd but I'm getting used to it.**

**LESTRANGE? What do you mean, Lestrange? Gods, don't tell me Bella's marrying into** **that** **family. She's insane and so are they, can you imagine the children? Anyway, I hope she leaves you alone. Just hex her, that'll teach her not to stick her nose in. I'd do it myself but that might look suspicious... then again I did jinx her the last time we spoke so maybe not.**

**It sucks that you haven't left the Manor, don't work too hard. Have a smoke or get some fresh air, don't stress too much. I know you can take care of yourself, Lucius, but I'm just worried about you.**

**Take what you've heard about me and my mates and double it; that's what we've done. Dumbledore has a soft spot for me, I know how to charm men. It's a gift. Besides, we don't get caught that much, and most of our pranks are small. It's not like we've ever blown up the castle or anything.**

**Gah, Snape's such a tosser, why would I be nice to him? All he ever does is hex me and make snide comments. Granted, James mostly hates him 'cause he's Evans' best friend, but that doesn't mean I've gotta be chummy with him. He's a slimy git.**

**Any chance I'll be seeing you this weekend? Just let me know, maybe I can help take care of that cock problem you've been having. Sounds like a serious issue to me but luckily I know the cure.**

**Regards,**   
  


**Sirius**

 

 

_Sirius,_

 

_Yes, I know that I'm a dick, and my ego is massive, and I'm still gorgeous. Was there a point to your rambling?_

_I_ _ am _ _a dark wizard, you little brat, but that doesn't mean I want to be attacked by a puzzle box while I'm trying to read. It's a bit hard to focus when pieces of wood are trying to kill you._

_You don't need to apologise, not to me. I understand completely. My father is prone to using hexes when he's annoyed at me, the fact that some parents don't is still an odd concept to me. Potter is one of the lucky ones._

_Bellatrix is marrying Rodolphus Lestrange, though why he chose her is beyond me. Personally I don't know_ _ why _ _he'd want to even marry a woman, but surely there are better choices then Bellatrix. But he's insane, like you said, and maybe he's just desperate._

_If you were in Slytherin, like you should have been, Dumbledore would have expelled you first year. But of course, you're a lion; Dumbledore can't have any lions being expelled, can he?_

_Severus_ _ can _ _be a git, but he's a nice man once you get to know him. Don't hate him just because he's in Slytherin. And what do you mean, who's Evans?_

_Narcissa is busy planning the wedding so luckily I've had some spare time. I should be able to sneak out in a few days, I'll owl you before I do. Make sure you're free, I'd hate to find myself with time and you're off gallivanting with your mates._

_I hope to see you soon,_

 

_Lucius_

  
  


**Lucius,**

 

**I** **did** **have a point, I wasn't just rambling. My point is this; you're a handsome git. Now, say something nice about me, it's only fair.**

**So Malfoy Manor has psychotic puzzle boxes, I must remember that. Not that I'll ever be invited over, being a blood-traitor and all, but it's still handy information. You should put up signs warning people against crazy objects.**

**I'm glad there's finally someone in my life who gets it. I mean, I love James and Remus (and Peter too, I guess), but they've got loving families. James is rich, Rem and Peter have enough money, and their parents love them. Me? I got parents who are completely bloody insane and like to curse you for fun. That's not to mention the death trap Grimmauld Place is, and Regulus' devotion to my parents and You-Know-Who.**

**She's marrying** **Lestrange** **? How desperate is that guy? Bella's... insane, ugly, mental, crazy, I mean, there aren't enough words in the English language to properly explain what a mental case that woman is. Are you even safe having her in the same house? She'll probably Avada you in your sleep.**

**I AM NOT MEANT TO BE IN SLYTHERIN! I'm a Gryffindor, alright? I'm proud of it too. Slytherins a bunch of rich bloody snobs who only care about themselves, Snape included (sorry, sorry, I know he's your mate... or boyfriend, is that why you're telling me to be nice to him? Ahh, Lucy loves Sevvy).**

**Lily Evans, she's a Muggle-born in my year, Gryffindor. James has been in love with her since first year and she's Snape's best friend... well she** **was** **his best friend, last I saw Snivvley was hanging 'round Regulus and a few of the other snobby Slytherins. Anyway, Evans hates James, thinks he's up himself, and she's always defended Snape when he and James try to kill each other. So that's why James hates him... that and Snape's a git (sorry, sorry, I'll try to stop).**

**Eurgh, a Lestrange-Black wedding, I don't even wanna think about the guest list. I imagine there'll be blood and animal flesh for food, and Bella will probably torture puppies instead of saying "I do".**

**Bloody hell, Lucius, I'm dying here. We haven't had sex in two weeks,** **TWO WEEKS!** **Get your arse out of that Manor and fuck me, damn it.**

**Miss you,**

 

**Sirius**

  
  


_Sirius,_

 

_I enjoyed your point, thank you for that. And yes, yes, I suppose I_ _ could _ _say something nice about you... if you say please._

_The Manor has psychotic objects_ _ and _ _people. Bellatrix doesn't seem to understand that I married Narcissa, not her. She's stalking me and my father; me because she's certain I'm having an affair (she mentioned that boy I was seeing in my seventh year) and my father because of his connection to the Dark Lord. I'm tempted to hex her when her back's turned but that's not very gentlemanly, is it?_

_I know you care about your friends, Sirius, but as you said, they have loving parents. I can't imagine what that's like. My mother loved me, I think, but she died when I was young and never really connected with my father or anyone in Britain. My father, as you well know, is a bastard. I understand what it's like to have horrible parents._

_Oh, I'll sleep just fine now, won't I? I'm going to have nightmares about Bellatrix being in my bedroom... which is much worse than her cursing me. I don't want to think about beds and Bella together._

_Calm down, Sirius, I didn't mean anything by it. So you're a Gryffindor, so what? And I'll remind you that_ _ I _ _was in Slytherin, we're not all bad._

_No, I don't love Severus, that image is truly horrifying. Although if you keep it up I'll toss you aside and go to him; he's younger, isn't he?_

_Oh, yes, I remember her; Potter was always following her around like a love-sick puppy, wasn't he? Though if he truly loves her, why did he have a different girlfriend every week?_

_At least you won't have to_ _ go _ _to the wedding. I'll most likely have to step in and be the best man. Rodolphus doesn't have any friends apart from Crabbe and Goyle, who are more muscle then anything else. I'll make a note to tell you if there's any puppy-torturing or blood baths._

_You think I don't know how long it's been? My balls are blue here, Sirius! I should be able to sneak out on Saturday, are you busy?_

_I miss you too, more than I thought I would. I hope I get to see you soon._

 

_Lucius_

  
  


**You are such a git, do you know that? Fine; Lucius,** **please** **, will you say something nice about me? I'd be ever so grateful. There, happy?**

**Boy? What boy?**

**My parents suck, your parents stuck, let's stop talking about crappy parents, hmm? Instead, lets talk about your cock, in me (fourteen days and counting, Blondie).**

**MWAHAHAHA! I'm evil. Imagine Bella in your bed naked! Argh, gross, gonna make myself sick. I'm inclined to blame** **you** **.**

**Yeah, you're a Slytherin. And you're a rich, pure-blood snob. But I guess you have some good qualities, though I won't mention them here. Your ego's big enough.**

**Snape's a year younger than me but I bet he doesn't know how to suck your cock like I do. Imagine trying to hold onto his greasy hair? Yeah,** **that** **wouldn't kill the mood. But you know, whatever. I might trade you in for an older model, some thirty-year old who can buy me pretty things.**

**James can be a git sometimes. He loves Lily and he's a good bloke, he'd treat her well, but he seems to think that hexing her best friend and showing off dumb girls is the way to get her to fall for him. I've tried telling him to treat her better but he won't listen.**

**I don't envy you, Lucius. Maybe just get really drunk, that's what I planned on doing at your wedding... though that turned out okay, so maybe you'll end up making out with someone. Maybe Bella...?**

**I'm laughing evilly again.**

**Blue balls, hmm, that's definitely cause for concern. My tongue might help, you know, I'm just saying.**

**Mr and Mrs Potter always go out for dinner on Saturday, leaving me and James alone. It shouldn't be too hard to convince him to go out with Remy or something. I'll owl Remus about it.**

**I miss you too, Lucius. Never forget that.**

**I'll see you Saturday, it's non-negotiable.**

 

**Sirius**

  
  


_You have a gorgeous body, delicious lips, an arse that I'm certain has magical powers (I really can't stop staring at it) and you're a delightful young man. Happy now?_

_I was seeing a certain student during my seventh year and... may or may not have been caught in bed with said student. Let's just say that Dumbledore, and my father, weren't too happy. Unfortunately Bellatrix found out and teased me for weeks, she still enjoys bringing it up._

_You little bastard, why on earth would I want to see Bellatrix naked? That's put me off my dinner._

_Yes, I'm a snob, moving on._

_I can buy you pretty things, all you have to do is ask._

_Tell Potter to treat the girl with respect. Respect her wishes, leave her flowers, and treat others how he'd want to be treated. Women aren't like us, Sirius; they grow up fast. Tell Potter to treat her like a woman, not a girl._

_I might just get drunk, though I doubt I'll want to kiss anyone at the wedding. My choices would be limited, unless you plan on sneaking in?_

_Now I'm imagining your tongue, running all over me... I'll hold you to that, Sirius Black._

_Good, just get Potter out of the house. I'll meet you in the trees around Potter Cottage, the same place as last time, at seven o'clock Saturday night._

_I'll see you on Saturday._

_Yours,_

 

_Lucius_

  
  


**I'll show you how happy I am on Saturday.**

**Right, so... James told me about a rumour; you were caught in bed with a fourth-year student, a male student... that's true?**

**I'll pass your tips on to James, though I won't say where I got them from. Imagine the look on his face if I said, 'Hey, James, so Lucius Malfoy, who's gay by the way, said the way to woo a woman is with flowers'. I'm pretty sure he'd have me committed to St Mungo's.**

**No amount of money, or sex, would make me go to that wedding. You're on your own, I'm afraid.**

**I told Remus I need Saturday night to catch up on my homework and that James is keeping me from doing it. He's agreed to let James sleep over the night, so I have the house to myself. The Potters usually get back at eleven so we'll have a few hours.**

**I can't wait.**

**Yours,**

  
**Sirius**

  
  


_Sirius,_

 

_Yes, that wasn't a rumour. I was dating a fifteen-year-old from Hufflepuff and we were caught in bed together. Dumbledore was furious, he wanted to expel me, but my father said there was no proof that we'd actually had sex so... I graduated and Alec and I broke up._

_There's no need to tell Potter where you got the information, feel free to take all the credit for my brilliant ideas._

_You disappoint me, Sirius Black. And here I thought you'd want to ruin Bella's wedding._

_I'm looking forward to Saturday._

_Yours very soon,_

 

_Lucius_

  
  


**Lucius,**

 

**Well, that's good, then. I'm glad you didn't get expelled and... well, it's good that you broke up with him. It's... good.**

**Even the chance to ruin Bellatrix's wedding isn't enough to actually make me go.**

**I'm looking forward to it too. I really can't wait.**

 

**Sirius**

  
  


_I'll see you tonight at seven, wear something sexy._

 

_Lucius_

  
  


**I can't wait, maybe I'll meet you naked.**

 

**Sirius**


	17. A Planned Liaison

Aaron had apparated James to the Lupins' and was now waiting for his wife to finish getting ready for their night out. Sirius thought it was awesome that the elderly couple still had dates and spent time together.

Sirius was sitting on the sofa pretending to read and was certainly _not_ checking his watch every five minutes and counting down to seven o'clock.

At ten to Penelope came downstairs wearing a modest yet beautiful summer dress, Aaron's eyes lighting up when he saw her. Sirius couldn't help but smile as the married couple kissed and held each other's hands.

'Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself, Sirius?' Penelope asked.

Sirius nodded. 'I'm fine, I've got some homework to do and some reading to catch up on.'

'Are you sure?' she asked again.

'I'm sure,' Sirius said. 'Now go on you two, have a nice night.' He grinned and pointed at Aaron. 'And don't get any ideas, mister. She needs to be home before curfew.'

Aaron chuckled as Penelope rolled her eyes. 'Yes, Mr Black,' he said and bowed slightly. He wrapped an arm around his wife and they disapparated with a loud pop.

Sirius sat in silence, staring at the spot where they'd disappeared. He stood up quickly and checked his watch as he walked to his bedroom, noting that he had six minutes before Lucius was due. He changed quickly into a pair of tight jeans, an equally tight shirt that showed off his muscled torso, and leather shoes. He used the deodorant Lucius had commented that he liked and brushed his hair, making sure it fell in waves around his face.

After checking his face over, quickly straightening his already clean room, and taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart, Sirius hurried out the back door and across the lawn.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Lucius dressed in well-tailored trousers, his favourite grey silk shirt, and a clean cut and expensive robe with a snake broach pinned to the clasps. He tied his hair back in a low ponytail, sprayed himself gently with a cologne he was sure Sirius would enjoy, grabbed his snake-headed cane, and-

'Where's Lucius?'

Lucius wanted to sigh. Bellatrix was really starting to annoy him. She'd practically stalked him for the past two and a bit weeks, meaning he couldn't sneak out to see his lover. Well Lucius was done. If he didn't see Sirius tonight he'd combust.

'He has a business meeting in London, he's just changing,' Narcissa answered her sister.

The double doors were closed but Lucius could picture them conversing in the small sitting room that adjoined his and Narcissa's chambers. Narcissa had been reading in front of the fire when he'd left her and no doubt Bellatrix was stalking about like a demented crow.

'What business?' Bellatrix asked.

Narcissa's sigh was audible. 'Bellatrix, my husband's business is his own, not yours.'

'He's up to something, Cissy,' Bellatrix hissed. Lucius groaned. 'He's always sneaking off, going away on business, avoiding functions and the get-togethers your father-in-law has.'

'Bella-'

'You don't see it!' Bellatrix said. 'He's doing _something_.'

'Like what?' Narcissa demanded.

Bellatrix paused and Lucius stepped closer to the doors.

'I think he's having an affair.'

Lucius froze. He knew that Bellatrix suspected that, but he had been sure she wouldn't say anything to Narcissa. Bella loved her, she actually cared about her sister; Lucius had been certain she wouldn't say anything unless she had proof.

'Excuse me?' Narcissa said

'I think he's having an affair, Cissy,' Bellatrix repeated. 'It explains all his behaviour, even why he won't have sex with you.'

'Our sex life is just fine-'

'Oh please,' Bellatrix scoffed. 'Once every week or two? No wonder you don't have a child.'

'Bella-'

'Cissy, it explains everything,' Bella said. 'If he's seeing some _man_ -'

'My husband is _not_ gay!' Narcissa hissed angrily.

Bellatrix clicked her tongue. 'Cissy, you don't honestly believe that he was simply going through a faze in seventh year, do you?'

'He made a mistake.' Bellatrix scoffed. 'I don't want to talk about this any more, alright?' Narcissa said, snapping her book closed. 'Lucius and I are just fine, he is _not_ cheating on me, and he most certainly isn't gay. Leave it, Bella.'

Lucius stepped back from the door as Narcissa's footsteps approached him. He turned on the spot and disapparated with a soft pop just seconds before the doors opened and slammed shut.

Narcissa leaned against them and sighed heavily. She hated Bellatrix, hated her words.

_She's just jealous that Rodolphus isn't as handsome as Lucius_ , Narcissa thought. She straightened up and walked further into the room she shared with her husband-

-only to freeze. A scent hit her and she breathed in deeply, eyes widening.

She remembered that cologne; she'd bought it for Lucius two weeks after their wedding. Lucius had enjoyed it but didn't wear if often. ' _It's special, Narcissa,_ ' he'd told her. ' _I'll wear it for special occasions, like our first year anniversary, okay?_ '

And he had only worn it twice; for their six month anniversary, and a couple of weeks ago when they'd had a romantic evening together.

Narcissa clutched her heart before running to her husband's wardrobe, ripping the doors open and walking in. She found that his best robe was gone, his favourite grey silk shirt, as well as the green serpent broach he'd worn on their wedding day.

The late nights, the cancelled plans, too tired for sex, lying...

... Narcissa closed her eyes as the realisation settled on her.

Her husband was having an affair.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Lucius spotted him straight away. The teenager was wearing skinny denim jeans that showed off his glorious arse, and his nipples were poking through his tight t-shirt. His shoulder-length black hair blew across his face in the soft wind, and cigarette smoke curled above his head.

He was leaning against a tree just inside the forest that bordered the Potters' Cottage, one hand stuffed into his pocket, the other holding a cigarette delicately between index and middle fingers.

Lucius felt his breathing hitch and his cock twitched in his trousers. Sirius was beautiful and he was standing there, waiting, for Lucius. The Slytherin didn't know how he'd got this lucky.

He couldn't wait any longer and hastened through the trees, stepping onto the dirt path that led to his lover. Sirius didn't see him until Lucius' expensive leather shoes scuffed on the dirt.

His head whipped around and a brilliant grin spread across his face, making Lucius smile stupidly. Sirius dropped his cigarette and just had time to ground it out before Lucius was on him.

The blonde wrapped his arms around the younger wizard's waist and hauled him forward. Their bodies pressed together and Sirius' arms went around Lucius' neck as they kissed.

They let out twin groans, each swallowing the other's sounds as their lips crushed together. Lucius' tongue licked at Sirius's lips and the teenager opened up, moaning when the wet organ dove into his mouth. Lucius' arms tightened around him as he explored Sirius' mouth; licking his teeth, his gums, before stroking against his own, wrapping around it, dancing.

They only broke apart when their brains screamed for oxygen, and both wizards panted heavily against each other.

'I can't help but notice that you're not naked,' Lucius commented.

Sirius chuckled. 'I didn't promise anything.'

'Will you be getting naked any time soon?' the blonde asked.

'If you're lucky,' Sirius said and threaded his fingers through Lucius'.

The blonde was tugged from the trees and across the lawn, Sirius pulling him through the gate and towards the house. His heart skipped a beat as the teenager opened the back door and led him through, the two quickly turning down the left hallway and passing a few large wooden doors.

Lucius had only been to the cottage once, and he'd used the window to get in and out. Any other time he would have looked around, appraised the decorations, the furniture, everything. Right then he was more interested in the gorgeous arse swinging suggestively before him clad in tight denim.

Sirius opened his bedroom door and Lucius followed him through, turning to watch the teenager close it and flick the lock. Lucius lunged forward. He dropped his walking stick and pushed the Gryffindor against the wood, the door shuddering in the frame as Sirius gasped.

'Lucius?'

Lucius purred against his ear and thrust his hips forward, grinding his erection against Sirius' arse. The younger wizard let out a wanton moan, front pressed completely up against the door, back trapped against Lucius' hot body.

'I missed you,' Lucius whispered.

'D-Did you?' Sirius gasped.

Lucius rolled his hips, pressing the bulge in his trousers against Sirius' arse. He bit his lip to stop moaning loudly as Sirius pushed back against him.

'I missed your arse,' he said and raised one hand, grabbing one of Sirius' cheeks and squeezing through his jeans.

Sirius moaned.

'I missed the way you whimper every time I do... _this_.' He leaned down and licked the shell of Sirius' ear before tugging the lobe between his teeth.

Sirius gave him the whimper he was talking about while thrusting his hips back, rutting his arse shamelessly against Lucius' trapped cock.

'I missed your lips,' Lucius said and pulled back. He spun the teenager around and slammed him back against the door, Sirius' mouth opening in a gasp. Lucius closed the gap between them to devour Sirius' mouth hungrily, lips bruising, tongue licking and teeth nipping.

Sirius melted against him, knees going weak, the teenager grabbing at Lucius' shoulders to keep himself standing. Their lips meshed together sloppily, each trying to make up for over two weeks apart.

They broke apart for air and rested their foreheads together, eyes dark with arousal.

'I missed you,' Lucius said softly.

Sirius smiled. 'I missed you too.'

'Good,' Lucius said. 'Now get your fucking clothes off.'

Sirius snorted and pushed him away, Lucius taking a few steps back. He stopped to watch Sirius pull his shirt off, the cotton being flung across the room. Lucius couldn't hold still long enough to let Sirius undress and he was suddenly on the teenager again; groping, tugging, pressing their lips together.

Sirius let him have his way for a few minutes before breaking the kiss. 'Prat, let me get undressed.'

'Can't stop myself,' Lucius said and kissed him again.

Sirius chuckled against his lips but didn't stop kissing. Lucius felt a tug on his robes and took a step back to give Sirius room. The Gryffindor pulled at the clasps of his robes and nearly ripped a few off, but Lucius didn't care. He lowered his arms to help Sirius pull his robe off and it was dropped on the floor.

Sirius started on his shirt next, pulling it roughly from Lucius' trousers. Warm hands pushed up to touch soft skin and Lucius moaned as his younger lover's fingernails dug in, raking up and down his back.

'Fuck, Sirius,' Lucius moaned, arching into the teenager.

'Gods, you're sexy,' Sirius commented, breaking away from Lucius' lips to kiss and nip at his jaw, his throat.

Lucius moaned louder when Sirius' tongue swept across his Adam's apple before his teeth sank into his neck, lips sucking back hard. Lucius wasn't used to Sirius taking control in the bedroom but he welcomed it. He'd been so stressed with his father, Bellatrix, and Narcissa; it was good to let someone else take over.

Sirius' hands dropped to squeeze his arse and pull him forward. Their groins bashed together and Sirius grinded himself against the older man, both groaning at the friction. Sirius' fingers were back at his shirt, pulling and tugging, trying to get the buttons free.

Lucius was about to help when there was a tearing sound, buttons popping off and flying in all directions. Sirius tore his shirt apart and off, Lucius' arms getting caught. When he was finally free Sirius lunged forward, lips circling around one of the Slytherin's nipples before sucking back.

His tongue lapped at the pink nub, Lucius moaning, head tipped back. The wet slide of the teenager's tongue felt delicious on his skin and one of Lucius' hands grabbed at Sirius' hair, nails digging into his scalp.

Sirius moved onto the next nipple and sucked, licked, and nipped until Lucius was panting above him, the Malfoy heir rutting against his stomach.

He tugged Sirius back up to plunder the teenager's delectable mouth again, licking and sucking on his tongue. Sirius whimpered but broke the kiss, panting heavily.

'Why'd you stop?' Lucius demanded.

Sirius grinned sinfully and Lucius felt his cock harden even more. The Gryffindor's hands stroked up and down his chest, flicking both nipples, before dropping lower.

He hooked his thumbs under Lucius' leather belt and said, 'Back.'

Lucius frowned but allowed his lover to back him across the medium-sized room. He yelped in surprise when his arse connected with a hard wooden surface. Sirius' desk slid across the floorboards before thumping into the wall as Lucius leaned against it heavily.

'Sirius?'

'You smell delicious,' Sirius commented, leaning forward and breathing in deeply.

Lucius smiled. 'A new cologne.'

'Mm,' Sirius hummed, breathing in again.

'Sirius-'

'Shut up, Lucius,' Sirius tutted, fingers already groping at the man's belt buckle. He got it open and slid the leather between his fingers, letting it dangle open as he worked open the button and zip of Lucius' trousers.

Sirius tugged them down to his thighs and licked his lips as he eyed the bulge in Lucius' silk boxers. He trailed a finger up and down the blonde's shaft, tracing it through the green silk.

Lucius groaned and Sirius smiled, stroking again softly, pushing harder when he touched the tip. Lucius couldn't help the little thrust his hips gave, cock begging to be touched.

Sirius smiled and licked a strip up Lucius' trapped erection, again and again until he stopped to suck on the tip. Lucius moaned as the head of his cock was stimulated, pre-come and saliva mixing together to stain his boxers. He thrust again and whimpered, the touch not enough.

'What do you want, Lucius?' Sirius asked.

'You,' Lucius answered.

Sirius looked up at him and Lucius held his gaze, grey eyes locked on grey, a mountain of emotions passing between them. Sirius pulled Lucius' boxers down and they hung around his thighs with his trousers.

Lucius bit his lip as his cock was finally exposed, the flesh throbbing and hard, pre-come oozing out the slit. Sirius licked his lips before stepping forward and slowly sinking to his knees. Lucius watched as the teenager rubbed his hands from his calves to his thighs, touching warm flesh and pressing either side of his cock.

'Sirius, please,' Lucius begged.

Sirius smirked. ''Bout time you were nice.'

Lucius' retort was cut off with a gasp. Sirius' right hand curled around his cock and stroked from the base to the tip, thumb flicking over the head and spreading pre-ejaculate. Lucius moaned as Sirius stroked him slowly, the teenager's hand feeling so beautiful against his aching cock.

He was about to beg again when Sirius' lips closed around the encouraged head, Lucius' hips once again jolting beyond his control. Sirius moaned and sucked back as more of Lucius' cock entered his mouth, sliding against his wet tongue, making his lips widen and his jaw relax.

Lucius hissed as he sank in, the warm wetness of Sirius' mouth doubling the pleasure. He paused before pulling back, Sirius' lips dragging along his skin and making him sigh in bliss. Lucius' right hand rose and he threaded his fingers through the Gryffindor's hair, Sirius' eyes flicking up to lock with Lucius' as the blonde squeezed.

Sirius gave a small nod and Lucius groaned happily. He steadied his free hand against the table before thrusting.

He sank back in, the head of his cock hitting the back of Sirius' throat. Sirius had already relaxed his jaw and sucked Lucius' shaft greedily, lips adding pressure and tongue flicking to lick the underside. Lucius drew back out and Sirius' tongue trailed along his shaft before circling the tip, licking while his cheeks hollowed to suck.

'Fuck, Sirius,' Lucius moaned, pushing back in. He set up a steady pace, enjoying the sight of Sirius Black on his knees, one hand curled around the root of Lucius' cock, the other pressed against the blonde's thigh. His lips pressed against his prick beautifully while his tongue flicked and rolled, his throat working to stimulate the head of the Slytherin's cock every time he pushed all the way in.

Lucius' fingernails dug into his scalp, hair being twisted and pulled as Lucius fucked his mouth. Sirius moaned in pleasure, eyes flickering shut as he lost himself to the sensations.

Lucius knew he could come just like this; it felt incredible, he'd taught Sirius well. But the best part was Sirius, just sitting there, pleasuring Lucius because he wanted to, because he enjoyed it. Lucius had to bite his lip to stave off a climax, and pulled all the way out when Sirius moaned, the vibrations pulsing through his cock.

'W-What?' Sirius asked, licking his red, swollen lips.

Lucius dragged him up and crashed their mouths together, Sirius' arms winding around his neck.

'Want me to come down your throat?' Lucius asked huskily. 'Or in your arse?'

Sirius moaned and tugged Lucius towards the bed. Lucius lowered the teenager gently and pulled back, sliding down Sirius' body, pressing kissed to the soft, heated flesh. Sirius watched him with dark eyes that dilated further when Lucius kissed and sucked on his nipples.

'Fuck, Luce,' Sirius groaned, hips thrusting up. 'Please.'

Lucius' tongue trailed down, tracing Sirius' well defined abs and following the soft trail of hair from Sirius' bellybutton to his jeans. He shifted off the bed and stood as he popped the button of Sirius' jeans, the zip quickly followed by the garment itself. Sirius lifted his hips so Lucius could tug his jeans off.

They had to stop when Sirius' shoes got in the way, the Slytherin cursing as he ripped them off. Sirius giggled and Lucius ignored him, instead focusing on his task of getting Sirius Black naked.

Sirius pushed his underwear down and Lucius threw them across the room before standing back. His intelligent and lust-filled eyes raked up and down the teenager, noting the flushed face, sculpted body, and thick cock that was standing erect and oozing pre-come.

Lucius licked his lips and kicked his own shoes free, bending to pull his socks, boxers, and trousers off. He climbed back onto the bed and he and Sirius moved about until the younger wizard was resting against his pillows, legs spread and Lucius between them.

Lucius kissed across Sirius' stomach and down, purposely passing his cock and making Sirius growl in annoyance. Lucius chuckled and ignored him, instead kissing and sucking back on the teenager's inner-thighs.

'Lucius!' Sirius half moaned, half whimpered when Lucius took his balls in his mouth, sucking on one before the other, tongue licking and teeth tugging. 'P-Please...'

'Please what?' Lucius asked, blowing across Sirius' wet testicles.

Sirius groaned and his head thumped back into the pillows.

'I'll take that as an invitation to do what I wish,' Lucius said.

'What?' Sirius said, confusion evident in his voice.

Once again Lucius ignored his lover and sat up, shuffling to rest on his legs. Sirius was scowling and Lucius smirked before lunging forward. He grabbed Sirius' legs and pulled the Gryffindor across the bed, Sirius letting out a squeal of surprise and promptly blushing at the noise.

Lucius draped Sirius' legs over his shoulders and nuzzled the teenager's groin, Sirius fidgeting and shifting about. Lucius kissed and nipped his way down to Sirius' arse before using both hands to spread his cheeks. He licked his lips when Sirius' puckered entrance came into view and wasted no time in pressing his mouth against the small hole.

'Lucius!' That was definitely another squeal but Lucius was having too much fun to tease his partner. He licked around Sirius' entrance before dipping his tongue in, pushing slightly against Sirius' resisiting muscles. 'L-Lucius...' And _that_ was definitely a moan. Lucius' smile widened when Sirius growled, 'Stop smiling, you smug bastard.'

Lucius chuckled against the teenager, who moaned and wiggled his arse. Lucius went back to licking and sucking, every third or fourth lick punctured by a long thrust of his tongue, which pushed in deeper and deeper every time.

Soon Lucius was thrusting his tongue in and out of Sirius' hole, the Gryffindor moaning and clawing at the bed. He tasted bitter and smelled musky, like Sirius and sex, and Lucius revelled in it. Sex with Sirius was so much better than any partner Lucius had had in the past (not that he was going to tell _Sirius_ that).

'Lucius, please,' Sirius begged, breaking Lucius from his thoughts. 'It's not enough, please, I need you to fuck me.'

Lucius groaned and moved back, lowering the black-haired wizard to the bed. Sirius was panting and his face was flushed, eyes dark and locked onto Lucius.

'Please,' he said again.

Lucius nudged Sirius' legs apart and the teenager spread them wide, watching as Lucius muttered the lubricant charm. His cold, wet fingers pushed at Sirius' entrance and the younger wizard sucked in a breath as his lover thrust two digits into his hole.

'Fuck, _yeess_ ,' Sirius hissed, back arching as he pushed down, forcing Lucius' fingers deeper in. Lucius pushed and thrust, stretching his partner in preparation for his cock. He twisted and scissored his digits before stroking the cluster of nerves that had Sirius shivering and moaning. 'Lucius, please, I can't wait,' Sirius gasped out, breathing coming in quick pants. 'Please!'

'I could get used to this,' Lucius said as he slid his fingers out. When Sirius raised his eyebrows Lucius said, 'You, begging me; I quite like it.'

'You're a fucking prat.'

Lucius chuckled. 'That I am, Mr Black.'

'Just fuck me.'

'Such foul language,' Lucius hummed as he positioned himself between Sirius' legs. He ran his fingers over his cock, quickly slicking himself up. 'I'll have to teach you a lesson.'

'Does that lesson involve fucking me?' Sirius asked.

'Ah, you know my lesson plan,' Lucius said.

Sirius smiled and rolled his hips, begging Lucius with his body and eyes. Lucius clasped his cock with one hand and moved forward, the head pressing against Sirius' dilated hole. Sirius moaned as Lucius finally pushed in, long shaft quickly swallowed by Sirius' tight heat.

Lucius and Sirius both let out wanton moans, the blonde shaking as he leaned heavily on his fists, the bed dipping beneath his weight. Sirius tipped his head back, lips parted in a silent groan, fingers clenching in the sheets.

Lucius finally came to a rest fully encased in his lover's heat and let out a breath. 'Gods, Sirius, you feel so good.'

'Uh-huh,' was all Sirius could say.

Lucius pushed against the Gryffindor and bent down to kiss him, lips warm and wet against Sirius' still swollen ones. The dark-haired teen kissed back enthusiastically before dropping back to the mattress.

'Wait, wait,' Sirius said when Lucius went to pull out.

Lucius cursed and growled, ' _What_?'

Sirius raised his hands and his fingers pulled the black ribbon from Lucius' hair. Blonde hair cascaded over his shoulders, framing his face and tickling Sirius' chest as the Gryffindor ran his fingers through it.

'Much better,' Sirius commented and leaned up to quickly peck his lover on the lips.

Lucius rolled his eyes but kissed him back.

'Come on,' Sirius urged, pushing up and clenching.

Lucius moaned as Sirius' muscles squeezed tightly around his cock. 'Not drawing this out, then?'

'Over two weeks,' Sirius reminded him.

Lucius immediately pulled out until only the head of his cock was still inside Sirius. He pushed back in and Sirius moaned, head once again tipped back. He raised his hands to grab Lucius' biceps, squeezing the muscles, nails digging in.

The blonde set up a steady pace, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in. Sirius felt every inch of the Slytherin as Lucius slowly filled him, fucked him, made him feel so much pleasure and joy.

Lucius groaned as his cock was squeezed, hands on the mattress either side of the teenager. Sirius' legs suddenly wrapped around his waist and dragged him closer, pressing their chests together. Sirius pressed his lips to Lucius', the two exchanging wet, sloppy kisses, tongues licking wildly, teeth nipping and lips sucking back.

Lucius upped his pace, hips snapping to bury his cock deeper into the teenager's arse. Sirius moaned and wrapped his arms around Lucius too, face buried in his neck, breathing hard and heavy against his skin.

'Lucius,' he moaned. 'Lucius, fuck, that feels _so_ good.'

'You're gorgeous,' Lucius told him. 'What you... do to m-me, Sirius...'

'Fuck!' Sirius shouted as Lucius slammed into his prostate. 'Yes, right there, oh gods!'

'Sirius,' Lucius gasped.

'Yes, yes, _yes_!' Sirius chanted.

Lucius kissed the Gryffindor again before pulling back. He grabbed Sirius by the hips, nails digging in, and thrust in hard. Sirius moaned and arched off the bed, impaling himself firmly on Lucius' thick cock.

Lucius pulled Sirius into him over and over again, long hair whipping about his head as he continued to fuck the dark-haired wizard. Sirius planted his feet on the mattress to help Lucius fuck him, fingers pulling the sheets into a twisted pile.

'Oh gods, Lucius, I'm so close,' Sirius choked out, face dark red, sweat beading on his forehead. 'Fuck, harder!'

Lucius could do nothing but comply, hips and thighs jolting as he slammed into the Gryffindor, filling him over and over again. There was a delicious sting every time he did, balls slapping against Sirius' arse, and he let out a choked groan when Sirius squeezed tightly around him.

'Fuck, you're tight,' he moaned. 'So... fucking... t-tight...'

'Luce, I need to come!' Sirius whimpered.

Lucius had to as well. They'd gone so long apart, Lucius had gone so long without Sirius' tight heat wrapping around him, without the teenager mewling and writhing beneath him.

He let go of Sirius and crawled between his legs while staying inside him, Sirius immediately wrapping his arms and legs around the Slytherin. Their mouths crashed together as Lucius started moving again, the two rocking together as Lucius fucked Sirius into the mattress, the headboard slamming into the wall with a _thud-thud-thud._

They breathed heavily together as Lucius continued to pound into him, both bouncing on the single mattress, Sirius panting heavily and Lucius moaning. Lucius' right hand squeezed between their bodies and wrapped around Sirius' cock, stroking quickly from root to tip.

Sirius shuddered and gasped, lips falling open in a perfect O as his breathing quickened even further. He alternated between pushing up and down, fucking Lucius' fist and fucking himself on the man's rock-hard cock.

Suddenly Lucius tensed, muscles bulging beneath Sirius' arms, and he gave a breathy, 'Sirius!' before he was coming, spilling into the Gryffindor. His hips slammed into Sirius as he emptied himself, cock twitching and throbbing.

Sirius moaned and pushed up again, Lucius blinking through his haze only long enough to move again. He thrust in and out half-heartedly, limbs aching as he fucked the teenager.

'Almost... just... yes... _Lucius_!' Sirius arched up as he finally came, thick jets of come shooting across his stomach and chest. Lucius continued to jerk him off, milking the last shudders from the Gryffindor as he whimpered through his orgasm.

They both came down slowly, Lucius' face buried in Sirius' neck, the black-haired wizard still clinging to him tightly. Slowly Lucius moved, spent cock sliding from Sirius' fluttering hole. Sirius let out a deep breath as Lucius waved his hand, cleaning them both up before falling onto the bed.

Sirius dragged the duvet up, twisting it around to get it lay flat over them. Lucius raised his right arm and Sirius burrowed into him, Lucius pulling him close and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Silence descended on them, the room suddenly quiet apart from their heavy breathing. When they'd caught their breath Sirius wriggled beneath the covers to get comfortable, wincing slightly as his lower half ached.

Lucius pressed kisses to Sirius' head as he stroked up and down his arm, enjoying the soft, warm skin beneath his fingers. 'Alright?'

'Mm, perfect,' Sirius smiled.

'I couldn't have said it better myself,' Lucius commented.

Sirius chuckled and turned to rest his head against the older wizard's chest. His right hand touched Lucius' skin lightly, ghosting over a nipple and soft chest hair.

They fell into another comfortable silence, listening to each other breathe, touching each other, just _being_ together.

Finally Sirius broke it.

'When do you have to leave?'

'What time do the Potters get back?' Lucius asked.

'Between ten and eleven,' Sirius answered.

'I suppose I should leave before ten. Narcissa will wonder what's taking me so long.' Sirius groaned and Lucius said, 'I know, but there's not a lot I can do.'

'I'm on holidays, free all day,' Sirius grumbled. 'When I go back to Hogwarts-'

'It won't be much different to how it is now,' Lucius cut in.

Sirius sighed. 'You're right.'

He hated it, they both did, but there was nothing they could do. Real life could be a bitch, but at the moment they were in their own little bubble of happiness. For now that was enough.


	18. Caught

Sirius liked these moments. Just after sex when Lucius would cuddle him close, stroking his skin with smooth fingers, kissing whatever part of the teenager that took his fancy, the two often remaining in comfortable silences, though occasionally chatting about this and that.

The sex was good, yeah; Sirius _loved_ the sex. But it was made better by the after period, when the two just sat there with each other, completely comfortable in the other's presence. There was no rush to get into each other's trousers, no masks to hide how they felt about the other from the outside world.

There was just them.

Sirius and Lucius.

'What's the time?' Lucius asked, noting that Sirius' watch was on the bedside table.

The teenager turned away, Lucius' eyes raking up and down his naked body. 'Eight-thirty,' Sirius said.

'Hmm...'

'You don't have to go, do you?' Sirius asked.

Lucius shook his head, kissing Sirius' face when the Gryffindor turned back around. 'No. You said the Potters will be back by eleven?'

'Usually,' Sirius said, eyes flicking shut as Lucius continued to kiss him. 'Between ten and eleven.'

'I should leave after nine, Narcissa will wonder why my business meeting is running so long.'

'So we have about half-an-hour?' Sirius asked.

Lucius smiled and drew back. 'Or a good hour.'

Sirius grinned as the older wizard made him lay on his back. He kissed and nibbled his way down to Sirius' twitching cock, the length hardening as Lucius touched and explored.

Soon his lips had closed around the tip and Sirius moaned, lips parted as Lucius sank down on his cock. Sirius was lost in a haze of pleasure, his cock getting harder and harder as Lucius blew him off.

The blonde alternated between long, hard sucks; his cheeks hollowing and lips dragging along Sirius' length in short, jerky movements, his head bobbing up and down as he swallowed Sirius again and again, and moving clear completely to tongue Sirius' head, his balls; tongue licking up and down heated flesh, punctuated by soft kisses.

Sirius was just about to come when Lucius pulled back. He flopped onto his back, Sirius nearly falling off the small bed.

'Ride me,' Lucius ordered.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. 'S'cuse me?'

'You heard me, Mr Black,' Lucius said, folding his arms behind his head. 'You're excellent on a broom, how good are you at riding a man?'

Sirius snorted and rolled over until he was crawling on all fours. 'I'm _very_ good, Master Malfoy.'

'Prove it,' Lucius teased.

Sirius crawled up the bed and stopped to hover over Lucius' erect cock. He bent down to lick and suck, taking the impressive length into his mouth and spreading saliva. Lucius moaned and pushed up, cock sliding along Sirius' tongue.

Sirius drew back when he felt that Lucius was wet enough and placed his lips against the man's firm stomach.

'Sirius?'

'Has anyone every given you a raspberry?' Sirius asked.

Lucius frowned. 'A what?'

Suddenly Sirius had pressed his lips against Lucius' skin and blew hard, the act tickling Lucius' body and making him jerk.

'Sirius!'

Sirius grinned and did it again, hands coming up to hold Lucius down. The blonde tried grabbing at his head but Sirius stayed where he was.

Lucius giggled and said, 'Stop it, you bastard!'

'Nope,' Sirius said before blowing raspberries on the Slytherin's stomach again.

Soon Lucius was giggling uncontrollably, trying to push Sirius free without flinging him off the bed. Sirius was holding on tight, tongue, lips and teeth all making Lucius buck and wriggle.

'SIRIUS!'

Sirius grinned and stopped to press soft kisses to the red skin. 'I'm sorry.'

'Are... not...' Lucius panted.

'Yes- I- am- you- git,' Sirius said, each word punctuated by a kiss.

Lucius looked down at him as Sirius' tongue circled his belly-button before trailing to the right. Sirius sucked back on the skin, Lucius humming in delight. He threaded his fingers through Sirius' hair, massaging the Gryffindor's scalp as he bruised his skin.

Sirius broke away and crawled up the Slytherin's body, stopping when he was straddling the blonde's thighs. He drew himself up and reached back, groping until he circled his hand around Lucius' cock.

Lucius bit his lip and Sirius watched him as he lowered himself, Lucius' cock pushing and stretching his still loose hole. Both groaned as Sirius continued to move, only stopping when he was fully seated on his lover's long length.

'Fuck,' Sirius breathed out, wiggling a little. 'You feel so much bigger like this.'

'So I feel small every other time?' Lucius asked.

Sirius chuckled and leaned down to kiss him. 'Feeling insecure?' He wriggled again and Lucius moaned as Sirius' muscles clenched around him. 'Feeling like less of a man 'cause of my words?'

'Fuck you,' Lucius growled. He wrapped a hand around the back of Sirius' neck and dragged him down for a bruising kiss, Sirius moaning and licking into Lucius' mouth.

Lucius began to move, thrusting up and hitting Sirius' prostate dead on. The teenager gasped and Lucius took the advantage; he plundered Sirius' mouth, tongue licking the roof, his gums, stroking against his own tongue and making Sirius moan in pleasure.

Lucius let go of his neck to grab Sirius' hips, nails digging in. 'Ride me,' he ordered again.

Sirius placed his hands against Lucius' chest to keep upright as he drew himself off the blonde's cock. He fell back down, gravity taking over and forcing Lucius to penetrate him deeply.

Sirius threw his head back as Lucius rubbed up and down his thighs, his stomach, tracing well-defined abs and rubbing through the thin trail of hair Sirius had. The Gryffindor moaned and moved faster, Lucius' cock filling him so deliciously.

'Gods,' Lucius groaned, watching Sirius as he moved atop him. Was anything more beautiful than Sirius Black riding his cock? Sirius let his head tip forward, lust-filled eyes locking onto Lucius'. _That's more beautiful_ , Lucius' mind supplied.

Lucius sat up and wrapped his arms around Sirius and the teenager yelped as he fell back. Lucius dragged him back up and their chests pushed together.

'Keep going,' Lucius said before crushing their lips together, Sirius groaning into his mouth. Lucius wrapped his right hand around Sirius' cock and pulled as the Gryffindor started moving again, Lucius pushing up when he could.

Soon they were fucking hard, Sirius wrenching his lips away from Lucius to press their foreheads together. They both panted as Sirius fucked himself on his lover, Lucius tugging on his shaft, and their eyes remained open and on each other.

'Lucius,' Sirius breathed heavily, swollen lips parted as he panted. 'G-Gonna... gonna...'

Lucius felt his muscles clench and suddenly Sirius was coming, liquid spilling across their joined stomachs and Lucius' fist. Sirius moaned out his release, body jolting and eyes flickering shut. Lucius rolled them until Sirius was on his back again and thrust in hard, Sirius grunting as his tender hole was stretched.

'Fuck!' Sirius gasped as Lucius continued to fuck him, the blonde's hips jolting, fingers digging into Sirius' hips. Sirius watched him with sated eyes, watched Lucius' hair cascade over his shoulders and his head tip back. He squeezed his muscles again-

'S-Sirius,' Lucius groaned as he came, lips parted as he panted, thighs slamming into Sirius one last time before stilling. Sirius felt Lucius' seed spill into him and rubbed the blonde's arms.

'You okay?' Sirius asked when Lucius failed to move.

The blonde chuckled and peeled his eyes open. 'Fine,' he said and pulled out. Sirius groaned and was made to move, the two shuffling around on the single mattress until they got comfortable; Lucius on his back, Sirius splayed across him.

'Wrecked,' Sirius commented. 'I'm absolutely... wrecked.'

'I'd hope so,' Lucius smirked.

Sirius nudged him with a hand. 'Nngh, stop ruining it.'

'What did-' Sirius slapped him harder and Lucius said, 'Okay, okay; stop ruining the moment.'

'That a boy,' Sirius smiled. He wiggled a little before getting comfortable, sighing in content. 'You're comfy.'

'It's one of my many attributes,' Lucius said.

'Ruining the moment.'

'How?'

'Your ego really can't stay silent, can it?' Sirius asked.

Lucius chuckled and kissed the top of the Gryffindor's head. 'No, it can't. It needs to be heard, fed, stroked on occasion.'

'I did enough stroking,' Sirius said.

'Mm, that you did,' Lucius agreed.

Suddenly there was a banging on the door and Sirius and Lucius both froze.

'Sirius?' came the voice of James Potter.

'Fuck!' Sirius hissed and leapt off the Slytherin, getting tangled in the sheets and falling on his arse.

'I just came back to grab my fireworks,' James continued. 'What are you doing? Wanking?'

He sniggered and Sirius heard Remus say, 'Don't be disgusting.'

'What? He's got the door locked and he's at home alone,' James said. He knocked on the door again as Sirius scrambled to his feet, Lucius already standing and looking for his boxers. 'We'll be in my room.'

There was the sound of footsteps leading away and Sirius grabbed his jeans.

'I thought you said he'd be gone!' Lucius hissed, his voice almost too low for Sirius to hear.

'He's supposed to be... at... Remy's!' Sirius growled, yanking on his jeans and quickly doing them up. He grabbed a wrinkled shirt that he'd thrown on his desk chair and pulled it on.

Lucius was doing his trousers up, hair tousled and face pale.

Sirius kissed him quickly and said, 'I'll get rid of them, just get dressed and hide in case they come in.'

'Where?' Lucius asked.

'Erm...' Sirius mumbled before looking around the room. He pointed at the small walk-in-wardrobe. 'In there.'

Lucius nodded and Sirius left, the Slytherin tugging his shirt on and waving his hand to fix the buttons.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Sirius smoothed his shirt down before running his fingers through his hair, trying to look as normal and casual as he could. It was a lost cause; his hair was tangled from being pushed into his pillows and his face was flushed, lips swollen. He rubbed them quickly as he took a few steps to the right, pushing open James' bedroom door.

Remus was standing beside the dresser, arms folded and eyes down. Sirius could just see James on the other side of his bed, hand pressed to the mattress as he looked under it for his fireworks.

Suddenly Remus took a deep breath and his eyes widened. He looked at Sirius, who was trying not to fidget, before looking down quickly.

'W-We didn't interrupt a-anything, did we?' Remus asked.

'No, just studying, you know,' Sirius lied, eyes darting around the room. They finally rested back on Remus, who looked exhausted and uncomfortable. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes,' Remus nodded, still looking down. 'Just... full moon in a few days.'

Sirius blushed violently. Remus' sense of smell, eyesight, and hearing grew stronger and stronger the closer the full moon got. If it was only a few days away then Remus' nose would be better.

He could smell the sex on Sirius.

'Oh... erm... w-well...' Sirius stuttered, face still a dark shade of red. 'That's... erm...'

'Are _you_ okay?' James asked, finally popping up from beneath his bed. His eyes raked over Sirius and he frowned. 'Why do you look like that?'

'L-Like what?' Sirius asked.

Remus was now looking at him as James stood. 'You're all flushed and messy, and your clothes...' He trailed off when he saw the fresh hickey on Sirius' neck, as well as the way he was shifting from foot to foot, like he was uncomfortable. 'Oh gods,' he gaped. 'You're not... he's not here _now_ is he?'

'Who?' Sirius said.

'Your lover!' James growled.

'What are you talking about?' Sirius mumbled, trying to feign innocence.

'Oh gods,' James gaped again. 'You... and he... he's here, isn't he?'

'N-No,' Sirius lied. 'I've been studying-'

'Bullshit, you look like you've been shagging,' James said.

'How would you know?' Sirius retorted.

James scowled at him. 'Sirius, fucking hell, I _told_ you not to bring him here!'

'I live here too,' Sirius said. 'I can do what I want.'

'That doesn't include shagging married blokes!' James shouted. 'Merlin, what the fuck-'

'James, come on, mate,' Remus said, trying to keep the peace. 'We should just go-'

'What, so Sirius can fuck his lover in my house?' James demanded. 'No, that's it, I've had enough.' He turned and pointed a finger at the older teenager. 'Sirius, I love you, you're my best mate. I don't care that you're gay, and I can't stop you from shagging some married bloke.

'But you _won't_ do that, not here!' James said. 'If he comes here again, I'll tell my parents!'

Sirius' mouth dropped open and Remus said, 'Prongs, just calm down.'

'I am calm!' James snapped. 'Sirius, I mean it; don't bring him here.'

'James-'

'No,' the Potter heir shook his head. 'Go do it somewhere else, I don't care; _not_ here.'

Silence fell, Sirius and James glaring at each other, Remus' eyes darting between them.

'Fine,' Sirius finally said. 'If that's what you want... after all, it's _your house_!'

'Is he still here?' James asked, ignoring the way Sirius had spat the last two words. Sirius didn't answer and James shook his head in disgust. 'Get rid of him.'

'Fuck you,' Sirius said and stormed from the room, slamming the bedroom door shut loudly.

'James,' Remus groaned.

'What?' James said, turning to the other Marauder. 'You can't approve of this.'

'I don't,' Remus said, 'but it's Siri's life.'

'He can't do... _that_ , in this house,' James said. 'He's having an affair and he'll get hurt, _we'll_ be the ones to deal with it when that bloke fuck's off. I'm just looking out for him.'

'I know, but now he'll be sneaking off to see him,' Remus said. 'Isn't it safer that he be here?'

James just snorted and went back to looking for his fireworks, Remus sighing.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Sirius cursed under his breath as he stomped down the hall, thinking about all the hexes and curses he'd like to throw at his best friend. He ripped his bedroom door open and slammed it shut, breathing heavily as he leaned against it.

He took a few deep breaths before saying, 'Lucius?'

The wardrobe door opened and Lucius' blonde head poked out. 'Is it safe?'

'James and Remus are still here,' Sirius said. 'They... they know.'

'That you have someone here or about me specifically?' Lucius asked, stepping out of the wardrobe and crossing the room.

Sirius sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'They know my lover's here, I told them a while ago that I was seeing a married man.' He didn't tell Lucius that Remus knew, that the werewolf had figured it out.

'I see,' Lucius said as he stopped before the teenager.

'I'm sorry,' Sirius said and rubbed his eyes again, suddenly feeling tired. 'James said I have to get rid of you or he'll tell his parents.'

'Get rid of me permanently?' Lucius queried.

Sirius smiled up at him. 'No, he knows that he can't stop me seeing you. He just... doesn't want us doing... you know... _here_.'

Lucius nodded in understanding and grasped Sirius by the chin. He made the teenager look up at him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 'Are you okay?' he asked, stroking the Gryffindor's chin with his thumb.

'Yeah, just... a bit wiped,' Sirius said. 'I hate fighting with James.'

'It'll blow over, you're young.'

'You are too,' Sirius pointed out.

Lucius smirked. ' _I'm_ an adult, Mr Black. You and Potter are merely school children.'

'I did a pretty adult thing earlier,' Sirius said, smiling sinfully.

Lucius groaned and kissed him again. 'Don't speak like that or I'll never leave.' Sirius continued to smile as Lucius checked his watch. 'I should go anyway, it's just past nine.'

Sirius sighed and leaned against the blonde. 'I can't believe we finally get some time together and then James screws it up.'

'I know, love,' Lucius said, putting his watch away. Sirius blinked at the term of endearment. 'Hopefully I can get away soon.'

They broke apart so Lucius could dress properly, smoothing down his clothes and re-tying his hair. When he was done he pulled Sirius in for a proper snog goodbye, the Gryffindor melting.

When Lucius' lips left his own Sirius groaned in annoyance.

'I'll owl,' Lucius said.

'Promise?' Sirius asked.

Lucius chuckled. 'I promise.' Sirius led him to the window and pushed it open, Lucius quickly clambering out. 'And here I thought I could use the door again,' Lucius commented.

Sirius smiled and leaned over to peck the Slytherin on the lips. 'I'll see you soon?'

'I'll try my hardest, Sirius,' Lucius said.

They kissed again and then Lucius was going, walking across the lawn and disappearing into the trees so he could apparate. Sirius sighed and leaned against the windowsill, grey eyes roaming over the dark forest.

He didn't realise that Remus was also staring out the window from the bathroom next door, at the spot where Lucius had disappeared. He shook his head and closed his eyes, remembering the goodbyes between the two men he'd overheard only seconds earlier.

Sighing, Remus washed and dried his hands before leaving the bathroom.

_Oh, Sirius_ , he thought as he walked. _You're so in love with him it's not funny._

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Narcissa was just getting into bed when Lucius walked through the bedroom door. He smiled briefly at her before getting ready for bed, pulling off his robe and unfastening the snake-broach he'd worn.

'How was your meeting?' Narcissa asked, watching her husband carefully.

'Fine,' Lucius answered, placing the broach with the others he owned.

'Anything interesting happen?' Narcissa said.

'No,' Lucius said shortly.

Narcissa nodded, though Lucius didn't see her. He was busy preparing for bed, keeping his back to his wife as he undressed. His robe, shirt and trousers all went on the dresser to be washed by the house elves. Lucius disappeared for a few seconds and came back with a clean pair of boxers.

He slid from his used ones and Narcissa gasped audibly. Lucius looked up at her as he pulled on the black ones.

'What?'

'N-Nothing,' Narcissa said, eyes flicking from the green boxers to Lucius' stomach.

Lucius shrugged and pulled a cotton shirt on before disappearing into the en-suite bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came back he climbed into bed and kissed Narcissa briefly on the cheek before saying, 'Goodnight.' He turned his back on her again and settled down to sleep as far away from her as possible.

Narcissa blinked at him, staring for at least two minutes before sighing noiselessly. She rolled over and waved her hand, the two fires burning either side of the room dimming.

When Narcissa closed her eyes, she could still see it; the stain on the front of her husband's boxers and the dark hickey to the right of his bellybutton.


	19. Narcissa's Confirmation

'Darling, join me for breakfast?' Narcissa said one morning a few days later.

Lucius raised an eyebrow but remembered his father's words; he had to spend more time with his wife. Hoping that Narcissa wasn't going to jump him over the table, he said, 'I'd be delighted to, my dear.'

Narcissa smiled broadly but Lucius detected a cold edge to her eyes. She couldn't know about Sirius, could she? Lucius had been careful.

'Where to?' Lucius queried to stop his wife staring at him like that. He fastened the clasps on his robe as Narcissa smoothed her dress down.

'I know of a wonderful little cafe in London. It's close to the Muggle part, unfortunately, but it's run by wizards and near Diagon Alley.'

Lucius nodded and grabbed a ribbon to tie his hair back, checking himself over in the mirror above his dresser before turning. He smiled and held his arm out. 'Lead the way, my dear.'

Narcissa chuckled softly and pulled her green silk sweater on before walking across the room and threading her arm through Lucius'.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Lucius wasn't feeling particularly hungry but he got a muffin and pot of tea, pouring himself a cup and stirring in a lump of sugar. Narcissa got the yoghurt with blueberries scattered over the top as well as an iced orange juice.

They sat beneath a large awning that blocked the sun from their eyes, but still warmed their bones. The table was wood, covered in a white cloth, and Lucius spread _The Daily Prophet_ over it to read as he sipped his tea.

Narcissa knew better than to annoy Lucius when he was reading; he got completely lost in books or newspapers, even magazines. The Dark Lord could start a war across the street and Lucius wouldn't notice.

So she sat silently and sipped her orange juice, spoon playing with her yoghurt. She couldn't get the image of Lucius' stained boxers from her mind. Clearly he'd been doing _something_ that had got him erect. It took Narcissa at least half-an-hour just to get her husband to stir.

And there was the hickey. Narcissa had seen enough love-bites during her teenage years to know without a doubt that that's what her husband had been sporting before he used glamours to cover it.

Which meant someone, some _woman_ , had touched Lucius. And Lucius had allowed it to happen.

An icy coldness gripped her heart as Narcissa remembered Bellatrix's words; _If he's seeing some_ man _..._

Narcissa glanced at her husband. Lucius hadn't had a girlfriend during his Hogwarts years, Narcissa knew. Though Lucius was a year older, they'd both started and attended Hogwarts together. Narcissa had been a prefect with him, had spent copious amounts of time in his presence during study periods, rounds, and in the Slytherin common-room.

But not once had Lucius looked at her, or any girl, as someone to desire. He'd spent a lot of time with the Slytherin Quidditch team, though he'd stopped playing by sixth year. He had often been found out of bed after hours with various male students from all four houses, and had caused an uproar when Professor Slughorn had caught him and another student, a wizard from Hufflepuff, half-naked in bed together.

Narcissa had accepted his excuses when they started Courting; Lucius was curious, he and the boy had simply been experimenting.

She looked at the man she had married again. He was still reading, sipping his tea absently and occasionally picking at the muffin he'd purchased. A plan began to form and Narcissa wet her lips before looking around.

Narcissa spotted a woman wearing a skirt that ended well above her knees. She flicked her wrist and watched as the fabric blew up from an invisible spell, revealing the woman's black lace panties. The woman shrieked and batted her skirt down, drawing everyone's attention, Lucius' included.

Lucius glanced up briefly before going back to his newspaper and tea, pouring a fresh cup and stirring a cube of sugar into the liquid. Narcissa frowned and went back to her low-fat yoghurt, her and Lucius sitting in silence as he glanced over the morning paper.

About ten minutes later a group of young men appeared in her sight, walking down the street towards them. Narcissa picked the best looking one, a teenager with thick black hair and blue eyes, and waited until they'd just passed her before once again flicking her wrist.

The boy's belt came undone and his jeans shot down, tangling around his ankles and making him trip. His friends all laughed and snickered as the teenager stumbled back to his feet and tried to tug his jeans on over his tight cotton boxer-briefs.

Narcissa glanced at him before her eyes darted back to Lucius. Her husband was eyeing the teenager, watching with careful eyes as he tugged his jeans back on and did his belt up.

'Shut it!' the boy snarled at his mates before stomping off.

'The yoghurt is delicious,' Narcissa commented.

Lucius tore his eyes away from the teenager's rather full arse and said, 'Pardon?'

'The yoghurt,' Narcissa said.

Lucius glanced down at her bowl before saying, 'Oh... are you enjoying it?'

Narcissa's face fell but Lucius didn't notice; he was too busy thinking about who that teenager had reminded him of...

... a certain Gryffindor with a very cute arse.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'I'm heading out for the day, I won't be back until tonight,' Narcissa announced.

As expected, Lucius looked up quickly and raised an eyebrow. 'I thought we were spending the day together.'

"Spending the day together" had turned into Lucius perching himself in an armchair in the room that adjourned their chambers, a book on his lap, a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. Narcissa had sat opposite him reading and flicking through documents about the up-coming charity event she was hosting.

Narcissa had a plan, and for it to work she had to leave.

'I'm sorry, love,' she said in a sweet tone, approaching her husband. 'I'm afraid this auction has hit a snag and I'm needed.'

'Oh, I see,' Lucius said, barely keeping the excitement out his eyes. Narcissa watched as he composed himself and said, 'And when will you be back?'

'Before dinner, around five,' Narcissa said. She disappeared to get her cloak before coming back out and kissing Lucius on the cheek. 'Be good.'

'I'll try,' Lucius said and smiled as Narcissa left the room. She closed the door behind her and breathed in deeply, walking down the hall before disapparating.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Lucius waited an hour; one whole hour of pretending to read, drinking from his glass tumbler, and thinking every noise was Narcissa coming back.

But when the hour ticked away and his wife was still gone, Lucius stood and headed for the owlery. He scribbled a quick note, waved his wand over it, and sent it off with the barn owl he'd purchased specifically to send letters to Sirius.

He headed back to his chambers, checking his pocketwatch as he went.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Sirius and James weren't fighting anymore, but James still gave his best friend disapproving looks from time to time. Sirius hadn't seen Lucius in almost a month.

September 1st was fast approaching, and with it Sirius' sixth year. He wondered if Lucius would still be able to sneak into Hogwarts like he had the previous school year.

Sirius had been spending all his time with James, Remus, and sometimes Peter too. The Marauders got together at least twice a week, either at Potter Cottage, the Lupins' place, and sometimes the manor James' parents owned in Scotland.

The teenager was having fun, yeah. He could run around in his dog form while James was Prongs, he could read and lounge about in the Potters' sitting room, or he could let off fireworks, set fire to trees, and generally get up to no good with his best mate.

He and James had received their O.W.L results earlier that week. They'd both got O's and E's, though Sirius failed Divination and James Herbology. They had already decided to take most of the same subjects next year; Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, and Defence Against the Dark Arts. But James was continuing Arithmacy, while Sirius was taking Herbology and Muggle Studies.

Despite getting his new books, reading up on his future studies, and generally having a good time with his mates, Sirius still missed Lucius.

It was a constant feeling in the back of his head, in his chest, a feeling that made his gut clench at any time of the day. Sirius missed the delicious cologne he wore, the silkiness of his hair, the arrogant drawl and Malfoy mask he wore.

Mostly he missed Lucius' laughs and warm smiles, the way he could bring so much pleasure to Sirius with his lips and tongue, his fingers and body and cock.

But Sirius was used to missing Lucius. They couldn't be together all the time so Sirius tried to ignore the ache and focus on his friends. He hated fighting with James and was glad the other Gryffindor didn't hate him for sleeping with a married man.

James seemed to have mostly moved on, but that didn't stop him from scowling when an owl suddenly landed before them.

He, Sirius and Remus were sitting behind Aaron Potter's shed, Sirius smoking, James playing with the snitch he'd stolen the previous year, and Remus (as usual) with a book in his lap.

The owl hooted as it landed on Sirius' shoes, a piece of parchment tied to it's leg.

'I don't have any treats,' Sirius said as he reached for the letter. The owl glared at him but Sirius dodged it's sharp beak as he un-rolled the letter;

  
  


_Sirius, I have the entire Manor to myself until five pm. If you wish to see me, wait in the forest behind Potter Cottage at midday._

_Regards,_

_Lucius_

  
  


The owl had taken off and Sirius' heart skipped a beat as James and Remus glanced at him, the former looking at the parchment.

'It's blank,' James said.

Understanding dawned on Remus and he looked at Sirius.

'Erm... I... I have to go,' Sirius said and stood.

'Go?' James asked. 'Why?'

'I just... um...' Sirius sighed. 'It's my lover, okay?'

James' face instantly turned into a scowl and Remus sighed.

'What?' James demanded.

' _You_ told me I can't bring him here,' Sirius said. 'So I'm going to him.'

'You can't!' James practically shouted.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. 'Why not?'

'I... he... you can't!' James said weakly.

'Prongs, you _did_ say he can't come here,' Remus said. 'Obviously Sirius is going to go to him.'

'But Padfoot, this is so stupid!' James said, struggling to his feet. He batted his snitch away and faced his best friend.

'I've heard your opinion, I've taken it into account, and I'm ignoring it,' Sirius said as he checked his watch. It was ten to twelve. 'I've gotta go.'

'Sirius!' James tried and grabbed his arm.

Sirius scowled and shook him free. 'Jamie, I know, alright? I know that this is wrong, I know that I'm having an affair, I _know_. But I'm sixteen, this is _my_ life, and I _want_ to have sex with him. Stop trying to dictate everything, that's exactly what my parents did!'

James froze, eyes widening in shock. The snitch started bouncing on his head, looking for attention, but the three Gryffindors ignored it.

'What?' James finally choked out.

'My parents knew I was gay,' Sirius said, 'and they tried to beat it out of me. They told me I had to be a Slytherin when I was a kid, they told me I had to marry some pure-blood woman and spit out heirs so I could become Lord Black. They told me how to dress, how to act, what friends to make, _everything_.

'And now, finally, I'm free of them. I have a loving family, a brother in you, and more freedom and safety than I've ever had before,' Sirius continued. 'But now _you_ are trying to tell me how to act, who I can see, what I can and can't do. You're acting exactly like my mum and dad, only without the spells.'

James continued to stare at his best friend, mouth hanging open, eyes wide.

Sirius took a deep breath and looked at Remus. 'I'll see you later.'

Remus just nodded and Sirius took off, running across the lawn and disappearing into the trees. Remus turned to James.

'He's right.'

'What?' James spluttered.

'I know you're worried about him, I am to,' Remus said. 'But you can't tell Sirius what to do. If you keep acting like this he'll end up hating you.'

'Remy-' James tried.

'No, Sirius has done nothing to make you act this way,' Remus cut in. 'He knows he's doing the wrong thing and he's doing it anyway. Has he rubbed it in your face that he's shagging a married man? Has he behaved inappropriately in your presence? Has he disrespected your mum and dad in any way?

'No, James, he hasn't,' Remus answered his own questions. 'He's kept this quiet, he's acting no different to how he used to. He still spends a lot of his time with you, he still loves you like a brother, he's still the same Sirius we've known since we were eleven.

'So,' Remus said, crossing his arms. 'Why are you treating him differently?'

James turned away, never being able to handle the "disappointed look" Remus had got from his mother. He sighed and sat back down, ripping at the grass, the snitch buzzing over his head as he thought about Remus' words.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


At midday precisely, Sirius heard a pop a few feet away from him and turned. His grey eyes swept along the tree-line, heart leaping in his chest. Finally Lucius Malfoy stepped from the trees, brushing leaves from his hair, robes covered in grass.

'What happened?' Sirius couldn't help but ask.

'I misjudged my landing and a tree took it personally,' Lucius answered.

Sirius snorted and closed the gap between them, leaning up to pull twigs from Lucius' tied back hair. He'd just got the last one free when Lucius caught both his wrists, Sirius' eyes moving down to his own.

'Hello,' Lucius said.

'Hi,' Sirius replied breathlessly.

Lucius chuckled and one hand dropped to curl around Sirius' waist and tug him closer. 'So, I haven't seen you in a while,' he mused.

'Y-Yeah,' Sirius gulped, moving closer. Their bodies pushed together and Sirius felt the older wizard shiver.

'I've missed you,' Lucius said honestly.

'Missed you too,' Sirius said.

'So why aren't we kissing?' Lucius asked.

Sirius answered by crushing their lips together, Lucius sighing happily against him. He tilted his head to quickly deepen the kiss, tongue soon licking up and down Sirius' bottom lip.

The teenager whimpered before opening his mouth, groaning when Lucius' tongue dove in to explore.

They stood kissing for a few minutes before Lucius broke it. 'Can you come to the Manor?'

Sirius nodded and threaded his arm through Lucius'. Lucius gripped his forearm tightly and apparated them.

They landed on the mattress in the bedroom Lucius shared with Narcissa, Sirius blinking as the blonde leaned back.

'Is this your bedroom?'

'Yes,' Lucius nodded, reaching forward to unzip Sirius' jacket. The teenager shrugged it off.

'It's... erm...'

'Feminine?' Lucius supplied.

'Kinda,' Sirius said, glancing around at the floral wallpaper.

Lucius threw Sirius' jacket over the bed and it was followed by his own robes. 'Narcissa decorated it.'

Sirius snorted. 'You're whipped.'

Lucius rolled his eyes and grabbed at Sirius' cotton shirt, the teenager smirking as it was drawn over his head. 'Shut up,' Lucius said before crushing their lips together.

Sirius fell back and hit the mattress, Lucius pushing their bodies together. Sirius moaned and wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, dragging Lucius closer as he tore at the ribbon keeping the Slytherin's hair back. Lucius' blonde mane tumbled across his shoulders and Sirius threaded his fingers through it, tugging and twisting.

Lucius broke the kiss to nip and suck at Sirius' neck, the Gryffindor moaning and arching to give Lucius more access. Sirius grabbed at Lucius' belt and got it open, the zip following. Sirius pushed his hand inside and grabbed Lucius' erection through his boxers, stroking and making the aristocrat moan.

He kicked his shoes off and kneeled to tug his trousers off, Sirius panting beneath him. Lucius managed to kick his trousers and shirt off the bed and went back to kissing his lover, holding his head in place with one hand, the other unbuttoning Sirius' jeans.

There was a bang from down the hallway and Sirius and Lucius broke apart quickly, both turning to look at the closed bedroom door.

'Shit,' Lucius said, scrambling off the bed. He grabbed his trousers and yanked them on, trying to do his belt up.

'What do I do?' Sirius asked, stumbling to his feet, jeans open.

There were loud footsteps getting closer and Lucius looked around. 'Under the bed!' he hissed.

Sirius dropped and crawled on all fours, rolling under the bed. He reached out and grabbed his shirt and jacket from the floor, pulling them under the bed with him just as the bedroom doors opened, slamming into the wall. Sirius caught sight of a pair of slim legs before the voice of Narcissa Malfoy sliced through the room.

'Where is he?'

Lucius, sounding calm and collected, asked, 'Pardon, my dear?'

'Don't lie to me, Lucius Malfoy!' Narcissa snarled. 'You've been meeting with your tramp again!'

There was silence as Narcissa surveyed the room, taking in the used bed and her husband's half-dressed form.

'I don't know what you're talking about, Narcissa,' Lucius said, folding his arms across his naked chest.

'Do you think I'm stupid?' his wife demanded. 'All those "trips" you have to take, the hours you spend out at some seedy hotel, I've heard about it! Bellatrix saw you in Hogsmeade when you claimed to be at the Ministry!'

'Bellatrix is seeing things,' Lucius said.

'You're having an affair!' Narcissa shrieked. 'Don't _lie_ , Lucius!' Lucius sighed but Narcissa continued before he could speak. 'You've been lying to me for months; sneaking around, buying things for someone, not wanting to have sex-'

'You know I get tired-'

' _Tired_?' Narcissa snarled. 'We've slept together maybe a dozen times since we got married and you refused to until we did! I thought you were just being a gentleman but now...' she trailed off and threw her hands up. 'Do you even _like_ women?'

Apparently Lucius' face told her all she needed to know because she laughed hollowly.

'I knew it,' she said. 'You never had a girlfriend at Hogwarts. And there was that episode with Alec Fletchley from Hufflepuff... you _were_ with him, weren't you?'

Again Lucius was silent and Narcissa drew in a sharp breath.

'Fine,' she said. 'Continue this... _tryst_ , but I'm not divorcing you. I have a reputation to uphold and I won't have my husband leaving me for some _man_!' She spat the last word and Sirius clenched his fists, wanting to roll from under the bed and shout at her. It wasn't Lucius' fault he liked men and came from a family less then understanding.

'Narcissa-'

Narcissa Malfoy stalked from the room, slamming the doors shut behind her. There was a soft pop indicating she'd disapparated and Lucius sighed.

Sirius waited a minute before crawling out from under the bed. He looked over the mattress at Lucius, who had fallen to sit. He rubbed a hand over his pale face and Sirius stood.

'Um...' Sirius began, running a hand through his hair. 'Do you want me to go?'

Lucius chuckled. 'No, please... it's not your fault my wife's a bitch.'

Sirius smiled slightly and sat on the other side of the bed. 'She's not,' he said and Lucius looked at him. 'She's right, you know... she has a right to be mad.'

'I know,' Lucius sighed. 'I don't like hurting her.'

'So why stay together?' Sirius asked. 'I'm not saying that you have to leave her for me, I'll never ask that of you. But if you don't like women-'

'I made a promise to her,' Lucius said, 'and I take my vows very seriously.' He paused before continuing. 'And you heard her; she won't allow me a divorce.'

They lapsed into silence, each thinking about the strange situation they'd found themselves in.

'Come here,' Lucius said and held his arm out. Sirius crawled across the bed and Lucius pulled him into a hug. They fell to lay on the bed in each other's arms, Lucius stroking Sirius' hair, the teenager wrapping an arm around his lover's stomach. 'I'm sorry,' Lucius whispered.

'S'alright,' Sirius shrugged.

They stayed lying together, bodies close, sharing soft kisses and even softer looks.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Lucius apparated Sirius back to the woods behind Potter Cottage. They'd laid together for about an hour after Narcissa left before getting dressed; neither was in the mood for sex, and they didn't want to risk getting caught... again.

They stood together awkwardly, both thinking about Narcissa and what she'd said.

Finally Sirius murmured, 'I'm sorry.'

Lucius just nodded and leaned down to kiss his cheek. 'I'll owl you,' he said before disapparating with a pop.

Sirius stood still, blinking at the spot where Lucius had occupied. Fear and dread filled his body and it got stronger and stronger the closer he got to Potter Cottage.

Was Lucius re-thinking their affair? Was he going to break up with Sirius now that Narcissa knew?

Sirius swallowed thickly as he entered the house, Aaron and Penelope turning from the kitchen.

'Sirius,' Penelope smiled.

'Did you have fun at Peter's?' Aaron asked.

Sirius realised James and Remus must have covered for him, and smiled weakly. 'Erm, yeah, but I ate something bad; feel a bit sick. I might just go to bed, if that's alright?'

Aaron nodded and Penelope said, 'Of course, dear. Call if you feel worse, okay?'

Sirius thanked them and escaped to his room, shutting the door and stripping to his boxers. He crawled into bed and pulled the covers over his head, his breathing now ragged, tears prickling behind his eyes.

This was it; Lucius was leaving him. Why else would he disappear suddenly? And they hadn't had sex after Narcissa had caught them.

Lucius was leaving.

The first tears had just spilled over when there was a knock on the door. Sirius sat up quickly and scrubbed his face, pulling the duvet around himself as he choked out, 'C-Come in.'

James entered the room looking nervous but stopped when he saw Sirius. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah,' Sirius sniffed. 'Just, erm, something in my eye.'

'Siri-'

'I'm fine,' Sirius insisted, forcing a smile to his face that didn't fool anyone. 'What's up, Jamie?'

James stepped further into the room and folded his arms. 'I wanted to apologise for how I've been acting.'

Sirius blinked. 'What?'

'I don't like that you're having an affair, you know that,' James said. 'But it's none of my business what you do, or who you... do it with.'

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle and James blushed.

'My point is, I'm not gonna give you a hard time anymore,' James said. 'I trust you, you're like my brother, and I don't want us fighting over something so stupid.'

Sirius smiled slightly. 'Thanks, Jamie.' He thought about Lucius, the look in his eyes when he'd left, and Sirius' heart cracked slightly. 'Thanks,' he whispered.

James nodded before he looked Sirius over again. 'Are you sure you're okay?'

'Yeah, just tired,' Sirius lied. 'But thank you, James. I mean it; your understanding means a lot to me.'

'No worries,' James said. 'So, um, I'll let you sleep.'

Sirius thanked him again and the other Gryffindor left. Sirius flopped back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. So James was finally going to stop yelling at him about sleeping with Lucius.

Just when it looked like Lucius was going to break things off.

Tears fell thickly down his cheeks and Sirius whimpered.

He couldn't deny it any longer.

He had real feelings for Lucius Malfoy.

And now he was going to lose the small thing they had.


	20. When Everything Changes

**Dear Lucius,**

**I hope you're okay, I know Narcissa catching you must have been hard. I haven't heard from you in weeks and I go back to Hogwarts tomorrow, so I thought I'd write.**

**I'm sorry again, and I hope you're okay. I hope your wife isn't being too hard on you, I hope your father isn't being a maniac, and I hope Bella's fallen off a cliff and "tragically" perished.**

**Sorry, I'm rambling a bit, I'll stop. I guess what I'm saying is... I haven't heard from you, so I'm assuming you need time; whether that's away from me, or just time with your wife, I don't know.**

**I'll never ask anything of you, Lucius, just that you keep yourself safe. If you want to end what we have, I can live with that. Please know that** **I** **don't want things to end; I like being with you, even if you are a bit of a bastard. But if you need time, or need things to end, than I have no choice but to accept it.**

**I promise not to make life hard for you, and I'll never tell anyone about our affair. I don't want to hurt you, I actually like you, which is something I** **never** **thought I'd say.**

**Anyway, I better stop before I start sounding like a whining little girl (if I don't already). I'm sorry again, and I wish you luck in the future.**

**Yours,**

**Sirius Orion Black**

  
  


Sirius folded the letter up and sealed it with a blob of wax, casting the spell Lucius had taught him to make sure only the Malfoy heir could read it.

He felt another sob wrack his body and quickly secured the letter to Sherlock's leg, opening his bedroom window and sending the owl out into the night before he could change his mind.

Sirius stood staring as the bird disappeared into the clouds. He felt... empty, like he'd lost a part of himself.

Sirius knew it was stupid, he _shouldn't_ feel this upset. He and Lucius had been together almost a year, but it wasn't a relationship; Lucius had asked Sirius to be his lover, Sirius had accepted, end of story.

There were no feelings other than pleasure.

There was no connection other than a sexual one.

There was nothing _real_ about them.

Only Lucius' smile, his laugh, the warm way he looked at Sirius when they set eyes on each other.

And the way Sirius felt when he was with the Malfoy heir.

Sirius crawled back into bed, where he'd been spending a lot of days since he'd last seen Lucius, and curled into a little ball.

He closed his eyes.

And cried.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Sirius was feeling better as the Potters apparated him and James to King's Cross. A new school year was starting, James was deep in thought about how he was going to win Lily Evans' heart this year, and Sirius was looking forward to throwing himself into his work, Quidditch, and hexing Severus Snape.

He'd also decided to come out; no big or flashy announcement, he'd just tell one of the sixth-year Gryffindor girls who were no doubt waiting for him to ask them out on the train. By the time they arrived at Hogwarts everybody would know.

Aaron had shrunk their trunks and other belongings, which would re-size once the two teenagers found a compartment. James was hugging his dad, who had to leave for a Healer appointment. Penelope would see the two teenagers off before joining her husband.

Sirius was waiting while James and his dad said goodbye when he spotted Lucius. The blonde was standing by the toilets and he pointed at them before disappearing inside.

Sirius gritted his teeth, heart pumping painfully fast. He hadn't expected Lucius to actually come and see him; he'd thought the Slytherin would see the letter, laugh, and then move on with his life.

Taking a deep breath, Sirius quickly told the Potters that he needed the loo, and crossed the station.

The bathroom was empty except for Lucius, who stood before one of the sinks staring at his reflection. He turned when Sirius entered and said, 'Hello.'

'Hi,' Sirius said, staring at the floor. 'What do you want?'

'We need to talk.'

'About what?'

'This,' Lucius hissed, making Sirius look up. The blonde was holding the letter Sirius had sent him, the parchment looking like it'd been handled a dozen times.

'There's nothing to talk about,' Sirius said. 'I have to go.'

Before he could leave Lucius had leapt forward, large hand closing around Sirius' skinny wrist. Sirius tried to yank his arm free but Lucius was strong, fingers digging in painfully.

'Let me go!' Sirius snarled.

'No!' Lucius hissed. 'We need to talk!'

'I have a train to catch, the Potters are waiting for me,' Sirius said. 'So unless you want everyone to know you shagged me, you'd better let go.'

Lucius scowled and his grip tightened.

'Sirius!' came the voice of James Potter. 'Come on!'

Sirius looked around before quickly saying, 'You want to talk?' Lucius nodded. 'Fine; meet me in the Shrieking Shack at midnight tonight.'

'The Shrieking Shack?' Lucius blinked.

'What, too scared?' Sirius sneered.

Lucius scowled at him and finally let the Gryffindor go. 'Fine,' he spat. 'I'll see you there, tonight.'

Sirius straightened his clothes before stalking out of the bathroom, leaving Lucius glaring after him.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'Hi,' Remus smiled as he hugged James and Sirius.

Sirius managed a weak one in return and James glanced at him, Remus raising his eyebrows.

'Seen Peter yet?' Remus asked.

'Grabbed us a compartment at the end of the train,' James said.

'Right, well I gotta go meet with the new Head Boy and Girl, then probably do rounds, but I'll meet you guys in an hour or two.'

''Kay,' Sirius said and headed off.

'I'll meet you there, just gotta talk to Remy,' James said.

Sirius nodded at him and turned again, disappearing further down the aisle.

'What's wrong with him?' Remus asked. 'You two aren't fighting again, are you?'

'No, I thought about what you said,' James said. 'You were right; I'm just pushing Sirius away by always yelling at him. So I decided to conveniently forget the fact that he's... you know.'

They started walking to the prefect compartment, pushing through students in various states of excitement and anarchy.

'So you two are okay?' Remus said. James nodded and the werewolf continued. 'Then what's up with Sirius?'

'I dunno,' James shrugged. 'It started after he disappeared that day about two or three weeks ago; remember, he want to see... _him_.'

Remus nodded.

'Since then he's just been acting... odd; he's always quiet, he does nothing but read and sleep all the time.'

Remus thought James' words through. 'You don't think he and... you know, had a falling out?'

'I dunno,' James repeated. 'He hasn't said anything. I swear he was about to cry when he got back from that guy's place.'

'Maybe we should talk to him,' Remus said.

'I tried, he just changes the subject.'

'I'll try,' Remus said. 'I've known about it longer, maybe he'll talk to me.'

'I hope he does,' James said as they reached the prefect compartment. 'I hate seeing Sirius so upset; bottling everything up isn't healthy.'

'Just keep an eye on him,' Remus said. 'I'll talk to him tonight.'

James nodded and left his friend with the other prefects, thinking about Sirius as they walked.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'James, there you are,' Marnie Morgans grinned when the Potter heir joined her, her friends, Sirius and Peter.

'How were your holidays?' Abigail Peteroa asked.

'Do anything fun?' Annie Forswathe said.

'Er, you know, the usual,' James answered, sitting across from Sirius. Peter was on his right, Marnie on his left, and poor Sirius stuck beside Annie and Abigail.

It wasn't that the girls were foul, or even bad people; they were just really annoying. Usually James liked the attention, but he was trying to grow up and show Lily Evans that he was the perfect guy for her; flirting with an endless amount of girls wouldn't help his plan.

And Sirius was gay, clearly uncomfortable with the amount of touching and batted eyelashes being sent his way.

'How were your holidays?' James asked the girls.

Marnie launched into a speech about her cat having kittens, her brother getting caught cheating on his girlfriend, as well as the amount of presents she'd got for her birthday. Annie and Abigail were a little more... _normal_ ; they spoke about their parents, what they'd got up to, and than asked James.

'Um, just hung out with Sirius, Remus, and Peter,' James said. 'Got a bit of homework done and got some sleep.'

Marnie beamed like he'd just said he'd cured dragon pox and Annie nodded. Abigail turned to Sirius.

'What did you get up to?'

'Nothing,' Sirius shrugged, staring out the window and hugging his legs.

'Are you okay?' Annie asked, real concern showing on her face. 'You seem a bit... upset.'

'M'fine,' Sirius mumbled, arms tightening around his legs.

'Oh, you look like you've broken up with someone,' Marnie said.

Sirius' head whipped around to stare at her and James watched hurt flash through his grey eyes. Sirius swallowed thickly and looked away again.

'Oh, Sirius, whoever it is, she isn't worth it,' Annie tried.

'You'll meet someone else,' Abigail said.

'Some nice girl who appreciates what a catch you are,' Annie added.

Sirius wet his lips and said, 'Boy.'

Marnie frowned and Abigail said, 'What?'

'Boy,' Sirius repeated and James' mouth fell open. 'I'm gay,' the other wizard announced.

Marnie's mouth dropped open too and Annie and Abigail jolted in their seats. James looked at Sirius with concern and Peter's eyes darted around the compartment.

'You're what?' Marnie demanded.

'Gay,' Sirius said. 'Poofter, fairy, pillow-biter, whatever you want to call it; I like men.'

He said it so tonelessly that James was seriously starting to worry. He wished Remus wasn't a bloody prefect; the werewolf was good with people, he'd know what to say.

The silence was broken when Annie cleared her throat. Everyone's eyes darted to her, except for Sirius', and the witch said, 'Well, whoever he is, he doesn't deserve you.'

Abigail nodded quickly. 'Forget him, Sirius. Some men are bastards, but you've just gotta tell 'em to fuck off.'

A smile pulled at Sirius' lips and James breathed a sigh of relief.

'You're gay?' Marnie blanched.

Abigail scowled at her and Annie said, 'Yes, Mar, didn't you hear him?'

'He's too gorgeous to be straight,' Abigail said.

Sirius snorted.

'Annie's right, Sirius,' Abigail said. 'Forget him.'

'Thanks,' Sirius said. 'I'll be fine.'

'You sure?' James asked softly.

Sirius just nodded and Abigail and Annie launched into a tirade about how worthless whoever had hurt him was. Marnie continued to gape at Sirius, James watched him carefully, and Peter stared from girl to girl, trying to get attention.

Sirius sat quietly, letting their words wash over him, eyes glazed as he thought about Lucius Malfoy.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Sirius stared listlessly around the Hall as the Sorting started and finished, followed by Professor Dumbledore's speech, food, and another speech. He pushed roast beef and potatoes around on his plate, mixing it all together and making the girl sitting beside him wrinkle her nose.

They were walking along the fourth floor, heading for a shortcut, when Remus grabbed Sirius. 'Can we talk?' he asked. 'I need some advice.'

Sirius nodded and James and Peter waved goodbye as they stepped behind a portrait and disappeared.

Remus led Sirius along the corridor and stopped before a classroom door. Remus pointed his wand at the knob and the lock clicked open. Sirius stepped in and Remus followed, shutting the door behind them.

'What's up?' Sirius asked.

'Are you okay?' Remus said.

Sirius sighed. 'I should have known. What did James tell you?'

'That you're acting all mopey and crying,' Remus said.

'I'm fine.' Remus raised an eyebrow and folded his arms, waiting. Sirius sighed again. 'I'm... I dunno.'

'Did something happen with Malfoy?' Remus asked. 'James said you were acting weird when you got back.'

Sirius looked away, biting his lip and folding his arms.

'Sirius?'

'His wife nearly caught us.'

Remus raised his eyebrows. 'Narcissa?'

Sirius nodded. 'We were in his bedroom and Narcissa stormed in, I hid under the bed. She started shouting at him and... well, she knows he's having an affair with a bloke, just not who.'

'Gods,' Remus breathed.

'She said she wouldn't divorce him, even if he continues cheating on her,' Sirius said.

'Wow,' Remus said. 'Erm... how did he feel about that?'

'I don't know,' Sirius shrugged. 'We just sat together for a while before he apparated me back to the Potters'. I haven't really spoken to him since.'

'Oh.'

'I sent him a letter,' Sirius admitted. 'We...' He looked back at Remus and the werewolf was alarmed to see tears shining in his stormy-grey eyes. 'Remus, I think we broke up,' Sirius choked out.

Remus crossed the room and pulled Sirius in for a hug, the Animagus crying against his shoulder. 'What do you mean you _think_?' he asked.

'H-He hasn't... hasn't responded,' Sirius cried. 'He just l-left me and I haven't s-seen him properly in w-weeks. W-Why else w-would he stop t-talking to me?'

'Sirius, you knew this couldn't last forever,' Remus tried.

'What did I do wrong?' Sirius sobbed. 'Why did he leave me, w-why?' He cried harder and Remus sighed softly. He rubbed Sirius' back as the older boy poured his heart out, setting what Remus already believed in stone.

Sirius Black loved Lucius Malfoy.

But there wasn't anything Remus could do.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


It took nearly an hour of Remus soothing and shushing his fellow Marauder before Sirius stopped crying. He rubbed his face viciously, which didn't help the puffiness and dark bags that had settled beneath them.

They walked to Gryffindor tower in silence, neither wanting to voice what Sirius had said. When they got to their dormitory Peter was asleep but James was sitting in bed flicking through a Quidditch magazine.

'You alright, Sirius?' he asked.

Sirius just nodded and got into bed without changing, kicking off his shoes and pulling the hangings, hiding him from view.

Remus rubbed his eyes and quickly walked to James.

'What happened?' James whispered.

'He and his lover broke up,' Remus said.

'Oh.'

Remus nodded and looked back at Sirius' bed. 'Just... give him some time, 'kay? The guy was his first, Sirius is just a bit upset. He'll be okay.'

'You sure?' James asked.

'Yeah,' Remus nodded.

'Thanks, Remy,' James said.

Remus smiled briefly before going to get ready for bed, trying to ignore the occasional sob he and James could hear coming from Sirius' bed.


	21. I Love...

Sirius was exhausted from crying, but woke immediately when the alarm he'd set went off. He rubbed his bruised eyes and climbed out of bed, fixing his robes so they sat straight and pulling his shoes back on.

He snuck across to James' trunk and borrowed his invisibility cloak, throwing it on as he snuck out of the dormitory and tower.

Sirius wondered what Lucius wanted to talk about as he sneaked through the castle. He supposed the man wanted to make sure Sirius wouldn't tell anyone.

Sirius had no plans to ever mention, look at, or think about Lucius Malfoy ever again; he'd already made a fool of himself in front of Remus, he didn't need a repeat.

_I'm such an idiot,_ Sirius thought as he walked across the grounds and towards the Whomping Willow. _I should have stopped when I started falling for him. No, I should never have fucking gone to The Hog's Head the first time. What the hell is wrong with me?_

Sirius continued to berate himself as he froze the tree and crawled beneath it's roots, quickly navigating his way through the pitch-black tunnel. When he reached the trapdoor he pulled James' cloak off and left it at the bottom of the steps.

Taking deep breaths and trying to school his features, Sirius pushed the wooden trapdoor above his head up and crawled into the Shrieking Shack.

Lucius was sitting on the bottom of the stairs in the corner, and blinked in surprise when Sirius suddenly appeared from a practically invisible trapdoor. He stood quickly and Sirius gulped as he put the door back down and straightened.

'Sirius,' Lucius said.

'What do you want?' Sirius asked, having already decided to make this as quick as possible.

Lucius' eyes narrowed. 'What's with the attitude?'

'What attitude?'

'You're acting like a child,' Lucius said.

Sirius glared at him. 'Well I _am_ a child, aren't I? I'm only sixteen, I couldn't possibly understand anything _really_ important, not like _you_.'

'What in Merlin's name are you-'

'Just tell me what you want,' Sirius cut him off.

'I want to know why you sent me... this,' Lucius said, pulling Sirius' letter from his robe pocket.

'I sent it because you didn't bother contacting _me_ ,' Sirius said. 'I thought I made myself clear in the letter.'

'No, you just confused and annoyed me,' Lucius said.

'Well sorry,' Sirius growled, 'I'm just a stupid Gryffindor, I guess I didn't articulate myself properly; we're over, I get it, moving on.'

He turned, planning on disappearing through the trapdoor and getting away from Lucius Malfoy.

But Lucius had other plans. 'Stop!' he ordered, hand shooting out and fingers wrapping around Sirius' forearm. He tugged the teenager back, who stumbled and turned to glare at him.

'Let me go!' Sirius snarled.

'No,' Lucius said. 'We need to talk.'

'There's nothing to talk about!' Sirius shouted. 'I get it, okay? You need to be with your wife, your dad's a bastard, Bella's stalking you, I _get_ it! Or are you just bored, is that it?'

'Excuse me?'

'Are you just bored?' Sirius repeated. 'Had enough of me, have you? I'm not new or exciting any more; I'm boring, bland, you know all my moves, what faces I make, how I feel. You're sick of it, yeah? Trading me in for someone more experienced, or maybe someone younger?'

Lucius stared at him, eyes wide and fingers unfurling slightly from around Sirius' forearm. Sirius shook his head and finally managed to yank his arm from Lucius' slackened grip.

'Just go, Lucius, I don't need your lies,' the teenager said. 'I don't care what you have to say, I just don't care.'

Sirius turned and headed for the trapdoor again, wanting, no, _needing_ to get away from Lucius. He couldn't stand being in the same room with the blonde aristocrat, let alone stuck in an abandoned house with him.

Sirius crouched to pull the trapdoor up and Lucius yanked him back again, making Sirius turn to face him.

'GET OFF!' Sirius shouted and smashed his fists against Lucius' chest, the Slytherin grunting as Sirius flailed in his arms.

'S-Sirius, s-stop... STOP IT!' Lucius shouted and shook him.

Sirius stopped, breathing heavily, and glared at his former lover. 'What?' he demanded. 'I told you, I understand!'

'You understand nothing!' Lucius shouted, real anger crossing his face. 'If you had even one brain cell you'd know that I'm not fucking dumping you!'

Sirius froze, both in fear and surprise. He'd never seen Lucius this angry and it was half terrifying, half arousing. He swallowed thickly and tried to move, only for Lucius' fingers to dig painfully into his arms.

'I'm not leaving you, you idiot,' Lucius hissed. 'I was stuck helping plan _your_ cousin's wedding to that fuckwit Lestrange! Narcissa said if I left she'd tell my father I was having an affair, so I didn't dare try and owl you. If you'd just stopped and thought for one goddamn second, you'd know that I fucking care about you!'

'What?' Sirius gasped.

Lucius pushed him away and Sirius stumbled, blood flowing back through his arms and making him wince and rub his skin through his robes.

'I'm sorry I left like I did last time,' Lucius said, 'and I'm sorry I didn't contact you. But what the fuck gave you the idea that I wanted to end this?'

Sirius was silent.

'I invited you to my Manor last Christmas, I comforted you when you were disowned,' Lucius continued angrily. 'I saw you every Friday night in Hogwarts and I snuck into the Potters' just to see you! What would make you think I don't care about you, or that I don't want to be with you?' he demanded.

'I...' Sirius tried, 'I just... I thought...'

'That I didn't care?' Lucius asked.

Sirius nodded weakly.

The blonde sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'Sirius,' he said slowly, 'I... I care about you, a lot.'

Sirius felt his breathing hitch and choked out, 'W-What do you mean?'

Lucius looked at him carefully, grey eyes so serious and filled with emotions. 'I... I love...' Sirius' gasped, 'I love... spending time with you,' Lucius mumbled.

Sirius froze, staring at him, and Lucius looked away quickly.

But not before Sirius saw it; the absolute _love_ in Lucius' eyes.

'You're not breaking up with me?' Sirius asked.

'Of course not,' the older wizard answered, looking back at the teenager. 'I can't, Sirius. I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go.'

They stared at each other, the Shrieking Shack groaning around them, rain starting up and splattering against the wood outside.

Suddenly Sirius closed the gap and threw his arms around Lucius' neck, hugging him tightly. Lucius blinked in surprise before his own arms wrapped around Sirius' waist.

'Sirius?'

'I'm sorry,' Sirius mumbled against the blonde's chest. 'I thought... I thought you were leaving me.'

'I'm sorry too, I should have owled you,' Lucius said softly. 'But I'm never leaving you, not as long as you want to be with me.'

'I do want to be with you.'

Lucius smiled. 'Good.'

They hugged each other tightly before Lucius pulled back, Sirius looking up at him. The blonde cupped his cheek and leaned down, Sirius standing on his toes so their lips could meet.

Sirius pulled Lucius down harder, the blonde stumbling as the younger wizard sucked and nibbled on his lips, tongue suddenly pushing out and thrusting into Lucius' mouth.

Lucius groaned and threaded his fingers through Sirius' hair, pulling him tight and keeping the boy against his lips. Sirius' hands moved and stroked up and down Lucius' front before ripping at the clasps holding his robes together.

They moved apart, each man tugging at their clothes and shrugging them off, garments landing in heaps on the dust-covered floor. Lucius tugged Sirius back in and kissed him as he twisted his wand free from his cane, pointing it at the broken table in the corner.

It transfigured into a mattress with messy sheets and a few pillows. Lucius pushed Sirius back towards it and the teenager stumbled, open trousers falling down to his thighs as he tripped.

Lucius chuckled and Sirius huffed as he laid sprawled across the make-shift bed. Lucius pulled his trousers down and Sirius did the same, the two only in their underwear when they pressed back together.

They laid on their sides, Sirius gripping Lucius' hair and touching the blonde's toned chest and flat stomach, while Lucius alternated between rubbing the teenager's cock through his cotton boxer-briefs and pushing a finger between his cheeks.

The two men sucked at each other's lips, tongues sloppy and teeth nipping. Sirius' left hand moved and he gripped Lucius through his silk boxers, the older wizard moaning and thrusting forward.

Sirius rubbed and squeezed for a few seconds while Lucius moaned into his mouth and thrust. Finally his hand dived down to grip hard flesh and Lucius groaned.

'Fuck, Sirius!'

Sirius smirked and kissed his way down to Lucius' chest, taking a nipple between his teeth and swirling his tongue around the pink nub. He stroked Lucius from root to tip while he did, the Slytherin's hips jolting off the bed as he fucked Sirius' fist.

Sirius' hand pulled away and Lucius groaned in frustration, Sirius chuckling. He kissed down Lucius' chest, his stomach, kissing and licking his once again trapped cock.

'Sirius,' the blonde growled, pushing his hips up.

'Mm?' Sirius hummed, mouthing the bulge Lucius' erection had made.

'Please,' Lucius begged.

'Please what?'

'Wrap your lips around my cock,' Lucius groaned, fisting his hands in Sirius' shoulder-length hair.

Sirius smiled and dragged Lucius' boxers down, the man moaning again and lifting his hips to kick them free. Sirius wrapped his left hand around Lucius' cock and stroked the man's chest, flicking his nipples, as his tongue licked a trail down, down-

'YES!' Lucius shouted as Sirius' lips closed around the tip of his shaft. Sirius sucked back while his tongue swirled at the head, lapping up pre-come and sending a fresh wave of arousal through Sirius' body.

Lucius thrust up and buried his cock straight down Sirius' throat, the teenager swallowing as he buried his nose in Lucius' golden pubic hair. Lucius let out a long, shuddering breath as Sirius withdrew, tongue and lips both stimulating his heated skin.

Sirius bobbed back down and Lucius pushed up at the same time. They moved together, Lucius thrusting and Sirius sucking, Sirius letting out hums that sent pleasure throbbing through Lucius' cock, the blonde grunting and letting his head tip back.

Suddenly Sirius pulled back and said, 'Touch me,' before going back down. Lucius managed to blink through his pleasure long enough to push his hand down Sirius' underwear, stretching the cotton as his fingers sought out Sirius' hole.

He brushed his middle finger along the puckered entrance and Sirius moaned, pushing back, begging for more.

With a non-verbal lubricant charm, Lucius' fingers were wet. He stroked and circled Sirius' entrance until the teenager whined, breath hot over the crown of Lucius' shaft.

Lucius jammed himself back into the Gryffindor's mouth just as he thrust his middle finger all the way in. Sirius grunted around Lucius' cock and his muscles trembled and squeezed, making Lucius moan and ache to bury his prick into the teenager's body.

Lucius pulled his finger out before thrusting two back in, Sirius whining as he sucked on the blonde's shaft.

'Yes, right there, just like that,' Lucius moaned, watching his cock disappear over and over again into Sirius' mouth.

When he pushed a third finger in, Sirius drew back and sat on all fours, fingers curling into the sheets as Lucius fucked him with his fingers.

'F-Fuck,' the teenager gasped. 'Gods, that feels s-so good...'

Suddenly Lucius was pulling his fingers free and Sirius glared at him. 'I need to be inside you,' the Slytherin said.

Sirius rolled onto his back and shuffled along the mattress. He pulled a pillow beneath his head and Lucius grabbed another, tucking it beneath Sirius' lower back and raising the teenager's hips higher.

Lucius slicked himself up and grabbed Sirius' legs, spreading the teenager wide. Sirius bit his lip as Lucius lined himself up and thrust in.

He filled the Gryffindor in one slick movement, balls slapping against Sirius' cheeks as he was buried down to the root. Sirius moaned wantonly and Lucius pulled his legs up, draping them over his shoulders.

'Fuck me,' Sirius grunted.

'How hard?'

'Hard,' Sirius ordered.

Lucius smirked and kissed the teenager before drawing out until only his head remained inside. He slammed back in and Sirius jolted, a breathless moan being ripped from his lips. His knees were pushed up to his chest with every thrust and Sirius gripped his own thighs tightly, back arched and lips parted as he panted.

He was gloriously tight and Lucius lost himself in the heat, the pleasure, the way Sirius squeezed tightly around him and moaned under his breath. Lucius leaned heavily on his arms, knees lifting off the mattress and toes digging in as he fucked Sirius steadily.

The room was filled with the wet sounds of Lucius sliding in and out, the slap of Lucius' balls hitting Sirius' arse and the groans, pants, and grunts each man gave as they fucked.

When Sirius' fingers grabbed at his arse, Lucius moved faster, slamming into the teenager over and over again.

'Yes, yes, fuck me!' Sirius grunted breathlessly. 'Fuck me, Lucius, fuck my arse! Oh gods, oh gods...'

Lucius groaned in response, hair spilling over his shoulders and his face feeling like it was on fire. All the muscles in his body were straining and the pleasure pulling in his gut threatened to explode at any moment.

Lucius fell to lean on his knees and slammed in hard, Sirius shouting in pleasure when his prostate was struck.

'Fuck, fuck, just there!' Sirius begged.

Lucius snapped his hips to continue stimulating the dark-haired wizard's prostate, while his fingers dug into Sirius' hips. The teenager's legs fell and Lucius pulled them apart, the skin around his fingers turning white as he squeezed.

' _Ooh goooddsss_...' Sirius moaned, head thrust back into the pillows as wave after wave of absolute ecstasy raced over him. Lucius was hitting his prostate with each thrust, muttering Sirius' name under his breath as he did. His fingers dug in painfully, but that just added to the pleasure. 'Fuck, Lucius,' Sirius moaned.

Lucius leaned forward and kissed him hard, teeth clacking together and tongues sloppily plunging into each other's mouths. Sirius' right leg was released and Lucius' hand wrapped around his throbbing shaft, pulling in time with his now erratic hips.

'F-F-Fuck,' Sirius stuttered, whimpering against Lucius' neck.

The blonde moaned. 'Sirius, gods, you're so fucking tight.'

Sirius squeezed around Lucius tighter and the Slytherin's hips jolted.

'Fuck,' Lucius grunted. 'You're so... fucking... perfect.'

Sirius moaned.

'Best... fucking... sex...' Lucius grunted out.

'B-Best?' Sirius echoed as his balls tightened.

Lucius leaned on his left elbow, hips still slapping against Sirius' arse, cock sliding in wetly and being squeezed so brilliantly. His hand raced up and down Sirius' cock, making the teenager's eyesight start to go fuzzy.

But Sirius saw Lucius look at him, saw pleasure and love and so much more in Lucius' dark grey eyes.

'Best-' he snapped his hips, '- sex-' he slammed into Sirius' prostate '- ever!' he grunted, balls stinging as they slapped against Sirius' arse.

Sirius' eyes snapped shut and he arched off the mattress, fingers digging into the mattress as Lucius fucked him.

'Oh gods, oh gods, fuck, gonna... gonna... COMING!' Sirius shouted.

Lucius felt an unbelievable tightness grip his cock as Sirius came, liquid shooting across his stomach and dripping down Lucius' hand. Lucius jammed himself into Sirius' impossibly tight passage as the teenager writhed and moaned beneath him.

A few more thrusts, and Sirius' tight arse, had Lucius reaching his peak. His hips jolted and stilled as his cock erupted, pumping thick threads of come into the Gryffindor.

'F-Fuck, Sirius,' Lucius moaned, head tipped back as pleasure washed over him. 'Always... so... fucking good,' he said breathlessly.

'Yeah,' Sirius breathed. 'Always... yeah... what you... s-said...'

Lucius chuckled softly and pulled out, Sirius' legs both dropping to the bed, the Gryffindor stretching. Come leaked down his inner-thighs and Sirius looked at the sticky liquid on his stomach.

'Seems I made a mess,' Sirius said.

Lucius smiled and waved his hand, cleaning them both up. He crawled up the mattress and fell heavily, Sirius snuggling into him. Another wave of his hand and Lucius had a warm duvet draped over them.

The room fell silent apart from their heavy breathing and the rain thundering outside. Sirius yawned and Lucius rubbed his eyes, but neither had any intentions of moving just yet.

'This doesn't feel the same,' Sirius said a few minutes later.

'What doesn't?' Lucius asked.

'This,' Sirius said, ' _us_. It... it's different to what it was in the beginning.'

Lucius was silent.

Sirius wet his lips. 'This isn't just an affair any more. This... it isn't just sex, is it?'

He waited for Lucius to answer, the blonde breathing heavily behind him. Sirius was just starting to think that the man wasn't going to say anything when Lucius turned him. Sirius blinked through the gloom, eyes settling on Lucius' own.

'No,' the blonde said softly. 'It isn't just about sex.'

'What is it?' Sirius asked.

'I don't know,' Lucius admitted.

Sirius looked down and Lucius rubbed soft fingers up and down his back. 'I was so scared I'd lost you,' Sirius admitted.

'You haven't,' Lucius said and drew him in. They kissed softly, Sirius melting against his lover. 'I promise,' Lucius said when they drew apart.

Sirius smiled and Lucius felt his heart skip a beat as the teenager leaned back in for another kiss.


	22. Worry

Sirius slept soundlessly, despite the rain thundering outside, and the uncomfortable mattress Lucius had transfigured. His chest rose and fell with each deep breath, full lips parted and eyes occasionally flickering beneath lids.

Lucius watched him, stroking Sirius' hair back, or his arms, the skin so smooth and warm beneath his fingertips. He thought about everything that had happened since he and Sirius had last slept together; Narcissa finding out, Sirius' letter, their argument, and finally... this.

Lucius had been close, _so close_ , to saying that he loved Sirius Black. The words had been on his tongue, he'd watched Sirius' eyes widened, and yet... he hadn't been able to take the plunge, hadn't been able to present his heart to the teenager lying beside him.

Lucius didn't know if Sirius loved him. He said he cared, he'd seemed genuinely distressed when he'd thought Lucius was ending things. Was that love? Did Sirius feel the same things about Lucius that Lucius felt about him?

The way the Slytherin's heart skipped a beat whenever he saw Sirius, the warmth that spread through him at the other's touch, or laugh or smile, the way his insides just melted when he was with Sirius Black.

Lucius had never loved anyone. He'd feared and respected his father as a child, but as he grow older it just turned into plain old terror. He'd admired his mother before her death when he was sixteen, but could never love her as she'd sat by and watched Abraxas beat him. And he'd felt _something_ for Alec Fletchley before they'd broken up.

But none of that even came close to how Lucius felt about Sirius.

After reading Sirius' letter, it had taken all of Lucius' willpower not to apparate to Potter Cottage and demand an explanation. Instead he'd read the letter over and over again, waiting until the right time to apparate to King's Cross and intercept the teenager.

The anger and hurt in Sirius' eyes had made Lucius feel sick to his stomach. He never wanted to be the reason Sirius got hurt, or felt angry or sad. He wanted to be there for the Gryffindor, he wanted to wash away pain and fear and replace it with pleasure and happiness.

Lucius thought about Sirius' words; _This,_ us... _it's different... this isn't just an affair any more..._

Lucius closed his eyes and pressed his face against Sirius' hair, breathing in deeply, smelling deodorant and shampoo and that underlying Sirius smell... with just a hint of sex.

No, this wasn't just an affair any more, it wasn't about sex. Lucius liked the sex but he liked Sirius more.

He... Lucius sighed. He _loved_ Sirius Black.

He couldn't deny it any longer.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


'I hope you've got the ridiculous notion that I want to break up out of your head,' Lucius commented as they got dressed.

It was closing in on three am, and Sirius had to get back to Gryffindor Tower. Lucius had run out of the Manor without coming up with an excuse, leaving Narcissa alone in bed. She knew he was having an affair and she didn't like it; Lucius wasn't sure if she was actually hurt that he was cheating, or just annoyed that he'd let himself get caught.

Sirius chuckled and smoothed down his Gryffindor robes. 'I have,' he said and turned to face the blonde. 'I'm sorry I shouted at you, I was just-'

'Worried,' Lucius cut him off. He crossed the dusty room and wrapped his arms around Sirius, pulling him in for a hug. 'I know, and I'm sorry I made you feel that way.'

'Doesn't matter,' Sirius smiled. He leaned up and kissed the Slytherin, lips soft and warm. 'I overreacted.'

'Mm, but that's to be expected,' Lucius said. Sirius drew back, raising an eyebrow. Lucius smirked and said, 'You _are_ just a child, remember?'

Sirius groaned.

'A stupid Gryffindor,' Lucius continued.

'Shut up.'

'An immature, bland, _boring_ -'

Sirius slapped his chest half-heartedly and Lucius stopped. The teenager leaned his head against Lucius, breathing in deeply.

'You aren't any of those things,' Lucius told him.

'What am I, then?' Sirius asked.

'Gorgeous,' Lucius said. 'Fit, beautiful, smart, fun, amazing, the list goes on.'

Sirius smiled.

'Kind, loving, generous,' Lucius said softly. 'And you can see past masks and to who people really are.'

Sirius kissed Lucius' chest before drawing back to look up at him. 'Thank you.'

'For what?'

Sirius kissed him quickly. 'Just... thank you.'

'Not a problem?' Lucius tried, looking confused.

Sirius snorted but didn't say anything, instead just wrapping his arms tightly around Lucius' neck. He pulled him down for another kiss, the two standing pressed together in the dust-covered room.

'You should go,' Lucius said. 'You have to get back to bed.'

Sirius groaned. 'Don't wanna.'

'I don't want to leave either,' Lucius said, 'but I have to.' He kissed the teenager quickly. 'Look out for my owl, I should be seeing you within a few days.'

'Why so soon?' Sirius asked. 'Not that I'm not excited,' he added quickly, 'but usually-'

'Just wait for my owl,' Lucius cut in. He pecked Sirius on the lips. 'I'll miss you.'

''Cause I'm fabulous?' Sirius asked.

Lucius chuckled and nudged him towards the trapdoor. 'That and you have a gorgeous arse.' Sirius wiggled his hips as he bent down to lift the trapdoor up, making Lucius groan. 'Stop that.'

'Stop what?' Sirius asked innocently.

Lucius growled and slapped him on the arse, Sirius yelping.

'Not funny,' he huffed.

'Little bit funny,' Lucius smiled.

Sirius rolled his eyes and leaned up for one last kiss. 'Bye.'

'Bye,' Lucius said softly and broke away.

He watched Sirius climb down into the tunnel beneath the Shack, quickly disappearing from view.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Remus had got O's in all his O.W.L.s except Potions, which was an E. He'd decided to drop that subject and continue with Arithmacy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Transfiguration. He wanted to be a teacher and was hoping his "furry little problem" wouldn't hinder him getting his Masters in Charms or DADA.

Peter had passed some of his subjects; A's in Art, Divination, and Muggle Studies, and E's in Herbology and Defence, while he'd failed to get a high enough grade in Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions, meaning he couldn't take them at N.E.W.T level. He was quite happy with the classes he had though, as he was planning on doing something with Muggles at the Ministry.

Sirius and James both wanted to be Aurors and as they'd got O's in all the necessary subjects, they were allowed to continue their studies.

Sirius' elevated mood was noticed by his three friends. He whistled as he got dressed for the day, he bounced down to the Great Hall, and grinned at Professor McGonagall when they picked their subjects over the Gryffindor table.

Peter was glad that his mate was no longer brooding, being the only one that didn't know that Sirius was still sleeping with a married man. James and Remus shared concerned glances, and after breakfast the werewolf pulled Sirius aside.

'Are you okay?'

'Fine, why?' Sirius said, smiling.

'Well... last night,' Remus said, 'you were... you know.'

'Oh, yeah,' Sirius said, ruffling his hair with one hand. 'That's all sorted.'

'Excuse me?'

Sirius dragged Remus behind the Gryffindor hourglass, looking around to make sure no one was close enough to hear him.

'I saw Lucius last night,' he said.

Remus' eyebrows went up, both at the information and the fact that Sirius had called him _Lucius_.

'We talked and everything's fine now,' Sirius smiled.

'Fine?' Remus echoed. 'I thought he broke up with you.'

'It was a misunderstanding,' Sirius said dismissively. 'We talked it through and we're fine.'

'So you're back together?'

Sirius nodded.

'But... Sirius, come on.'

'What?' Sirius said.

Remus sighed in frustration. 'How can you keep seeing him after everything that's happened?'

'What's happened?'

'Narcissa?' Remus said.

'She hasn't told anyone, I don't know if she even cares,' Sirius shrugged.

'Sirius, have you forgotten that you were crying, on my shoulder, for over an _hour_ because you thought Malfoy had dumped you?' Remus said.

'I-' Sirius began, only for the prefect to cut him off.

'Sirius, _you_ were crying,' Remus scowled. ' _You_ , Sirius Black, the guy who laughs at everything, who was brilliant enough to become an Animagus by fourth year, who put up with abusive parents and girls stalking him and.... and... and _everything_. You, _you_ let Lucius Malfoy make you cry, just because you thought he'd left you!

'Doesn't that make you see that this entire relationship is unhealthy?' Remus demanded. 'Doesn't this incident make you see that you can't stay with him?'

Sirius' good humour quickly disappeared to be replaced by a scowl. 'You don't know him like I do.'

'Sirius-'

'No, Rem, you _don't_ know him,' Sirius insisted. 'I get that you're worried about me but don't talk about things you have no knowledge of. You don't know how we feel about each other.'

'And how do you feel about each other?' Remus demanded.

Sirius opened his mouth but closed it quickly. He couldn't admit to Remus that he was in love with Lucius, and he couldn't accurately say how Lucius felt about him. All he knew was that Lucius cared. That was enough for Sirius, but it wouldn't be enough for Remus.

'Sirius?'

'It doesn't matter,' Sirius said, swallowing thickly. 'I know how I feel, and I know how he feels. That's enough for me.'

'Sirius-'

'It's enough,' Sirius snapped, hiking his bag further up his shoulder. 'I appreciate your concern, but leave it.'

'Sirius,' Remus tried again.

'Just leave it,' Sirius repeated. He and Remus stood in silence, each glaring at the other. 'I have to get to Muggle Studies,' Sirius mumbled and pushed past, leaving the werewolf staring after him.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Remus fell heavily to sit beside James, who was staring across the room at the seat Lily Evans usually occupied. He pulled his eyes away and turned to Remus.

'So?'

'He's back with the married bloke,' Remus said.

'What?' James gaped.

'Sirius saw him last night, I don't know where,' Remus explained. 'Sirius just said they spoke and worked everything out; they're back together.'

'Oh gods,' James groaned. 'You can't be serious.'

'That's what Sirius said,' Remus shrugged. 'I tried to talk him out of it.'

'And?'

'He said I have no idea how they feel about each other and that I should leave it.'

James sighed and slumped over his table. Lily Evans walked in and spotted the two, pausing halfway across the class. Her first instinct was to groan; great, she was stuck in Arithmacy with James Potter _again_. Her second action was raised eyebrows; Potter wasn't even looking at her, he was just hanging over his table looking as worried as Remus.

Lily frowned and quickly crossed the room, never one to shy away from a student in need.

'Remus, James, are you okay?' she asked.

James perked up slightly at her arrival but still looked worried.

'Hi, Lily,' Remus said, forcing a smile. 'We're fine.'

'Are you sure?' the red-head asked.

James nodded but looked at Remus.

'We're fine,' James insisted. 'Thanks for your concern, though.' He smiled at her, and the gesture lacked it's usual arrogance or self-importance.

Lily raised an eyebrow but left the boys to it, walking away and sitting at her own desk.

James sighed and leaned back over his table.

'There's nothing we can do,' Remus said, pulling his books out. 'Sirius is gonna do what Sirius wants to do.'

'I know,' James mumbled. 'I'm just worried about him, Rem.'

'Yeah,' Remus said. 'I am too.'


	23. September 17th

Remus didn't mention Lucius again, but Sirius noticed that the werewolf, and James too, were keeping a close watch on him. Peter seemed as ignorant as ever.

Sirius tried to ignore them, but it was difficult when one of Lucius' owls dropped before him one morning a few days later, a rich envelope attached to its leg.

Sirius couldn't keep the smile off his face as he gave the bird some bacon and ripped the envelope open;

  
  


_Sirius,_   
  


_Meet me in the usual room on the 17th at six; don't worry, I've worked it out with Dumbledore. You're allowed to spend the entire night with me as long as you don't drop your studies tomorrow._

_I can't wait to see you and I hope you're well._

_Yours,_   
  


_Lucius_

  
  


Sirius grinned and re-read the letter a few times before tucking it into his pocket. McGonagall continued to glare at him whenever he got letters, just _waiting_ for him to set fire to them like he usually did. So it was safer to wait until his first class to destroy it.

In better news, Sirius got an entire night with Lucius. He couldn't stop grinning. _An entire night_. That meant six pm to at least six am, right? They could stay in the Room and eat, shag, talk, and shag again. Oh, Sirius was _so_ looking forward to the shagging.

'What are you smiling about?' James asked. He was sitting on the other side of the table, his head almost in his sausages. James had never been a morning person, unlike Remus and, funnily enough, Sirius. Living the Blacks meant you were usually out of bed early or you'd face your mother's wand.

'Nothing,' Sirius shrugged and went back to his bacon. He chewed on the end of a strip and watched James exchange a look with Remus. 'Wha?'

'What?' James jumped.

Sirius frowned. 'Why are you looking at Moony?'

'Er... nothin',' James shrugged. 'Just wonderin' if I can borrow his Transfiguration notes.'

'No,' Remus said quickly while Sirius raised an eyebrow. 'How are you going to learn if-'

'Bullshit,' Sirius cutting in, drawing the other two Marauders' attention. 'What was that look about?'

'Nothing,' James insisted. 'Honestly, I was just looking at him.' Sirius frowned. 'What's the big deal?' James asked.

'You two are talking about me, aren't you?' Sirius demanded.

James and Remus exchanged another look before the werewolf sighed. 'Fine,' he said and glanced at Peter, who was wolfing down his breakfast. 'I doubt you want to talk here,' he said, giving Sirius a long look.

Sirius scowled but grabbed some toast and bacon and pulled his bag on. James waved nervously and watched as Remus and Sirius left the Great Hall.

'What the hell-'

'We're just worried about you,' Remus cut in.

Sirius frowned. 'You told James who I'm with?'

'No,' Remus insisted and shook his head. 'I just told him that you're back with your... lover.' He glanced around to make sure they weren't being overheard. 'He doesn't know who it is, I promise. I'd never tell him unless you let me, Sirius.'

Sirius looked his friend over carefully and finally came to the conclusion that Remus was telling the truth. Besides, he _knew_ Remus; the werewolf would never betray his trust like that.

'Fine,' he said. 'Well, you can tell Prongs that I'm alright.'

'Are you?' Remus asked.

'Yes.'

The younger boy sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'Fine,' he said. 'If you say you're alright then...' he shrugged, 'you're alright.'

'Good,' Sirius said and hiked his bag further up one shoulder. He put his bacon between two slices of toast and started munching on it as he walked.

'So...' Remus said when he caught up. Sirius glanced at him. 'A letter from... _him_?'

Sirius nodded and swallowed his mouthful. 'Just meeting up, you know.'

'Right,' Remus nodded. 'Um... how exactly can you meet up?' he asked. 'We're in Hogwarts, he's out there.'

'Erm... just...' Sirius shrugged. 'We meet up.'

'You're not sneaking out, are you?' Remus demanded.

'No,' Sirius huffed. 'I've got permission from Dumbledore and everything.'

Remus' mouth dropped open and he tugged the Animagus to a halt. 'Dumbledore _knows_?' he hissed.

Sirius sighed but said, 'Yes, he knows. He knows who it is, too. He found me at Malfoy Manor when my parents disowned me. So clam down; I'm not sneaking out, Lucius isn't sneaking in, and Dumbledore knows. We have his permission.'

Remus' face was still set somewhere between disbelief and horror.

'What?' Sirius demanded.

'I can't believe Dumbledore knows,' Remus said. They'd started walking again and the werewolf was frowning at the stone floor. 'He's just... okay with it?'

'Well... yeah, I guess,' Sirius shrugged. He chewed on his bacon sandwich as he thought. 'I mean, he was annoyed that we started shaggin' before I turned sixteen, but he couldn't prove it. And he knew I'd sneak out, or Lucius would sneak in, if he didn't let us be together so...' He shrugged again.

Remus turned to look at him as they walked, his eyebrows furrowed as he thought. Sirius didn't know exactly what was going through his fellow Marauder's head and he wasn't about to ask. No doubt Remus would want him to stop seeing Lucius, or go talk to Dumbledore, or... _something_.

And Sirius wasn't in the mood to listen to Remus go on and on about what an idiot he was being. He knew he was an idiot, thank you very much. But he wanted Lucius so he wasn't about to stop.

They reached the Charms room and Remus finally sighed and leaned against the wall beside the door.

'What?' Sirius asked.

'Nothing,' the werewolf shrugged.

'You sure?' Sirius frowned. He didn't want to be blind-sided by one of Remus' well-structured arguments.

'Yes,' Remus nodded.

'Okay,' Sirius said. 'Good.' He leaned against the wall beside Remus and let his mind drift off.

The seventeenth.

He couldn't wait.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


When the seventeenth finally arrived, Sirius was acting like a hyper-active five-year-old. He barely paid attention in his classes but made sure to write down all his homework, he barely ate any of his meals, and he ignored whatever James, Remus, Peter, and other students tried to say to him.

James and Remus kept throwing each other worried looks while Peter was as oblivious as always. Sirius found Lucius constantly on his mind and kept checking his wristwatch, counting down the hours until he could see his lover.

When it finally reached ten to six, Sirius packed all his books away, threw his cloak on, and said goodbye to his fellow Marauders before heading out.

The smile on his face refused to leave as he made his way to the corridor that held the Room he and Lucius had been using. He walked back and forth in front of the wall before a door finally appeared, and Sirius almost tripped over himself in his haste to get inside.

When he did he stopped dead in his tracks.

Like all the other times they'd used the Room, it was decked out with a large, kind-sized bed covered in emerald green sheets with a silver trimming, a large sofa and two comfortable armchairs around a coffee table, a bathroom blocked of by a tall marble wall, and bookcases filled with novels, books, and magazines. Lamps attached to the walls let off a soft, warm glow that made the entire place feel romantic.

There were two big differences this time. There was a small, square dining table with two comfortable chairs in the middle of the room, as well as vases filled with bright red roses that filled the air with their soft fragrance.

'What is this?' Sirius asked, turning and finding the blonde standing behind him.

'It's our anniversary,' Lucius said, a warm, loving smile spread across his handsome face.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. 'What?'

'It's our anniversary,' Lucius repeated. He pulled Sirius into his arms and kissed him softly. 'Exactly one year ago you met me at _The Hog's Head_ and we first slept together.'

'Oh,' Sirius said and felt a stupid smile spread across his face. 'Wow, that's... really, a whole year?'

Lucius nodded.

'I can't believe you remembered,' Sirius said.

Lucius smiled softly. 'I remember everything when it comes to you, Sirius.'

Sirius grinned and leaned up to kiss him, sealing their lips together and making Lucius moan. The blonde pulled back after a minute and Sirius said, 'What?'

'I thought we could have dinner first,' Lucius said.

It was the first time Lucius had ever suggested food before sex and it made Sirius pause.

'Sirius?'

'Sex first,' the teenager said and dragged the Slytherin back down.

Lucius chuckled as he was backed towards the bed, letting Sirius take over and push him onto the mattress. Sirius quickly kicked his shoes off, followed by his trousers and cloak, and Lucius watched as the Gryffindor crawled onto the bed and mounted him.

Lucius moaned as Sirius grinded against him, their trapped cocks rubbed roughly when Sirius thrust himself forward and back.

Lucius pulled Sirius down by the neck, keeping the teenager in place as he pressed their mouths together. Sirius gave out a wanton little moan and pushed again, his hardening shaft pushing against Lucius' own.

Sirius felt Lucius' free hand rub and stroke his back through his t-shirt, before it moved down to cup and squeeze his arse. He moaned and pushed back, wanting Lucius' fingers inside him, and the blonde chuckled beneath him.

Sirius broke away from him only long enough to say, 'Don't fuck around,' before crushing their mouths back together.

Lucius smirked against him but Sirius felt his fingers sneak beneath the waistband of his underwear, stroking between the teenager's cheeks and finding his entrance.

A soft moan was pulled from Sirius' mouth and Lucius took the opportunity to plunge his tongue in, quickly exploring his lover's wet, warm cavern. At the same time a wandless lubricant charm had his index and middle fingers both pushing in, Sirius yelping in pain before thrusting back.

Lucius' fingers were buried to the knuckle and he wasted no time in drawing them out. Sirius whined before they pushed back in, the teenager giving a satisfying murmur and quickly unbuttoning Lucius' shirt.

The blonde continued to prepare his lover, Sirius thrusting back onto his hand, as the teenager quickly stripped him of his shirt. Soon they had to break apart and both undressed the other, kissing and licking at every bit of skin that was exposed.

Sirius latched onto a nipple and Lucius grunted, threading his fingers through Sirius' hair and keeping the Gryffindor in place. Sirius sucked and licked at the nipple, teeth teasing the tiny nub as his hands rubbed up and down Lucius' suddenly free cock.

They broke apart gasping for air, their eyes dark with arousal, and Sirius kissed Lucius' chest. 'Fuck me, please,' he said.

Lucius sat against the headboard and drew Sirius onto him, making the teenager face away from him and spread his legs. Sirius rested against the older man's chest, lifting his arse so the blonde could grab his cock and position himself.

Sirius groaned as Lucius slowly penetrated him, the teenager's head tipping back to rest against Lucius' chest. Lucius kept his legs firmly apart, Sirius' feet planted on the bed, as the blonde slowly pushed up, not stopping until he was fully swathed in Sirius' heat.

'You're so tight, it's gorgeous,' Lucius moaned.

Sirius grunted in response and Lucius chuckled.

'Move,' he ordered, and watched as Sirius struggled to get into a comfortable position. He ended up leaning heavily on his hands, back and head pressed to Lucius, feet pushed into the mattress, and hips slowly moving up and down.

Lucius moaned as Sirius' muscles pulled and squeezed his cock, sending delicious waves of pleasure throughout his entire body. He knew Sirius couldn't hold that position forever; his legs and arms were already straining, face turning red and neck muscles bulging as he tried to keep penetrating himself on Lucius' shaft.

No less than a minute later, Sirius whimpered in annoyance. Only an inch or two of Lucius was being pulled out and pushed back in with each thrust, and it was driving the teenager up the wall. He needed Lucius deep inside him, fucking and stretching him, making him ache and burn.

Lucius pushed Sirius aside and the Gryffindor gasped as he hit the mattress. Lucius pulled out and Sirius groaned at the loss, the blonde smirking as he shuffled around the bed.

He made Sirius get to his knees, the teenager quickly scrambling up and leaning on his forearms. He wiggled his arse and Lucius groaned, slapping the perfect white globes and hearing Sirius moan.

Lucius lined himself back up and pushed in, the teenager moaning and thrusting back.

'Better?' Lucius asked.

'Fuck yes,' Sirius groaned.

Lucius quickly drew out before slamming back in, the slick slide of his cock penetrating his lover filling both their ears. Sirius moaned and clenched around him, forcing Lucius to stop and take deep breaths.

'W-What?' Sirius asked, sitting up and looking over his shoulder.

'Stop clenching or it'll be over before you know it.'

Sirius grinned and squeezed again, making Lucius growl and slap his arse. Sirius let out a gasp and Lucius did it again, smirking when the Gryffindor moaned and fell back to rest his forehead against the mattress.

With each thrust forward, Sirius would push himself back, effectively impaling himself on the older man's cock and making Lucius slam into his prostate.

Sirius cried out breathlessly, eyes squeezed shut and teeth digging into his bottom lip.

'Fuck, you're gorgeous,' Lucius moaned. 'So tight.'

'Just- for- you,' Sirius choked out, each word separated by a hard snap of Lucius' hips.

Lucius' arms wrapped around Sirius' waist and he pushed in hard, Sirius falling to lay flat against the mattress. He moaned when Lucius' thrusts pushed him against the sheets, stimulating his cock and making him moan wantonly.

He started rutting shamelessly against the duvet and Lucius quickly drew back, Sirius moaning at the loss.

'Now, now, can't have you coming yet,' Lucius growled. He flipped Sirius over and pushed a pillow beneath his lower back, lifting him from the mattress. Sirius glared at him but spread his legs wide while Lucius shuffled across on his knees. Suddenly his cock was pushing back in, filling Sirius so wonderfully, and the younger wizard let out a deep moan as he was finally stretched in all the right ways.

'What was that?' Lucius asked, balls resting against Sirius' cheeks.

'N-Nothing,' Sirius moaned. 'Just f-fuck me... please...'

Lucius drew out slowly before pushing back in, Sirius moaning his acceptance. The Slytherin set up a steady rhythm, cock swallowed again and again by Sirius' tight heat. He moaned and whimpered, the pleasure cascading through him courtesy of Sirius Black. No one else had ever made Lucius feel this good.

Sirius' fingers clawed against the sheets and his head tipped back, mouth parted as he breathed in and out heavily. Each thrust was like a shot of pleasure straight to his core; Lucius' long, thick prick filled him so beautifully, and every third thrust struck against his prostate, making the ecstasy build and build upon itself.

'Fuck, yes,' Sirius moaned, arching his back and impaling himself even further on Lucius' cock. 'S-So... g-good...'

Lucius jammed himself in harder, striking Sirius' prostate and making the teenager whimper.

'That's it, whine for me,' Lucius groaned. 'Tell me what you want, Sirius.'

'Fuck me, h-harder,' Sirius begged. 'F-Faster, please, it feels so good!'

Lucius complied, grabbing the teenager's hips and holding him place. His hips snapped against Sirius' arse, the sound skin-hitting-skin filling the room. Along with it was the wet slide of Lucius' cock penetrating the younger wizard, as well as their erratic breathing, Sirius' occasional moan, and Lucius' mutterings of Sirius' name.

All of it just added to the pleasure, heightened it, making Lucius rip the pillow from under his lover and grab his shoulders. He pushed and shoved Sirius across the mattress until the teenager reached up and grabbed the headboard. He rolled his hips, begging Lucius to fuck him again, and the blonde wasted no time in complying.

He arched over the dark-haired wizard and slammed into him, Sirius crying out and wrapping his legs around Lucius' waist.

'Your cock's so big,' Sirius breathed out, Lucius moaning in response. 'You fill my arse so good, Luce... so... yes, fuck, yes!'

Lucius thrust in over and over again, hips becoming erratic as his orgasm fast approached. Sirius pulled him down to mash their mouths together, each sloppily licking into the other's mouth.

The headboard slammed into the wall with each punishing thrust, Sirius moaning into Lucius' mouth, Lucius doing much the same.

'Lucius!' Sirius shouted when the older man hit his prostate. 'Right there!'

Lucius felt Sirius' hand shoot between their stomachs, grasping his cock and pulling as fast as he could. Lucius' fingers dug painfully into Sirius' hips, but the pain was lost amongst the wave of pleasure.

Sirius' began arching off the bed, higher and higher, head tipped back and lips parting in a silent scream. Suddenly his muscles clamped down and Lucius groaned as the teenager came beneath him, Sirius crying out and shooting come across his own stomach.

Lucius kept moving, cock forcing its way past Sirius' muscles, the Gryffindor gasping and groaning beneath him. When his stormy-grey eyes opened, fixing on Lucius, the blonde lost control and jammed in one last time.

He spilled into his lover, groaning and shaking, Sirius' muscles clenching and milking the climax from him. Each breath was ragged and deep, blowing across Sirius' neck as Lucius fell to lay against him.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


What felt like hours later, Lucius finally began to move. Sirius groaned and swatted at his love and Lucius chuckled as he pressed soft kisses to Sirius' neck.

'Stop moving,' Sirius grumbled.

'Aren't you hungry?'

'Mm... for you,' Sirius hummed. He turned to face the Slytherin and smiled stupidly. He was still strung out from their earlier romp and Lucius smiled, grazing soft fingers along Sirius' neck.

'Don't tell me I made dinner for nothing,' Lucius said.

Blinking, Sirius shifted about until he was facing his lover. ' _You_ made dinner?' he asked.

'Well... my house elves made dinner.'

Sirius giggled and rubbed at his eyes. 'I figured as much.'

'It's the thought that counts,' Lucius muttered.

Sirius leaned up to press a soft, gentle kiss to Lucius' lips. 'You're right,' he smiled, 'it's definitely the thought that counts.'

'So you're going to eat?'

'Sure,' Sirius nodded and climbed out of bed. Lucius followed and the two pulled their pants, trousers, and shirts back on. Lucius took Sirius' hand in his own and tugged the teenager across the room.

Sitting atop the small dining table were five plates covered with silver lids. There were also two goblets, a bottle of wine, and eating utensils. Sirius blushed when Lucius pulled his seat out for him, but the Gryffindor couldn't help but grin stupidly as he sat, Lucius joining him seconds later.

When he did, the blonde waved his hand, all the silver lids disappearing to reveal their food. There was a bowl of green salad to share, a bowl of bread rolls, two large plates of some type of pasta, and a plate with two pieces of chocolate cake covered in strawberries.

Lucius smiled as Sirius stared hungrily down at the food and quickly poured them both a goblet of wine.

'This is amazing,' Sirius said.

'I'd hope so; my elves aren't known for creating awful food,' Lucius hummed.

'You're _such_ a prat,' Sirius laughed. Lucius just smiled at him and slid Sirius' goblet towards him.

'I hope you don't mind wine.'

'Nah, s'fine,' Sirius said and took a sip. 'Mm, refreshing.'

Lucius inclined his head as they both picked up their forks and started eating.

'Oh goffs,' Sirius moaned around a mouthful. 'Dis is dewishus.'

Lucius didn't have it in him to berate the teenager for his lack of manners. If he'd seen anyone else eat like that in his company he would have hexed them into next week. But when Sirius did it Lucius found it charming.

_I really have fallen hard_ , the blonde mused silently.

'I can't believe you did all this,' Sirius said. He dug his fork into his pasta while his eyes gazed around the room.

'It really wasn't that difficult,' Lucius replied. 'The Room gives you whatever you need, as long as it's within it's capacity to do so. It can't create food, but it can do pretty much everything else.'

'Yeah, but still,' Sirius said and his eyes fell back to the blonde. 'All of this just because we've been together a year...'

Lucius placed his utensils down and leaned across the table. He took Sirius' free hand between his own and squeezed gently before running his fingers along the teenager's skin.

'You were right, Sirius,' he said softly, mercury eyes falling to Sirius' stormy grey ones. 'This started as an affair, and in many ways it still _is_ an affair, but... this isn't just sex anymore.' Sirius pursed his lips but didn't say anything. 'I don't know what it is, exactly,' Lucius continued, 'but I _do_ know that I care about you. And I'll do everything in my power to make you happy.'

'I _am_ happy,' Sirius smiled and squeezed their joined fingers. 'I'm really happy, Lucius.'

'Good,' the Slytherin said. He brought Sirius' fingers up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles. He let Sirius' hand go and picked up his wine goblet. 'A toast.'

Sirius grabbed his own goblet and raised it.

'To our first year together,' Lucius said.

'May there be many more to come,' Sirius added.

Lucius smiled and clinked their goblets together. The two drank deeply, eyes not leaving each other, not even when they placed their drinks back on the table and went back to eating.

After dinner the two fell back into bed together, lips tasting, fingers exploring, breath mingling as they brought each other to completion. The night had gone smoothly and they'd both enjoyed themselves thoroughly.

But when they curled up together, wrapped in each other's arms, not having to hide what they felt or run for fear of getting caught...

... that was the best part of the night.

 

  
_To be continued..._   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** So this is the end of this story. But, like I said, it's just the beginning of a much longer story I've got going on FF.Net. I just thought it'd be easier to read in separate parts than all at once. I'm only about a quarter of the way done with part two, but I've written a fair few later chapters already.
> 
> Anywho, thanks to all the people who left comments and kudos. I appreciate each and every one. Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> {IBegToDreamAndDiffer}


End file.
